Viaje al pasado
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Bra viaja al pasado de Vegeta, donde Freezer la tortura. Tras su rescate siente odio hacia Trunks y Pan, envidiandoles su amor, así como hacia Goten. Cae en un mundo de rebelión, drogas... TrPan VjBu RdBra GtBra.
1. La llegada

Aqui os presento mi nuevo Fic, en este fic aparecerán los muchos personajes inesperados personajes con edades inesperadas... cosa que es necesario aclarar antes de que comenceis a leer, creedme, será menos lioso...

**En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a Isabel M-Ameban, y os animo a leer todos su fic "Revelación Maldita", ya que yo me he inspirado bastante en el mismo para recrear parte de mi fic. Un abrazo Isabel. Podeis consultar sus fics aquí en Fanfiction, o en su página personal: allí tiene preciosos dibujos hechos ya que es también, además de buena escritora, una excelente dibujante.**

Bra tiene 15 años de edad, la cual después de la saga de Baby fue entrenada por Vegeta, y tiene un poder cercano al super Saiyajin, aunque no ha podido alcanzarlo aún. Si alguien quiere imaginar su aspecto a esta edad, revisen esta imagen de Bulma con 16 años en la dirección: http/ sólo con el pelo algo más largo, un look con más estilo elegante, y esa mirada menos inocente, más parecida a Vegeta.

Pan tiene 16 años, ya ha alcanzado el super Saiyajin.

Mirai Trunks, que llega de nuevo del futuro, tiene 35 años de edad.

Trunks del tiempo real, tiene 29 años. Goten, 28 años. Vegeta y Bulma, del tiempo real... ejem, no digo la edad que Bulma me mata!

Ahora viene lo bueno...

Vegeta del pasado, con 25 años.

Radith del pasado, con 33 años (supongo que lei por alguna parte que era 8 años mayor que Vegeta? en cualquier caso si es más o menos, yo le pongo esa edad y punto)

Nappa del pasado que le echo que tiene entonces como 47 años... (a ojo calculado, no en vano fue el tutor de Vegeta y su guarda espaldas desde niño... y se le veía pasadito de arroz cuando llegó a la tierra apenas unos años más tarde)

Freezer, que no se que edad tendría pero debía ser por lo menos de la edad de Nappa, porque hacía años atrás el había destruido Vegetasei...

Otros personajes que aparecerán serán Dodoria y Zarbón, la patrulla especial, y algunos más del pasado de Vegeta que pienso poner yo misma.

Para quien no me haya leido antes... cuando pongo los textos entre comillas "significa lo que piensan los personajes". Cuando rememoran algo del pasado utilizo antes del recuerdo las palabras FLASH y al fin del recuerdo Fin del FLASH. Para cuando hablan utilizo el guión para separar los textos.

Con todo aclarado... comencemos la historia que tanto me está machacando en la cabeza para salir de una vez. No me olvido de los otros fics, pero este se me metió en la cabeza y absorbe mis neuronas quitándome la inspiración para los demás...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 1: Mirai Trunks vuelve a aparecer... y no trae buenas noticias...**

Aún no amanecía y la familia Briefs dormía plácidamente cuando de repente sonó un estruendo en el jardín. Todos sin excepción se levantaron de sus camas de un salto y corrieron al jardín a ver que pasaba. Los primeros en llegar fueron Vegeta y luego Bra, que se quedó parada detrás de su padre, quien interpuso un brazo protector impidiendola avanzar. Los siguientes en llegar casi inmediatamente fueron Trunks (que se había retrasado un segundo poniéndose unos calzoncillos, porque dormía como Dios lo trajo al mundo... ¡que dulce visión!) y Bulma (que corría más lento, claro).

Frente a ellos había una máquina con forma de huevo, que Vegeta y Bulma conocían de sobra, mientras que Trunks y Bra, apenas conocían por los relatos de las batallas pasadas que escucharon cuando eran niños.

- Mamá, esa máquina no es... - Trunks no terminó de pronunciar estas palabras cuando la máquina se abrió, haciendo que Vegeta achicara sus ojos y engrosara su tono muscular, por si acaso salía de ella un enemigo. Pero su pose se relajó un tanto cuando vio que de la máquina quien salía era Mirai Trunks, su hijo del futuro.

Bra abrió su boca hasta abajo - Papá! pero si ese es Trunks! - dijo mirando atrás a su hermano y volviendo a mirar a su homólogo con cara de asombro.

Bulma sonrió y corrió hasta su hijo abrazándolo. Vegeta sonrió acercándose unos pasos y haciendo un gesto de bienvenida, mientras que Trunks con sus ojos como platos alucinaba en colores de verse a si mismo tan igual y tan distinto al mismo tiempo.

Bra avanzó entonces hasta el - tu debes ser mi hermano del futuro, Mirai Trunks ¿adivino? - sonrió con pose a brazos cruzados y mirada de superioridad, herencia paterna situándose al frente, pero cercana a su adorado padre.

El recién llegado no pudo más que sorprenderse, ¿su hermano?. Cuánto hubiera el deseado tener un hermano o una hermana en su tiempo, hubiera sido tan feliz de tener una familia un poco más extensa con quien compartir su soledad y sus penas... - her...hermana? tu eres mi hermana? - dijo tartamudeando de incredulidad.

Bulma sonrió de satisfacción - si, querido, en esta linea temporal tu padre y yo, jijijiji, bueno... ya sabes... pues yo quería otro bebé... y jiijijiji - guiñaba un ojo a su hijo que se sonrojaba visiblemente al igual que Vegeta. Por suerte Trunks intervino (llamaré al Trunks del futuro Mirai y al Trunks del tiempo normal por su nombre, así evitaremos malos entendidos) y saludó a su 'yo mismo' - Hola... ¡yo! jajaja - Toda la familia rió con ese comentario jocoso, mientras Bulma invitaba a todos a entrar para tomar un suculento aunque temprano desayuno.

Mientras entraban Bulma miró disimuladamente a su marido con expresión preocupada, la última vez que Mirai vino era para traer malas noticias, si se había arriesgado a efectuar otro viaje en el tiempo no debía traer buenas noticias, la mirada penetrante y seria de Vegeta confirmó que el sospechaba lo mismo. Trunks, Mirai y Bra se dirigían primero a la cocina con expresiones menos preocupadas, sobre todo Bra, que estaba feliz de verse rodeada por su hermano mayor y por su doble. Pero por un segundo, la hija más joven volvió a mirar a su padre y vió esa mirada que ella interpretó inquietantemente. Bra y Vegeta tenían una vinculación especial (NOTA: este tema de la 'vinculación' es algo que en la mayoría de fics en inglés se trata y en los fics en español no se ve mucho, pero parece ser que los saiyajins tienen capacidad para establecer una conexión especial entre parejas, una vez que han mordido sus cuellos mutuamente durante la relación de apareamiento. Espepcionalmente existen vinculos fuertes entre determinados miembros de una familia Saiyajin, y este es el caso de Bra y Vegeta. La vinculación es una especie de comunicación interior en la que las almas se sienten cercanas, y en la que pueden leerse sentimientos mutuos e incluso pueden sostenerse conversaciones mentales... en situaciones especiales).

Todos se sentaron a desayunas y la mirada incómoda de Bra hacia su padre hizo a Trunks caer en la cuenta de que algo grave debia pasar, fijando su vista en los ojos oscuros de su progenitor mientras que Bulma servía unos cafes con leche y terminaba unas tortitas, en realidad, un montón de tortitas! Mirai se dedicaba a observar a su madre especialmente con una sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó y la ayudó a servir la mesa, haciendo a Trunks y Bra sonrojarse por no haber tenido esa delicadeza, y levantarse seguidamente para colaborar también. Vegeta observaba a Mirai inquieto, nervioso, imaginando qué enemigo sería ahora, qué problema tendrían que afrontar ahora que todo era tranquilo. Los puños del príncipe se cerraron del disgusto, sus dientes se apretaron, en cuanto todos se sentaran en la mesa pediría una buena explicación. No se sentiría tranquilo hasta saber que es o que pasaba, y en esta ocasión, no iba a permitir que el 'mocoso' llamara a Goku o a nadie más para contar el problema, esta vez le contaría a el, a su padre, a su familia sin reservas ni estúpidos comportamientos. Aún estaba resentido de que aquella vez que vino hablase con Goku y no con el, no importaba que tuviera miedo de alterar el futuro de Vegeta y Bulma, el tenía que haber ido a el a contarle el problema, para eso era su padre.

Al fin la mesa fue servida sin la ayuda del príncipe, por supuesto, .y todos sentados en ella. Bulma presidiendo un extremo y Vegeta presidiendo el otro extremo. Bra a la derecha de su padre, Trunks a la derecha de su madre, y Mirai Trunks sentado junto a Bra. La mirada de ella se situaba de mirando a su padre, ya que sabia que estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para no desear tener una mirada directa. Mirai también observaba discretamente a su padre con el rabito del ojo imitando a su recién conocida hermana. Y entonces el león rugió - VAS A HABLAR DE UNA VEZ? QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE CON EL MUNDO AHORA? - el príncipe había hablado, había sentenciado, y había atragantado a toda la familia con este rugido infernal.

Mirai encaró a su padre mirándole de frente - podemos hablar a solas? - dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana menor. Realmente tenía miedo de herir la sensibilidad de aquella chiquilla a la que tomó cariño en cuanto vió. Pero la dulce chiquilla no estaba dispuesta a tolerar semejante situación, se percató de la mirada de reojo y reclamó - LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR LO PUEDES DECIR EN MI PRESENCIA, YA NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA Y EXIJO DE TU PARTE... - ella hizo una pausa tratando de contener su furia... todos sabían a este punto que a pesar de ser el vivo retrato de su madre, esta adolescente de 15 años tenía el caracter del padre y sabía rugir tan bien como el - HABLA! - sentenció cruzando sus brazos con pose irritada.

Mirai buscó una mirada de aprobación a su padre para hablar en presencia de la jovencita, y el asintió con media sonrisa orgulloso de ver a su pequeña princesa con ese talante tan saiyajin, tan 'el'. Bulma también asintió comprendiendo su mirada, entonces el muchacho del futuro miró a Trunks, se fijó en los ojos de su homólogo, el no tenía esa mirada triste y atormentada forjada con años de tristezas, de luchas, de sufrimientos, era un muchacho feliz, apenas un año menor que el, que llevaba una existencia feliz al lado de su familia, que tenía un padre, una madre, una hermanita, que podía gozar de la amistad, que no pasaba necesidades como el había pasado, ni había tenido que luchar por levantar un planeta desquebrajado y desolado por tantas amenazas. Por un lado se sintió celoso de el mismo, y por otro lado se sintió aliviado, orgulloso de haber logrado esto, aunque el mismo no lo disfrutase - Bien - suspiro comenzando otro triste relato de su mundo futuro tan atormentado - lo que voy a contar no es bonito, sin embargo, no debeis preocuparos porque no afectará a vuestro mundo ya que mi viaje evitará que paseis el trance que mi mundo ha tenido que pasar... - la familia miraba anonadada sus expresiones aunque al escuchar que su mundo no se vería afectado, todos suspiraron aliviados.

El joven prosiguió su relato - Apenas 2 años después de que los androides fueran destruidos, una nueva amenaza se cernió sobre el planeta, pero esta vez no se trataba de una amenaza visible, nada contra lo que la fuerza de un guerrero pudiera luchar - Vegeta se estremeció a escuchar estas palabras al mismo tiempo que el resto de la familia - se trataba de una enfermedad muy extraña, se extendió como una maldita plaga - sus puños se cerraron y su tono denotó mucha rabia - desmoronando con su aparición el mundo que habíamos logrado reconstruir con tanto trabajo y esfuerzo. Yo... - su tono de voz se tranquilizó un tanto - he traido esto - sacó de una bolsa deportiva asida al respaldo de su silla una caja cuadrada del tamaño y forma similar a un botiquin de primeros auxilios. Todos miraron la caja con intriga - este es el antídoto para la enfermedad. Muchas personas han investigado durante años para que este antídoto pudiera sintetizarse, pero para cuando lograron sintetizarlo, la población había sido sumamente mermada, quedando sobre la faz de la tierra 1 persona viva por cada 5000 muertos... Sólo los más fuertes soportaron la plaga, pero ellos hubieran estado condenados a extinguirse de no haber sido por este antídoto. Y como siempre mi madre fue quien más estrechamente trabajó junto con un grupo de científicos para obrar el milagro, pero... - de sus ojos calleron lágrimas en este punto impidiendole seguir el relato.

Bulma comprendió el por qué de esas lágrimas, ella, su madre futura debió haber muerto, así que avanzó hasta el y lo abrazó - Hijo, no importa, estamos aquí, ves? - susurró acariciandole suavemente. El guerrero fornido que era aquel muchacho dejó de llorar como un niño, y siguio su relato - tu... en el futuro... mamá tu... salvaste a miles de personas pero... no pudiste salvarte a ti misma, sacrificaste tu vida por salvar a la humanidad, esta vez no fui yo, no fue mi padre, no fue Goku, ni Gohan, no fue un guerrero el que salvó el planeta, sino tu, mamá - Bulma se estremeció al escuchar eso, Vegeta la miró asombrado, el siempre supo la capacidad de su esposa, pero realmente nunca la imaginó salvando un planeta, Bra la miró emocionada, podía estar orgullosa de ser hija del hombre más fuerte del Universo y de la mujer más valiente e inteligente del Universo. Trunks miraba tan asombrado como su padre a su madre, quien ahora era el centro de atención de toda la mesa.

Ella de pronto se incomodo con esas miradas fijas y como siempre, un comentario humoristico rompió el relato tenso de Mirai - Bueno! no me mireis así, ya veis que las mujeres podemos ser también héroes! eh? jijijii - guiñó un ojo a su marido e hijos, quienes sonrieron - ¿así que yo salve al mundo? - sonrió de satisfacción cuando Mirai sonrió tristemente.

Bra intervino - ¿y cuando comenzará a manifestarse la plaga? - Vegeta la miró de golpe sacudiendo su cabeza, su hija había pronunciado las palabras que el estaba pensando en ese momento.

- En apenas un año más, pero debo deciros que este antídoto es efectivo en un 80 de la población, y aún aplicándose, un 20 morirá si no se perfecciona - Bulma interrumpió a su hijo - bueno! entonces supongo que tendremos que ponernos a trabajar rápidamente verdad? - sonrió plenamente a su hijo - pero hoy no, porque hoy vamos a hacer una fiesta en tu honor, mi niño, invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos, ellos se alegrarán mucho de verte Trunks (a Mirai) -

----------------------------------------

Próximo capítulo: Una fiesta accidentada...

Mirai descubre para su pesar la desaparición de Goku con el dragón Sheng-Long, profundiza su relación con su hermana y a través de ella conoce mejor a Pan, la hija de Gohan, de quien queda prendado al instante, suscitando celos inadvertidos de su homólogo en este tiempo, a quien todos parecen olvidar... Por su parte Bra, que está locamente enamorada de Goten, lo intenta seducir en la fiesta, a sabiendas de que ha cortado hace apenas dos días su relación con Paris... pero el no lo tiene tan claro como la quinceañera...


	2. Mi nueva hermana

Saludos lectores, mi buena amiga Shadir ha aclarado un punto que desconocía y es la edad de Raditz, es concretamente 14 años mayor que Vegeta, aunque al caso da igual para vuestra imaginación porque su aspecto es similar al que vimos cuando apareció en la Tierra la primera vez ya que los saiyajins tardan bastante en envejecer... pero vamos, que la edad del muchacho en el tiempo en que Vegeta tenía 25 años, es de 39 tacos. De todos modos, este personaje no aparece en este capítulo aún. ¿Okis?

----------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Mirai con su hermana... **

Después de desayunar, Bulma acompañó a Mirai a asearse y le asignó un cuarto en la Corporación Cápsula. Bra acaparó totalmente a su recien llegado hermano del futuro - oye mamá, si vamos a celebrar una fiesta en su honor, ¿no debería comprarse ropa adecuada? - la madre miró de reojo y emitió una sonrisa burlona - y yo se quien va a llevarselo de compras... - la hija sonrió picaronamente ante una mirada confundida de Mirai y contestó - por supuesto, soy la embajadora de las compras en este tiempo, así que querido hermano... tu y yo nos vamos a elegir algún atuendo adecuado para la fiesta de esta tarde - sentenció en su tono más convincente.

El muchacho no se pudo negar ante tales atenciones, una fiesta en su honor, una madre que sonreía con una mirada brillante, y la curiosidad de conocer a alguien de su familia que no había tenido el placer siquiera de ver nacer en su tiempo - está bien, ¿cuando salimos? - sonrió a ambas. La más joven funció brevemente el ceño y emitió una mirada decidida con esa media sonrisa de sobra conocida, que sólo podía significar que tenía una idea bastante 'retorcida' en mente - dúchate hermanito, y después que te cambies saldremos inmediatamente - Bulma la miró con preocupación, ella conocía esa mirada, así que la madre no pudo más que pensar - "que idea se le habrá ocurrido ahora" - pero la felicidad de ver de nuevo a su hijo del futuro opacaba cualquier otro pensamiento.

Ambos hermanos se encontraron en el recibidor, Bra llevaba puesto un sugerente conjunto que consistía en un pantalón de cuero negro, unas botinas cortas de cuero blancas, y una camiseta de licra con tirantes de color blanco al igual que las botas. el conjunto se cerraba con un bolso blanco de cuero y unos guantes de cuero negro con los dedos abiertos similares a los de Vegeta en la saga de Baby. El pelo largo hasta la cintura estaba recogido por una cola alta hacia atrás. En el cuello llevaba un colgante de plata sujetado por cintas de cuero negras también, y adornaba en conjunto de bisutería unos pendientes de aros anchos pero discretos, de plata también. Mirai por su parte llevaba una indumentaria parecida a la que tenía cuando vino la anterior vez, unos pantalones azul marino y una camiseta color negra de tirantes que dejaban entrever unos poderosos músculos perfectos. No llevaba chaqueta porque era un día bastante caluroso. El pelo lo llevaba largo recogido en una coleta en la parte de atrás. Como zapatos llevaba unas botas de color negro también, distintas a las marrones que llevo en su primera aparición.

- ¿Nos vamos? - sonrió la peliazul con picardía.

- Por supuesto - con ademán elegante cedió a su pequeña hermana el paso hacia el exterior de la CC.

- ¿Te gustan las motos? - volvió a sonreir Bra con esa mirada especial.

- Si - iluminó su rostro el muchacho cuando se percató de la flamante moto negra que apareció ante sus ojos. Una Harley Davidson negra con unos adornos llameantes en los laterales - WoW - suspiró Mirai.

- Hmm, sabía que te gustaría - sonrió su hermana menor, que sin pensarlo dos veces subió en el asiento delantero invitando a su hermano a viajar como paquete detrás de ella. - Yo conduzco a la ida y tu a la vuelta, ¿que te parece la idea? -

- Genial... pero... ¿tienes carnet de conducir para una moto como esta? - dijo alzando una ceja un poco incrédulo.

- Mmm llevo conduciendola desde que tenía 12 años, no te hagas problemas con eso, jajaja, relájate - sonrió mientras se colocaba un casco negro y le entregaba otro casco similar.

- Hm, está bien... - sonrió Mirai colocandose el casco y subiendo detrás de ella.

La moto arrancó a toda potencia en dirección al centro comercial, mientras que ambos hermanos disfrutaban del paseo. Después de recorrer un montón de tiendas, Mirai tenía el vestuario completo para varios años, a la salida del Centro Comercial empaquetaron todo en una capsula y al cerrarla, todas las compras desaparecieron encerrándose en la misma (a ver cuando inventan las cápsulas en la realidad, me ahorrarían muchos llantos cuando voy cargada con la compra del supermercado). Mirai tomó las riendas de la moto entonces, pero no se dirigió a la C.C., sino que ascendió hasta la montaña más alta de la ciudad por una carretera escarpada, para diversión de ambos. Cuando llegaron a la cima se sentaron al borde del precipicio, sin importarles la imponente caida libre que habia a sus pies (ventajas de saber volar).

Mirai observaba la ciudad desde arriba maravillado de verla intacta, tan enorme, había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vió en su anterior visita, recordó las miradas desenfadadas de la gente en el Centro Comercial, se sintió contento de haber sido responsable de tanto bien, y a la vez, de nuevo, se sintió triste al saber que volvería a su mundo dentor de poco, y que encontraría de nuevo una lucha por reconstruirlo otra vez más, se encontraría en soledad ahora que su madre había muerto. Ahora que aquella que tanto amaba estaba... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermana.

- Piensas en tu tiempo ¿verdad?.

- Eh... - la miró desconcertado - ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

La chica acercó su mano al rostro del muchacho y con un dedo robó una lágrima solitaria que había rodado por su mejilla sin que el se percatase siquiera de la furtiva huida al exterior.

- Eres muy observadora... - sonrió débilmente.

- Debe ser muy duro vivir en un mundo que ha sufrido tantas calamidades.

El sólo asintió sin mirarla.

- Sabes, estoy orgullosa de tener un hermano como tu. - pronunció decididamente.

El la miró con intriga ante esa declaración y ella prosiguió explicando el por qué de la misma.

- A pesar de que tu tiempo seguirá siendo el mismo te preocupaste de hacer que el nuestro sea distinto, gracias a ti yo he nacido, ha nacido Goten, el hermano de Gohan, ha nacido Pan, la hija de Gohan, y el mundo vive en paz desde hace año, no es que no hemos tenido batallas importantes... porque las hemos tenido... pero...

- ¿Batallas importantes? - interrumpió muy intrigado.

Ella lo miró de reojo y entonces comenzó a contarle todo lo acontecido después de la saga de los androides en la que el participó.

- Y al final Goku se marchó con Sheng Long y las bolas de dragón...- finalizó su relato (no creo que sea relevante resumir ni contar lo sucedido en las sagas posteriores a los androides, ¿verdad, todos sabemos que pasó, y quien no lo sepa puede consultar en internet algún resumen, U.U)

- Goku... - susurró Mirai.

- ¿Y ahora me vas a contar por qué se te escapó esa lágrima? no es sólo por lo de mamá, ¿verdad? hay más cosas que no nos has contado... estoy segura de eso.

- Para ser tan sólo una... - dijo mirándola con media sonrisa.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que soy sólo una niña! - rugió la peliazul.

El sonrió - iba a decir... que para ser sólo una mujer de 15 años, pareces por tus reflexiones toda una mujer -

Bra se derritió con esta afirmación, por fin alguien reconocía que ella no era una simple quinceañera - Por supuesto, ¿que creías? - contestó con suficiencia.

- Oye, cuentame hermanita, ¿como es papá? -

- Te contaré si me prometes que luego tu me vas a contar a mi tu historia... ¿trato? -

- Trato - cerró estrechando la mano de su hermana.

- Bueno, papá es alguien que yo adoro - sonrió Bra - desde que era pequeñita mamá dice que yo sólo quería estar con el en brazos y que sólo dejaba de llorar cuando el me sostenía -

- ¿De verdad? - Mirai abrió los ojos asombrado, porque este no era el Vegeta que el había conocido cuando vino del futuro la otra vez.

- Mamá me dijo que papá ha cambiado mucho con los años, que después de la batalla de los androides el cambió su actitud y se quedó a vivir definitivamente con mamá y contigo, bueno, con Trunks... bueno, tu me entiendes - abrió los ojos un tanto confundida - pero cuando yo nací, por lo visto papá cambió más radicalmente y se hizo más humano, no es que no tenga malas pulgas, porque con los que no son de la familia sigue siendo implacable, jajajaja, pero con nosotros es cariñoso y bueno, sobre todo conmigo, aunque te moleste, yo soy su preferida - dijo mirándolo de reojo con una expresión divertida.

- Ya veo...

- Bah! pero el te quiere mucho, el me contó la historia de cuando viniste y...

- ¿El te contó la historia? - preguntó sin poder creerselo.

- ¡Claro! - cuando era pequeña no quería dormirme sin que el me contase una historia, se casi de memoria todas las leyendas saiyajins, todas las historias de batallas pasadas, y hasta se cosas de cuando papá trabajaba para Freezer...

- ¿Cómo? ¿que sabes de eso? - dijo muy nervioso.

- Bueno, pues se que había un tal Zarbón de pelo verde que era un presumido y se transformaba en un sapo... puag, que asco, papá le llamaba siempre "sapo" para hacerlo rabiar. También estaba un tal Dodoria, que era feísimo, gordo, de color rosa, ¡asqueroso!. Y Freezer, que sufría transformaciones cuando su poder aumentaba... Luego estaban los miembros de las Fuerzas especiales, que eran feísimos también, jajaja. Papá me contó los motes que utilizaba para denominar a todos los monstruitos a las órdenes del "lagarto". Y también me contó las batallas contra ellos, aunque eso me lo contó años más tarde, cuando empecé a entrenar con el y me dijo que debía aprovechar la experiencia de el en batallas tan épicas, para aprender yo misma a ser una excelente guerrera.

- Papá tiene razón en eso... - sonrió - ya veo que eres una experta en historias, ¿y cuando empezaste a entrenar?.

- En realidad no hace mucho de eso, empecé a entrenar a los 12 años, así que llevo 3, pero papá dice que hago muchos progresos y que está contento con mis resultados, que si hubiera empezado a entrenar a la edad de Pan, seguro que ahora mismo la superaría con creces.

- ¿Y por qué no te entrenó a edad más temprana? -

- Bueno, la cosa era que mamá no quería que yo entrenase, porque se supone que yo soy una dama, una chica distinguida y bella y no podía andar por ahí como una machorra dando golpes por todas partes, además me convenció de que hacer compras era mucho más divertido - sonrió con ojitos en v invertida - y por otra parte yo veía la cara de fastidio de Trunks cuando papá lo obligaba a entrenar, de modo que pensé que ser una chica normal era lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque si que aprendí a volar y a identificar el Ki, más que nada para ganar a Pan cuando jugábamos al escondite - sonrisa divertida de nuevo - pero después de la saga de Baby yo sentí que todos me trataban como una segundona, como una niñita que no sabe de nada, no eche de menos el ir al espacio, la verdad, pero fue muy duro sentirme tan estúpida, tan inutil, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, y luego sentía como una fuerza que me quemaba dentro, una rabia que tenía que salir fuera, hasta que un día fui a hablar con papá y se lo dije...

FLASH

- Papá, quiero hablar contigo - dijo la niña de 12 años recostando sus brazos en la barandilla junto a su padre.

- ¿Hmm? - fue su pregunta, pero en su rostro tenía una expresión de media sonrisa, como si supiera lo que su hija iba a pedirle.

- Yo... quiero ser una guerrera - dijo mirándolo de frente - ¿podrías entrenarme? - su expresión era decidida, sonriente, ilusionada.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre? - fungió indiferencia.

- No, pero me da igual lo que ella diga - su expresión se hizo más seria.

- ¿Y este cambio repentino? Pensé que querías ser una chica normal y corriente, una verdadera humana... - su sonrisa se hizo más evidente al ver el ceño fruncido en la expresión de su hija y su rabia acumulándose, haciendo que su ki se elevara sin que ella se percatase siquiera de ello.

- ¿Es que no quieres entrenarme porque me consideras una debil? - casí gritó apretando sus puños.

- Eres mayor para comenzar a entrenar, debiste haberlo dicidido antes ¿no crees? - siguió picándola a ver hasta donde llegaba.

- Yo... tu siempre obligaste a Trunks, a mi nunca me obligaste a entrenar, ¡yo no tengo la culpa! - se defendió mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba gélidamente como nunca.

- Pues que yo sepa a tu amiga Pan nadie la obligó a entrenar... - dijo mordazmente.

Aquel comentario dolió, quemó la sangre, su padre la estaba comparando con su amiga y ¿estaba insinuando que su amiga Pan era mejor que ella, ¿acaso la hubiera preferido como hija?. Su rabia subió al límite hasta tal límite que sintió ganas de golpear a su padre, algo que ella nunca jamás pensó que sentiría, pero antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría prefirió marcharse, no sin antes decir un comentario mordaz.

- ¿Te hubiera gustado que ella hubiera sido tu hija?. Pues lo siento, ¡pero tu hija soy yo! - sentenció rabiosa - y seguramente de haber sido sido ella tu hija hubiera tomado el mismo camino que yo, porque mamá se hubiera negado a que entrenase, y no te preocupes, que no te molestaré más pidiendote que me entrenes, me voy a entrenar yo sola, o mejor, le diré a Trunks que me entrene, ¡No, mejor aún, le diré a Goten que me entrene, así no tendrá que entrenarme nadie de esta odiosa familia ¡y cuando sea mejor que Pan entonces te tragarás esas palabras que has dicho! - furiosa, herida en su orgullo se dió vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Vegeta la detuvo sosteniendo su hombro con una mano.

- ¡Jovencita, ¿como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? te quiero en la Cámara de Gravedad en 5 minutos, ¡toma! - dijo lanzándole una cápsula y observando divertido en secreto la expresión extraña en la cara de su hija, que no había dejado su tono enojado.

- ¿Y esto que es? - Preguntó alzando una ceja con la cápsula en la mano.

- mmm tu traje de entrenamiento, le pedí a tu madre que lo hiciera expresamente para ti - dijo riendo abiertamente.

Bra abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, ¿su padre sólo la había estado molestando idiotamente cuando el ya sabía hasta lo que ella le iba a pedir, ¿pero como sabía el eso, ella no había comentado a nadie su deseo de ser una guerrera.

- ¿A que esperas? ¿no querías que te entrenase? - dijo tranquilamente con media sonrisa.

- Tu... ¡sólo has dicho todo eso de antes para molestarme! -

- ¡Hmp! es posible... -

Bra accionó la cápsula y vió el traje de combate que su padre había diseñado, era negro, de pantalón largo y manga al brazo. Guantes, cinturón y botas blancas estilizadas, en el pecho llevaba unos protectores internos. La muchacha sonrió al ver el conjunto de batalla. entonces olvidó toda la rabia que tenía, lo volvió a encapsular y se abrazó a su padre fuertemente.

- ¡Gracias! ¡me encanta! - y besándo la mejilla sonrojada de un padre ensimismado con su princesita se alejó a toda velocidad a cambiarse de ropa.

Fin del FLASH

- Papá puede ser muy molesto en ocasiones, pero es muy inteligente y siempre hace las cosas por un motivo, nunca habla de más, y nunca hace un movimiento que no sea calculado, es un gran estratega no sólo en la batalla sino en la vida privada, y además, sabe siempre anticiparse a todo, se percata de cosas que nadie es capaz de adivinar. Y es la persona que mejor sabe guardar secretos de todo el Universo. Cuando hacía una travesura de pequeña... el siempre me cubría evitando que mamá me regañase, jajaja, pero yo siempre le devolvía el favor cubriendole cuando mamá se enfadaba con el. Realmente mamá y papá se llevan como el perro y el gato, siempre discutiendo, pero se que se quieren mucho, los he pillado en algunas conversaciones muy románticas...

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si, y ahora... mmmm ¿no crees que va siendo el momento de que me cuentes tu historia? - con brazos cruzados - no creas que se me ha olvidado tu trato.

- Creo firmemente que papá y tu teneis muchas similitudes...

- Si, jajaja, todos lo dicen, aunque a mi me consideran más simpática...

- No lo dudo.

Ambos hermanos rieron un rato y luego el muchacho comenzó su triste relato.

- Yo tenía una novia, su nombre es Kiria, ella era médico, una mente realmente brillante. Cuando los síntomas de la enfermedad comenzaron a aparecer ella realizó las primeras investigaciones junto con su padre. Al principio nadie se percató de que la enfermedad era tan peligrosa, se fue extendiendo lentamente, poco a poco, afectando latentemente a la población, mutando junto con otros virus de nuestro planeta y...

- ¡Un momento! ¿estás diciendo que esa enfermedad no era originaria de nuestro planeta? -

- Así es. Al principio no era peligrosa, apenas afectaba como un simple resfriado, pero cuando mutó al paso de los años se hizo una enfermedad mortal.

- Y cual era el origen de esa enfermedad, ¿cómo llegó a nuestro planeta?.

- Freezer... - dijo ese nombre apretando los dientes - es una enfermedad propia de su planeta, cuando el llegó a la Tierra el virus quedó libre en nuestra atmósfera. Supongo que nosotros fuimos los primeros en padecerla en su fase más débil, apenas un catarro, pero sin duda alguna colaboramos a su extensión sin saberlo. El padre de Kiria murió por la enfermedad cuando esta se recrudeció, Kiria estaba contagiada pero siguió sus investigaciones. Mamá y yo también nos contagiamos, pero mi sangre saiyajin hacía que la enfermedad avanzara más lentamente. En el caso de mamá, la cosa era más difícil, pero ella no dejaba de trabajar. Al principio ocultó los síntomas hasta que fueron demasiado evidentes... Entonces Kiria murió, sus últimas palabras fueron hacia mi, nunca lo olvidaré... - sus lágrimas se derramaron de nuevo - y mamá quedó sola dirigiendo las investigaciones, ella... si tan sólo hubiera descansado algo más hubiera podido salvarse con el antídoto, pero esa noche, la noche que logró sintetizarlo estaba ya demasiado débil. Se lo inyecté, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella murió en mis brazos - sus lágrimas se hicieron más espesas impidiendo que continuase su narración.

Bra lo abrazó fuertemente y el lloró en el regazo de su hermana. Jamás pensó verse en esa situación, un guerrero tan fuerte como el siendo consolado por una chiquilla de 15 años, menuda, en apariencia débil, pero fuerte, con una gran fuerza interior.

- Hermano, eres como un angel, has pasado todo eso, y ahora has venido a salvarnos, te quiero mucho hermanito, y no quiero que vuelvas a tu tiempo de nuevo, quiero que te quedes con nosotros para siempre, no tienes que volver allí, ¿vale? - susurró.

- Bra... sabes que no puedo hacer eso - la apartó con una sonrisa y una mirada de paz en sus ojos - Y la que empezó a llorar fue ella.

- Yo... no quiero que sufras así, quiero que te quedes aquí, aquí serás feliz, ya lo verás, con mamá y con papá, y conmigo... -

Mirai la abrazó con ternura conmovido internamente por esas lágrimas sinceras y ese cariño que el tanto necesitaba.

- Tengo que volver a mi tiempo para ayudar a reconstruir lo poco que queda, estaré bien, siempre tendré en mi corazón estos recuerdos maravillosos. Sólo prometeme que estareis bien, con eso seré feliz. - su sonrisa seria se enmarcó de nuevo.

- Ahora... tienes la misma mirada que papá.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, esa mirada tranquila, papá dice que cuando mira mis ojos siente paz en su alma, y entonces pone esa mirada tranquila que tu tienes ahora.

- Si, creo que tus ojos tienen ese efecto hermanita... son tan lindos como los de mamá, y tienen la fuerza saiyajin en ellos. Y ahora que lo pienso, con lo bonita que eres, ¿hay ya algún muchacho suspirando por mi hermanita?

- TIEMPO MUERTO. ¿Te ha pedido alguien que me preguntes eso? - dijo mirando con recelo.

- ¿Eh? realmente no... ¿por qué?

- Hmmm, por que hay algo que si que tienen muy malo papá y Trunks, y es que son super celosos de mi, como si yo no supiera cuidarme solita, HMMMMMMMM.

- Bueno no te pongas así, de verdad que lo preguntaba por curiosidad sólo, no hace falta que me contestes.

- ¿Sabes? ¿por qué no enviamos a Trunks a tu tiempo y tu te quedas aquí? - con mirada 'Vegeta' en su cara.

- Oye, no creo que eso...

- Es que tu eres el hermano que siempre quise tener y no como Trunks que se la pasa el día regañándome, llamandome niña, persiguiéndome junto con papá para que no se me acerquen chicos... es una tortura, de verdad... sería sólo una temporadita... ¿que dices?

- Suena tentador, pero me temo que no puedo hacer tal cosa, no sería justo para Trunks.

- Mmmmm, Aguafiestas... y si, hay un chico que me gusta - dijo sonriendo - pero como digas algo de esto a alguien no volveré a dirigirte la palabra, además, el... creo que no se ha fijado en mi... -dijo con tristeza - me considera una niña - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué edad tiene el? -

- 28 años - suspiró.

- Es 13 años mayor que tu, ¿no es un poco viejo para ti?

- NO - contestó ofendida - es perfecto para mi, los saiyajins no envejecen tan rápido y... OPS

- ¿Entonces es un saiyajin?

Bra lo miró con asombro, ella había cometido el graso error de soltar su lengua, ella jamas cometía ese error... y ahora no sabía como salir del trance porque sólo había un saiyajin de 28 años en el planeta y ese sería presentado a Mirai en la fiesta de la tarde.

- Es... está bien, te lo contaré si me prometes solemnemente mediante el juramento saiyajin que no revelarás mi secreto.

- ¿Juramento saiyajin?

- ¿No lo conoces? ah, bien, recuerdo... disculpa... olvidaba que papá en tu tiempo... yo hablo la lengua saiyajin a la perfección, conozco las costumbres y el juramento, así que te lo enseñaré. Por tu brazo a la altura del pecho como en pose defensiva. Ahora yo pondré el mío junto al tuyo de modo cruzado, y repite estas palabras conmigo. - Bra siseo unas palabras guturales y sonoras, era un idioma fuerte, rudo, a la vez que elegante, magestuoso, arrogante, las consonantes extrañas resonaban en la cabeza de Mirai de un modo extrañamente familiar - estas palabras significan: prometo solemnemente por mi orgullo y honor saiyajin no revelar este secreto.

- WoW - Mirai estaba impresionado de conocer esa parte de sus antepasados.

- Bien, el es Goten, lo conocerás en la fiesta de esta tarde, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y si, tiene 28 años, y hasta hace 2 días atrás tenía una horrible novia gritona y tonta perdida que se llamaba Paresu. Pero según mis informaciones... ahora han dejado de estar juntos, así que espero que se fije en mi. - dijo con seriedad y sobriedad sin mirarle siquiera.

- Bueno, ¿y tu que siente por el? -

- Yo... tiemblo cuando le veo, sueño con el por las noches, me siento en una nube cuando me saluda o me mira y... "¿por qué le digo todo esto?" -

- Veo que estás muy enamorada... ¿sabes? no quiero que te sientas mal con lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que deberías hablar con el, preguntarle exactamente que tipo de cariño siente el hacia ti... y si existe la posibilidad de que ese cariño se transforme en el tipo de amor que tu deseas, no me parece sano ni justo para ti que estés esperando enamorada como estás a un hombre que no sabes si te corresponde o no. -

- Yo... ¿de verdad crees que debería decírselo? -

- Si, pero cuando te sientas fuerte para afrontar la respuesta, teniendo muy en cuenta que esta podría ser afirmativa, pero también podría ser negativa y te haría daño seguramente...

- Mmmm no tengo miedo, enfrentaré esto, creo que tienes razón, llevo 3 años enamorada de el, tengo que salir de dudas ahora que no tiene pareja... ¡y antes de que se eche otra horrible novia! Gracias. EHHH OYE. ¿Qué hora es? - dijo con urgencia

Mirai se quedó perplejo por el cambio de actitud en cuestión de segundos - ¿eh? pues... no se no me he dado cuenta...

- ¿Sabes cuantas horas llevamos fuera? 5 horas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, hablando y hablando se nos ha ido el santo al cielo y ya es la hora de almorzar, papá se enfadará si llegamos tarde. VAMOS. Será mejor ir volando para llegar a tiempo - terminó la frase en el aire mientras guardaba la cápsula de la moto en su bolsito de cápsulas.

----------------------------

En el próximo capítulo os prometo un especial Mirai Trunks con Pan.


	3. Secretos revelados

Saturno, me alegro de saludarte, siempre eres tan atenta, espero que te guste el nuevo fic.

**Capítulo 3: Secretos revelados.**

La fiesta estaba comenzando. Mirai se puso para la ocasión un pantalón elegante de color crudo, y una camisa de estilo moderno pero elegante, en tonos azules. Bra se puso el vestido que Mirai eligió para ella, de color azul con aguas en tonos azules más claros, de tela ajustada al cuerpo, con escote en cuello de barca y minifalda. Era un conjunto elegante, recatado pero sexy. Trunks por su parte se puso unos pantalones verde oscuros a juego con una camisa del mismo color con un dragón pintado en el dorso delantero.

Trunks se alejó de su hermana y homólogo del futuro para saludar a su amigo Goten, mientras que Pan se acercó a su amiga.

- Mirai, ella es Pan, la hija de Gohan, mi mejor amiga -

- Encantado de conocerte - sonrió a la jovencita de 16 años hermosa, vestida con unos pantalones blancos vaqueros, y una camiseta color roja ajustada. Ella estaba asombrada mirando los dos Trunks. (No es que ella no supiera que iba a encontrarse con el Trunks del futuro, le habían explicado, pero es que realmente si alguna de vosotras se encuentra con que el amor de su vida, el chico más guapo, más interesante, y del cual está profundamente enamorada acude a una fiesta con su doble... ¿que cara pondráis? Ilusión pura ¿no?)

- En... encanta..da... - acertó a decir Pan tímidamente sonrojada.

- Oh, vamos Pan deja de poner esa cara, el no es Trunks, jajjaja, aunque es igualito a el, y es su homólogo en el futuro, el tiene una forma de ser y pensar distinta a nuestro Trunks, ya le he propuesto que se cambie por el nuestro y enviemos a mi hermano al futuro, pero se ha negado rotúndamente - terminó de decir la peliazul mirándolo de reojo mientras Mirai se sonrojaba plenamente.

- ¿QUE TU QUE? NI SE TE OCURRA TAL COSA - dijo roja de furia y haciendo que el rojo de Mirai se acelerase a otro más intenso.

Bra sonreía de satisfacción por haber logrado turbar a los presentes con sus ocurrencias - oh, vamos... Mirai, no te preocupes, es que el amor la hace desvariar.

- ¿A... amor? - dijo Mirai con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Pan entonces alcanzó a enviar un puñetazo a Bra que evitó por poco. Y hubiera sido capaz de alcanzarla si no es por que Mirai intervino y la sujetó con una sonrisa tan encantadora que fundiría la resistencia y el enfado de un mamut cabreado.

- Pan no te preocupes - siguió diciendo Bra - el es mi confidente, sabe que estoy enamorada de Goten y ¿por qué no tenía que saber que tu estás enamorada de Trunks?.

Pan chirriaba humo de nuevo, pero Mirai intervino a tiempo pacificando la situación.

- Prometo solemnemente no decir nada de esto a Trunks ni a nadie, no te preocupes, confía en mi, ¿de acuerdo, lo juro por mi honor y orgullo saiyajin - hizo la pose del juramento que le enseñó su hermana, y Pan se tranquilizó un tanto - realmente Bra tiene razón, Trunks y yo somos como dos clones, pero nuestras vidas han sido distintas, de modo que nuestra forma de pensar, de vivir y de sentir es distinta también. ¿Entonces ambas estais enamoradas de esos dos que vienen para aquí? -

Las jovencitas sonrieron forzadamente ante esa afirmación y fingieron a la perfección estar en una conversación distinta a la que estaban manteniendo. Mirai las observaba con mucha diversión. Ese rubor en las mejillas de ambas, ese coqueteo implícito en la charla con los chicos... Miró bien a Pan y se preguntaba por qué su homólogo sería tan estúpido de dejar escapar a una chica tan hermosa, seguramente la vería muy niña, era el mismo problema que tenía Bra, ambas se llevaban con los chicos una diferencia de edad de 13 años. En unos años más esa diferencia no sería tan grave, pero ellas eran apenas unas adolescentes, y los chicos ya eran unos hombretones que bien podrían haberse casado ya de haberlo querido y seguramente estaban de vuelta y media de todo en la vida, mientras que ellas eran inocentes y carecían de experiencia en la vida. Entonces pensó en su amor fallecido, se parecía tanto a Pan, de hecho la diferencia de edad entre el y su amor era exactamente de 13 años. Sonrió internamente al percatarse de ese detalle.

- ¿Así que tu eres Mirai? realmente es igualito a ti Trunks - sonrió Goten a su amigo - Podríamos salir esta noche a dar una vuelta los tres juntos, ¿no? - guiñó un ojo de complicidad a los otros chicos, que significaba claramente 'salgamos de marcha a ligar unas nenas'.

- NO - gritó Bra - lo siento pero esta noche vamos a ver una película Mirai, Pan y yo, así que si quereis podeis uniros a nuestro plan - con un destello en la mirada.

Realmente ni Mirai, ni Pan eran conocedores de esos planes, ni habían sido consultados, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevería a contradecir la versión de una chica enamorada.

- Bueno, supongo que podría estar bien - volvió a sonreir Goten un poco cortado aceptando más bien por la mirada extraña de Mirai que por otra cosa. En realidad a Mirai Trunks no le gustó para nada saber que su hermana estaba enamorada de un chico que pretendía irse de ligue... teniendo a la chica más hermosa y maravillosa al lado, sentía rabia de verla tan exaltada por ese mequetrefe.

- Claro, pero nosotros eligiremos la película - añadió Trunks.

- Genial - gritó Pan, que sabía que Trunks tenía el mismo gusto cinematográfico que ella, a diferencia de Bra, que gustaba de algunos títulos de comedia romántica.

- Mmmm - musitó Bra algo triste percatándose del desinterés de Goten.

La fiesta terminó con mucho afecto de por medio de todos hacia el recien llegado. No en vano era la segunda vez que salvaba este mundo con su aparición desinteresada... Por la noche, otra segunda fiesta comenzaba en el salón, que sería protagonizada por Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Bra, Goten y Pan.

Y aqui tenemos un sofá en el que se sentaron los chicos primero, ya que ella esperaron a ver donde se sentaban ellos para colocarse. Por suerte Mirai Trunks había quedado sentado en el centro, Trunks a su derecha y Goten a la izquierda, de modo que Bra se deslizó al lado de su hermano del futuro junto a Goten y puntualizó - Pan tu a un lado de Mirai (señalando el lado que quedaba junto a Trunks) y yo a otro lado. - Abrazando el brazo de Mirai, la peliazul se situó estrategicamente cerca de su enamorado. El muchacho que quedó en el centro no tenía dudas de las intenciones de las muchachas, así que decidió echarles un cable esa noche.

- Bueno, con tanta belleza a mi lado, no creo que podría concentrarme en la película - dijo Mirai mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de cada muchacha. La reacción de los otros chicos fue una ceja levantada de Trunks, y una mirada fulminante de Goten por las confianzas con su sobrina, acciones que fueron totalmente ignoradas por el terceto de compinches felices.

Había pasado media hora de película, las chicas dedicaban a proposito toda la atención al recien llegado, con tal de hacer encelarse a los chicos de los extremos, logrando con los comentarios halagadores de Mirai bastante buenos resultados. Estos semisaiyajines habían acabado con todas las palomitas de maiz, de modo que Bra sugirió - oye Pan, ¿por qué no cais Mirai y Trunks a hacer una nueva tanda?. Trunks se levantó alzando a Pan del brazo como si le hubiera mordido un perro. - No, ya voy yo, Mirai es nuestro invitado Bra, se nota que tienes poca delicadeza enviándolo a hacer tareas como esa... U.U - Por supuesto esa provocación iba a ser contestada tajantemente, pero Mirai siguió picando a su 'yo mismo', sabiendo exactamente que decir para ello (quien mejor que el mismo para saber como picarse a si mismo) - mmm no importa Trunks, sería un placer ir con ella ahacer la nueva tanda - su voz sonaba tan seductora... y Pan le miraba tan derretida... - NO - dijo Trunks más irritado - vamos Pan.

- ¿Que te pasa Trunks? no estarás celoso de Mirai ¿verdad? - añadió en venganza su dulce hermanita haciendo que Goten le mirase fulminantemente, Mirai se sonrojara, y Trunks temblara por el comentario un instante optando por hacerse el sordo ante el mismo.

Mirai pensó para sus adentros... este Trunks siente algo por Pan aunque ni lo sabe... es tan como yo y tan distinto a mi al mismo tiempo... Entonces se percató de que Bra le estaba haciendo señales con el codo para que le dejara a solas con Goten, de modo que...

- Ops, tengo que ir al servicio, ahora vengo chicos. Goten, cuidamela bien ¿eh? - Goten volvió a fulminarle con la mirada, realmente los comentarios que llevaba pronunciando toda la noche le habían hecho hervir la sangre, ya que el era muy protector con su sobrina. Y ahora encima ¿le estaba bacilando? -

En cuanto Mirai se alejó, Bra empezó su plan de ataque.

- ¿No es encantador mi hermano del futuro? - sonrió.

- Claro, encantador... - dijo con fastidio y sin mucho entusiasmo Goten.

- No parece caerte muy bien, ¿por qué? - dijo para picarle.

- Oye, Bra, no se... por sus actitudes... ¿tu crees que el quiera algo con mi sobrina? - arqueó una ceja.

- mmm ¿y si quisiera algo qué? Pan es ya una mujer igual que yo, además, a lo mejor es Pan quien quiere algo con el, y eso ¿sería un problema acaso? -

Goten la miró inquisitivamente.

- Es como si yo de pronto, imagínate que yo quisiera algo contigo Goten, ¿sería malo? "dardo uno lanzado" -

- Bra, ¡que cosas dices! - se sonrojó nerviosamente el muchacho mirando el muslo seductor de la quinceañera asomándose delicadamente.

- Bueno, quien sabe, a lo mejor mi hermano necesite una saiyajin porque con una humana no sienta o pueda experimentar el placer de poder liberar toda su fuerza y su pasión. ¿No crees que el amor de pareja debe ser apasionado? "tiro dos lanzado" - sonrió acercándose seductoramente, haciendo que Goten la mirara asombrado, y francamente excitado, tratando de adivinar donde o de quien había aprendido esas cosas la niña de Vegeta.

Entonces Bra en un movimiento rápido se acercó a Goten y lo besó intensamente, apasionadamente, y el hombre que al principio quiso liberarse de ese beso se sintió embriagado por el mismo, sintió como todo su cuerpo respondía como si se hubieran encendido sensores ocultos en su interior al contacto con aquella mujer. Entonces sus lenguas se mezclaron en una lucha de placer. Mirai observó la escena no queriendo interrumpirles, con algo de recelo no obstante, pero viendo que se acercaban Pan y Trunks hizo un sonido fuerte que alertó al par fogoso que debían frenar el embiste. Y por supuesto, ellos acabaron sin saber como cada uno en un extremo distinto del sillón antes de ser descubiertos por la otra pareja.

Unos momentos antes en la cocina...

- Pan... -

- ¿Si Trunks? -

- Mmmm oye, se que Mirai se supone que soy yo en el futuro, pero realmente es un yo distinto a mi y no me gusta que tengas con el esas confianzas, sinceramente.

- ¿Por que no? - preguntó la chica con cara de inocencia ensayada.

- Por que no - contestó alterado - no es correcto.

- No te comprendo Trunks, además tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que es correcto y lo que no, no es como si fueras mi novio o algo así - contestó también enojada.

- Yo... - trato de alegar algo inteligente, suspicaz, algo que justificase su intervención, y entonces se dió cuenta de que no existía ninguna razón especial más que el estaba celoso, ¿celoso de si mismo?.

- ¿Tu que? - le encaró acercándose de frente y colocandose muy cerca de su rostro con gesto enojado.

Entonces en un segundo sus respiraciones se aceleraron un tanto, sus alientos resonaron cálidamente en la piel de ambos, sus ojos se cerraron y sucedió, si, un beso, su primer beso, sólo que fue un beso rápido que les hizo sonrojarse a ambos y apartarse de inmediato para volver a mirarse de nuevo con cara de alucinación. Entonces ambos miraron a la puerta como por reflejo esperando que no les hubieran visto, Pan miró fijamente a Trunks, y el sin saber que decir, símplemente tomó las palomitas y se las dió silenciosamente conteniendose para no volver a besarla. Ambos se dirigieron al sofá sonrojados encontrando a Goten y Bra, cada uno en un lado opuesto del sofá, y a Mirai acercándose para tomar asiento en el centro.

Por supuesto el resto de la película no fue visualizado por ninguno de los presentes ya que estaban todos tensos, con los ojos clavados en la película y sus pensamientos tratando de codificar lo sucedido...

-------------------

En el próximo capítulo veremos el nacer de una pareja, y la decepción de otra, que conllevará a unas terribles consecuencias...


	4. Orgullo herido Ira ciega

Fe de erratas: en el capítulo anterior, mi amiga Shadir me señaló un error grande. puse "¿por qué no cais Mirai y Trunks a hacer una nueva tanda?." cuando en realidad quise escribir "¿por qué no vais Mirai y tú a hacer una nueva tanda?". Creo que luego se entiende mejor como Trunks está celoso, pero bueno, mis disculpas por este error, es que estoy escribiendo muy rápidamente este fic, porque será largo, y aún ni siquiera ha empezado la parte de acción, a la que tengo muchas ganas de llegar. Gracias de nuevo Shadir, no se te escapa ni una.

Por cierto, Saturno, estoy deacuerdo contigo en que lo de la diferencia de edad es una tontería, yo misma me llevo con mi novio casi 12 años de diferencia (el más mayor que yo) y para mi no es problema ninguno, ni para el tampoco. Pero te reconozco que a mi familia le pareció mal al principio... en fin, el amor es el amor.

-------------------------

**Capítulo 4: Orgullo herido.**

La película finalizó, y Mirai se había cansado de toser fingidamente para que sus anfitriones se percatasen de ello. La mirada perdida de los 4 era clarividentemente sospechosa para el invitado. Como nadie se percataba de sus indirectas ni se movían de su sitio en el que estaban congelados hacía ya 1 hora, decidió que mejor se iba.

- Bueno, yo me voy a descansar ya, buenas noches - al levantarse tiró un poco de las chicas que aún estaban muy pegaditas a el y estas salieron de su ensueño.

- Oh, la peli terminó ya, jajaja - rió Pan nerviosamente esperando que nadie le preguntase qué le había parecido.

- Buenas noches Mirai - dijeron ambas chicas al tiempo que le veían abandonar la sala algo contrariado.

- Será mejor acostarnos, Pan, deja a estos dos que recojan el lío ya que nosotros trajimos la tanda de palomitas antes - musitó Trunks señalando a su hermana y a Goten y tirando de Pan fuera de la habitación dejandoles solos.

En el pasillo...

- Pan, respecto a lo de antes... no se que has podido pensar de mi, estoy avergonzado por mi comportamiento, yo no debi... - trataba de explicar Trunks pero fue cortado por un beso apasionado de Pan, el cual fue correspondido. Ambos se separaron enseguida - escucha Pan, tenemos que hablar a solas, en medio del pasillo no podemos hablar - dijo tirando de ella hasta la habitación de invitados y cerrando la puerta - ¿qué está pasando? - preguntó él confundido.

- ¿No lo sabes? - respondió divertida.

- Si lo se, pero tu sabes perfectamente que esto no debería estar pasando, tu me atraes, no se en qué momento ha sido, pero eres una niña de 16 años y yo soy un hombre de 29 años, ¿no ves que aquí hay algo mal? - dijo separándose de ella lo más posible - si tu tío me hubiera visto antes seguro que me hubiera dejado de hablar de por vida.

- Escuchame Trunks, los sentimientos no entienden de edad. Se que tu has debido sentir lo mismo que yo con este beso, una fuerza, una energía. No te voy a mentir, yo no soy una chica muy experimentada pero me han besado antes, y te aseguro que se reconocer cuando en un beso hay algo más allá, y en estos besos que nos hemos dado han habido algo más que simples besos. Tu lo sabes como yo - miró a los ojos a Trunks que apartó la mirada un tanto - de todos modos, convengo que en cierto modo es dificil para ambos manejar esta situación con mi tío, con mis padres y tu... quizás como presidente de la compañía tampoco veas interesante que digan que andas con una menor de edad, razón por la cual creo que lo más maduro por nuestra parte sería seguir conociendonos, sin compromisos de por medio, sin decir nada a nadie... podriamos ir despacio, secretamente, no se trata de ir mintiendo, pero tampoco de contar nada, y cuando yo fuera mayor de edad, si es que seguimos juntos, podríamos decírselo a todos - terminó de razonar la chica dejando asombrado al más mayor.

- Pan... eso que dices... no sería justo para ti, me sentiría mal, como un proscrito... no podría ir en secreto de esa manera contigo, además querríamos más y más y... -

- No tendríamos que ir mintiendo, sólo seriamos discretos, nos conoceríamos bien en ese sentido y en un futuro de estar avanzando en nuestra relación podríamos empezar diciendoselo a mi tío y luego a mis padres. De cara a los medios es mejor esperar hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad. Es lo que pienso, no creo que negar nuestros sentimientos y amargarnos la vida sea la mejor solución Trunks, ¿quieres que salga con otros hombres y que intente buscarte en ellos? - el chico cerró los ojos para evitar imaginar a la chica que acababa de robarle el corazón con un beso en manos de otro hombre y respiró hondo.

- Tengo la sensación de que me estoy metiendo en un lío muy grande... iremos despacio Pan, y no te prometeré nada, sólo... que iremos despacio, y debemos ser discretos. Ahora ve a descansar, mañana será otro día - tiernamente la besó y salió de la habitación a tomar una ducha fría urgente.

Mientras tanto en el saloncito de la tele recogían los trastos Goten y Bra silenciosamente. Cuando temrinaron de recoger, Bra recordó algo, ella había guardado la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo en su bolsito de cápsulas cuando Mirai se probaba ropa en el centro comercial. Entonces pensó que sería muy romántico enseñarle la máquina a Goten y que eso rompería el hielo entre ellos después de lo que pasó.

- Goten - sonrió la peliazul - ven conmigo, te voy a enseñar algo increible - el abrió los ojos asombrado y asustado.

- Bra, escúchame, creo que tenemos que hablar urgentemente - dijo con seriedad.

- Vamos - dijo arrastrándolo al jardín sin pedir permiso. Una vez allí abrió la Cápsula y apareció la máquina del tiempo - pensé que te gustaría ver la máquina del tiempo de cerca. Yo la conozco por las historias de mamá y papá, pero no la había visto nunca, ¿y tu? -

- WoW - Goten era tan curioso como ella, realmente el también conocía la existencia de la máquina por las historias de Gohan y su padre y sentía curiosidad por la misma, pero tampoco olvidaba que debía aclarar las cosas con su joven amiga. Lo malo es que antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella ya se había subido a la máquina y le había arrastrado dentro, habiendo quedado ambos bastante juntos con esta acción.

- Oye, no te muevas mucho no sea que accionemos algún mando - susurró Bra acercándose más.

- Bra, bájate de esta máquina - dijo autoritariamente

- No - sentenció juguetona agarrándolo en un abrazo - quiero que me beses como antes - el se sonrojó del todo.

- Yo... yo no te besé, fuiste tu quien me besó, y ¡no deberías ir besando a los chicos así! - se defendió Son.

- ¿Cómo? no te oí quejarte Son Goten, y tu correspondiste el beso - diciendo esto le volvió a besar, pero esta vez el la apartó inmediatamente.

- Esto está mal, ¿comprendes, no vuelvas a intentar besarme - dijo con rudeza - lo siento - añadió tristemente observando las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de las ojos azules - no quiero ser brusco, ni hacerte daño, Bra, sabes que te quiero, pero esto está mal, yo no puedo quererte así, he salido de una relación de varios años con Paresu, y ahora mismo no quiero estar con nadie, quizás ahora lo que quiero es vivir experiencias, no se... pero no quiero atarme a nadie y menos querría complicar la vida de nuestras familias... ¿tu sabes que tu padre me mataría si me viera aquí? y no sólo eso, luego me resucitarían y me matarían Trunks e incluso Mirai Trunks que también está en este tiempo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - Ella comenzó a llorar en su pecho y el la abrazó - vamos, Bra, te he visto nacer, sabes cuanto te quiero, por eso no puedo hacerte esto. Sería muy sencillo dejarme llevar, eres muy bonita, pero luego qué, sería sólo un rato y tu te sentirías vacía porque yo no podría darte nada más y querrías más de mi. Ya he hecho daño a Paresu y no quiero hacértelo a tí, no eres más que una niña.. sólo una niña... -

Bra escuchaba su discurso llorando tristemente, no queriendo separarse de el. Entonces se sintió profundamente dolida, el sólo la querría para un rato, como si fuera una cualquiera, mientras que ella le amaba, pero el la había besado antes, apasionadamente, y ahora la rechazaba. La situación era terrible para ella, entonces sintió rabia, ira ciega, el la acababa de llamar niña, no importaba cuanto ella se esforzase por demostrar a todos que era toda una mujer, seguían llamándola niña, seguían descalificándola del juego, y ahora el hombre que amaba había roto su orgullo, el la estaba abrazando ¿por pena?.

- ¿Acaso te parezco digna de lástima? - dijo friamente - ¿dices que sólo me querrías para un rato? - martilleó clavando sus uñas en el pecho de el.

- Ahhh - gimió Goten - ¡deja de arañarme y de comportarte como una cría Bra! ¡salgamos de aquí ahora mismo! - gritó como si fuera su padre.

Ella sintió que la situación la desbordaba desoladoramente, la ira se apoderó de ella ciegamente y alzó su puño contra la mandívula de Goten lanzándolo lejos de la máquina.

En el cuarto de sus padres Vegeta despertó sobresaltado, había estado teniendo una terible pesadilla minutos antes...

FLASH (pesadilla de Vegeta).

Friezer reía incesantemente mientras torturaba a su pequeña princesa cruelmente, ella estaba al borde de la muerte y el no podía evitarlo. El veía la situación pero era contenido por una pantalla infranqueable, por más que intentaba romperla no podía hacer nada ni aún transformado en SS4.

Fin del Flash (fin del sueño de Vegeta)

Entonces despertó sobresaltado y escuchó un ruido ensordecedor proviniente del jardín que lo hizo alertarse de inmediato.

En el jardín, Goten había sido lanzado por el golpe de Bra fuera de la máquina, pero al salir despedido involuntariamente su cuerpo, debido al escaso espacio de la máquina y a la impreisible acción, había golpeado el botón de encendido de la misma. De pronto la máquina cerró la compuerta dejando a una Bra aún en estado de choc en el interior. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar la máquina comenzó a girar imprevisiblemente comenzando un viaje en el tiempo inesperado... ante la mirada atónita de Goten.

--------------------

¿Matará Vegeta a Goten? ¿lo matará Mirai Trunks? ¿donde ha ido a parar Bra? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo, y... comienza el suspense y la acción...


	5. La máquina del tiempo

**Capítulo 5: La máquina del tiempo.**

- Bra - suspiró Vegeta al despertar de la pesadilla, dando a continuación un salto de la cama por el ruido estruendoso que sonaba en el jardín.

El príncipe salió corriendo buscando la fuente de el sonido que escucharon, encontrándose con Mirai que también había salido disparado hacia el jardín y miraba en todas direcciones. Enseguida aparecieron Trunks, Pan y Bulma.

- "Ese sonido era mi máquina del tiempo" - pensó Mirai con mirada desconcertada - pero quien... - entonces recordó lo sucedido en el centro comercial esa tarde...

FLASH

- Mirai, tienes que probarte todo esto, vas a estar genial con esta ropa, hazme caso, ¡soy experta! - sonrió la peliazul encantadoramente - Dame, yo te guardaré la bolsa de cápsulas en mi bolso.

El recelosamente entregó la bolsa no sin advertirle - ten cuidado con ellas, por favor -

- Descuida hermanito, las cuidaré bien, sólo las tendré mientras te las pruebas, ¿ok? - siguió sonriendo mientras que su hermano entraba al probador.

Luego olvidó pedírselas, y ahora alguien había utilizado la máquina...

Fin del FLASH

- Oh, no - jadeó Mirai al ver a Goten aún en el suelo sosteniendo su mandívula.

- ¿Estás bien, qué ha pasado, donde está Bra? - interrogó a Goten.

- Ella ha desaparecido con la máquina no pude evitarlo, me golpeó y... - dijo Goten escupiendo algo de sangre por el tremendo puñetazo.

- ¿COMOOOOOOO? MALDITO - ahora fue Mirai quien la tomó con Goten golpeandolo intempestivamente. Enseguida Trunks y Pan fueron a sujetarlo, pero fue Vegeta quien paró la contienda. Realmente tardó unos segundos en pararla porque trataba de codificar qué sucedía, y el hecho de no encontrar el ki de su hija por ninguna parte, unido a la pesadilla anterior y para colmo ver a Mirai propinar una paliza a Goten no era demasiado alentador.

- ¿QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI? -

Ante semejante grito furioso Mirai se sacudió del agarre de la nueva pareja, desistiendo de su instinto homicida contra Goten, mirando aún con cara de rabia a quien fue atendido por Pan y Trunks de inmediato.

- Este ESTÚPIDO ha dejado que Bra... viajase en el tiempo - señaló Mirai.

- ¡Eso es mentira, además ¿quien fue el ESTUPIDO que le dió la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo? - se defendió el acusado.

- Mira IDIOTA si a mi hermana le pasa algo por tu culpa te juro que te mataré - dijo amenazantemente Mirai.

- ¿ESTAIS INSINUANDO QUE MI HIJITA ESTA VIAJANDO EN EL TIEMPO? - esta vez la que rugió fue Bulma.

Mirai tenía cara descompuesta por la situación. Vegeta no había intervenido para ver por donde salían las explicaciones de Goten.

- TU MOCOSO - a Goten - dinos ahora mismo lo que ha sucedido antes de que sea yo mismo el que te mate -

Goten se levantó del suelo y escupió en el suelo parte de la sangre que aún se mezclaba con su saliba.

- Bra quiso ver la máquina del tiempo, según parece Mirai le dejó prestada la cápsula, y ella no encontró nada mejor que hacer que subir a ella. Yo traté de que bajara pero ella se negó, cuando le dije que se comportaba como una niña me golpeó de improviso y la máquina se activó - todo esto lo dijo sosteniendo la mirada al chico del futuro, a quien había culpado claramente de la situación.

Ahora todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas para encontrarselas con Mirai, pero entonces Vegeta volvió hacia Goten más rabioso.

- ¿Y por qué mi hija estaba a solas contigo a estas horas de la noche? - dijo sujetando a Goten de la ropa intimidatoriamente.

- Ellos se quedaron recogiendo papá - intervino Trunks - les tocaba recoger el lío del salón, habíamos visto unas películas los 5 juntos y acordamos que al final ellos dos recogerían el desorden, por eso estaban a esta hora sólos -

Vegeta gruñó y soltó a Goten de mala gana dando una mirada inquisitiva a Trunks por haber dejado a su hermana con el que el denominaba 'estúpido hijo de kakarotto', volviendose ahora hacia Mirai que tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Y por qué diablos tenía ella tu cápsula? - siguió interrogando en el extremo opuesto de la disputa, pero la mente del chico no parecía estar en esa pregunta por unos segundos, al paso de los cuales respondió sujetando su cabeza con una de las manos de modo preocupado y nervioso.

- Ella las cogió cuando me probé la ropa en el centro comercial y luego no me devolvió la bolsa de las cápsulas, todo esto es mi culpa y ahora ella... - sus ojos se abrieron delatando un miedo que asustó a los presentes.

Bulma intervino tratando de tranquilizar la tensión que vió en su hijo - Bueno, pero la máquina no es difícil de manejar, supongo que Bra no tendrá problemas para volver, aunque imagino que necesitará algo de tiempo para recargarse, ¿cuanto tiempo necesitará? -

- La máquina necesitará 3 meses para recargarse de nuevo, pero... -

- Ella no tendré problemas en el futuro ¿verdad? - preguntó Bulma muy preocupada.

- Mamá, Bra no está en el futuro.

- ¿COMO? - gritaron los presentes desconcertados.

- EXPLICATE - exigió Vegeta sudando sin saber por qué estaba empezando a tener realmente un miedo terrible.

- Se trata del virus, descubrimos que fue transportado por Freezer cuando llegó a la Tierra, yo quería acabar de raiz con ese problema, y entonces pensé que si viajaba primero aquí y luego al pasado lograría acabar con Freezer años atrás. La máquina estaba preprogramada para acudir al pasado en el próximo viaje, al año 757 del dragón.

El silencio reinó en la noche de un modo preocupante al terminar de escuchar esas palabras.

Pan rompió el silencio con algo de más optimismo - Bueno pero ella es fuerte, una gran guerrera además de inteligente, y estoy segura de que encontrará el modo de volver dentro de 3 meses. Freezer en esa época ni siquiera estaba interesado en la Tierra. Además Bra hará por ver a la Bulma de entonces y seguro que la ayuda -

- No es tan sencillo - declaró Mirai desolado - la máquina no está programada para acudir al planeta Tierra. Las coordenadas fueron cambiadas en la programación del segundo viaje.

- ¿Donde? - preguntó Vegeta con una voz desgarradora y una calma rota por completo.

- La máquina estaba programada para aparecer en el Planeta Freezer número 79 - declaró con la mirada perdida.

Vegeta apareció delante de el y golpeó su estómago haciendo que la sangre se revolviera en su boca y que Mirai se desplomase inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Freezer número 79...

---------------------


	6. Planeta Freezer número 79

**Capítulo 6: Planeta Freezer número 79.**

La máquina del tiempo se materializó en un páramo desolador alejado de cualquier forma de vida.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! MALDITA SEA GOTEN. Por culpa tuya este chisme se ha puesto a funcionar... ¿y ahora qué? - pronunció en voz alta mientras sujetaba su cabeza aún mareada por el viaje.

La hija de Vegeta miró alrededor sin abri aún la máquina, pasmándose de ver tanta desolación. Pulsó un botón después de observar detenidamente el cuadro de control adivinando cual sería el de apertura y salió al exterior.

La maquina estaba situada en un valle donde todo parecía destruido. Cualquier vestigio de vegetación o de algo hermoso había sido debastado. Entre escombros se movían ratas y alimañas similares aún asustadas por la súbita aparición.

- Qué lugar tan horrible - suspiró la peliazul - será mejor tratar de volver a mi tiempo. A ver si averiguo como hacer funcionar este chisme... Ah aquí está, JA. Yo sabía que mi madre haría un libro de instrucciones por si a Mirai se le olvidase algo o tuviera que realizar alguna reparación de emergencia. Siempre tan previsora, mami GRACIAS.

Después de 1 hora de leer el manual de instrucciones...

- Bien, veamos... entonces no puedo utilizar la máquina hasta dentro de 3 meses. 3 MESES EN ESTE INFIERNO DE LUGAR. Y todo por culpa de Goten... - dijo con resentimiento agudo - cuando vuelva se va a enterar, lo voy a enviar derecho a aqui con viaje de ida y sin vuelta. MALDITO IDIOTA - lloró recordando la humillación sentida por su rechazo - TE ODIO, nunca más volveré a dirigirte la palabra, te puedes ir al infierno SON GOTEN - gritó airadamente haciendo que las pocas alimañas que se acercaron a curiosear salieran disparadas - Bueno, será mejor centrarme... a ver... si quisiera volver a mi tiempo tendría que programar este cacharro de aqui, ¿eh? - sus ojos se abrieron enormemente - esto debe ser un error, no es posible... - musitó mirando a su alrededor - Este dispositivo indica que he viajado al año 757 del dragón. MALDITA SEA, ¿he viajado al pasado de nuevo? - pero... esto no puede ser cierto, esto no parece la Tierra, no comprendo nada... a ver, en ese año mi madre debía tener como 24 años... entonces sólo tengo que tratar de locaizar su ki - se concentró un buen rato con los ojos cerrados - DIOS SANTO, percibo muchisimos kis demasiado poderosos... algunos de ellos son más poderosos que yo... aunque están lejos de aquí... y el de mi madre no está por ninguna parte. Aquí tiene que haber un error, esta no puede ser la Tierra, es imposible... - dijo tomando en sus manos el manual de nuevo - oh NOOO esto es demasiado... las coordenadas espaciales están cambiadas, lo que significa que este, evidentemente, no es el planeta Tierra. GENIAL. GOTEEEENNNN TE VOY A MATARRRRR. - sentenció llena de rabia - 3 meses en esta MIERDA. ¿Quien sabe donde habré ido a parar?. Con el golpe debieron cambiarse las coordenadas espacio temporales, eso debe haber sucedido... Veamos... piensa Bra, tendrás que sobrevivir en este inmundo planeta asqueroso - con cara de asco - así que lo primero será cambiarse de ropa. Al menos tengo la bolsa con las cápsulas... aquí está - dijo tomando una de ellas - el traje de entrenamiento que me regaló papá - sonrió tiernamente mientras aparecía su traje y se cambiaba de ropa - papá... debes estar bastante enfadado... me pregunto si habrás golpeado de mi parte a Goten... espero que si. - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La chica se puso es traje negro por completo con botas y guantes blancos, recogiendo su pelo e una cola alta de caballo dejando que su largo cabello descansara hasta casi la cintura.

- Veamos... - dijo observando el resto de cápsulas - ah aqui están las de Trunks, ¿qué tendrán estas otras? Una de ella es de almacenamiento - abriéndola apareció un frigorífico grande con comida para 1 mes - Bueno, genial, al menos algo sale bien... estas dos deben ser también frigorificos, claro, 3 iguales, me resuelven la cuestión de la comida para estos 3 meses. Mmmm parece que Trunks tenía planeado esto, o quizás lo llevaba por si sucedía una emergencia, en cualquier caso menos mal que tengo sus cápsulas, preferiría morirme antes que comerme una rata asquerosa, PUAG - dijo con cara de asco haciendo a una rata salir corriendo tras ser fulminada por la mirada. Guardando de nuevo la cápsula y abriendo otra de ellas hizo un descurbimiento importante - esta... esta debe ser la famosa espada de Mirai con la que destruyó a Freezer. WoW, ¿por qué la habrá traido? se supone que sólo venía a un viaje para entregarnos el antídoto y... AY NO, no puede ser... Este loco no habrá pensado en destruir a Freezer en este año con tal de que no venga a la Tierra, ¿verdad? - se preguntó a si misma con una cara que era todo un poema pero de terror, azul y verde al mismo tiempo. Por favor, que no esté en el Planeta de Freezer, por favor... - miró alrededor, se concentró en los Kis de nuevo y... - ese ki tan poderoso tiene que ser el lagarto... no hay duda, lo peor es que si se le ocurre venir hasta donde yo estoy no podría vencerle ni con 10 espadas como las de Trunks. Ahora que lo pienso, esta gente tiene scuters, será mejor ocultar mi ki antes de que me detecten. Lo mejor es que permanezca oculta aquí... de todos modos llevaré conmigo la espada, en caso de encontrarme con ese bicho blanco no tendré más remedio que utilizar mi inteligencia para salir del paso, pero si no me queda otro recurso lucharé contra el aunque lleve las de perder... ahora que lo pienso... mi padre, el debería estar aqui también, pero no percibo su ki. Seguramente está de misión, porque el me dijo que cuando vivía en el planeta Freezer 79, que debe ser este allí es donde vivían toda la élite de soldados del lagarto, y donde vivía el mismísimo Freezer junto con su papaito King Cold - dijo con ironía - A falta de uno, son dos lagartos... Y por cierto, será mejor que oculte la máquina antes de que algún satélite la vea, si un invento como este quedara en manos de semejante monstruo podría pasar una desgracia terrible... ¿Es que mi querido hermanito del futuro no pensó en eso?. Bueno, la cuestión comida la tengo resuelta, pero donde voy a dormir esta noche... eso ya es más complicado... tendré que buscar un lugar adecuado, una cueva o algo... - encapsuló la máquina del tiempo y la guardó aparte de las otras cápsulas en un bolsillo interior oculto del traje de entrenamiento protegido con refuerzos internos de los posible golpes de una batalla.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra...

- Vegeta tranquilizaté, espero que no vuelvas a golpear a Mirai ni a nadie de esta familia, ¿entendido? bastantes problemas tenemos ya con esta situación como para andar desquitándose en nuestros hijos - sentenció Bulma a un Vegeta visiblemente enojado que permanecía de pié tratando de pensar una solución. En una mesa estaban sentados Trunks, Goten y Pan tratando de pensar alguna solucion también.

- Mamá, el ha tenido toda la razón de golpearme, he cometido un error terrible. Lo siento de verdad, no debí dejar que ella guardara las cápsulas... - dijo levantándose del sofá donde estaba inconsciente hasta el momento.

- ¿Qué había en las otras cápsulas? - preguntó con urgencia Vegeta.

- En una de ellas estaba mi espada, y en las otras había comida para 3 meses - dijo mirando al suelo apenado.

- Y dime, ¿puse un manual de instrucciones en la máquina? - preguntó Bulma.

- ¿Eh? si, donde mismo pones siempre los manuales de instrucciones en tus invenciones, justo debajo del asiento. ¿Podrá Bra encontrarlo? - preguntó esperanzado Mirai.

- Claro, ella es una chica muy inteligente - sonrió Bulma con tristeza.

Entonces Vegeta se encrespó de nuevo - mujer, tienes que construir otra máquina del tiempo, tengo que ir a buscarla de inmediato - ordenó el príncipe.

Bulma puso cara de sospresa - pe.. pero yo no se siquiera como lo logré en el futuro... realmente no pude examinar la máquina, confiaba echarle un vistazo mañana, pero por desgracia... no se cuanto podría tardar en fabricarla. ¿Mirai, cuanto tardé en el futuro? - preguntó esperanzada a su hijo.

- Me temo que 3 años - suspiró el muchacho.

- Pero tu sabes algo de la máquina ¿no? ¡algo sabrás de su maldito funcionamiento que puedas explicarle a tu madre! - gritó el príncipe saiyajin.

- Si, aunque a un nivel no demasiado profundo, pero creo que podría ayudar...

- Construiré esa máquina - dijo Bulma alzándose y mirando fijamente a su esposo, que tenía una mirada de miedo como nunca antes la habia tenido - vamos a mi laboratorio Mirai, quiero comenzar de inmediato. Vosotros 3 - señaló a los demás chicos - es mejor que descanseis, mañana será un día duro. Mirai adelántate al laboratorio, enseguida voy yo. Vegeta, quiero hablar contigo un segundo a solas. - dijo observando a la cuadrilla marcharse de la sala.

- Tu mirada no me gusta, nuestra hija es inteligente, ella sabe percibir el ki, no creo que se enfrente a Freezer, a estas alturas debe haber leido el manual y habrá decidido ocultarse en el planeta hasta que se recargue la máquina y... - Bulma fue cortada en su discurso que tenía la finalidad de autotranquilizarse.

- No lo entiendes... el planeta tiene unas medidas de seguridad extremas, aun cuando hubiera aterrizado en la parte opuesta a la base militar de Freezer existen radares de ki, sensores de movimiento, satélites ocultos, trampas... acabarán por descubrirla en apenas unas horas. Eso es inevitable... - dijo sentándose casi derrotado en el sofá y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

- Vegeta, me estás asustando... - lloró Bulma - pero nuestra hija es inteligente, ella tiene a favor eso, y además ahora e suna guerrera muy fuerte, tu mismo dijiste el otro día que casi alcanzó el estado de super saiyajin.

- En estos momentos su inteligencia le será más útil que su fuerza, espero que recuerde todas las historias que le conté desde niña acerca del espacio. Ser una guerrera puede ser otro punto a favor, si es capturada por Freezer como seguramente sucederá, sólo la salvaría que Freezer la quisiera como guerrera de élite en su ejército. -

- ¿Hay más mujeres en el ejército de Freezer? - preguntó Bulma esperanzada.

- Ninguna.

Bulma dejó escapar un grito ahogado - y nuestra hija es tan hermosa, Vegeta, y si quisieran... - no pudo pronunciar la temida palabra "violarla" pero Vegeta entendió perfectamente.

- Mujer, construye esa máquina, espero que ella sepa manejar todo con su inteligencia para que no le pase nada malo, aunque no quiero que te engañes, estar a las órdenes de Freezer exigirá ciertas pruebas, y no serán bonitas... sea como sea... esta experiencia la marcará de por vida, es por eso que debes hacer esa maldita máquina lo antes posible.

- Vegeta, una última pregunta. Tu vivías en ese planeta, ¿y si Bra buscase tu ayuda? ella... -

- Ella no imagina siquiera como yo era en aquella época. Tu sabes que mi pasado es muy oscuro... pero me temo que me buscará, eso es inevitable... sólo espero que si logra salir de esta no me odie... - dijo encerrando de nuevo su cabeza en sus manos.

- Tu hija no te odiaría ni en un millón de años, Vegeta, no importa lo cruel o malvado que fueras entonces, ella sabe como eras en tu pasado...

- ¿Como? - dijo sorprendido y rabioso - prometiste no decirle nada de eso, no te corresponde ir hablando esas cosas, es algo que yo pensaba hacer cuando ella cumpliera 18 años igual que hice con Trunks. No tenías derecho a... -

- VEGETA, ella escuchó la conversación entre Trunks y tu cuando apenas tenía 4 años. Según parece en esa época Trunks y Goten iban al parque a ligar con chicas y llevaban a Bra con ellos, como era una niña encantadora la enviaban a espiar a las chicas para ver qué decían de ellos y a cambio de la información le compraban helados, de modo que la niña tomó la mala costumbre de andar espiando a todo el mundo. Ese día...

FLASH (recuerdo de Bulma)

- Mamiiiii, mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA - entró corriendo al laboratorio de Bulma una Chibi-Bra llena de lágrimas que se refugió en el regazo de su madre.

- Bra, mi niña, ¿pero qué te pasa, por qué lloras? - dijo Bulma abrazándola.

- Es que... mi papá, el estaba hablando con Trunks y... entonces le dijo... - sorbiendo sus mocos mientras aún lloraba - le dijo... que el cuando era niño lo llevaron con un hombre malo y el hacía cosas malas a la gente inocente... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mi papa no es malooooooooooooo BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿por qué dijo eso a Trunks? -

- "Dios mio si Vegeta se entera de esto se le va a partir el alma" - pensó Bulma - escucha Bra, mira, tu papá no es malo, ¿ok, pero resulta que no debiste haber escuchado esa conversación porque aún eres pequeña para entender algunas cosas... -

- NO, no soy pequeña.

- Esta bien, no eres pequeña, pero mira, trataré de explicartelo. ¿Qué pasaría si un hombre malo se te llevara ahora mismo y te enseñaran en una escuela especial como ser mala?

- Yo no sería mala.

- Pero si no supieras que hacer daño a los débiles es malo, tu aunque no fueras mala, no sabrías que actuabas mal. ¿verdad?.

Bra dejó de llorar y puso una cara extraña de concentración tratando de codificar lo que acababan de decirle. Al paso de unos segundos de pensar con ahinco.

- Entonces... es como cuando yo cogí al gatito del abuelito y lo estrujé... y casi le hice mucho daño sin querer y tu me dijiste que eso era malo... y yo ya no lo hice más por eso ¿a papi nadie le dijo que era malo matar gente? -

- Eso es Bra, mi niña, ¡pero que inteligente eres! -

- Pero papi ahora no es así, el hace cosas malas ahora ¿verdad? -

- Claro que no pequeña, el con el tiempo se dió cuenta de lo que era malo, y al final acabó siendo un hombre muy bueno. Incluso salvó el Universo del mal en varias ocasiones junto con Goku y Gohan.

- Ahhh mi papi es muy listo, el se dio cuenta de que le habian enseñado mal y se volvió bueno... y ya no hizo cosas malas.

- Cielo, de todos modos, es mejor que no le comentes a tu padre que has escuchado la conversación, porque escuchar conversaciones privadas es algo malo, no está bien.

- Pero Trunks y Goten me dan heladitos por escuchar lo que dicen las chicas de ellos cuando estamos en el parque...

- Ya hablaré yo con ese par - con mirada asesina.

- Bueno cielo, ¿entiendes ahora que no debes llorar por lo que has escuchado?

- Si, ¿y no debería pedirle perdón por haber escuchado?.

- Cariño, creo que es mejor que no le digas que escuchaste, porque tu padre querrá contarte todo eso más tranquilamente cuando seas mayor de edad, dentro de unos años más, creo que se sentiría muy triste si supiera que escuchaste lo que le dijo a Trunks.

- Bueno, entonces no le diré nada de esto, "lo juro por mi honor y mi orgullo saiyajin" pronunció en idioma Saiyan y salió corriendo mientras cantaba.

Fin del FLASH

- Entonces, todo el tiempo ella sabía... - dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par - bueno, no importa - sonrió levemente - eso será muy útil ahora mismo, al menos sabe donde está y podrá reaccionar mejor ante las circunstancias que vivirá. - entonces su expresión cambió - Y hay más cosas que me ocultases con mi hija, ¿mujer? - dijo mirándola con recelo de reojo y con cara enojada.

- Nooo Veguiii como se te ocurre - sonrió falsamente - bueno, voy a trabajar en la Maquina del tiempo.

Bulma se fue a trabajar mientras que Vegeta la miraba aún receloso. Entonces se levantó del sofá y se marchó a entrenar a la Cámara de Gravedad. Esa noche nadie podía dormir, así que Trunks, Goten y Pan salieron al jardín a entrenar juntos también, mientras que Mirai y Bulma trabajaban en la construcción de una nueva máquina del tiempo.

-------------------------------------

Continuará...


	7. Prisionera o

**Nota aclaratoria: **

A continuación reseñaré los niveles de poder de los distintos personajes de esta historia. Los niveles de poder de los saiyajins serán algo más débiles que los de la batalla de Namek que tendría lugar años más tarde... Sin embargo los de los oponentes serán fijos, ya que ellos no tenían la posibilidad de incrementar su ki con cada batalla como hacía la raza de Vegeta.

Dodoria: 21.000 unidades.

Freezer etapa 1: 530.000 u.

Freezer etapa 2: 700.000 u.

Freezer etapa 3: 870.000 u.

Freezer etapa 4: 1.200.000 u.

Ginyuu: 120.000 u.

Jiisu: 29.000 u.

Bata: 31.000 u.

Rikum: 33.000 u.

Kiwi: 18.000 u.

Vegeta: 17.000 u.

Nappa: 3.800 u.

Raditz: 1.100 u.

Bra: 15.000 u.

Zarbón: 22.000 u.

Zarbón transformado: 26.000 u.

Goolo: 435 u.

**Capítulo 7: ¿Prisionera o... qué?.**

Bra caminó por el valle, y subiendo a una pequeña loma divisó una zona con cuevas a la cual pensó dirigirse para pasar la noche. Imperceptiblemente, su camino y todo lo que había realizado desde que llegó había sido filmado por unos pequeños satélites espías. Por suerte estos satélites no habían captado sus comentarios en voz alta.

En la base militar de Freezer...

- Maestro Freezer, ha sido localizado un ki poderoso en la zona opuesta del planeta - dijo el hombre de aspecto cuidado y pelo verde recogido en una larga trenza.

- ¿Cuál es su potencia de pelea? - preguntó el lagarto blanco con dos cuernos negros.

- Parece ser que tiene una tecnología que le permite ocultar el nivel de pelea, pero por un segundo los sensores registraron una fuerza de 9.000 unidades - aseguró Zarbón (el hombre verde).

- Bueno, no está mal, no es un poder inmenso, pero en mi ejército sólo hay unos cuantos guerreros capaces de igualar esa fuerza de combate. Que interesante tecnología... Quiero que me lo traigas con vida, deseo interrogar a nuestro intruso - rió el tirano con mirada intrigada -

- Bueno, la intrusa es una hembra... - dijo algo contrariado Zarbón.

Entonces el tirano puso expresión de asombro, tomó un sorbo de vino que paladeo lascivamente. Así que una mujer... mmmm ¿me pregunto cómo será una hembra con una potencia de pelea de 9.000 unidades? ¿cómo es ella? Enséñame una imagen satelital de nuestra "invitada", tengo curiosidad por saber como es ese extraño animal, deseo saber si es digno de mi colección... - dijo saboreando otro sorbo de vino mientras que Zarbón fruncía el ceño levemente y mostraba la imagen de la joven.

Freezer tomó la fotografía satelital, la cual tenía una calidad de imagen asombrosa, y respiró hondo al verla.

- Hermosa... mmmm - alcanzó a decir para disgusto de Zarbón - quiero que la traigan a mi presencia de inmediato. Envía a Kiwi para esta misión, y adviertele que si la hembra sufre algún daño físico me enfadaré de verdad... - frunció el ceño a Zarbón.

Cuando quedó sólo volvió a mirar la fotografía - parece que tendré una nueva mascota... jajajajaja - rió divertido - me pregunto de que extraña raza será esta joya de la naturaleza... - pronunció mirando fijamente el primer plano de la joven.

---------

Kiwi era un ser con cara similar a la de un pez, color morado, labios de besugo, y un cuerpo humanoide delgado de contextura similar a la de Vegeta en talla y forma aunque algo más alto y con brazos y piernas más estilizados y menos musculosos. Vestía un traje de combate color verde oscuro con botas blancas y armadura a la usanza general de las tropas de Freezer. El bichejo humanoide volaba con rapidez por la atmósfera del planeta dejando las instalaciones base. En su interior aún no creía posible que le hubieran enviado a capturar a una hembra. Realmente vomitivo, él, todo un guerrero de la élite de Freezer, haciendo de capturador de una hembra, y encima tenía que tratarla con cuidado de no dañarla para no levantar la cólera de si maestro... que insulto, pero eran órdenes supremas y no podía bajo ningún concepto desobedecerlas. Lo que era hasta gracioso es que Zarbón le advirtiera que esa hembra tenía un poder de 9.000 unidades. Eso era imposible, el no conocía ninguna especie cuyas hembras alcanzasen ese poder, incluso en el ejército de élite apenas se podía encontrar una veintena de soldados con esa capacidad de pelea... por otro lado, de ser eso cierto, ¿cuál sería el poder de los machos de esa especie? ¿quizás por eso su Maestro tenía tanto interés en la hembra?. Seguramente... pero Kiwi era escéptico aún, los sensores podrían estal mal calibrados, porque ahora ni siquiera se percibía fuerza de combate ninguna. Tan sólo los robots espías delataban la presencia de la chica cerca de las cuevas, de modo que Kiwi, aun intrigado y fastidiado al tiempo, perdido un tanto en sus pensamientos, se dirigía a la caza de tan raro especimen. Al fin el no tenía que temer nada porque su poder de pelea era de 18.000 unidades, el triple de lo que supuestamente tenía la hembra.

- Allí es donde se supone que está, Bah, los sensores de poder no indican ninguna fuerza especial, seguro que ha sido una falsa alarma; imagino debe ser una de las putas que se ha escapado de la naves de transporte... enviarme a mi a estas tonterías... grrr - musitaba entre dientes Kiwi.

- "¿Eh? alguien se acerca y me temo que me supera en fuerza. Será mejor ocultarme de él" - pensó la peliazul.

Los ojos divertidos de Freezer, Zarbón y Dodoria examinaban desde el satélite la escena de la captura (hay que decir que el satélite se valía además de cámaras espías manejadas por minúsculos robots con visión nocturna, del tamaño de un insecto, razón por la cual no habían sido advertidos).

- ¿Algún signo de poder? - preguntó Freezer impaciente.

- Ninguno por el momento maestro - informó Zarbón obedientemente.

Kiwi se situó en la entrada de la cueva siendo dirigido por Dodoria.

- Dodoria, aquí no se lee poder ninguno, ¿estás seguro de que está en esta cueva? - suspiró con fastidio Kiwi por el intercomunicador de su scuter.

- ¡Cállate baboso! utiliza tus gafas de visión nocturna, está escondida detrás del pilar central - bramó el monstruo gordo rosado.

- Pequeñaaa, será mejor que salgas de ahí si no quieres que te haga daño - siseó Kiwi observando la columna.

- "Rayos, he sido descubierta, tengo el ki oculto y aún así me ha descubierto ¿como es posible? ¿ahora que haré? no puedo enfrentarme a el, me supera en fuerza, pero no se que haría si me atrapa... tengo que idear algo rápido... ah, ya sé. - la chica salió de su escondite situandose de frente a Kiwi, el cual sonrió de satisfacción.

- Bueno, bueno, veo que eres una chica lista... y sabes lo que te conviene... ven aquí - dijo autoritario pero con un tono burlón.

Bra alzó las manos a la altura de la frente y entonces sonrió con ironía mientras pronunciaba - Taiyoken - entonces un rayo cegador de luz asoló el lugar haciendo que Kiwi se deslumbrase y callera al suelo gritando por el dolor de sus ojos ciegos por el momento.

En la sala de Freezer la luz inundó también la pantalla haciendo que apartasen la mirada de la misma unos segundos.

- !Informa Zarbón! - solicitó Freezer autoritariamente.

- Se registra un incremento de poder en 800 unidades, pero ha descendido con la misma rapidez que ha aumentado - dijo en choque.

- ¿Dodoria? - miró de reojo al guerrero situado a la izquierda de su trono.

- Eh si... - musitó aún sin salir de su asombro - Kiwi, ¿donde está la chica? - preguntó por el intercomunicador.

- AHHH, mis ojos, ¡me ha dejado ciego! maldita hembra... AHHH - Kiwi no acertaba a decir nada más envuelto aún en un dolor incontenible.

Freezer sonrió levemente al escuchar el daño producido en uno de sus mejores guerreros - Dile a ese bastardo de Kiwi que si no trae a la hembra aquí de inmediato tendrá el honor de morir con mis propias manos - indicó a Dodoria, que muy nervioso transmitió el mensaje por scuter provocando el terror de Kiwi.

Al paso de unos minutos Kiwi recuperó la visión progresivamente y fue informado de la nueva posición de la víctima. Esta vez no fallaría, ella estaba escondida en otra de las cuevas, muy en el interior. Se había desplazado rápidamente, a una velocidad terrible, pero el satélite detectaba el calor de su cuerpo y las cámaras espías aparecieron de inmediato en las esquinas de la cueva cubriendo la imagen que volvía a transmitirse en la sala de Freezer. Ella acechaba como una gata salvaje dispuesta a efectuar de nuevo la misma técnica si fuera necesario hasta dejar ciego a su contrincante. Pero esta vez un Ki Blast enrome debastó la columna que le servía de protección, y con una velocidad enorme Kiwi apareció frente a ella lanzando un ataque. La chica respondió al mismo defendiendose...

- Lecturas de poder de 10.000 unidades mi señor - exclamó Zarbón como en un trance.

- Bien... bien... dile a Kiwi que la quiero viva - remarcó el lagarto con una mirada intensa.

- "no puedo seguir este enfrentamiento, este bicho es demasiado poderoso, está jugando conmigo, lo se, no está dando todo de si, quiere capturarme, eso sólo significa que de algún modo ellos deben tener una tecnología que les indica mi posición. Estoy expuesta a ellos, y son más poderosos, sólo puedo utilizar mi inteligencia para salir airosa de esta batalla... " - pensaba mientras se defendía a la perfección - "yo tampoco debo mostrar todo mi poder tan rápido, es mejor dejar que se confien un poco... mi padre me enseñó bien, tengo que aplicar todo lo que se si quiero sobrevivir 3 meses aquí" - Bueno, ¿es que no piensas llevarme a la base? - musitó evitando un golpe de su captor - toda esta lucha es muy divertida pero ya no tiene sentido, sólo quería comprobar si era verdad lo que decían - A este punto Kiwi paró su ataque mirándola extrañado. PEro recordando que el Maestro le había amenazado con no dañarla y traerla a su presencia sana y salva, pensó que era mejor seguirle el juego.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo sin hacer ningún intento extraño? Te advierto que si me mientes tendré que matarte - señaló burlonamente.

- Jajaja - Bra rió poniendo cara de poker "recuerda no mostrar tus sentimientos en una batalla, mantén tu cara inexpresiva, no dejen que adivinen más que lo que tu quieras que adivinen... (la voz de su padre resonaba en su cerebro) - esto sólo era un jueguito, todo el rato he querido ir a la base, idiota. ¿Vamos?.

-------

En el salón de Freezer...

- Maestro parece que la hembra acepta venir a la base voluntariamente - informa Dodoria.

- Ya veo, no es nada estúpida, Kiwi la supera en fuerza por 8.000 unidades de poder... mmmm es... interesante... Zarbón, mientras que llegan quiero que me enseñes todas las imagenes tomadas por el satélite desde que fue captada su presencia - musitó Freezer con ojos brillantes.

-----

La base estaba situada en la parte opuesta del planeta, los edificios con formas redondeadas relucían en un color blanco con adornos rosados. Esa parte del planeta no parecía tan inhóspita como la otra, incluso tenía algo de vegetación. Llegando al planeta se destacaban cada pocos minutos pequeñas cápsulas redondas que aterrizaban sobre unas especies de camas elásticas. Bra observaba todo esto. Por fin las dos figuras descendieron hasta la puerta de entrada que se abrió de inmediato. Un escalofrío hizo palidecer sutilmente a la chica al entrar en ese edificio frío y oscuro en el interior, iluminado apenas con luces artificiales, escaso en ventanas que dieran al exterior, de amplios pasillos y numerosas puertas a cada extremo. La energía de Freezer era sentida cada vez más cerca, este nivel de poder no impresionaba a Bra, que vivía con dos hombres más poderosos que el tan Freezer, pero si la hacía recordar que ella estaba muy por debajo de poder vencer a semejante monstruo. Por fin una gran puerta se abrió, ella acumuló toda su sangre fría al pasar dentro.

La sala era enorme, en el centro estaba sentado en una especie de trono un ser de forma humanoide con cola de lagarto, un rostro de labios pequeños y finos perfectamente dibujados con un intenso color purpureo. Los ojos estaban enmarcados en un ceño fruncido permanentemente, la nariz pequeña a juego con una mandívula fina. Este ser no tenía cabello, a diferencia parecía tener una especie de prominencia en la cabeza de color púrpura, enmarcada en una especie de formación osea prominente de la cual salían dos cuernos negros a cada lado. Las orejas eran inexistentes, trocadas por dos círculos extraños con un material fibroso anaranjado en el centro. Ese mismo material alcanzaba los lados de su rostro completamente blanco.Por lo demás el cuerpo no parecía extremadamente musculoso, ni siquiera era de talla alta. Pero si hay algo que Bra había aprendido era que las apariencias engañaban, y desde luego, esa energía terrible a su alrededor demostraba que este ser no era para tomarlo a broma.

Kiwi se arrodilló ante Freezer diciendo - maestro, he cumplido la misión tal y como me solicitasteis, espero que sea de vuestro agrado -

El tirano giró su rostro ante la cara inexpresiva de Bra, que le miraba directamente, entonces ella imitó a Kiwi y arrodillandose comenzó a interpretar - Maestro Freezer, es un placer para mi conoceros -

Los presentes se extrañaron de esa reacción, ya que de todas las posibles, era la menos esperada.

- ¿Qué era esa máquina en la que llegaste? ¿nuestros sensores no la captaron y pareció materializarse en el planeta sin más? - interrogó Dodoria contrariadamente. Al instante la mirada de Zarbón y Freezer de desaprobación le hicieron cerrar la boca. Definitivamente Dodoria había metido la pata, le había proporcionado información a la mujer, información que ella no debería saber.

- "Entonces deben tener algún tipo de tecnología mediante la cual me vieron llegar, eso explicaría por qué pudieron localizarme aún con mi ki bajo... ya veo... tendré que idear algo convincente..." Era una máquina de teletransportación.

- ¿Teletransportación dices? - interrogó ahora Freezer con curiosidad.

- Si, no es nada del otro mundo, una simple máquina de teletransportación...

- Querría que mis científicos analizasen la tecnología de tu nave, se que de algún modo la hiciste encoger... esa es una ciencia que podría ser interesante para mi imperio... ¿de donde procede tal avance? - siguió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo lamento, pero me vi obligada a encapsularla porque sufrió dañor irreparables...

- No importa, se que mis científicos apreciarán el hallazgo rota o no.

Bra se sintió entre la espada y la pared, ella no podía darle alegremente la máquina del tiempo, sería peligrosísimo que hiciera tal cosa, así que hizo lo único que podría hacer, y eso es, sabiendo que ellos debían saber de sobra donde la tenía oculta, sacó la cápsula estrujándola con sus dedos para terminar rompiéndola. Ahora la máquina del tiempo estaba destruida y el futuro al igual que el pasado, a salvo, ¿pero a costa de que?.

- El combate contra su esbirro no ha ayudado mucho a la cápsula por desgracia - dijo sacando el objeto ahora plano e inservible en sus manos, y haciendo que Kiwi temblase ante la mirada de desaprobación del Lord. Zarbón se acerco a recogerla.

- Eso lo detemrinarán nuestros científicos - remarcó Dodoria.

- Espero que Kiwi no haya sido demasiado rudo contigo, le di órdenes expresas de ser delicado, no en vano, no siempre nos vemos premiados con la presencia de una dama hermosa... de otro planeta... ¿de qué planeta dijiste que eras? ¿cual era tu raza? - dijo estrechando sus ojos.

- No se lo dije, y aunque quisiera no podría decírselo ya que ni yo misma se cuales son mis orígenes. He vagado toda mi vida por el espacio.

- ¿Pareces muy joven, has ido por el espacio tu sola? - siguió preguntando divertidamente Freezer.

- "Este lagarto es muy listo, tendré que ser convincente" por supuesto que no, antes de que muriera me acompañaba mi padre, o quien yo llamaba padre, algo de lo cual no estoy segura, vagamos por el espacio, el nunca me dijo de mis orígenes, sólo buscábamos aventuras y buenas luchas, pero al morir el, me vi sola y decidí que sería buena idea afiliarme al ejército más poderoso del Universo -

Zarbón frunció el ceño y los presentes se miraron intrigados mientras que Freezer sonreia de satisfacción.

- Y por qué apareciste en este planeta de un modo tan sospechoso, como una espía - preguntó Freezer más enojado.

- Sinceramente, no me interesa espiar a nadie, además... se de sobra que mi poder no puede igualarse al suyo y que jamás nadie podrá vencer su ejército, pero siendo una mujer y conociendo como son las cosas, pensé que el único modo de llamar su atención sería este. Quería conocer al ser más poderoso del Universo, Lord Freezer.

- Así que querías dirigirte a mi directamente, ¿por qué?

- Se que en su ejército no hay más mujeres, sus subordinados no me hubieran tenido en cuenta en absoluto, me hubieran subestimado aún a pesar de ser una gran guerrera.

- Oh, eres una gran guerrera - se burló Freezer.

- Lo soy, pregúntele a su subordinado, podría haberle matado mientras se retorcía como un gusano ciego - sonrió cruzando los brazos.

- Supongamos que te creo y te concedo el honor de formar parte de mi escuadrón de élite... ¿podrías sobrevivir en una base llena de machos ansiosos por una hembra hermosa? - intimidó Freezer - sería un problema para mi, seguramente se pelearían por ti ... y habría muertes de por medio entremis mejores soldados...

- Yo no estoy interesada en ningún macho. - su rostro continuó siendo inexpresivo a pesar de lo mucho que esas palabras la turbaban - y su ejército de élite debería ser merecedor de su título y no andar peleando por una hembra como si fueran chiquillos... - añadió de nuevo con mirada desafiante - por lo demás no tengo miedo de ninguno de sus hombres, se defenderme solita bastante bien.

Freezer sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo al ver su mirada decidida, le recordaba a alguien, pero no indentificaba a quien.

- "Parece que este tipo amariconado tiene bastante influencia en el lagarto, será mejor tener cuidado con él, aunque creo que su punto flaco es la belleza, este debe ser el tal 'sapo' del que me habló mi padre, un presumido de cuidado... bueno, ya te tengo pillado, se tu punto débil. El bicho rosa parece más estúpido, este debe ser Dodoria, si, mi padre me dijo que era muy sanguinario, pero que tenía la lengua muy larga y siempre se le escapaban detalles importantes, que sólo había que picarle un poco y acababa siendo un libro abierto... mmm interesante, a este también le tengo pillado, además, estos estúpidos ignoran que mi oido es superior al de ellos y que estoy escuchando su conversación perfectamente..." - pensó observando como Zarbón se inclinaba y susurraba algo al oido del tirano.

El susurro de Zarbón era... - mi Señor, no podemos confiar en esa hembra, no estoy seguro de sus intenciones, podría ser una espía, deberíamos interrogarla acerca de donde ha conseguido esa tecnología -

- Bien, y dime, tu nombre ¿es? - siguió el lagarto.

- Bra, Maestro, ese es mi nombre -

El lagarto refunfuñó levemente, no lograba ubicar en absoluto el origen de ese nombre tan raro.

- ¿De donde conseguiste la tecnología? -

- "jeje, menos mal que me dió tiempo para pensar la excusa... mi padre me habló de ese planeta con gran avance tecnológico dependiente de Freezer... se me ocurre que podría intentar algo..." Robé la máquina en el planeta Landart.

Los ojos de Freezer se abrieron inmensamente junto con los de sus subordinados.

- ¿Como? ¿qué hacías tú en ese planeta? -

- No se si debiera hablar todo esto delante de sus subordinados... - dijo en tono severo la chica tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar una buena respuesta.

- Kiwi, márchate de inmediato. Lo demás que tengas que decir puedes decirlo delante de Dodoria y Zarbón, son de mi absoluta confianza.

- Está bien "Bra, piensa algo creible... por Dios, papá... el me dijo que jamás perdiera la calma, debo parecer tranquila" - Kiwi se marchó dejandola sola con un trío interrogante - Aquel a quien llamaba padre falleció de un ataque al corazón, entonces mi nave entró en un campo de asteriodes y fue dañada seriamente. Después de unos días a la deriva fue capturada por unos piratas espaciales, los cuales aterrizaron en el planeta Landart, seguramente esos piratas tienen algún acuerdo con alguien allí para vender la tecnología que desarrollan. Supongo que es una red de armas, y que allí encontrará más de un traidor de su Imperio Lord Freezer. Yo hasta el momento no había intervenido porque la nave de los piratas sólo podía manejarse con un mínimo de 3 personas y la mía estaba rota, de modo que una vez abajo del planeta maté unos cuantos piratas y me hice con esta máquina que estaba en uno de los angares, seguramente dispuesta a ser cargada en la nave de los piratas. Tecleé las coordenadas de este planeta y me transporté aquí esperando poder tener audiencia con usted para servirle como guerrera. Supongo que esos piratas pagan la tecnología robada a muy buen precio... -

Freezer escuchó la historia visiblemente enojado - Dodoria, encárgate de enviar una expedición al planeta Landart, quiero que traigan aquí a los 3 científicos más importantes en cada ambito y que destruyan el planeta por completo... - Bra se estremeció internamente, no pensó que su historia repercutiría tan siniestramente en el futuro de todo un planeta y sintió una presión en el pecho terrible, pero aguantó su cara implacable a sabiendas de que cualquier movimiento era observado y analizado

- En cuanto a tí, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza, pero te acepto en mi ejército. Veré a qué escuadrón se te asigna, no será sencillo...

- Si me lo permite Maestro, querría solicitarle un favor especial -

- ¿Un favor especial? - dijo sonriendo a la peliazul - ¿cuál? - dijo con mirada lasciva - acércate más... vamos... - pronunció mientras que Zarbón ponía mala cara.

Bra se acercó con su misma cara inexpresiva y se arrodilló mirando al suelo - Querría pertenecer a un escuadrón del cual he oido muchas leyendas. Se que son terribles... y eso me encanta. Querria que e concediera el favor de pertenecer a ese escuadrón. -

- ¿Aún no me has dicho que edad tienes? - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla y haciendo que ella le mirase directamente a la cara.

- Ten... tengo 15 años, Maestro - por un segundo el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, pero enseguida recobró la pose guerrera.

- ¿Sabes? eres demasiado hermosa... quizás debería tenerte en mi guardia personal... - El corazón de Bra comenzó a latir intempestivamente mientras que su cara trataba de no reflejar la turbación que sentía.

Por suerte Zarbón estaba celoso e intervino inmediatamente - Mi Señor, creo que no tenemos suficiente confianza en ella como para que sirva a su guardia personal, propongo un periodo de prueba en alguno de los escuadrones -

Freezer lo miró divertidamente, sabía que estaba celoso de la joven y le gustaba jugar con su fiel mascota - Bien, Zarbón, escuchemos en qué escuadrón quiere participar nuestra guerrera Bra.

- Con permiso, quisiera participar en el escuadrón Saiyajin - dijo decididamente.

- ¿Cómo? - Ni Zarbón, ni Dodoria, ni Freezer pensaron jamás que ella haría semejante petición.

Dodoria comenzó a reirse - Cre... creo jajajaja que debes... estar muy mal informada jajajaja en ese escuadrón no durarías ni dos segundos jajaja

- Mi fiel Dodoria tiene razón, el escuadrón saiyajin ha rechazado hasta el momento trabajar con nadie que no sea de su raza... son celosos de su intimidad... y no demasiado amistosos... son como perros de pelea, sólo viven para la sangre de la batalla. No creo que quieras pertenecer a ese escuadrón joven Bra - rió sarcásticamente Freezer.

- Además, ese escuadrón está siendo investigado, pensamos que pueden ser traidores al Imperio -

- Maestro, con todos los respetos, sabré hacerme respetar, además si es cierto lo que Zarbón dice yo podría verificar si realmente son ciertas esas sospechas o no -

- ¿Por qué ese escuadrón? - preguntó Dodoria intrigadísimo.

- Me atrae esa forma de vida, yo he vivido siempre para la batalla también.

- Zarbón, reunete con los jefes de escuadrón e informa de nuestra primera guerrero mujer, diles que si alguien se atreve a tocarla o a luchar por lograr sus favores será eliminado por mi. Informa que pertenecerá al escuadrón Saiyajin a partir de ahora... Si me sirves bien, jovencita... podrás pertenecer a mi guardia personal un día de estos... Dodoria, ¿donde están los monos?.

- Tienen que llegar en apenas unos minutos de su última misión mi Señor -

- Bien, en cuanto lleguen traemelos de inmediato aquí... -

Ambos esbirros salieron de la gran sala dejando a Freezer a solas con Bra.

---------------------


	8. El escuadrón Saiyajin

**Aviso importante:** _este capítulo y los siguientes tendrán escenas en las cuales habrá intentos de manipulación mental por parte de Freezer hacia Bra, no se narrarán escenas sexuales fuertes, pero en si, algunas situaciones serán depravadas (bueno, depravadas según yo lo veo, que a lo mejor a alguien le parecen normales... juas juas juas si ese es el caso aconsejo asistencia urgente al psiquiatra). Puntualizaré que Freezer para mi punto de vista es una especie de psicópata, alguien sin escrúpulos, comparable al protagonista de 'El silencio de los corderos' o cualquier thriller de asesinos en serie, pero que para colmo tiene un poder físico y político ilimitado como pudiera tener el emperador romano Calígula (si quereis leer atrocidades consultar su biografía). Freezer en mi forma de entenderle es cínico, retorcido, con desviaciones sexuales y mentales... Quiero explotar esa visión del tirano, tenía muchas ganas de darle un toque thriler a alguna de mis historias y creo que he encontrado al malvado perfecto. De todos los que aparecen en la serie, este es con diferencia el más retorcido y asqueroso. Bueno, si alguien siente que esto ofende su sensibilidad, es mejor que no lea. Tampoco os asusteis, Jo. _

**Capítulo 8: El escuadrón saiyajin.**

Tan pronto como Bra quedó a solas con Freezer sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, el miedo se apoderó de cada célula de su cuerpo y la lucha por guardar una expresión tranquila y firme se hacía insoportable en su interior. Esto no pasó inadvertido para el malvado, que sonrió de satisfacción. Pero el no quería inspirar miedo... lo que realmente quería es que ella tomara confianza con él, por ahora esta era la primera parte de su plan. De hecho el haber permitido que participase en el escuadrón saiyajin sólo había sido una treta magistral. El sabía lo que le pasó al anterior espía que intentaron infiltrar, acabó muerto en la antepenúltima misión y no era la primera vez que esto sucedía... pero esta vez sería distinta, el se encargaría de darles un toque lo suficientemente fuerte al escuadrón de monos, como para que no se atrevieran a matarla, ni a tocarla, pero aún así, era seguro que iban a hacerle la vida totalmente y absolutamente imposible... y cuando eso sucediera, la pequeña huerfanita, por muy guerrera que fuera, iría al gran Maestro Freezer y le pediría dejar de participar en el escuadrón saiyajin... entonces el la protegería y la haría parte de su guardia personal, muy pero que muy personal... bien es cierto que podría tomarla por la fuerza sin tanta parefernalia, pero no tendría gracia, el quería hacerse cercano a ella, ganarse su confianza, a su vez utilizarla para averiguar acerca de la fidelidad del escuadrón más rebelde de su ejército, y por último quería seducirla, sentir el placer de conquistarla... hacerla suya... y luego... ¿matarla? ¿conservarla? ¿importaba realmente eso?. Todo dependería de si realmente como sospechaba Freezer esta jovencita guerrera era un 'bicho raro' digno de su colección, una especie de mutación, o quizás un cruce extraño, o una nueva especie a la que extinguir si era demasiado poderosa, guardando, no obstante una pequeña muestra para su placer personal. Si, a Freezer le gustaba coleccionar rarezas, por eso su ejército de élite estaba conformado por los seres más extraños y diversos... Podría drogarla, violarla, torturarla, matarla, si quisiera no tendría que esperar para ello, pero entonces no sería lo mismo, a este malvado le gustaba hacer las cosas sin prisa, le atraían sobremanera los juegos lentos... tortuosos... retorcidos...

- ¿Me tienes miedo? - esa pregunta dejó congelada a Bra totalmente, incapaz de contestar acertivamente. Si contestaba que no provocaría su ira y si contestaba que si, ella misma quedaría al descubierto...

- ¿Debería tenérselo, Maestro? - fue su mejor respuesta.

- Eso depende... - sonrió cínicamente.

De nuevo el silencio se cernió en la sala. Bra no se atrevía a tragar saliba siquiera para no enturbiar el silencio con un sonido que delataría su extremo nerviosismo. Sólo quería que apareciera alguien, fuese quien fuese, todo con tal de dejar de estar sola con la bestia inmunda. Bra comenzó a imaginar situaciones, a pensar en lo fácil que sería para una mente tan depravada violarla o quien sabe qué más, entonces lo pensó bien, si el intentara tal cosa ella optaría por hacer estallar su ki y matarse en el acto, jamás le daría la satisfacción de arrebatarle su vida, su cuerpo y su alma libre saiyajin.

- No deseo que me tengas miedo... - pronunció con ánimo calmado y falsa voz de aprecio levantándose al tiempo y acercándose a ella - yo cuidaré de tí... - dijo rozando su pelo levemente mientras permanecía de pie a su lado sin mirarla más que de refilón - siempre y cuando me seas leal - añadió severamente sosteniendo un mechón de pelo en sus manos - lamentaría mucho que me traicionases... sería... trágico... - siguió diciendo suavemente con sumo cinismo mientras palpaba el tacto del cabello de la muchacha con sus dedos. Ella no quería ni moverse, su mirada permanecía perdida en un punto extraviado de la habitación tratando de contener su rabia y su terror. Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse habló.

- Maestro, yo no le traicionaría nunca, mi mayor deseo es servirle. - Bra mentía muy bien, se odiaba por cada palabra pronunciada, se daba asco a si misma por no atacarle ahora mismo, aunque ella muriese en el intento, al menos, su orgullo permanecería intacto, pero ahora mismo no podía hacer otra cosa si quería mantenerse con vida, y quizás cuando se lograse transformar en Super Saiyajin podría vencerle y desquitarse por la humillación que sentía. Sin saberlo, Bra había caido en el mismo razonamiento maldito que atrapó a su padre a las órdenes del malvado y lo convirtió en un asesino sin escrúpulos.

Freezer avanzó hasta ella, Bra abrió los ojos en la confusión, el entonces la tomó y la abrazó tiernamente. Ella tembló al contacto de su piel, dio gracias por llevar el traje de spandex de mangas y pantalones largos para no tener que sentir directamente ese roce. Por supuesto este abrazo era parte de su juego... Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, sus reflejos estaban exaltados esperando el momento en que intentara violarla, el momento en que ella lucharía hasta que no le quedara un sólo aliento, pero ese momento no llegó...

- Sssss - susurró en su oido - no debes tener miedo de mi, no voy a hacerte daño, yo no tengo hijas ¿sabes? cuidaré de ti como si fueras mi propia hija ¿qué te parece? - dijo soltando la cola de caballo observando como la larga melena caía en cascada hasta la altura de la cintura y acariciando su pelo paternalmente - eres un ser súmamente precioso y extraño ¿sabías? ahora no tienes que temer nada, si tienes algún problema sólo tienes que venir a mi, siempre tendré tiempo para mi pequeña guerrera... - Bra permanecía con cada milímetro de su cuerpo tenso e inmovil, no respiraba, su corazón latía furiosamente amenazando con salirse de su pecho, pero de algún modo las palabras del tirano eran tranquilizadoras, realmente no parecía ni siquiera un tirano abrazándola y hablándola de esa manera, no es que le pareciera sincero, pero era un abrazo paternal, no lascivo, al menos se sentía más tranquila viendo que las actitudes que despertó en el malvado eran paternales y no de otro tipo. Por supuesto esta era una ilusión que el quería crear, el era un maestro en el juego mental, disfrutaba manipulando las mentes de sus animales, sus 'mascotas' como el las llamaba. Y Bra ahora, se había convertido en la novedad, su mascota preferida. Cuando sintió que ella por fin se había relajado entre sus brazos sonrió satisfactoriamente y depositó un beso en la frente de la chica para liberarla del abrazo.

Ella estaba desconcertada de nuevo por su proceder, pero pensó que eso era mejor que tenerle cabreado.

Entonces él tomó un scuter y midió su nivel de pelea.

- 8.000 unidades - pronunció secamente.

- ¿Qué? - musitó Bra aún turbada.

- El nivel de pelea que marca este scuter es que 8.000 unidades, sin embargo hace un rato era de 0 unidades, y cuando peleaste contra Kiwi, llegó a medir 10.000 unidades. ¿Utilizas algún aparato para camuflar tu nivel? - preguntó tranquilamente procurando no asustarla.

- No, realmente - ella recobró la compostura de nuevo - mi ki se incrementa y se disminuye sólo.

- ¿Y qué lo hace elevarse?

- Una pelea, mi estado anímico...

- ¿Y qué estado anímico ha producido que suba a 8.000 unidades? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

- Yo... no... en ocasiones fluctúa sin más, no tiene mayor importancia, Maestro - mintió lo mejor que supo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nivel máximo de pelea?

- El que marcó durante la pelea contra Kiwi.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando acceso a la antrada de Dodoria seguido del imponente y temible escuadrón Saiyajin.

El primero en entrar fue Vegeta seguido a su derecha de Nappa y a su izquiera de Raditz, ambos algo más retrasados que su príncipe. Bra se asombró al ver a su padre, realmente hacía apenas unas horas que lo había visto por última vez, pero estaba distinto, era más joven, se veía con una expresión distinta a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, y el pelo lo tenía más largo y encrespado hacia arriba, no como lo llevaba en su tiempo, más recortado aunque aún de punta. Vegeta al verla estrechó sus ojos, sobre todo porque aquella hembra había captado su atención inmediata turbándolo durante un segundo como si la hubiera visto antes, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero enseguida se centró en la sala, no sin percatarse de que ella llevaba un traje de combate y no iba vestida como una de las usuales putas de Freezer. Aunque eso no era importante, después de todo, el había triunfado en su misión, se había hecho más fuerte después de esa batalla y cada vez estaría más cerca de transformarse en el legendario Super Saiyajin y vencer al tirano que le utilizaba como un simple sicario. Y cuando le venciera, el sería el amo del Universo. Durante los años que llevaba al servicio del lagarto, su escuadrón se encargó de las misiones suicidas, las más peligrosas y angustiosas, pero todas ellas de corta duración, en planetas cercanos a la base, ya que Freezer sabía de la naturaleza extraña de los Saiyajins y temía que si les enviaba a una misión más lejana no volviera a ver a sus perros de pelea, a sus monos... como el les llamaba 'cariñosamente'. El príncipe sonrió perdido en sus pensamientos gloriosos mientras se arrodillaba con esfuerzo mental por controlar su ira al hacerlo.

- Maestro, le comunico nuestra decisiva victoria en el planeta Urantia. Hemos eliminado a todos los insectos. - sonrió levemente.

- Bien, bien... aunque habeis tardado más de lo previsto... - regañó al escuadrón que brincaron de furia interna.

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó lleno de rabia por esa afirmación falsa pero conteniendose.

- Mi querido príncipe... habeis tardado 2 días... debisteis realizar la tarea en 1 sólo día... ns ns ns ns (sonido de negación efectuado con el chasqueo de la lengua contra los dientes). Quizás os envío a tareas muy difíciles, o mejor aún, quizás es que sois sólo 3 guerreros para tanta tarea.

Los 3 saiyajins temblaban de rabia interiormente. Vegeta ya sabía que todo este discurso era para volver a encajar dentro del escuadrón a un espía. Nappa por su parte no entendía la actitud de Freezer, y trataba de imitar al príncipe para no meter la pata, el no brillaba por su inteligencia. Raditz sin embargo había captado perfectamente la idea del tirano. A pesar de no tener una gran fuerza física en comparación con Nappa y sobretodo Vegeta, el hermano de Goku había procurado desarrollar sus habilidades intelectuales haciendose indispensable en el escuadrón, sirviendo como guerrero y mecánico para solucionar pequeños problemas de scuters o similares. Además, tenía una valiosa cualidad, era capaz de mezclarse con el resto de los soldados de la base y muy a menudo, averiguaba información interesante para el escuadrón. Era un barriobajero, un saiyajin de tercera clase, que se adornaba el cuerpo con aros de metal, y a diferencia de los otros dos guerreros de la clase más alta, disfrutaba en los ambientes bajos, mezclándose con la morralla para pasar el rato.

El escuadrón se levantó de su arrodillamiento sin imaginar siquiera que aquella insignificante hembra sería la nueva espía asignada. Realmente ver al escuadrón de pié era aturdidor, el cuerpo de Nappa era gigantesco, tan sólo uno de sus brazos era del tamaño del cuerpo de Bra (si alguien piensa que exagero, sólo tiene que buscar en google alguna foto de la lucha entre Goku y Nappa, o bien alguna comparativa de Vegeta y Nappa). Raditz era algo más bajo que el, pero seguía siendo gigantesco, no así Vegeta, que al lado de ellos parecía un niño a pesar de ser un guerrero aguerrido y musculoso. Ni que decir tiene que Bra, más pequeña que su padre, al lado de esas moles parecía más diminuta y desvalida que nunca. Ella estaba impresionada por la planta de los guerreros y no dejaba de mirarlos causando el desagrado del príncipe que la fulminó con la mirada para que desistiera de su observación.

- Creo que la mejor solución es que se integre de nuevo alguien más en el escuadrón - siguió diciendo el lagarto sin causar mayor estupor que el creado salvo para Nappa, que por fin entendió - pero esta vez, mi querido Príncipe, espero que tengais cuidado con ella... -

- ¿Ella? - preguntó Vegeta en su asombro estrechando sus ojos levemente. Los ojos de Raditz se abrieron expresivamente, el tenía una cara muy expresiva que delataba sus pensamientos al instante. Vegeta miró directamente a la chica de pelo azul y Nappa, perplejo observó la expresión de Raditz tratando de cazar algo de lo que pasaba allí.

- Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera, la guerrera Bra - dijo señalando teatralmente con una de sus manos a la chica. Entonces Nappa no pudo contener la risa. Esto tenía que ser una broma, una hembra, y tan flaquita y pequeñita... Los otros saiyajins no pudieron más que contagiarse de la risa de su hombre más viejo sonriendo levemente ante la nueva adquisición. Raditz pensó que quizás le dejarían quedársela un rato para disfrutarla antes de matarla, y Vegeta pensó que directamente la mataría en la siguiente misión sin complicarse más la vida, pero sus pensamiento fueron cortados por el tirano, que parecía haber leido las intenciones de los tres.

- Os advierto de antemano, que si se os ocurre violarla o matarla yo mismo me encargaré de eliminar a todo el escuadrón saiyajin. Esta hembra es un tesoro para mi, una pieza única y no permitiré que nadie la dañe. ¿Entendido?.

Vegeta intervino inteligentemente - Maestro, nosotros vamos a luchar en planetas con oponentes reales, y no creo que ellos tengan en consideración a la mocosa. Si la matan... - su razonamiento fue cortado.

- Si la matan me encargaré de que tengais una muerte dolorosa... -

- Somos guerreros, no niñeras - se defendió Nappa - la batalla no es lugar para esa niña endeble, no durará ni media hora.

- NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA, ESTUPIDO - rugió la hasta ahora callada dejando perplejo y encantado al mismísimo Freezer. Ella no podía creer que incluso en esta situación se atrevieran a decir que era una niña, cuanto habia odiado esa afirmación en su tiempo y ahora, se repetía la historia... Freezer la abrazó como a una niña chiquita, su padre sin conocerla la trataba de mocosa... en su tiempo, al menos hacía varios años que logró que su padre dejara de llamarla así - Y PODRÍA DAR CON TUS HUESOS EN EL INFIERNO SI QUISIERA - añadió gritando a la mole de 2 metros y medio que quedó perplejo mientras que Freezer se reía entre dientes.

- Para vuestra información, su nivel de pelea es de 10.000 unidades, así que Nappa, deberías controlar tu lengua porque podría cumplir su amenaza... - musitó aún riendose el lagarto - Además, tu ya hiciste de niñero una vez... - agregó mirando divertidamente a Vegeta - no se de que te quejas... ¿acaso no te gustó la experiencia?.

Todos mantuvieron el silencio por unos instantes. Las caras serias delataban un humor pésimo. Entonces Freezer se acercó al escuadrón y agitando su cola contra el suelo velozmente hizo temblar la zona en la que permanecían de pie - recordad bien lo que os advierto, si le pasa algo, lo pagareis con vuestras vidas... - su tono de voz era realmente helador, frío, su mirada aturdía, la energía que transmitía hacía temblar todo a su alrededor. El mensaje había sido captado, no podían matarla, no podían violarla, pero no dijo nada de como tratarla, y ellos se encargarían de hacerle pasar los peores días de su existencia... hasta que suplicara al tirano que le asignase otro escuadrón que espiar. Vegeta sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Marcharos ahora - el escuadrón salió del mismo modo que entró - Dodoria, acompáñala a la enfermería para que la vacunen. Te sorprendería averiguar, joven Bra, la cantidad de virus que circulan por esta base, es obligatorio vacunarse si no quieres morir en dos días. - rió.

Cuando se marcharon, Freezer se comunicó con Zarbón mediante el intercomunicador - Zarbón, mi nueva mascota va hacia la enfermería para ser vacunada, asegúrate de que extraen sangre, quiero que le realicen pruebas para averiguar su raza, estoy seguro de que debe ser una mezcla extraña "nunca había visto tanta fuerza en una hembra de aspecto tan endeble y hermoso..." tengo un buen presentimiento - sonrió

- Si, Maestro, pediré que lo realicen inmediatamente -

-------------------------


	9. Bienvenida al escuadrón Saiyajin

_- Zarbón, mi nueva mascota va hacia la enfermería para ser vacunada, asegúrate de que le extraen sangre, quiero que realicen pruebas para averiguar su raza, estoy seguro de que debe ser una mezcla extraña "nunca había visto tanta fuerza en una hembra de aspecto tan endeble y hermoso..." tengo un buen presentimiento - _

**Capítulo 9: Bienvenida al escuadrón saiyajin.**

Bra tomó rumbo a la enfermería siguiendo al gordo Dodoria.

- "Maldita sea, espero que no me la jueguen en la enfermería, aunque... si lo que mi padre decía es cierto, este bichejo de Dodoria es bastante bocazas, si le pincho un poquito averiguaré lo que quiero" - pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos tratando de memorizar los recorridos.

- Oye, Dodoria... me he quedado impresionada por el Maestro... realmente me ha acogido tan bien... - Dodoria rió levemente al escucharla y Bra estrechó los ojos - me dijo que como no tenía hijas... me consideraría como si fuera su hija... - el monstruo rosa entonces se paró en seco lleno de celos por esa afirmación. El plan de Bra funcionaba...

- ¿No creerás que eso es cierto verdad? tu no eres para el más que una mascota, una extrañeza de la naturaleza. jajajaja El colecciona bichos raros como tú. - rió sádicamente - inocente...

- Entonces... ¿tu eres parte de su colección? - las risas cesaron y se trocaron a un gesto de desagrado absoluto - debiste haberte quedado donde estabas, niña, porque te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber venido aquí. Yo no te veo tan rara como el Maestro piensa que eres... si el descubre que eres vulgar y corriente no dudará en matarte cruelmente. Si estás viva ahora es porque el piensa que ha encontrado a un ser único en el Universo, sólo por eso, que te quede claro.

- "Así que era eso, ya veo... el colecciona rarezas y yo soy la novedad, tendré que tener cuidado, pero seguramente en la enfermería no me harán daño, si me considera tan valiosa seguramente querrá conservarme..." - razonó en silencio mientras llegaban a la enfermería.

El médico era un bicho repugnante, de aspecto similar a un reptil, nada amistoso a la vista, de color verde oscuro, con una cresta de pelo rojo en la coronilla de la cabeza. De aspecto fornido, levemente encorvado, con la piel berrugosa. Vestía un uniforme como el de la tropa, y guantes médicos antisépticos.

- Ya he sido informado al respecto Dodoria, no son necesarias explicaciones - argumentó seriamente el médico sin mirar al esbirro del Lord y fijando su atención en la muchacha de pelo azul - sal de la sala, serán unos minutos - dijo dirigiendose por fin de frente al enojado monstruo. -Te pondré unas vacunas preventivas soldado, pero antes voy a extraerte sangre para analizar tu estado de salud general. - Bra no se sintió cómoda con esto último, pero pensó que no tenía opción de negarse a ello, así que gruñó levemente y subió la manga de su traje de combate mirando en todo momento muy cautelosamente lo que hacía el médico.

Tal y como prometió fueron sólo unos minutos que pasaron eternos. Dodoria aún esperaba fuera. Después de la enfermería la hizo pasar a una sala donde había armaduras de repuesto, entregándole una acorde al pequeño talle de la chica, y permitiendo que conservase su traje de combate debajo de la armadura reglamentaria. Seguidamente la acompañó por la base hasta sus aposentos, no sin dejar prendadas miradas lascivas a su paso por parte de los guerreros que se cruzaban en su camino. No obstante no hubieron comentarios hacia ella ya que todos los guerreros de élite habían sido informados de los deseos de Lord Freezer, y ninguno se atrevería a desafiar su bien conocida cólera.

Por fin llegaron al ala de descanso del escuadrón Saiyajin, consistente en un pasillo con 5 puertas. La habitación del fondo, más ámplia, era correspondiente al jefe del escuadrón, Vegeta, la de la derecha era la de Nappa, su primer oficial y la de la izquierda la de Raditz, el soldado de baja clase. La suya por eliminación era una de las otras puertas, concretamente la de la izquierda contigua a la de Raditz. La otra puerta conducía a una sala no demasiado grande, que contaba con una mesa con bancas y algunas estanterías que no contenían demasiados artículos. Los saiyajins estaban en esa última habitación. Dodoria interrumpió su conversación entrando sin avisar siquiera de su presencia. Las miradas irritadas lo divirtieron. Tres guerreros con cara de pocos amigos esperaban la llegada de la que ellos habían bautizado como 'la nueva espía del lagarto'. Habían acordado hacerle la vida imposible a más no poder. De pronto la cara de irritación cambió a una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta al observar la joven de cabellos azules entrar en la habitación.

- Espero que por vuestro bien no desobedezcais al Maestro - dijo con gesto de enfado Dodoria mientras se volvía y abandonaba a Bra en la habitación con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro al marcharse.

El primero en levantarse fue Raditz - bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí, si es la pequeña guerrera... - Bra permaneció en pose de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared, su cara inexpresiva y seria, mientras que el seguía avanzando hacia ella de modo preocupante ante la mirada impasible de Vegeta y Nappa. Entonces la acorraló poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la chica. Bra no dijo nada, sólo sonrió levemente y alzando un puño con rapidez vertiginosa lo clavó en la boca del estómago del guerrero, que al instante escupió parte de sangre y se derrumbó en el suelo. Nappa se asombró de ello, pero Vegeta permaneció impasible observandola detenidamente, estudiándola. Entonces recordó como reaccionó al decirle mocosa, y decidió que comenzaría a picarla por ahí mientras que localizaba otro fallo en su estudiada defensa.

- ¿Quieres algo mocosa? ¿por qué no te marchas a jugar por ahí? - Bra sintió rabia al escuchar estas palabras, pero sabía de sobra que la hostilidad hacia ella era totalmente lógica. Ellos debían pensar que ella estaba allí para hacer de espía de Freezer... así que decidió no darles la satisfacción de perder la calma por tan poca cosa, aunque en el fondo de su corazón le molestase profundamente.

- Parece más divertido dejar kao a un ignorante - dijo sonriendo levemente - además, hay algo que deseo aclarar con vosotros... -

- ¿Ah si? - Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella con una mirada gélida - en primer lugar, si quieres formar parte de este escuadrón tendrás que acatar las normas del mismo, son muy sencillas, y espero que tu pequeño cerebro no tenga problemas para recordarlas, porque si se te olvidan, te aseguro que el recordatorio será doloroso para tí. Para tu información estás delante del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y me deberás respeto y obediencia absoluta en lo que te ordene. Lord Freezer sólo indicó que no te matasemos, pero descubrirás que si no eres obediente existen formas de dolor peores que la misma muerte. Así que en adelante, cuando entres en una sala en la que yo esté tendrás que arrodillarte ante mí y saludar como corresponde. Te dirigirás a mi en calidad de Príncipe, jamás por mi nombre, y no toleraré manifestaciones como la que acabas de realizar contra cualquier miembro del escuadrón sin aplicar un correctivo a las mismas. Jamás te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, mirarme directamente o dirigirme la palabra sin mi permiso explícito para ello o lo lamentarás. Debes saber que Nappa está en un escalafón inferior a mi, y que Raditz está en un escalafón inferior a Nappa. Dado que tu raza es inferior a la saiyajin, tú estarás en el último de los escalafones. Esto significa que deberás obedecer lo que te ordenen los miembros del escuadrón superiores a ti, y que deberás obediencia y respeto a ellos ¿entendido? ¿alguna duda?.

- Ninguna - dijo Bra conteniendo su rabia.

- Entonces empecemos desde el principio, ¿qué deberías haber hecho al entrar en esta sala soldado? -

Bra estaba tan rabiosa que tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, no imaginó que su padre se lo pondría tan difícil, pero en realidad comprendió por qué actuaba así, y supo que ella debía actuar en consecuencia si quería salir de allí. Ahora su plan era totalmente distinto ya que la máquina del tiempo estaba destruida y no podía volver a su tiempo. Su única esperanza era lograr llegar al Planeta Tierra y que su madre del pasado construyera para ella una máquina nueva. Pero a la vez, ya que estaba allí trataría de sacar a su padre y a los demás Saiyajins del lazo de Freezer. ¿Cómo iba a lograr eso? realmente ni ella misma lo sabía. No podía ir a su padre y decirle algo como "oye papá, que soy tu hija del futuro, adivina... mamá es humana" (va por ti Saturno O.o). Realmente la situación era difícil y por el momento tendría que tragarse parte de su orgullo y aceptar las órdenes de su padre por mucho que le costase hacerlo. Así que se arrodilló y dijo no sin esfuerzo - Pido permiso para hablar, Príncipe -

- Habla puta -

Este comentario de sopetón si que no lo esperaba. ¿Puta, ¿su propio padre la había llamado puta?. Su esfuerzo mental por no llorar y por tranquilizarse estaba disipándose por momentos, pero se calmó, se levantó y habló ignorando el comentario y dirigiendo su mirada a un punto inconcreto en la sala.

- No estoy en este escuadrón en calidad de espía tal y como pensais. -

- ¿Nosotros? Lord Freezer dijo que entrabas en nuestro escuadrón porque hacía falta una tropa extra de apoyo, ¿quién dijo algo de espías, mocosa? -

- Se que lo pensais, pero estais equivocados. Solicité unirme a vosotros porque he oido muchas leyendas respecto a los saiyajins, realmente es para mi un honor formar parte del escuadrón más poderoso del Universo. -

- ¿Y qué leyendas as escuchado? - preguntó intrigado Nappa.

- Por ejemplo, he escuchado acerca de la leyenda del guerrero Super Saiyajin y... - En ese momento los rostros de los saiyajins se estremecieron y el discurso de Bra fue cortado por un golpe en la boca del estómago similar al que ella propinó a Raditz, que la envió de golpe al suelo de nuevo.

- No digas tonterías, ahora mismo vas a recibir tu merecido, vamos a la sala de entrenamiento - afirmó rabiosamente Vegeta mientras que Nappa la recogía del suelo y la llevaba en volandas por los pasillos hasta la zona de entrenamiento. Raditz y Nappa se dedicaron una mirada asustadiza y dijeron algo en Saiyan clásico que pensaron que Bra no entendería, pero que por suerte ella llegó a comprender.

( NOTA: II A partir de ahora todos los comentarios dichos en Saiyan clásico, antigüo dialecto del planeta Vegeta, se encerrarán entre dos II )

- II ¿Crees que han escuchado esto? II - preguntó Nappa al soldado de baja clase.

- II Espero que no, destruí los últimos microespías de la habitación, pero nunca se puede estar totalmente seguro II - contestó Raditz.

- II Callaros idiotas II - argumentó Vegeta irritadamente - II os he dicho que no hableis si no es en la sala de entrenamientos durante el combate II.

- "Así que hay robots espías por todas partes, debí haberlo imaginado, he sido una imprudente, pero si se puede hablar durante una pelea de entrenamiento, al menos así tendré alguna posibilidad de explicarme. Lo malo es que seguramente pensarán que trato de sonsacarles al contarle acerca de las leyendas saiyajins y es posible que mi padre se irrite aún más conmigo. Qué estúpida he sido. Ahora no se como salir de esta" - pensó Bra recuperandose aún del fuerte golpe propinado.

En la sala de entrenamiento Nappa soltó pesadamente a Bra. Raditz caminaba aún sujetando su estómago dolorosamente. Ella se levantó enseguida aunque sujetando su estómago también doliendose por el golpe inesperado.

- Mira mocosa, tus estúpidas leyendas no me interesan, para tu información el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por un meteorito hace muchos años y las leyendas se esfumaron con el, así que ahora mismo pagarás tu falta de respeto hacia mi raza citando leyendas que no deberías siquiera nombrar. - La contienda comenzó. Nappa y Raditz comenzaron a luchar y Vegeta y Bra hicieron lo mismo. Realmente Vegeta iba en serio, y Bra no quería alzar su ki hasta el máximo de su poder. El príncipe atacaba despiadadamente, aún sin llegar al máximo de su poder tampoco, pero situandose en superioridad a la chiquilla y ella se defendía con dificultad aunque con elegancia y magistralidad. La ayudaba bastante conocer el estilo de pelea de su padre para preveer sus ataques, lo cual irritaba bastante al príncipe, ya que veía que no causaba todo el daño que quería a la recién llegada.

- Veo por tus movimientos que no te ha enseñado cualquiera, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear? - preguntó el Príncipe intrigado al notar que el estilo de combate era impecable, cuidado, elegante, propio de alguien de linaje real, no como el estilo de pelea de los demás guerreros contra los que había luchado, bastante más tosco y descuidado.

- "si tu supieras..." Me enseñó un guerrero poderoso, tiene que creerme Príncipe, se lo que piensan de mi, pero están equivocados totalmente, yo... - no pudo terminar la frase porque fue alcanzada por una patada fortísima en la espalda que la lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación estrellándola contra la pared. Vegeta sonrió.

- "No se como ganarme su confianza, es demasiado terco y desconfiado, si sigo así me va a dejar lista, pero si muestro todo mi poder habré desvelado una carta a mi favor... no tengo más remedio que dejarme derrotar..., pero por otro lado si Freezer ve que soy demasiado fácil de vencer me tildará de vulgar y no tendrá miramientos en acabar conmigo, así que tendré que luchar contra él, contendré el ki lo más que pueda, pero no debo dejarme vencer fácilmente" -

- Pues tu maestro no te enseñó demasiado bien - rió Vegeta al verla recuperarse del último golpe contra la pared.

- El me dijo una vez que no importa cuantos golpes se reciban, siempre hay que levantarse y luchar... - estas palabras turbaron al Príncipe enormemente, porque era una frase que su padre le dijo un día. ¿Cómo ella podría saberla?. Bra le encajó un puño en la cara lanzándolo a estrellarse contra la pared, pero el frenó en seco antes de hacerlo y contraatacó. Ahora Nappa y Raditz dejaron de pelear admirándose de la contienda tan estupenda que presenciaban. Realmente estaban asombrados del arrojo de la mujer. Se colocaron sus scuters. Ella tenía un poder de batalla de 10.000 unidades, mientras que Vegeta tenía un poder fijo de 17.000 unidades (recordemos que en esta época él no sabía ocultar el ki aún). Ella estaba perdida totalmente, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer, pero luchaba como si su vida fuera en ello y lograba encajar algunos buenos golpes a Príncipe a pesar de estar recibiendo una soberana paliza. Realmente si hay algo que un Saiyajin admire es la entereza en la batalla, y esta chica bien se merecía pertenecer al escuadrón saiyajin sólo por la gran lucha que estaba sosteniendo.

Pasaron 5 horas y la contienda seguía aún. Ella estaba cada vez más herida, pero no cedería en su lucha hasta caer rendida por completo. Vegeta seguía siendo despiadado con ella. La batalla había sido seguida por el mismísimo Freezer mediante un monitor especial. Ella estaba al borde del colapso pero seguía levantándose una y otra vez. Vegeta estaba impresionado grátamente, pero no iba a dejar que esto le impidiera darle una lección. Realmente no deseaba tenerla en su escuadrón, por muy grata que hubiera sido para el esta batalla, no podía olvidar que ella era una espía de Freezer, el odiado Freezer. Con cada golpe que le daba a su espía se desquitaba de las humillaciones del tirano.

Bra calló al suelo de nuevo, escupió sangre, sus brazos trataron de ayudarla a levantarse, su cuerpo no parecía responder a su petición, pero se levantó, nadie lo esperaba y ella se levantó una vez más, con sus brazos caidos y su aire derrumbado después de más de 5 horas de enfrentamiento desigual contra su propio padre. Puede que Vegeta no supiera quien era ella, pero ella si sabía quien era su contrincante, y este era su padre. Ella jamás pensó recibir semejante paliza de su propio padre, pero no podía rendirse ahora, sabía que a un saiyajin sólo se le podía impresionar grátamente con esta actitud, con este camino, levantándose mil veces, alzándose siempre una vez más. Sólo así podría ganarse algo de simpatía...

- ¿Aún no has tenido bastante? - se burló Vegeta.

Ella sonrió levemente y miró con desafío - siempre me ha gustado una buena lucha, gracias - se volvió a cuadrar en pose defensiva.

Vegeta sonrió también un poco, sin saber por qué esa chica le había caido bien, no importaba que fuera la esbirro de Freezer, de algún modo el la sentía cercana... familiar... por primera vez le dedicó una furtiva mirada tierna, fue sólo un segundo, ella lo captó, la vió, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó de su mente, el lo hizo desaparecer, su mirada volvió a ser fría y desoladora y arremetió contra ella. De repente...

- DETENTE VEGETA - la voz de Freezer resonaba en los altavoces de la cámara de entrenamientos. El frenó en seco su ataque lleno de rabia - Te advertí que no quería que la matases y parece que es lo que pretendes hacer en estos momentos - regañó el tirano.

- Maestro - respondió Bra - es una contienda justa, sólo nos entrenabamos, para mi es un honor que el Príncipe de los saiyajins se tome tiempo en mejorar mi formación -

Freezer puso mala cara ante este comentario, el esperaba que ella estuviera afectada por la brutal paliza y que le agradeciera la intervención, pero en cambio la ingrata estaba defendiendo al mono engreido que le estaba dando esa paliza infernal. Sin embargo, esta actitud de pronto le pareció genuina y extraña. ¿Debía ser una característica de su raza?. Su actitud le confirmaba que bien pudiera ser el objeto precioso que el pensaba que era, así que se sintió confortable, aunque reformó algunos de sus esquemas mentales acerca de como imaginó que era su mascota. Esperaría hasta tener los resultados genéticos para formarse una diea clara de ella.

- Bien, entonces continuad... - dijo sarcásticamente.

Vegeta sonrió levemente y volvió a atacarla. Pasó una hora más y ella seguía aguantando los embistes. Nappa internamente deseaba que dejara de levantarse y que todo acabara ya, de algún modo su actitud tan saiyajin le había conmovido. El era un bruto, pero bajo toda esa bruteza y poco cerebro había un guerrero con honor. Y esa chica se había ganado un puesto en su escala de honor.

Por fin ella no pudo levantarse, Vegeta pisó su espalda en el suelo fuertemente provocando un dolor intenso, pero ella no gritó, contuvo sus gritos como pudo.

- Ha sido una buena lucha, pero espero que la próxima vez me dures un poco más. De todos modos, esto te servirá de advertencia. Si incumples las normas que te enseñé, sufrirás las consecuencias - él apretó aún más su pie contra el pequeño cuerpo. Bra no pudo aguantar más el dolor y el cansancio y quedó inconsciente. Vegeta se marchó de la sala. Raditz miró con asombro a Nappa cuando este la recogió del suelo y la llevó hasta una sala médica para que la curasen en una cámara de regeneración.

------------------

En el próximo capítulo...

- Lord Freezer, los resultados genéticos de la nueva soldado están listos -


	10. Los lazos del amor

A petición de mi amiga Saturno, y porque ya tocaba... Espero que este especial de Trunks y Pan haga las delicias de los fans de esta pareja... este capítulo nos mostrará lo que pasa mientras tanto en Cápsula Corporation... AVISO: LEMON ENTRE PAN Y TRUNKS (es decir, escenas con contenido sexual en este capítulo).

**Capítulo 10: En los momentos tristes los lazos del amor son más fuertes.**

Goten, Trunks y Pan salieron a entrenarse al jardín. En cambio Vegeta estaba en la Cámara de Gravedad, alejado de todo y de todos, mientras realizaba sus katas, unas lágrimas de impotencia surcaron ardientemente sus mejillas nublando su vista en cada movimiento. Sus ojos se cerraron en el dolor, continuando el kata en la oscuridad de un alma vagabunda. La sóla idea de perder a su pequeña princesa de un modo tan terrible e inesperado atormentaba su alma inimaginablemente, sentirse como en ese sueño, incapaz... una vez más en su vida, incapaz de salir del horror, como cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Freezer y nunca llegaba a incrementar su fuerza lo suficiente... sentirse tan inutil, tan renegado... cada día deseando ser más fuerte sin importar el precio a pagar, que fue demasiado alto, el precio que le valió pasar buena parte de su vida como un asesino despiadado. Aún ahora, después de tantos años, las memorias de su pasado le atormentaban, y sólo los ojos de su esposa, de su hijo y de su hija, esos ojos azules como mares tranquilos le dieron paz, la paz que su alma necesitaba en el amor incondicional de los únicos seres en toda su maldita existencia que demostraron amor hacia el... Si existiera una sóla posibilidad de salvar a su niña, el daría su vida por ella, aunque fuera lo último que hiciese, como hizo aquella vez que se sacrificó por salvar a su mujer y su hijo haciendo explotar su cuerpo en la batalla contra Buu. El, que juró proteger a la pequeña bebe que durmió en sus brazos un día, había sido incapaz de protegerla. Se sentía miserable por no haber sido capaz de preveer esto, por no haber estado al tanto de ella esa noche, por no haber confiscado las cápsulas a su hijo del futuro o haberle advertido de que no dejara a nadie cogerlas, por no haber echado a patadas a los estúpidos bástagos de Kakarotto. Una tormenta de sentimientos inundaba aquella cámara, hasta que salió, furioso, en busca de alguien... Había muchas cosas que aclarar...

--------------------------------

Mientras tanto, los tres jóvenes estaban en su lucha particular... Pan combatía contra Trunks. Goten esperaba su turno de pelea sentado en el jardín con la mirada perdida en un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos...

Durante la pelea, la nueva pareja de enamorados sacaban fuera su frustración, hasta que por fin decidieron hablar de ello...

- Trunks, no ha sido culpa tuya - dijo Pan sin dejar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Yo... no debí dejarlos solos Pan, quería tanto, deseaba tanto hablar contigo, volver a besarte... no pensé jamás que algo así sucedería. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué mi hermana cogió esa maldita cápsula? Yo debía cuidar de ella - se zafó de la llave y siguió peleando contra su amada.

- Bra es imprevisible Trunks, si ella quiere algo va por ello, no importa lo peligroso o estúpido que sea lo que tiene en mente, ella hubiera buscado el modo de hacerlo aunque no los hubieramos dejado solos... no puedes culparte por eso... no es justo -

- Por eso te amo Pan - dijo parando un segundo en la contienda.

La chica de pelo negro se sonrojó con ese comentario, el siguió su discurso.

- Siempre has estado a mi lado, no importa el momento, ni siquiera importó que yo te hubiera tratado mal en alguna ocasión o te hubiera rechazado... tu siempre fuiste sincera en tu cariño hacia mi, siempre diste lo mejor que tenías y aún hoy lo haces... ahora se que pase lo que pase te querré Pan, siempre te he querido, desde que eras esa niña molesta que se coló en la nave espacial, desde que casi te pierdo en nuestro viaje, desde que te vi por primera vez con esa ropa que te prestó mi hermana en tu 15 cumpleaños, casi puedo verte sonriendo, hace ya un años, con ese precioso vestido color púrpura que te hacía parecer toda una mujer. Mis ojos volaron por tu cuerpo y mi mente me regañó por la insolencia, por fijarme en la sobrina de mi mejor amigo, pero ahora se que no me importa, no me importa lo que digan, ni lo que piensen, ni quien se oponga a que estemos juntos. Tu podrías haber volado lejos de mi en esa máquina, y ahora estaría muriendome de pena por no haberte dicho todo esto. Todo lo que he guardado tantos años... Panny... te amo, sólo se que Te Amo, y no me importa lo que dije antes de ir lentos, ni lo que dijiste tu de estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos, yo no quiero fingir ante nadie, no quiero contenerme ante nadie, quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, que soy tuyo, y que eso será así siempre. - Su discurso fue cortado por un beso de la chica cuyos ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas, ellos se besaron sin importar quien los viera, sin importar que dijeran, sin importar el mundo entero.

Goten se percató del silencio, no se escuchaban sonidos de golpes o luchas, se levantó aún con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, y entonces los vió. Trunks besando a su pequeña sobrina de 16 años, y su rabia estalló. El había sido un caballero con Bra, no había querido aprovecharse de ella, es verdad que la había besado de un modo indecente en el sofá, es cierto que no pudo contenerse esa vez, pero luego el la había respetado, a pesar de lo mucho que le costó hacerlo, y su mejor amigo no era capaz de hacer lo mismo... Y ahora Bra estaba perdida en un mundo terrible, con su vida pendiente de un hilo. Su ki se elevó al super Saiyajin y voló al encuentro de Trunks cruzándole un puño en la cara que lo lanzó a volar lejos.

- Tio GOTEN - gritó Pan desesperada por la acción repentina - ¿cómo te has atrevido? NO TIENES DERECHO A HACER ESTO. - Gritó enojada mientras la emprendía luchando contra él.

Trunks apareció entonces y le devolvió el golpe propinado.

- QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES - gritó el chico de cabellos lavanda.

- Soy el tío de la chica de la cual te estás aprovechando, además de tu mejor amigo, y no voy a permitir que la conviertas en una de tus ligues, TRUNKS - su nombre fue disparado con toda la ira que cabía en su lengua.

- Mira GOTEN - siseo su nombre con igual furia - yo no me estoy aprovechando de nadie, Pan no es ningún ligue para mi, yo LA AMO, ¿sabes lo que es eso? - increpó venenosamente - y no voy a ser tan estúpido como para no aceptarlo, me da igual lo que digas o pienses, lo que digan o aleguen, la diferencia de edad no es tan grande, y aunque fuera más me daría igual, que seas su tío me importa una mierda, porque esta noche he averiguado que la vida puede darnos golpes inesperados... no se si he perdido una hermana Goten - dijo arrojando dolor y lágrimas con esta afirmación - ella podría estar muerta a manos de un maldito monstruo que quien sabe lo que le ha podido hacer, lo que le estará haciendo quizás en este momento... no se qué pasará mañana, pero se que pase lo que pase nadie me arrebatará a Pan, NADIE, ¿lo has entendido? LA AMO y ella me ama, y tú no eres nadie para entrometerte en este asunto... no te lo permitiré, y si quieres que luchemos lucharemos, pero JAMAS, ¿me oyes? JAMÁS trates de interponerte entre nosotros porque no tendré en cuenta que eres mi mejor amigo... - Pan abrazó a Trunks con lágrimas en los ojos y miró con una expresión en sus ojos que desarmó por completo a Goten. Su apretar de dientes, sus puños cerrados no pudieron mantenerse ante esta visión, su pelo volvió a ser negro, sus ojos volvieron a hacerse oscuros, su expresión se hizo triste aún severa, y entonces voló lejos...

----------

Un príncipe saiyajin salió volando al alcance del que salió volando apenas unos minutos antes...

- DETENTE - gritó cuando estaba a una distancia cercana de él. El muchacho no se volvió a mirarle pero paró su carrera a ninguna parte. Su rostro tenía lágrimas. Vegeta avanzó hasta el algo más despacio y lo encaró sorprendiéndose de encontrarle llorando. Goten intentó ocultar su estado y dobló la cabeza hacia un lado para no mirarle a los ojos. El príncipe apreció que no le mirase directamente ya que el mismo había estado llorando y no sabía si podría notarlo.

- Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas... - siguió Vegeta con voz fría.

- Preferiría que hablásemos en otro momento... - masculló el más joven.

El saiyajin angostó sus ojos y frunció el ceño ignorando su petición por completo - ¿Por qué mi hija te llevó a ver la máquina del tiempo a solas? - preguntó con firmeza.

- Ya se lo dije antes... - intentó evadirse.

- Espero no tener que repetirte la pregunta... - dijo perdiendo bastante la paciencia.

- ¿De verdad lo quiere saber? - se envalentonó Goten.

- No me hagas perder la paciencia más de lo que ya está y CONTESTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ IDIOTA - rugió

- ¡BIEN, resulta que su princesa no es tan niña, no es tan inocente ella... - Un puño terrible le cruzó la mandívula del muchacho enviándolo al suelo de golpe.

- Mide tus palabras... - dijo amenezantemente agarrándolo del cuello contra el suelo.

- ¿Quiere... saber... la verdad...? - Goten pronunció con suma dificultad estas palabras en el cierre fuerte de la mano de Vegeta sobre su dolorido cuello, pero no podía contenerse por más tiempo, tenía que soltar la bomba que estaba aplastandole el alma, aunque luego recibiera la paliza de su vida, pero no podía guardar más la angustia que llevaba dentro.

Vegeta lo soltó dando un gruñido y él comenzó a hablar - Bra me confesó esta noche que estaba enamorada de mi... - esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Vegeta como un eco inesperado - pero yo soy demasiado caballero como para aprovecharme de una niña de 15 años... no olvido que soy 13 años mayor que ella y que la he visto nacer - Vegeta a este punto había ido al super Saiyajin, Goten sin embargo no parecía tener miedo de su reacción - así que le dije que era una niña y que no debía decir esas cosas... y como estaba en la máquina del tiempo subida le dije que bajara, ya que pensé que podría ser peligroso... pero ella se enfadó, se llenó de ira al ver que no quise besarla y me golpeó, ¡así fue como se puso en marcha la máquina de mierda que se la llevó al pasado! - gritó alcanzando el mismo el estado de super Saiyajin. Vegeta lo volvió a coger del cuello apretando despiadadamente, Goten no pudo o no quiso luchar contra el agarre poderoso de un super Saiyajin en fase 2. Símplemente miró las estrellas ignorando el dolor y la falta de oxígeno, su pelo volvió a ser de nuevo negro, su rostro tornaba azulado, nada parecía importarle. Sus pensamientos vagaron al interior de su alma. "Si supieras Bra lo que me hiciste sentir con ese beso... si supieras que rompí con Paresu porque necesitaba algo que llenase mi vacío, si supieras que tú, una chiquilla apenas me devolviste la alegría con tus risas, con tus ocurrencias, con tu frescura, con tu caracter fuerte... pensé que la calidez que sentía hacia tí era fraternal, cuando tu estabas a mi alrededor me sentía extrañamente feliz, me sorprendí a mi mismo un día, hace una semana atrás, cuando planté a Paresu por pasar la tarde contigo comprando en el Centro comercial, mi pequeña amiga... olvidando mis problemas, olvidando mi supuesto amor por Paresu. Si supieras que ese beso me mostró lo que ni yo mismo me atreví a aceptar... y ahora tu, por mi culpa estás perdida... o quizás estás muerta..." - Bra... - alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento, y entonces el Príncipe lo soltó y gritó de dolor al cielo. Luego lo llevó a C.C. y lo dejó en una de las camas de invitados.

------------

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones Trunks y Pan se besaban intensamente sobre la cama. Ambos estaban tumbados lateralmente, el abrigando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, ella abrigando los suyos perdidamente en su espalda, tomando los cabellos lilas entre sus dedos. Las caricias inundaron sus cuerpos surcando lugares peligrosos...

Pan tembló levemente al sentir la mano caliente que se deslizó abajo de su espalda, que amasó sus gluteos aún cubiertos por los vaqueros blancos y que siguió su camino acariciando más abajo... Trunks se paró de pronto sin dejar de abrazarla y la miró con ternura.

- ¿Quieres que pare? - sonrió besando su nariz levemente y oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos.

- No, sigue por favor, no te pares ahora... - susurró ella mientras sus manos vagaron hacia la entrepierna de él.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Trunks al sentir el roce de su mano contra su virilidad, que luchaba por salir duramente. El se sentó al borde de la cama observando como ella bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y le ayudó a librarse de ellos. Los zapatos de Trunks volaron en cuestión de segundos al otro extremo de la habitación. El la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y la sentó sobre él haciendola gemir al sentir la dureza que chocaba contra su entrepierna excitada. El subió su pequeña camiseta roja y se deleitó besando cada rincón de su pecho, desabrochando el sujetador sin dejar de amamantar. Pan gemía arqueando su espalda por el placer mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Trunks recorriendo los perfectos pectorales con sus manos. La camisa y la camiseta rodaron ahora por alguna parte en la habitación. Ella se puso de pié y el bajó sus pantalones. El sonido de su cremallera al ser bajada por las manos expertas hizo estremecerse a la muchacha. Sólo unos boxer, sólo unas pequeñas braguitas, ella le miraba a los ojos, perdiendose en el azul de su mirada, el vagaba en el mirar enigmático de su Panny... su amada Panny.

- "¿Hago lo correcto?" - pensó Trunks. Y entonces Pan contestó a viva voz lo que él había sólo dicho en pensamientos.

- Nos amamos Trunks, hacemos lo correcto... - El se turbó a escuchar la respuesta a sus pensamientos, pero no quiso preguntarse la explicación ahora, lentamente bajó la poca ropa interior de ella y la tumbó en la cama abrazándola. El mismo se despojó de sus boxer y sacó de su mesita de noche un condón. Una vez colocado, besó tiernamente a la chica de sus sueños. Ella gimió al sentir la presión en la entrada de su virginidad. El tomó su cara entre sus manos y la acarició tiernamente depositando besos en su frente, en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en sus párpados, en sus labios... Empujó más fuerte mientras sus labios ahogaban un quejido doloroso, bebió unas lágrimas de esos tiernos ojos que adoraba... ella pidió más al paso de unos minutos, el se lo dió y ambos danzaban ya entre sábanas calientes, húmedas del sudor despiadado que sus cuerpos furiosos desprendían haciendo el amor. Fue la primera vez de ella, y fue la primera vez que Trunks sintió de verdad que hacía el amor con alguien. El sexo no era sólo sexo, el amor, era símplemente puro, eterno, sublime. El éxtasis alcanzó sus almas cuando el avanzó al cuello virgen de su amada por siempre y clavó sus dientes en él. El ciclo se completó cuando ella clavó los suyos en el cuello de su amado. Ambos rozaban con sus manos la cicatriz abajo en su espalda, vieja evidencia de la cola Saiyajin, como queriendo alzanzar el miembro perdido con sus manos mientras lamían las heridas provocadas indoloramente. Este comportamiento era un reflejo primario, antigüo y sagrado... de la raza Saiyajin, cuando una pareja se amaba con amor verdadero sus almas se conectaban de un modo extraño, sus pensamientos se hacían uno, y entonces, el intercambio de sangres daría lugar a una unión. Una unión que sería hecha para siempre, imposible de borrar o de olvidar. Sus almas serían conectadas más allá de la vida. Así era, así debía ser... la sangre que llama a la sangre... el amor que une las almas. Ahora todo estaba hecho. Nadie podría separarlos jamás. Ellos sonrieron débilmente sintiendo cómo las fuerzas les abandonaban lentamente y caían en un profundo y plácido sueño abrazados, unidos, amándose...

----------------

Bulma estaba en el laboratorio con su hijo del futuro, Mirai Trunks.

- Y eso es todo lo que me explicó mamá, es decir, tú, en el futuro, no se nada más - dijo tristemente terminando de contarle lo que sabía acerca de la máquina del tiempo - de todos modos, te ayudaré a construirla, yo mismo ayudé a mi madre en la construcción y puede que a medida que comencemos recuerde cosas que puedan ser útiles... -

- Hijo, esto es de gran ayuda, creo que podremos terminar la máquina en poco tiempo, ¡estoy segura de ello! - sonrió un poco y vió la expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad del semblante de su amado hijo - Bra estará bien, ella ha heredado la inteligencia y la belleza de su madre, junto con el caracter y la fuerza de su padre, se que mi pequeña sabrá cómo actuar. No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó. Tu hermana es una burra tozuda. No se cuantas veces la ha regañado Trunks por coger la cápsula de su moto... y sin embargo ella la coge una y otra vez sin su permiso... - Trunks recordó el viaje en la Harley hacia el Centro Comercial, el no imaginó que la moto había sido tomada prestada sin permiso de Trunks, y se sintió algo mejor al saber que era costumbre de su pequeña hermana coger las cosas sin pedir permiso, pero entonces pensó que una máquina del tiempo no es como una simple moto, se reprochó no haber tenido más cuidado al respecto y sobre todo, se reprochó el haberle aconsejado sincerarse con Goten, se sintió profundamente culpable de nuevo... - Se que tu padre te golpeó, pero al golpearte él sólo trataba de apagar su dolor, ahora mismo, estoy segura de que se siente culpable de todo, debe estar dando vueltas en su cabeza martirizandose por no haber evitado todo esto. Tu padre es muy fuerte, pero interiormente lleva toda su vida luchando consigo mismo. No quiero que te atormentes como él, Mirai, tienes que concentrarte en salvar a tu hermana, sólo en eso. Eso es lo que yo voy a hacer, y es lo que quiero que hagas. - Pronunció Bulma valientemente.

- Mamá... una vez más demuestras que tienes más sangre guerrera yo todos los saiyajins juntos - dijo Mirai muy serio con lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces Bulma se acercó a su niño y lo abrazó riendo.

- ¿Por qué crees que encandilé a tu padre? - dijo abrazandolo con ternura y haciendo a su hijo sonrojarse - vete a la cama, yo me quedaré aquí trabajando en esto, necesitaré tu ayuda mañana hijo - Mirai obedeció sin rechistar, ya que conociendo a su madre no hacerle caso era desafiar la furia divina...

---------

Ella estaba garabateando muy concentrada en un papel, arrugando folios que tiraba por todas partes, él la observaba desde la ventana, siempre lo hacía, le gustaba verla trabajar cuando estaba sóla en su laboratorio. Podría pasar a su lado toda la legión de Freezer, y ella no se daría cuenta porque estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus libros y en sus esquemas que era incapaz de fijarse en nada más. Le gustaba ver como se hacía furiosa cuando no conseguía lo que quería, cómo golpeaba el lápiz hasta romperlo, despotricando contra la silla mientras maldecía y soltaba una lengua de camionero llena de palabrotas malsonantes para cualquier dama respetable. Se extasiaba viendola jugar enredando su pelo en un tirabuzón alrededor del lapiz roto mientras que volvía a sentarse en la maltrecha silla pensando una solución al problema, hasta que en uno de sus intentos por desliar su pelo acababa por darse un tirón y lanzaba un ¡Ay! tan cómico que el mismo no podía evitar reirse entre dientes. Adoraba escucharla hablar sola como si contase sus penas y sus alegrías a aquellas máquinas y trastos desperdigados por una ala completamente desordenada, que según ella, estaba ordenada a su manera... si alguien recogía una piececita del suelo y lo colocaba ordenadamente sobre algún estante ella luego se volvía loca buscando la susodicha pieza y maldiciendo a quien había osado a tocar su 'templo sagrado'. En realidad el laboratorio de Bulma era para ella como la Cámara de Gravedad de Vegeta, y puede decirse y afirmarse sin frivolidad que ella pasaba tanto tiempo en su templo como lo hacía su marido en el suyo. Sólo que uno entrenaba su cuerpo y otra su mente, con la misma obstinación y firmeza. Por fin vino la cara esperada, por fin ese destello en los ojos, ya estaba, ella había resuelto el enigma, ahora si que todo iría bien, Bulma había averiguado como comenzar a construir la máquina... su garabateo se hizo más intenso, su sonrisa más ámplia, sus piernas nerviosas golpeaban la silla giratoria haciéndola temblar un poco, sus cabellos turquesa caían sobre la mesa y luego volvían atrás cuando ella los sacudía con violencia para no ser molestada en su trabajo. Ya estaba el diseño terminado. Ella se levantó de su silla, y sonrió besando el papel que sostenía en sus manos. Vegeta sonrió también observándola desde su escondite preferido. Había una esperanza.

- Vegeta, espera a que te cuente - dijo en voz alta.

El príncipe sonrió y entró a la habitación abrazándola por detrás. Ella chilló un segundo y se tensó hasta que escuchó la voz inconfundible de su amante.

- Te amo mujer, salvaré a nuestra hija - si, había una esperanza...

Marido y mujer se perdieron en un beso largo. El la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación para consumar un amor inmenso, que se hacía más intenso cada año que pasaba.

------------------

Espero que os gustase este capítulo...


	11. Genes

Muchas gracias por los Reviews. Me anima tanto ver que seguis mi historia. Gracias, sois una gente demasié. Besos.

**Capítulo 11: Genes al descubierto.**

En la sala médica de la base militar, una habitación de paredes metálicas blancas, albergaba una serie completa de cámaras de regeneración. En una de ellas descansaba desnuda, la ahora soldado, Bra. La noticia acerca la única mujer guerrera de todo el ejército de élite de Freezer, que para más morbo se había incorporado al escuadrón saiyajin, había volado por toda la base. Los rumores iban corriendo entre los soldados, y a pesar de que todos fueron advertidos por sus superiores de que debían hacer la vista gorda como si fuera un hombre con tal de no tener problemas serios con el Maestro, la curiosidad era tan extrema al respecto, que ese día había cola en la enfermería de la base... Más de un soldado tuvo la idea de lesionarse un poco o quejarse de algún mal imaginario, con tal de ver de cerca la novedad, y más... verla desnuda en la cámara de regeneración. Por suerte los médicos se percataron de la atracción turística del momento y cubrieron con una lona la cámara. O.o' Acto seguido, la cola de 'supuestos enfermos repentinos' se disipó en cuestión de segundos maldiciendo malhumoradamente por el pasillo.

Un poco después, al lado de la cámara caminaba rápidamente un médico bastante alterado, sujetando un papel en sus manos que releía con los ojos abriertos de par en par. Rápidamente tiró de la tela, descubriendo la lona y se detuvo a observar la recien llegada... su pelo, su cuerpo, sus formas, la miraba como un bicho raro, y si pudiera, desde luego, la abriría en canal para averiguar más datos de la alienígena, pero claro, eso enojaría demasiado al Maestro, así que lo más que podía hacer era analizar detenidamente cada detalle de su fisionomía. Entonces algo llamó la atención, se trataba de un pequeño círculo azul en la base de su espalda. Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente, volviendo a releer el papel en sus manos. Un brillo relució en su mirada.

- Tengo que informar a Zarbón de inmediato - alcanzó a decir mientras tomaba un intercomunicador.

- ¿Señor? - dijo tímidamente el médico.

Al paso de unos minutos una voz furiosa y adormilada contestó - Espero que sea importante para molestarme mientras que estoy durmiendo... ¿sabes que horas son? -

- Ehhh... lo siento señor, pero es que... ya tengo los resultados genéticos de la nuevo soldado... -

- ¿Y me despiertas por esa insignificancia? ¿acaso no puedes esperar a mañana? - gritó malhumorado.

- Lo siento, pero usted mismo me dijo que las órdenes de Freezer eran indicarle los resultados en cuanto estuvieran listos y además los resultados son sorprendentes... - dijo algo inquieto

Zarbón se sentó en la cama vistiéndose y emitiendo un gruñido al escuchar esto, el esperaba que la chica fuese vulgar, de un cruce de razas estúpidamente soez, y que así el Maestro dejase de sentir esa atracción que a él, su brazo derecho, le enfermaba. Desde que llegó ella, Freezer ya no se preocupaba de Zarbón, ya no era admirado por su belleza como antes, esa belleza que tanto le alavó Lord Freezer, que atrajo al Maestro en un guerrero... Pero ahora el ya no era el guerrero más guapo, ahora... esa estúpida niña estaba ocupando su lugar y eso le molestaba sobremanera. Al mismo tiempo, su propia vanidad le hacía desvalorizar a la muchacha, comparándola con el mismo. No, ella no tenía esos ojos amarillos de los que el presumía tanto, ni sus músculos perfectamente delineados, ella era flacucha y esmirriada, además, su piel era descolorida, como la de los saiyajins. De hecho la nueva mascota era como un saiyajin sin cola, aunque claro, el pelo azul y los ojos claros evidenciaban que era imposible que fuese una saiyajin. Por otro lado los saiyajins son estériles con otras razas...

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería. El pasó dentro magestuosamente emitiendo un gesto de desagrado al ver a la muchacha desnuda, aunque la miró de reojo secretamente para ver si tenía algún rasgo que el maestro pudiera apreciar más hermoso que los de él. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que no, esa muchacha era una simple...

- A ver qué tienes... ¿cúales son esos resultados 'tan importantes'? - amartilló con ironía mientras volvía a mirar de reojo a la chica dentro de la cámara de regeneración.

- Si, pues verá, he descubierto, vea, acérquese, por favor - le condujo más cerca de la cámara.

- Puag, ¡que ser más vomitivo, ¿es necesario? - dijo con expresión asqueada.

- Me temo que sí, observe algo muy interesante... ¿ve la base de su espalda? - el ahora se fijó muy bien y miró de cerca a ver qué era la cosa tan extraña que había descubierto.

- ¿Qué es tan interesante? Yo sólo veo una criatura repugnante... - reiteró.

- Ese punto azul justo en la base es la reminiscencia de una cola saiyajin. - sentenció con voz grave y sonora.

- ¿Qué? - se inclinó para volver a mirar - No es posible.

- Me temo que si lo es. Los resultados genéticos evidencian que se trata de un híbrido de saiyajin y una especie desconocida para nuestra base de datos... -

- Sabía que algo me olía mal con ella, esta pequeña bastarda seguramente quiere aparearse con algún saiyajin del escuadrón... ¡informaré al Maestro de inmediato! - Zarbón abandonó la sala extasiado en sus pensamientos, ahora Freezer la destruiría, el había destruido a todas las mujeres saiyajin para evitar que la raza se reprodujera... si había dejado con vida a estos tres especímenes era porque los resultados médicos evidenciaban la imposibilidad de reproducirse con ninguna especie conocida. El vería la amenaza que supone esa hembra y la destruiría antes de que siquiera abriera los ojos. Por fin estaba contento y feliz. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se colmó cuando golpeó la puerta de la sala donde Freezer ya estaba despierto. Si, la raza de los lagartos dormían apenas 2 horas, no necesitaban dormir más tiempo. Freezer miraba la noche a través de un gran ventanal con forma de cúpula. Su mirada extraña se cebó en la visión de su más leal soldado arrodillándose ante él.

- Maestro, tenemos los resultados de las pruebas genéticas de la espía - lanzó este último comentario con toda la intención del mundo, tratando de emponzoñar en contra de ella a sabiendas de que Freezer era implacable con aquellos que atentaban contra su Imperio. Pero el tirano sólo sonrió levemente ansioso por conocer esos resultados.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo guardando la calma.

- Ella es una híbrido mi Señor... -

- Eso ya lo imaginaba, pero ¿qué razas han conformado un ser tan hermoso y letal? -

Zarbón frunció el ceño al escuchar ese comentario que tanto le desagradaba - es un híbrido de Saiyajin... - sonrió al desvelar el misterio poniéndose en pie.

Freezer dió una carcajada sonora - ¿y cuál es la otra raza? - preguntó mientras se servía una copa de vino.

- Es desconocida, no se tienen datos al respecto en nuestra base de información -

- Traeme aquí al médico que la atiende de inmediato -

Zarbón se levantó y llamó por el intercomunicador. En menos de un minuto se personó el médico rompiendo el silencio incómodo de la sala.

- ¿Qué porcentaje de cada raza tiene? - interrogó

- A nivel genético un 75 saiyajin y un 25 de raza desconocida. A pesar de que a nivel físico parece estar alejada de los cánones saiyajins -

- ¿Por qué no tiene cola? - siguió preguntando.

- Según he estado analizando, es posible que se la amputasen al nacer o a los pocos días de nacer, ya que la cicatriz de su espalda evidencia una atrofia muscular alrededor del miembro. -

- Si me permite, Maestro, creo que es una espía infiltrada por la resistencia, seguramente es una aberración creada a partir de experimentos genéticos... sin duda una conspiración que ha debido contar con la ayuda del escuadrón de los monos en su contra. Siempre he tenido mala espina acerca de ellos... - sus palabras eran astutas, calculadas y precisas para exaltar al tirano.

- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿es un experimento creado en laboratorio? - preguntó desilusionado mirando al médico.

- No, mi señor, las evidencias demuestran que no ha existido manipulación genética externa, ha sido engendrada naturalmente -

Freezer sonrió al escuchar esto mientras que Zarbón se encrespó.

- No podemos estar totalmente seguros de ello, es posible que su tecnología haya mejorado y... -

- CALLATE - rugió el tirano golpeando fuertemente el suelo con su cola haciendo estremecer a los presentes - no he hecho venir al médico para escucharte lo que resta de noche - el grito proferido, el comentario despreciativo, la mirada de severidad hacia el hombre de pelo verde se clavó en el corazón frío de tan celoso servidor de un modo dañino.

- Disculpe Maestro... - dijo con falsa humildad aguantando su rabia interior y sus ojos vidriosos.

- Bien, dices que le amputaron la cola al nacer... ¿por qué harían tal cosa? - Zarbón respiró como para añadir algún comentario viperino, pero un leve golpecito de la cola cerca a él le recordó que era mejor no hablar en ese momento - Ella dijo que tenía 15 años, ¿corrobora esa afirmación? -

- Si, es correcto -

- Pero el planeta Vegeta fue destruido hace ya 20 años... lo que significa que ella no pudo ser engendrada allí... dado que asegura que fue engendrada naturalmente, y a sabiendas de que los únicos saiyajins con vida están bajo mis órdenes, ella debe ser hija de uno de ellos. Mejor dicho... Vegeta queda excluido de la lista ya que con 9 años no pudo haberla engendrado, así que sólo nos quedan Nappa y Raditz. Por el poder de pelea, yo diría que más bien debería ser hija de Nappa... no en vano es un guerrero de primera clase... - razonó - eso explicaría por qué cuando Vegeta terminó su 'entrenemiento' y la dejó tirada en medio de la sala el se avanzó a recogerla para llevarla a la enfermería... Pero eso implicaría que el es consciente de que ella es su hija, y por otro lado... la petición de la muchacha de pertenecer al escuadrón debía estar fundada en su conocimiento de este pequeño secreto... mmmm es muy interesante. No creo que exista ninguna conspiración, aquí tenemos el bonito cuadro de una niña que desea conocer a su padre... pobre pequeña - rió al borde del cinismo - pero es una joya preciosa sin lugar a dudas... es tán excitante - paró un segundo para beber algo del vino rojo como la sangre - la lástima es que si es verdad que los saiyajins pueden reproducirse con otra especie y producir crías con tanto poder, es necesario para los intereses de nuestro Imperio localizar esa otra raza para que sea aniquilada... Creo que Nappa tendrá muchas cosas que explicar... - rió levemente y entonces una expresión maligna se apoderó de su rostro - pero antes quiero divertirme un poco... Doctor, administre a la hembra una solución anticonceptiva. No quiero que aparee bajo ningún concepto con otro macho saiyajin, pero tampoco quiero que dañe su capacidad reproductiva, puede serme muy útil... y.. ¿habría alguna posibilidad de hacer que la colita saiyajin se regenere de nuevo? -

- Si, es posible, inyectándole un complejo hormonal estimulante, aunque la cicatriz está muy cerrada. Seguramente tardaría un par de horas en salir, pero la presión que ejercerían en la base de la cola los músculos de la espalda la dejarían sin fuerza hasta que se habituasen al nuevo miembro, pero no creo que eso tardase más de unos minutos -

- Eso es interesante... hágalo. La quiero completa... me muero de ganas por ver la cara de los monos al descubrir la cola de su nueva soldado jajajaja - rió estrepitosamente - por cierto, no le diga nada de esto, invente lo que quiera, pero no le explique acerca de por qué su cola ha surgido, ni le comente nada del resultado de los análisis. Eso va también para tí Zarbón.

El médico volvió a la sala de regeneración. Desaguó la cámara y sacó a la chica aún inconsciente, colocándola sobre la camilla. Inyectó un líquido marrón en el centro de la cicatriz haciendo que el cuerpo de Bra se convulsionara levemente. Entonces ella abrió los ojos sin comprender aún donde se encontraba. Encontró delante de su mirada al médico, lo cual la alivió. El le entregó su uniforme de combate y se elejó de ella diciendole - Lord Freezer quiere hablar contigo, te espera en la sala principal -

Bra se vistió y se marchó recorriendo los pasillos de la base. Ahora qué se suponía que ella iba a hacer. Primero el hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada la rechaza y la insulta llamándola niña, luego viaja en el tiempo, encima se queda sin la máquina que podría devolverla al futuro, se encuentra con su padre que no sabía que era su padre y que la trataba como una basura, junto con el resto de 'compañeros' de escuadrón, había recibido la peor paliza de toda su vida, estaba en un lugar asqueroso, lleno de gente sin escrúpulos, donde todos eran de aspecto monstruoso, y la miraban como si fuera un trozo de carne apetitoso... donde nadie había sido amable con ella, bueno nadie, menos Freezer, aunque parezca extraño de admitir, y ahora ese tirano vomitivo volvía a querer hablar con ella... hizo un repaso de todo lo que había pasado y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas levemente, pero ella las refrenó, no era momento de llorar ahora, luego, en la soledad de su habitación lloraría hasta hartarse, pero ahora no, así que se calmó antes de entrar en la sala de Freezer, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla afectada por todo eso.

La puerta se abrió. El la estaba esperando. Zarbón enfurruñó su cara al verla. Ella frunció el ceño ante su gesto. Freezer sonrió un poco.

- Zarbón, déjanos sólos... - dijo con magnifiscencia. El dedicó una última mirada fulminante hacia ella antes de abandonar la sala - que vulgar... - refunfuñó abandonando la sala - sapo - agregó ella sonriendo triunfalmente haciendo que el se congelase antes de salir dispuesto a contestar algo más. Pero Freezer lo increpó de nuevo - ¿te pasa algo? ¿no te he dicho que nos dejes sólos Zarbón? - el nuevo desprecio le hirió a fuego vivo y se marchó de la sala definitivamente.

Bra entonces se sintió de nuevo intimidada. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿qué querría de ella? ¿qué tendría que inventar para salir del paso esta vez?.

- Mi hermosa niña... - dijo sentándose en su sillón enorme, tipo trono - ven aquí...

Ella se acercó un poco sólamente.

- Oh, vamos, ¿aún me tienes miedo? ven acércate... - insistió avanzando una mano - coge mi mano.

Ella se acercó y a la distancia mayor posible avanzó su mano hacia la del monstruo levemente, observando cualquier movimiento. El contacto con la piel lisa recordaba al tacto de una pieza de plástico, aunque algo más blanda. El asió la mano de ella con decisión y dedicó una mirada tranquila.

- Me alegra verte recuperada, no me gustó nada el entrenamiento de Vegeta, dime, ¿como te han acogido los saiyajins, te han tratado mal? por que si lo han hecho yo mismo les daré su merecido. - Su brazo tiraba imperceptiblemente milimetro a milímetro de la chica haciendo que cada vez estuviera más cerca de él.

- No... no me han hecho nada malo, ellos son rudos, pero es su naturaleza, yo quise entrar en su escuadrón sabiendo las consecuencias, y me alegro de estar en él. Esa es la verdad... - Al temrinar de pronunciar eso se vió obligada a avanzar un paso adelante, ya que el asimiento de Freezer hacia el era más cercano cada vez. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella cuando se vió apenas a centímetros de distancia de él.

- Ven, quiero que te sientes en mi regazo, mi pequeña guerrera - sus palabras eran melosas y dulces, sus acciones paternales hacia ella. Bra se estremeció de nuevo, se sonrojó furiosamente al ver como el tiró de ella haciéndola sentarse en sus rodillas como una niña pequeña.

- Por favor... yo no soy una niña... - dijo intentando levantarse de sus rodillas. Pero el la detuvo sosteniendola con fuerza.

- Quiero que a partir de ahora me llames padre... - ella cabeceó levemente y de nuevo el la abrazó contra su pecho dejándola inmovilizada temblando de miedo y desconcierto - ¿lo harás pequeña? ¿me amarás como si fuera tu propio padre? - ella respiró con agitación en su asimiento no catalogando aún lo que pasaba. El la abrazaba cálidamente y Bra comenzaba a pensar si sería verdad que el tirano tenía esa carencia afectiva o estaba jugando con ella. ¿No habia modo de averiguar eso? ¿de qué manera podría ella averiguar las intenciones de él? y por otro lado... en caso de que fuera sincero en sus palabras... ¿de qué modo podría aprovechar estas nuevas circunstancias en su favor?. Una prueba, ella necesitaba probar su influencia sobre el tirano.

- Ya que no tengo un padre, será un honor para mi llamarte así - dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso de hija en la mejilla - Padre... hay algo que quiero decirte y que me entristece mucho... - siguió poniendo cara de puchero mientras que el tirano sonreía satisfactoriamente sin dejar de sostenerla cerca de él.

- ¿y qué es lo que te turba? - dijo complaciente.

- Se trata de Zarbón, el... me odia, noto sus miradas, se que querría verme muerta de buena gana... hace un momento me insultó antes de salir - siguió con cara de pucheros. Esta era una buena treta... Zarbón era muy influyente en Freezer, pero si ella lograse ver un ápice de castigo hacia el por parte del tirano significaría que estaba logrando ser más influente y que sería cierto quizás que él era sincero en su extraño comportamiento paternal hacia ella.

- Ah, Zarbón... espera un segundo... - pulsó un botón que avisaba a Zarbón de venir y enseguida en apenas unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Bra seguía en brazos de Freezer. Zarbón al visualizar esta visión se quedó perplejo, confundido y celoso.

- ¿Me llamaba, Maestro? -

- Zarbón - dijo duramente - mi hija me ha dicho que la insultaste.

- ¿Su... hija? No... no comprendo... - preguntó levantándose de su arrodillamiento en el choque.

- Creo que le debes unas disculpas... - dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Disculpa... Bra - pronunció con dificultad sintiendo una furia inimaginable.

- ¿Aceptas sus disculpas mi hermosa niña? - preguntó complaciente.

- No me parece sincero... padre... - agregó ella maliciosamente recalcando especialmente la última palabra.

- Zarbón, arrodíllate y pide perdón como corresponde - ordenó con cinismo él.

El hombre de la trenza verde de arrodilló de mala gana y volvió a repetir con rabia - Le presento mis disculpas, guerrera Bra -

- Sigue sin parecerme sincero - pronunció ella con el mismo cinismo de Freezer.

- Zarbón, Zarbón, Zarbón... tienes que tener mejores modales... acércate aquí - el avanzó cabizbajo hasta donde estaba Freezer - quiero que le des un beso para hacer las paces.

- ¿Cómo? - dijeron ambos en la confusión de la petición.

- Acércate y bésala, vamos, quiero que hagais la paces entre vosotros... - sonrió divertido el tirano al ver la expresión de ambos.

- No es necesario - dijo Bra rápidamente - acepto sus disculpas.

Zarbón suspiró aliviado, pero Freezer insistió en su juego - Mi pequeña niña, ya que has aceptado ser mi hija, no puedo encontrar mejor partido para ti que el guerrero más poderoso de todos mis soldados... Zarbón además de hermoso ha sido durante años mi mano derecha, nadie mejor que él podría cuidar de tí... -

- No necesito que nadie me cuide, puedo cuidarme sola - protestó tratando de levantarse de las rodillas de Freezer y encontrándose más aferrada que antes.

No digas tonterías, hace un rato casi te mata ese mono idiota de Vegeta - Bra frunció el ceño al oir hablar de su padre en esos términos - Zarbón, a partir de ahora serás el prometido de Bra, te concederé por esposa a mi hija. Haz que todos los jefes de escuadrón sepan esta noticia de inmediato, y haz los honores de sellas este compromiso con un beso... - en ese momento Freezer aferro a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Ella miró en el pánico a Zarbón acercarsele, su corazón latía fuertemente, su cuerpo luchaba por deshacrse del asimiento del lagarto, pero era imposible al cosa. El aliento cercano la hizo descomponerse por completo, por suerte él sólo la besó en la mejilla levemente con una cara compungida llena de asco al hacerlo. Freezer sonrió abiertamente liberándola definitivamente del abrazo y empujándola para chocar contra Zarbón haciendo que ambos se desplomasen en el suelo por el impacto. De pronto se encontraron una encima del otro y se apartaron vertiginosamente emitiendo un sonido de asco al hacerlo y sacudiendo sus ropas como si hubieran sido contaminadas por basura radiactiva.

Ellos se miraron horrorizados ante la diversión absoluta del tirano.

- Zarbón, reunete también con Vegeta y explícale que ya que la guerrera Bra es mi hija adoptiva, ella será la nueva jefe al mando del escuadrón saiyajin, y que a partir de ahora tendrá que obedecer sus órdenes. No olvides informar de vuestro compromiso a todo el mundo... -

- "Creo que papá cuando lo sepa se va a cabrear..." - pensó Bra.

- Mi pequeña guerrera, puedes marcharte a tus aposentos, ah, por cierto, a partir de ahora, tus aposentos serán los que ocupaba Vegeta, el pasará a los de Nappa, Nappa a los de Raditz, y Raditz a los que tu ibas a ocupar... -

Un Zarbón más verde que de costumbre se alejó de la sala junto con una Bra que presentaba un tono azulado en su rostro...

--------------------------


	12. Una boda, una misión y una cola

Hola amigos y amigas, en este capítulo quiero dar un toquecito de humor, que ya está bien de tanto romance y drama, ¿verdad?. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 12: Una boda, una misión y ¿una cola?.**

Un Zarbón más verde que de costumbre se alejó de la sala junto con una Bra que presentaba un tono azulado en su rostro... La puerta de la sala se cerró detrás de ellos, ambos caminaron unos metros y entonces...

-Estarás contenta ¿verdad? Todo esto lo habías planeado... querías casarte con el guerrero más guapo y fuerte... pero te saldrá mal tu juego yo no me pienso casar con una MONA - escupió Zarbón en un tono histérico.

-¡Como te atreves ! Si piensas que quiero casarme con un SAPO estás muy equivocado... - se cruzó de brazos ella - tendremos que idear algo para que el compromiso se anule, y rápido, no quiero tener que soportar un sólo roce tuyo, ni un sólo beso más, PUAG que ASCOOO - escupió ahora ella.

-¿Crees que me gustó tener que besar tu horrible mejilla, MONA TONTA? -

-AHHHRRRRRGGGGGGGGG SAPO ASQUEROSO -

-Descolorida... -

-Cara de Water -

-Fea -

-Monstruo -

-Brazos de palillo -

-Para tu información tienes las puntas del pelo abiertas - sonrió con maliciosa satisfacción mientras que el sujetaba su pelo como protegiéndolo de sus insultos.

-Y tu tienes un horrible barrillo - se vengó

-Oh, vamos, eso es mentira... pero al menos no me transformo en un sapo berrugoso cuando utilizo todo mi poder -

-No... tu te transformas en un mono gigante lleno de pelos por todas partes, que ASCOOOOOOO - El intercambio de miradas era fulminante en este punto. Se podían ver los rayos dispararse de un lado y del otro y chocar en el ambiente haciendo que el pasillo temblase de miedo.

-Un momento - frenó Bra - ¿en qué has dicho que me transformo? "este Zarbón ha debido averiguar acerca de mi ascendencia Saiyajin, si no no tendría sentido que dijera que me transformo en Ozaru... ni todo lo que está diciendo de mona... Pero ahora si que no comprendo nada, si Freezer ha averiguaro esto también, ¿por qué ha querido tomarme como si fuera su hija y prometerme con el sapo este? en cualquier caso, si no quiero que me pillen en una mentira no tengo más remedio que fingir que no se nada de mis orígenes... es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora".

Zarbón se congeló de pronto, sin darse cuenta había cometido un error terrible, le había revelado a Bra que ellos sabían su pequeño secreto y si Freezer averiguase seguramente se enojaría por su indiscrepción - He dicho que eres una fea, y que estoy deacuerdo contigo en un punto... tenemos que lograr que este compromiso sea cancelado de inmediato... -

Bra frunció el ceño dándose cuenta del cambio repentido de conversación, pero sonriendo internamente al percatarse de que seguramente el tipo verde había cometido el fallo del siglo - Hablaré con Freezer de inmediato - aseguró Bra triunfalmente volviendo a entrar en la sala del tirano y dejando a Zarbón con sudor en la frente.

-Padre - se arrodilló al entrar en la sala.

-¿Que deseas pequeña? Espero que estés contenta... - (qué cínico)

-Te agradezco como me has acogido, me siento afortunada de ser hija adoptiva del ser más fuerte del Universo "y eso no lo digo por tí, sino por mi papa de verdad", pero Zarbón al salir me ha insultado y me ha dicho que soy una mona, y añadió que me transformo en un mono gigante lleno de pelos al aumentar mi poder... Ha vuelto a insultarme de nuevo padre, no quiero casarme con alguien que inventa semejantes insultos para molestarme...

Freezer tomó aire y farfulló algo initeligible poniendo cara de desagrado. Bra sabía que había puesto en un aprieto a Zarbón y sonrió internamente por el buen funcionamiento de su juego.

El tirano la observaba ahora seriamente. Ella comenzó a pensar por un momento que no había sido tan buena idea después de todo...

"Mi nueva mascota está resultando ser bastante inteligente... no creo que sea sincera, ni que se crea ni una palabra que le dije. Mas bien está pretendiendo jugar conmigo..." - Freezer se movía por la sala caminando lentamente como en círculos alrededor de Bra. Su cola se agitaba detrás de el inquietantemente - "quizás ha llegado el momento de inquietarla un poco" La boda se realizará dentro de 3 días. Hablaré con Zarbón, estoy seguro de que corregirá sus formas y... no te preocupes pequeña... la ceremonia será inolvidable...

¿Ce...ceremonia, ¿dentro de dos días, Será una broma, ¿no? yo.. sólo tengo 15 años, soy demasiado joven para casarme... al menos podríamos esperar un poco... unos cuantos años... ¿no? Es una idea, vamos... -

Considero que tu edad es perfecta para casarte. Aunque dejaré que elijas. Podrás elegir entre casarte con Zarbón, o casarte conmigo... Y en cuanto a Zarbón... espero que en lo sucesivo os lleveis bien, porque si el me dé quejas de tí, anularemos la boda y quedarás comprometida conmigo de inmediato... -

¿Cómo? - ahora su respiración se congeló.- "Esto si que no lo esperaba. Al menos Zarbón no me tocaría, pero Freezer, con la mirada que tiene ahora mismo... no quiero ni pensar lo que podría hacerme... Dios mio... el lagarto es astuto, quiere salirse con la suya, pero ya idearé algo. De momento me conviene estar a bien con el presumido ese de Zarbón, pero lo que tengo claro es que tengo que largarme de esta maldita base de inmediato... tengo que llagar a la Tierra y encontrar a mamá para que me construya una máquina del tiempo y así volver al futuro. No creo que tarde mucho en construir una, ella es muy lista, no es como si fuera a tardar 3 años o algo así en construirla... espero..." -

¿Y bien? ¿qué prefieres? - preguntó mirándola penetrantemente y acariciando con su cola el pelo de ella.

No... no quiero desobedecerle, padre, me casaré con Zarbón... - pronunció entre dientes.

Márchate entonces, ya he solicitado que adecuen tus nuevos aposentos y... por cierto... saldrás de misión esta misma noche con tu escuadrón. Tendreis que purgar el planeta Alien 25. Vegeta te informará de los detalles relevantes. Tienes 5 horas para ponerte al corriente y prepararte antes de salir.

Bra salió malhumorada de la sala en dirección hacia sus aposentos donde 3 saiyajins la aguardaban, y no precisamente de mejor humor. - "Grrrr, ¿cómo me puede pasar a mi esto, es horrible... tener que casarme con ese sapo. Al menos parece que no le gustan las mujeres, jajaja, eso me asegurará que no me toque... pero Freezer, esa mirada de hoy me ha congelado, estoy segura de que intentará algo conmigo... y lo mejor es alejarme de el en cuanto pueda. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo fingir mi muerte en la misión de esta noche para escaparme, porque si hago tal cosa el lagarto matará a mi padre, ya le advirtió que si me pasaba algo malo en una misión los mataría... grrr, y la boda será dentro de 3 días. Si pudiera convencer a Zarbón para que me ayudase a escapar. El quiere tan poco como yo esta boda. Quizás si voy a una misión con el sólo pueda fingir mi muerte. Lo malo es que creo que el presumido ese no querría sólo fingirla, me mataría de verdad, y según veo es más fuerte que yo. Maldita sea, esto no tiene salida... pero daré con una solición, soy Bra Vegeta Briefs, la hija del hombre más fuerte del Universo y de la mujer más inteligente del Universo, esto es pan comido para mi... Oyyshhh me pica la espalda un montón. Que raro... Bueno, allá voy papá, espero que no te tomes demasiado mal que yo sea tu jefa de escuadrón... jajaja ¡espera a que vuelva al futuro y les cuente a todos!". - Sus mirada divertida tornó rápidamente al encontrarse de frente con la mirada furiosa y penetrante del todopoderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Oppss pa... - su voz se frenó al momento antes de pronunciar una palabra fatídica "papá".

¿Que tenemos aquí, Si es la prometida del sapo... - se burló.

Hmmm, mira, se lo que te han dicho, pero por mi tu puedes seguir dirigiendo el escuadrón. Eso si, se acabaron las tonterías de que yo tengo que arrodillarme ante ti o ante nadie. - Cruzó sus brazos.

¿Yo? no... tu dirigirás el escuadrón en esta misión... eso claro... si eres capaz de hacerlo... me pregunto cuánto tardarás en conquistar el planeta... ¿sabes donde vamos? - su voz se hizo heladora en este punto – es un planeta poblado por monstruos llenos de garras y dientes, su sangre quema como el ácido (si, señores y señoras, los pobladores del planeta Alien 25 son nada más y nada menos que los bichos de la película Alien). Como ningún escuadrón se atreve a ir a ese infierno, decidieron enviar al escuadrón saiyajin. Siempre es así... Bajo mi mando, un planeta así se, conquistaría en 2 días, pero bajo el tuyo... no creo que seas capaz de conquistarlo ni en un año. Jajaja. ¿Creías que ibas a figurar como la jefa del escuadrón y encima te iba a aprovechar de mis conocimientos y mis dotes para la conquista? Lo siento, pero no te llevarás la gloria a mi costa. Y cuando quedes en ridículo, veremos si Lord Freezer te sigue teniendo en tanta estima. Su estima, descubrirás que es... muy volatil. Ah y por cierto... para tu información, Zarbón es el amante extraoficial de Freezer... no se como se tomará el Maestro vuestro compromiso... -

"Claro, Zarbón está enamorado de Freezer, eso si que podría utilizarlo en mi beneficio... claro, ya decía yo que no le gustaban las mujeres, y además, siendo tan narcisista y teniendo ese aspecto tan... cómo no me dí cuenta, actuaba así por celos, el tiene celos de mi relación con Freezer... Gracias por la información, papá, será de gran ayuda" Ahrrggggg – Un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta al sentir un horrible dolor en su columna vertebral. En un segundo se agarró a lo primero que pudo para no caer, y esto fue Vegeta.

¿Quieres soltarme, ¿qué te pasa, ¿te ha dado mucho el sol? - musitó con una vena en la cabeza el príncipe observando el agarre fuerte de Bra sobre su armadura.

Ahhhhrrrggggg – el dolor se hizo más intenso, y su agarre fue mayor. Zarbón pasó en ese momento por el pasillo y Vegeta decidió picar su orgullo, así que la abrazó.

Zarbón dedicó una mirada de odio a ambos y fue hacia ellos para aclarar varios puntos. Lo que no iba a permitir es haber anunciado su compromiso con Bra a todo el mundo y quedar en ridículo viendo como ella se paseaba abrazada del mono más engreido y odiado de la base. Aquel que se atrevió a plantarle en una ocasión. Si, Zarbón había pretendido a Vegeta hacía un año atrás, pero como este no gustaba de los hombres, se dedicó a humillarle de todas las formas posibles. Por ese motivo el odio del bello guerrero hacia tan burlón príncipe era monumental, y por eso Zarbón quería a toda costa urdir una trama acusándo al escuadrón saiyajin de traidores ante Freezer. Era su venganza personal. Pero ahora esa pequeña mona no sólo le había arrebatado el cariño de Freezer, sino que encima estaba arrebatándole a Vegeta, su amor platónico del pasado... su odiado número uno en el presente.

¿Qué pasa aquí? - exigió mirando la escena. Sin embargo Bra no parecía haberle escuchado y seguía abrazada a Vegeta, mientras que este último se dedicaba a sonreir cínicamente mientras desliaba sus brazos del abrazo y mostraba como ella permanecía asiéndolo agena al espectáculo que causaba.

BRAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó hitérico – Suéltale ahora mismo -

No sabía que ahora te gustasen las hembras sapito... - rió divertido Vegeta – es bastante hermosa, eso hay que reconocerlo... diría que es más hermosa que tú...

CALLATE Y SUELTALA MONO – gritó de nuevo, pero Bra estaba medio desmayada y el dolor era tan intenso que no era capaz de escuchar lo más mínimo. Su cola estaba creciendo por fin, pero ella no sabía siquiera que le pasaba.

Es ella quien se ha tirado en mis brazos. Yo no la sostengo, ¿ves? Seguramente no le das lo que necesita... nt nt nt nt – siguió burlándose.

Te lo advierto Vegeta... no consentiré tus insolencias... ella es mi prometida te guste o no, ¿o acaso estás celoso, ¿te gustaría estar en su lugar? - el que sonrió ahora fue Zarbón, mientras que Vegeta se puso azul verdoso.

Será mejor que la cojas sapo – agregó lanzándo como si fuera un saco de patatas a la ahora sin fuerza Bra en los brazos de Zarbón. El la tomó estrechándola entre sus brazos de un modo casi lujurioso. En realidad lo hizo sólo para molestar a Vegeta.

Te guste o no... ella se casará conmigo... jajaja – rió al ver la cara de trastorno que Vegeta tenía en ese momento. Lo que no advirtió Zarbón era que esa mirada trastornada no era debido a su acción, sino al extraño suceso... a Bra le había crecido por completo la cola Saiyajin y Vegeta había presenciado el evento en primera fila.

¿Qué rayos es eso? - preguntó Vegeta extasiado.

Un abrazo, ¿no ves idiota? - pronunció en el fastidio Zarbón.

¡Eso ya lo se! SAPO, pero ¿por qué rayos le ha crecido una cola a tu prometida? -

¿Quéeeeeeeeeee? - Zarbón entonces puso una cara de asco absoluto y lanzó de nuevo a Bra, que seguía sin fuerzas, en dirección a Vegeta, y este la sujetó mientras observaba más de cerca la cola, que tenía todo el aspecto de ser una cola saiyajin, solo que de color azul.

¿A qué clase de raza pertenece? - preguntó en la incoherencia de poder dar una explicación factible a sus pensamientos.

Zarbón recordó lo que le dijo Freezer de no explicar nada, así que sin más se alejó de allí dejando a Bra en los brazos perplejos de Vegeta.


	13. Un accidente?

Muchas gracias por las Reviews, sin embargo pediría a los que seguis mi historia, que por las estadísticas veo que sois bastantes (lo cual me llena de alegría) me escribais apenas alguna cosilla, ya que yo no cobro por escribir y mi premio son vuestros mensajes. Gracias de nuevo por vuestra acogida y cariño.

**Capítulo 13: Un accidente.**

Vegeta quedó perplejo mirando por unos segundos la extraña cola azul que había surgido en la muchacha. Zarbón se alejaba medio riéndose del desconcierto del príncipe...

Apenas unos segundos despues nuestra amiga estaba en una ducha siendo rociada intempestivamente por un chorro de agua fría. Sus ojos se abrieron en el choque vislumbrando atontadamente esa mirada y esa media sonrisa un tanto sádica en el rostro de su padre.

Sin pensar apenas en donde estaba, y aún sin recuperar del todo la consciencia, la muchacha, como si despertase de una pesadilla dijo "papá... ¿papi?" y dos lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro... la mirada de Vegeta pasaba a ser de mayor desconcierto ahora. De algún modo esas palabras le habían alcanzado una parte profunda dentro de él. Pero pronto rechazó ese pensamiento que presumía ser sólo una debilidad. La agarró de la armadura levantándola y colocándola sobre la pared de golpe.

¿Qué clase de bicho eres tu? - preguntó entre dientes.

¡No soy un bicho! – alegó ella del mismo modo plantándole cara.

¿De dónde salió esa cola? - interrogó.

¿Cómo? ¿qué cola? - Bra arqueó una ceja sin entender en absoluto la cuestión del momento.

Vegeta observó como caía una gota de sudor en su frente ante la inocente respuesta.

¿Te estás burlando de mi mocosa? - diciendo esto agarró la cola y la estrujó con fuerza haciendo que Bra se doblase de dolor perdiendo las fuerzas. Vegeta ahora se extrañó aún más viendo como la cola además de parecer saiyajin, aun siendo azul, parecía tener las mismas debilidades que la cola de su raza. ¿Se trataría de un experimento científico de Freezer? ¿Se habría atrevido a altrajar los genes saiyajins utilizándolos para crear a ese ser de pelo azul? Y lo que es peor... ese ser le había llamado 'papá'... ¿significaba eso que el maldito lagarto había utilizado sus propios genes para crear a la mocosa que llacía a sus pies? ¿explicaría eso el sentimiento cálido que golpeó su corazón hace un momento cuando ella le llamó 'papí'?. Entonces lo pensó bien... no podía interrogarla en ese lugar... quería respuestas, pero sería peligroso si alguno de los minúsculos espías de la base descubriera la comprometedora conversación. Lo mejor sería esperar a la noche, durante la misión, para averiguar todo. Sólo en las misiones con el scuter fuera del oido se podía hablar realmente fuera de peligro, y aún en esos momentos sólo hablaban en idioma saiyajin. Por fin soltó su cola dejandola aún en el suelo recuperando energías. - Me da igual la clase de aberración que seas... esta noche tenemos misión, será mejor que ahorres fuerzas. Las necesitarás... - terminó de decir con una sonrisa muy malvada mientras que se alejaba para pensar detenidamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica peliazul se quedó sentada accionando la ducha de nuevo para despejarse, aunque con agua algo más templada, mientras pensaba - "¿Por qué me ha salido cola?" - estaba impresionada de observarse con ella, la tocó levemente observando su suavidad y la sensibilidad del nuevo miembro.- "Realmente es increible... ¿habrá tenido algo que ver en esto Zarbón o Freezer? ¿me habrán hecho algo en la enfermería? ¿me habrá salido sin más por alguna razón que ignoro? Ahh como querría a mi papá aquí para explicarme todo... un momento, mi papá está aquí, pero... el no sabe ni que soy su hija siquiera... mmmm me siento tan... triste..." - bajo el sonido del agua de la ducha se podían escuchar apenas imperceptibles los llantos de una mujer-niña - "Papi, estoy cansada, no quiero estar más aquí, me siento sóla, no se cómo salir de este sitio, ven por mi y sácame de este horrible lugar, tu... me prometiste que no dejarías que me pasara nunca nada, te extraño papa tengo miedo... papiiii... no me dejes sóla por favor, no me dejes, te necesito, te necesito a mi lado, me siento muy sóla, te quiero papi, ven a buscarme... no dejes que nadie me haga daño, no me dejes sóla por favor" - Su mente gritaba internamente en la desesperación más absoluta, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su semblante.

----------------------

Mientras tanto en la Tierra...

Vegeta paró sus duros entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad. Una especie de rayo de energía atravesó su alma con un presentimiento, la sensación de que su hija lloraba y le necesitaba - Bra... princesa... ya voy por tí... resiste... tienes que ser fuerte... - Al menos ahora estaba seguro de que seguía con vida.

----------------------

En la base de Freezer...

Vegeta sintió un dolor en su alma, y ese dolor provenía de la mocosa que había dejado sola hacía un minuto sólo. Apretó los dientes apartando de sí esa sensación nueva, extraña y que de algún modo le aterrorizaba. Tenía que averiguar pronto qué estaba pasando.

----------------------

Como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de aliento de su padre Bra se levantó estoicamente. Secó sus lágrimas y elevó su energía un poco para secar sus ropas y su cabello. Mas respuesta y habiéndose desahogado al llorar se dirigió rumbo a su cuarto. Entró en el cuarto que le fue asignado desde el principio, no queriendo tener más problemas con Vegeta ocupando su habitación, y se acostó en la cama para descansar y tomar algo de fuerza para la misión que le esperaba...

Raditz caminaba por los pasillos con dirección a su habitación. Entonces recordó que ahora su cuarto había sido cambiado debido al nuevo nombramiento de la tal Bra, la prometida del mariquita de Zarbón, como jefa de su escuadrón. Emitió un gruñido de rabia ante este suceso, en realidad ante ambos sucesos, tanto el del nombramiento como prometida de Zarbón, como el de nombramiento de jefa de su escuadrón, aunque en el fondo se alegró de que al menos, por poco tiempo (porque conociendo la astucia del prícipe, aquella niña no iba a durar mucho tiempo como jefa del escuadrón), Vegeta recibiera un poco de la medicina que él le daba cada día. Raditz era un guerrero de clase baja, una guerrero de tercera clase, que tenía que soportar toda serie de desplantes por ese motivo dentro del escuadrón. Siempre recordándole su baja clase, siempre tratándolo como si fuera una basura. Por eso él, a diferencia de sus estirados compañeros, se juntaba con otros soldados de la base para jugar, beber o 'juerguear' un poco. Así se sentía más cómodo, más igual y menos inferior. Realmente, no podía negar que le hacía ilusión que la mocosa fuera considerada por debajo de su rango, así el hubiera dejado de ser el más miserable insecto del escuadrón, pero quizás... por otro lado... sería más divertido observar la crispación de los nervios de Vegeta y Nappa, recibiendo sus órdenes... acatándo órdenes de una mocosa... Esta si que iba a resultar una misión divertida para él... Su rostro se apoderó de una sonrisa maliciosa al imaginar mil situaciones, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a reirse sonoramente por entre los pasillos que conducían hasta su nueva habitación. La que antes ocupaba Bra. ¡La que ahora ocupaba Bra! Aunque claro, él... ¿cómo iba a imaginar siquiera que su nueva jefa estaría dormida en su antigüa habitación en lugar de haber ocupado la de Vegeta?.

Antes de entrar en la ala destinada para su escuadrón procuró poner un semblante serio, lo cual le costó bastante lograr, pero finalmente sus músculos faciales obedecieron ante el miedo de que su príncipe le encontrara riéndo sólo y le preguntase la razón...

Por fin entró en su nueva habitación. Realmente no se paró a mirar demasiado. Tomó un par de scuters y se sentó en una mesa de espaldas a la cama donde sin el percatarse estaba profundamente dormida Bra. Luego tomó un par de destornilladores de la sala contigua y volvió a entrar. Estaba reparando los scuters como solía hacer casi siempre, cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido de tripas... Automáticamente miró hacia su estómago, luego puso una cara extraña y pensativa. ¿Habían sonado sus tripas?. El no tenía hambre en ese momento... siguió trabajando en los scuters cuando de nuevo escuchó el sonido de tripas, sólo que esta vez se concentró un poco y se percató de que venía justo en de detrás de donde él estaba sentado. En efecto, se volvió atrás y en la cama vió un bulto. Nappa no podía ser porque el bulto era más pequeño, pero ese sonido de tripas era genuino saiyajin, así que sólo podía ser... ¿Vegeta? VEGETA. Si era el príncipe y se daba cuenta de que estaba en la habitación mientras que dormía, era saiyajin muerto. Su respiración se congeló por completo, un nudo se hizo en su garganta... pero luego pensó... - "Yo no me he confundido de habitación, estoy seguro de que entré en la que me asignaron. Vegeta no se equivocaría jamás y eligiría esta, porque el siendo un príncipe debía utilizar, si no la habitación del jefe de escuadrón, la del primer oficial... el jamás se metería a dormir en este cuchitril pequeño indigno de él... a no ser que... ¿y si quiere algo conmigo?... no... Vegeta no sería gay ¿verdad? - un brillo azul se apoderó de Raditz, tragó saliba como pudo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación lo más sigilisamente posible. Pero justo cuando salía... un sonido le congeló. Fue un suspiro, pero no era un suspiro masculino, era un suspiro femenino. Vegeta podría ser supuestamente gay si se confirmasen sus temores, pero esa voz no era de él, ni en un millón de años. Era una voz femenina... Su curiosidad le puso más que el miedo, y se acercó un poco a la cama. De pronto por entre las sábanas apareció una colita de modo pelida color azul. Raditz ahora si que quedó en shock. Vegeta no podía haberse teñido la cola, ni podía estar gimiento como una chica... pero esa era una cola saiyajin en toda regla... bueno, salvo por el color. Raditz siguió acercándose más. Se encontraba a apenas medio metro cuando las sábanas se movieron y la chica de cabellos azules se dió vuelta mientras dormía. En su rostro aún habían un par de lágrimas furtivas. Raditz sintió un golpe en el corazón al verla, pero seguía sin creerse lo de la cola, así que con suavidad la tomó con su mano. La chica emitió un gemido leve, él arqueó una ceja y sus ojos se volvieron ciertamente ilusionados. ¿Si ella estaba en su cama sería porque quería algo con él?. Mmmmm con suavidad recorrió con su mano la cola buscando la base de la misma. Se sintió como el chiquillo que era antes de que el Planeta Vegeta fuera destruido... Lentamente deslizó su mano por la base de la cola frotándola con delicadeza y sensualidad. Ella volvió a gemir y susurró – Goten... - Raditz volvió a arquear una ceja ante ese nombre, pero no le dió mayor importancia y lentamente mientras seguía frotando la cola de la chica se quitaba su armadura. Quedó desnudo y se metió en la cama besando el cuello de ella, pero cuando dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Bra ella abrió un ojo medio dormida - ¿Goten? - de pronto la cara de Raditz quedó marcada como si hubiera sido atacado por un gato salvaje. Un puñetazo lo envió volando hacia el techo para caer rebotando en la cama, donde de nuevo, una patada le esperaba para estallar en todas sus... ejem... partes varoniles... (¿se comprende?).. Después de semejante golpe, salió de nuevo volando para rebotar en el techo otra vez. Sólo que ahora no bajó del techo, sino que se quedó encajado en el armazón metálico, desnudo, en estado de shock, con las bolitas haciendole mucha pupa, con la cara marcada de arañazos, y con dos lagrimones en los ojos, que miraban desencajados hacia ninguna parte. En el piso de arriba, la cama de Zarbón había sido levantada. El estaba tratando de descansar un poco, dado que la noche anterior con la interrupción del doctor no pudo pegar ojo, de modo que con mucha rabia se levantó de la cama todo verde de furor – ¿es que nadie es capaz de darse cuenta de que si siguen molestándome cuando duermo acabarán por salirme unas horrible ojeras? ¿QUE MASSS? - sin decir nada más pisó rudamente con un pie el bulto que relucía en el suelo de metal de su habitación. Acto seguido, en el piso de abajo, Raditz volvió a caer a la cama, la cual quedo hecha añicos. El sólo pudo decir – Aushh – y luego se sentó como un niño pequeño en la cama sujetando sus bolitas mientras que lloraba a moco tendido. (Pobre Raditz...).

¿Qué haces en mi cuarto insecto? - algó Bra mientras sostenía una bola de energía en una de sus manos.

Este era mi cuarto, me lo asignaron, yo.. pensé que... - trató de decir algo que no fuera ofensivo porque ya había tenido bastante tortura.

Entonces Bra se percató de que realmente ese era el cuarto que habían asignado a Raditz, luego se fijó en que el pobre seguía desnudo, y se sonrojó furiosamente.

¿Quieres vestirte? - dijo volviéndose de espaldas a él.

Es que no me puedo mover... - dijo dolorosamente sujetando sus delicadas partes.

Assshhhhh, mira, no sabía que este era tu cuarto, así que me marcharé, y espero que te sirva de lección para no andar tomándote confianzas conmigo. De todos modos, no te preocupes, tomaré todo esto como un accidente por tu parte... – ella pronució con bastante propiedad cruzándose de brazos seriamente y salió de la habitación roja como un tomate, y con dirección urgente para comer algo antes de salir de misión, porque su estómago gruñía como nunca. De hecho, el último gruñido había logrado colarse entre las resonancias de metal hasta la habitación de Zarbón, el cual volvió a desvelarse... esta vez para no lograr recuperar el sueño...

------------------------

Divertido ¿eh? Pues el próximo capítulo ya vereis que pasa... es la BOMBA.


	14. Que todos sepan una salida

**AVISO: cuidadito porque en este capítulo hay saltos constantes en el tiempo para ver lo que pasa en el futuro y en el pasado... Habrán frases que serán dichas como en idioma saiyajin. Puesto que vosotros no sabeis hablar ni escribir saiyajin lo traduciré al español... pero quedarán enmarcados entre II y II ¿ok?. **

**Capítulo 14: Que todos sepan que nos amamos... buscando una salida...**

**En la Tierra... **

-¿Mamá, podemos hablar un segundo? - La mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules dedicó una sonrisa dulce a su única hija. - ¿De que se trata cielo? -

- Es... resulta... bueno... pues es que... - el tono de piel de Pan se iba haciendo más rojo por segundos...

- ¿Se trata de algún chico? - preguntó Videl con una sonrisita pícara.

- SI. Mamá, tengo... tengo novio. - cuando terminó de hacer su revelación se sintió más aliviada y suspiró.

- ¿Le conozco? - realmente Videlestaba extrañada... no pensaba que su hija le dijera de pronto que tenía novio cuando en realidad ella no había notado que hubiera estado saliendo con nadie últimamente...

- Si, es... - el tono de su piel se hizo rojo de nuevo - es Trunks - Ahora su madre se quedó perpleja. Trunks... el hijo de Bulma y... VEGETA. En su corazón sabía que el chico era conocido de ellos desde que era sólo un niño. Por su mente pasaron la cantidad de veces que Trunks y Goten les hicieron travesuras a ella y a Gohan cuando eran apenas unos niños... pero había un punto malo, era 13 años mayor que su niña, y no era como si su hija fuera una matahari, ella sólo tenía 16 años y Trunks tenía fama de playboy... además era hijo de Vegeta... y eso no era demasiado bueno, pero a la vez ella sabía que su hija estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho desde que era una cría, desde que viajaron al espacio... luego recordó como ella se enamoró de Gohan siendo también una cría de instituto... así que pensó que no tenía derecho a intervenir, su hija cumpliría la mayoría de edad en apenas dos años más y si quisiera podía irse con ese muchacho y la perderían. Lo mejor era advertirla bien, prepararla para la vida, y esperar que lo que actuara con cordura... Videl sonrió de nuevo y se dispuso a dar a su hija una charla acerca de la responsabilidad de tener una pareja, la importancia de la virginidad en el matrimonio, y ... después de una laaaarga hora de charla y charla y charla, abrazó a su hija tiernamente deseándole lo mejor del mundo con ese muchacho.

**Mientras tanto, en Cápsule Corporation...**

- Papá, disculpa que te interrumpa... - la puerta de la Cámara de Gravedad se abrió violentamente dejando ver a Vegeta bastante sudado. Sus entrenamientos estaban siendo especialmente duros.

- Dime, ¿está ya lista la máquina del tiempo? -preguntó con premura.

- Eh... no... realmente yo venía... sólo quería... - Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante tanto tartamudeo por parte de su hijo - muchacho, espero que sea importante lo que tienes que decirme y que logres acabar alguna de las frases que comienzas en menos de 3 segundos - diciendo esto hizo crugir sus puños de un modo temible...

- Papá - se armó de valor - quiero informarte de que tengo novia formal y... y ella... ella... ella es Pan - terminó de decir con decisión. -

- ¿Eso es todo? No la habrás dejado embarazada ¿verdad? - dijo el principe con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- NOOOO ¿cómo se te ocurreeee? - contestó rojo de tomate - pero yo la amo, papá, sólo... sólo quería informarte de eso. -

En ese momento Vegeta comenzó a reir a carcajadas haciendo que Trunks se sonrojase y se incomodase bastante. - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, papá? - dijo furioso.

Vegeta paró de reir y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro se dirigió a su hijo - Mira, a mi lo que hagas con esa mocosa me da igual, ella no es mi hija para andar preocupándome, y tu ya eres bastante mayorcito, pero... jajaja - rió entre dientes - creo que tendremos bastante diversión cuando Gohan se entere... entonces apreciarás todas las veces que te he repetido la importancia que tiene no dejar los entrenamientos... - y continuando con sus risas se dió media vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la cámara y siguió entrenándose sin prestar mayor importancia al comentario de Trunks, eso si, después de reirse a carcajadas bastante rato más, lo cual hizo a Trunks bastante furioso, aunque por otro lado, algo temeroso de que lo que le hubiera dicho su padre acerca de Gohan fuera cierto.

Quizás lo que habían acordado Trunks y Pan de informar acerca de su relación seria a todos no haya sido la mejor idea de todas dadas las circunstancias, pero el amor es inoportuno y no entiende de reglas establecidas.

**En el planeta Freezer (del pasado...)**

El escuadrón saiyajin se reunía en la plataforma de despegue. Bra había acudido media hora antes para que uno de los técnicos le informase de como debía manejar la cápsula espacial. Todos estaban ya listos a escepción de Raditz, que llegó con algo de retraso. En ese momento Nappa se dispuso a darle una buena lección por retrasarse, pero cuando le vió no pudo más que reir estrepitosamente.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿No me digas que te ha atacado un gato? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se burló la mole de músculos de su congénere, que lucía en su rostro los arañazos producidos por su pequeño 'accidente'. Raditz no pudo más que cruzar sus brazos y sonrojarse furiosamente mientras una vena asomaba por su frente. Bra prefirió darse vuelta ya que el tono de su piel se hizo rojo también. Nappa siguió riendo por un rato más mientras que Vegeta estrechó los ojos observando la reacción de Bra.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Aterrizaremos en el sector 40 del planeta Alien - dijo tomando propiedad la chica de pelo azul. Vegeta medio sonrió, pero sólo pronunció algunas palabras en saiyajin (recordad que las palabras en saiyajin las enmarcaré con II al comienzo y II al fin de las mismas).

- II El sector 40 está plagado de bichos, será mejor que aterriceis en el sector 30... si no quereis, al salir de la cápsula, servir de almuerzo a alguno de ellos II - Vegeta había dado la información incorrectamente a la nueva jefa, pretendía demostrarle lo mala que era dirigiendo, aunque fuera jugando un poco sucio...

- ¿Qué dices príncipe? - Bra arqueó una ceja y fingió no haber entendido el mensaje.

- Sólo les deseaba buena suerte en la misión... - y se rió entre dientes.

- "Papá, no me vas a dejar respirar tranquila ¿verdad? Bien, si quieres jugar sucio.. jugaremos... hasta ahora me he contenido, pero ya es suficiente, ha llegado la hora de que conozcan quien es la Princesa de los Saiyajins..." - en el rostro de Bra se dibujó una sonrisa exactamente idéntica a la que había en el rostro de Vegeta. Por unos segundos el semblante de padre e hija parecían tener el mismo reflejo. Nappa y Raditz se miraron perplejos al notar el parecido en la pose a brazos cruzados y en la sonrisa de ambos. Entonces Vegeta la miró bien reconociendo su misma pose y su expresión cambió a una de irritación aguda mientras que se alejó hasta su cápsula espacial.

**Mientras tanto en el Planeta Tierra (del futuro)...**

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Videl trató de poner su mejor cara a su esposo.

- Gohan, nuestra hija está enamorada, nosotros nos enamoramos jóvenes también y no debemos entrometernos, es su vida y... GOHANN - demasiado tarde para ella, Gohan había salido volando transformado en Super Saiyajin en dirección hacia el ki de Trunks...

**En el Planeta Alien... (del pasado)**

Las cápsulas descendieron sobre el cuadrante 30. La de Bra fue la última en descender justo al lado de ellos... Cuando salió de la cápsula...

- ¿Por qué habeis descendido sobre el cuadrante 30? - dijo duramente al salir al encuentro del grupo.

- ¿Pretendías matarnos acaso? - clamó Vegeta con ironía estudiada - ¿cómo es que tu misma has descendido sobre este cuadrante? -

- Por supuesto... pensaba que aquí habría algo más de diversión... mi idea era matar algunos bichos para probar que tal eran... pero veo que en este cuadrante no hay mucho ambiente... - se burló la chica de pelo azul. Vegeta gruñió. Nappa se sorprendió y Raditz sonrió internamente ante los sucesos... el sabía que esta iba a ser una misión demasiado divertida...

- Bueno, seguramente han emigrado todos los bichos al cuadrante 40... - volvió a burlarse Bra de ese modo tan aprendido de su padre y que tanto estaba fastidiando al Vegeta del pasado. - en marcha - gritó decididamente. Pero nadie se movió ante esa orden. - ¿Pasa algo? - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Somos el escuadrón saiyajin, y en la batalla sólo obedecemos órdenes dadas en idioma saiyajin - alegó Vegeta en pose triunfal.-

- Ah, no me digas... ¡que impresionante! Raditz... Nappa... MOVER VUESTROS CULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS SI NO QUEREIS QUE OS PONGA LA CARA IGUAL QUE EL TRASERO - Ambos aludidos de pronto se pusieron firmes dispuestos a volar al cuadrante ordenado - este es... idioma internacional... Príncipe Vegeta "lo siento papá, pero en este tiempo tu eras bastante insoportable como persona, supongo que cuando conociste a mamá ella logró cambiarte. Como ahora mismo no está mamá, voy a tener que cambiarte yo misma, así que..."

- SI OS MOVEIS UN MILIMETRO NO TENDREIS CARA QUE PUEDA NADIE DESFIGURAR... - Gritó el príncipe haciendo temblar a Nappa y Raditz, que en la confusión del momento no sabían si moverse o no.

- YO soy la JEFA de esta escuadrón... así que os recuerdo que todos vosotros estais bajo mis ORDENES - gritó Bra

- YO soy el PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS y no recibo órdenes de HÍBRIDOS BASTARDOS - la nueva afirmación hizo que Bra se enojase furiosamente.

- Pues yo tampoco recibo órdenes de nadie... - le encaró ella con una voz baja que contenía mucha rabia

- Deberías ponerte tu scuter... - advirtió el príncipe en ese momento mientras que Raditz y Nappa se elevaban a la vez.

Bra sonrió, tomó el scuter y lo machacó con su pié en el suelo ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

- No necesito scuters... - diciendo esto levantó un dedo y accionándolo hacia detrás por encima de su hombro, sin mirar siquiera que había, lanzó un disparo de ki concentrado que atravesó la cabeza de un alien dejándole muerto al instante.- Los scuters son para lerdos mentales... - sonrió triunfante - Será mejor que comencemos a luchar si no queremos que estos bichos destruyan nuestras cápsulas espaciales... no deseo pasar unas vacaciones en este lugar... - Ellos estuvieron deacuerdo, por ahora...

En apenas unos segundos, cientos de aliens aparecieron en el horizonte sedientos de sangre nueva. La población de esos monstruos en el planeta había crecido a tal extremo que habían acabado con cualquier otra forma de vida animal y ahora se dedicaban a atacarse mutuamente y devorarse entre ellos. Pero sentir el olor de los recien llegados había atraido a toda la población de bichos. Ellos formaron un círculo en el aire espalda con espalda y comenzaron a enviar ráfagas de ki a todos ellos. Pero no obstante, los aliens continuaban acudiendo en masa saltando para alcanzarlos. Para desgracia de los monstruos, esa posibilidad era imposible de lograr.

Mientras que luchaban Bra pensaba dentro de ella el modo de salir de la situación en que se encontraba. Ahora estaba conquistando un planeta para Freezer, y cuando volviera sería obligada a casarse con Zarbón, y quien sabe qué podría esperar del lagarto... la última vez que lo vió sintió la lujuria en su mirada. Un escalofrío atravesó sus pensamientos... - "según me contó papá una vez, para poder transformarse en Super Saiyajin además de una buena preparación física y mental eran necesarias 3 cosas... tener el corazón puro y enfocado hacia el bien, amar a alguien lo suficiente como para sentir dolor físico sólo pensando en perder a esa persona, y dejarse inundar por la furia ante la necesidad de luchar para salvaguardar un bien supremo. Mi padre ahora no cumple ninguno de esos 3 requisitos... si le contase que el planeta Vegetasei fue destruido por Freezer sólo lograría que su corazón se llenase de odio. Ese sentimiento le impediría lograr trasformarse en Super Saiyajin... ¿y... cómo puedo lograr que su corazón se vuelva puro cuando trabaja como asesino para ese monstruo? Mi madre... cuando papá se enamoró de ella, entonces fue cuando su corazón se hizo puro... fue el amor lo que le purificó... si el supiera quien soy y me quisiera, quizás... pero el parece odiarme... ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿y si le cuento de donde vengo? ¿y si le digo que soy su hija?... el no me creería, querría ver la máquina del tiempo, y esa máquina está destruida por completo... Esto es una pesadilla horrible. Pero si no logro que mi padre se transforme en Super Saiyajin no podremos vencer a todos los malvados de la base... y si no voy a la Tierra con mamá para que me construya una máquina del tiempo no podré salir de este tiempo... ¿y si entrenase a mi padre y le explicara el modo de convertirse en Super Saiyajin? No... El es... demasiado orgulloso, no querría ser entrenado por una 'mocosa'... Si tan sólo pudiera yo misma transformarme, entonces al menos lograría impactar lo suficiente a mi padre como para que él aceptase que le entrenase. Pero ¿cuánto podríamos tardar?. Otra solución sería llevarme a todo el escuadrón al Planeta Tierra... pero según pude averiguar por el mecánico estas naves redondas no son tan rápidas... en ellas el viaje duraría un año... Sólo si pudiera robar una de las naves de Freezer... el viaje sería de apenas 1 més. Pero luego él vendría a buscarnos... aunque les tomasemos ventaja, ni mi madre podría construir la máquina del tiempo en unos días, ni podríamos entrenar en tan corto espacio de tiempo para transformarnos en super Saiyajins. Lo que está claro es que no podemos enfrentarnos directamente contra el lagarto, contras su padre, contra Zarbón y Dodoria, contra la Patrulla Gyngu... y contra todos los escuadrones de la base... son demasiados a la vez como para poder destruirles. Por otro lado, ¿cómo podríamos escapar? ¿realmente ellos querrían escapar conmigo sin más y venir al planeta Tierra? ¿cómo podría convencerles de ello? No veo una salida... Aunque según me contaron, en una de las historias... en el Palacio de Dende existe una sala especial que se llama 'la sala del tiempo' en ella, apenas un día normal de la tierra equivale a un año de entrenamiento. ¡Un año! Dios mio... es demasiado tiempo, ¿podré ser tan fuerte como para soportar todo un año de entrenamientos intensivos? ¿y si aún así no logro que nos transformemos? Por otro lado... mi madre podría construir la máquina del tiempo en esa sala... y ahora viene el problema dos... ¿cómo la convencería para hacer eso? Bueno, en la Tierra contaría también con la ayuda de Goku... sería un saiyajin más, pero él aún no está transformado en super saiyajin, así que también tendría que indicarle el modo de lograrlo a él. Y lo gracioso es que yo misma iría a enseñarles algo que ni yo misma he logrado hacer. GENIAL. Ah y lo bueno sería mi madre... le podría decir Oye, mamá, que soy tu hija, mira como nos parecemos... creo que directamente llamaría al sanatorio mental... ah y por otro lado... ¿cómo podría ganar tiempo para escapar? No se que hacer... esto es demasiado complicado... no puedo dar pasos en falso ahora mismo, sería fatal. Pero no tengo más opciones que estas que se plantean por más que sean completamente alocadas y difíciles de desarrollar..." -

En 12 horas de constantes ráfagas de kis el planeta había sido limpiado casi por completo. No obstante, quedaba la parte más trabajosa de la misión. Encontrar los pocos monstruos que quedasen con vida y eliminarlos. Para esta misión se separaron cada uno en una dirección distinta del planeta.

Cuando Nappa y Raditz estaba fuera de visión, Vegeta cambió su rumbo y voló en dirección hasta Bra. Había muchas cosas que aclarar esa noche...

**En la Tierra (del futuro)...**

- TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKKKSSSSS - Gritó Gohan totalmente fuera de control. En ese momento Mirai estaba en el jardín. Había salido un segundo a tomar el aire. El padre enojado no pensó más y se lanzó a atacarle duramente sin pensar siquiera que a quien atacaba no era a Trunks sino al mismísimo Mirai, su yo del futuro. Mirai estaba desconcertado pero decidió que sería mejor defenderse hasta que entrara en razón...

-------------------------


	15. Verdaderas intenciones

**Capítulo 15: Las verdaderas intenciones.**

**En la Tierra... año 795 del Dragón.**

- Gohan, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? - gritó entre dientes Mirai después de haber sido duramente derribado a Tierra por un SS estado 2.

- No seas cínico... ¿piensas que voy a permitir que juegues con mi hija, playboy de pacotilla, ¿crees que no estoy al tanto de tus desvaríos amorosos? SALES EN LA PRENSA DEL CORAZON CADA 2 DÍAS. Cada vez con una chica distinta. Si piensas que voy a permitir que eches por tierra la reputación y los sentimientos de mi hija estás muy equivocado... - Gohan estaba realmente alterado. Cualquiera que lo conociese jamás pensaría que él era capaz de reaccionar de esta manera. Mirai desde luego no encontraba forma alguna de que su maestro, y casi la persona que ejerció de padre para él pudiera tener un arranque tan violento.

- Gohan, creo que estás equivocado... - dijo Mirai tranquilamente bajando por completo del estado Super Saiyajin - cálmate y hablaremos... - eso es lo que siempre me decías cuando yo perdía el control. Ahora me recuerdas a mi hace algunos años atrás.

- ¿Cómo? - por fin Gohan supo que se había equivocado de 'Trunks' - lo siento Mirai - dijo bajando su energía también - esto es entre Trunks y yo - pronunció friamente - no te preocupes, no voy a utilizar la fuerza física, hablaré con él de hombre a hombre. Pero si no me deja otra alternativa espero que nadie intervenga. No consentiré que jueguen con mi hija.

- Gohan, espera... Trunks está perdidamente enamorado de Pan. No es como tu piensas... se que él tiene fama de mujeriego, todos piensan que es el soltero inalcanzable. Tiene un club de fans permanente persiguiéndole, pero él no se había enamorado realmente antes. Por eso es que no ha tenido novias formales. Bulma me dijo esta mañana que es la primera vez que Trunks ha presentado una novia formal en casa... Él vino esta mañana al laboratorio a hablar con Bulma y conmigo para comunicarme la seriedad de su relación. Si esperas un poco creo que él mismo irá a hablar contigo. Por favor, no estropees eso, porque Pan sufriría inmensamente si no eres capaz siquiera de escuchar lo que ellos tienen que decirte.

- Le daré un día. Si no viene a verme en ese plazo de tiempo, o si no me convence lo que me dice... - Gohan mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras y se avergonzó un tanto, así que voló lejos de allí.

**En el planeta Alien... año 757 del Dragón. **

Bra dejó de volar cuando sintió el ki de Vegeta acercándose.

- "Ahora qué quieres papá... espero que no vengas a buscarme para luchar contra mi..." ¿Qué quieres? - dijo ella volviéndose de pronto. Vegeta se acercó unos metros más.

- Respuestas...

- ¿Se puede hablar seguro aquí? - dijo ella mirando en todas direcciones.

- Si, sin los scuters no pueden escuchar lo que decimos - explicó él.

- Bien, pregunta entonces...

- ¿Cuál es tu raza? -

- Pensé que ya lo sabías... soy un híbrido -

- Cuáles son tus razas -

- Una parte de mi es Saiyajin y la otra pertenece a otra raza -

- ¿Eres algún tipo de experimento científico de Freezer? -

- ¿Cómo? - dijo ella extrañada.

- Apareces de pronto, nadie sabe de donde vienes... ¿has sido producida por los científicos de Freezer? - preguntó el friamente.

- No. Mis padres son personas, no tubos de ensayo... - aclaró ella entendiendo la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste padre? ¿quién es tu padre entonces? -

- Estaba confusa, mi padre es un Saiyajin.

- Eso es imposible. ¿Quién es tu padre? - la actitud de Vegeta ahora era bastante nerviosa.

Bra tomó aire. No, no podía decirle la verdad, tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal, tenía miedo incluso de cambiar el futuro y de ocasionar que ni siquiera su madre y Vegeta se enamorasen. Aunque realmente eso ahora era difícil de lograr también...

- Lo siento pero en estos momentos no puedo responder a esa pregunta - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta sintió rabia y fue para agarrarla de la ropa, pero esta vez ella se zafó de su agarre.

- Yo también tengo algunas preguntas... - dijo Bra.

Vegeta pensaba luchar hasta asirla y hasta que ella le confesara todo, pero se paró un poco ante esa afirmación.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - dijo él.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que se el secreto y el modo de entrenar para poder transformarse en Super Saiyajin. La leyenda es cierta, y puedo atestiguarlo.

El príncipe abrió los ojos asombrado - ¿Y a cambio de qué me irías a decir ese secreto a mi? - rió levemente.

- Bien, como adivinarás sería un trato mutuo. Tú me harías un favor... y yo te haría otro favor... - razonó ella con otra media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué... clase de favor? - puntualizó Vegeta arqueando una ceja.

- Supongamos que yo quisiera irme de la base de Freezer, supongamos que conozco una sala interdimensional en la que un año de entrenamiento equivale a tan sólo un día en el mundo real. Supongamos... que una vez en esa sala yo te diría el secreto para lograr la transformación y que finalizado el entranemiento podrías vencer a Freezer fácilmente... - la mirada de Bra era firme y relucía maliciosamente. Sabía que lo que estaba proponiendo era bastante arriesgado en todo sentido, pero que era tentador para Vegeta.

- Y por qué no te marchas de la base sin más. ¿Qué interés tienes en que destruya a Freezer? -

- Freezer es un gusano, y tú le odias tanto como yo. No intentes disimular, saber que es sólo cuestion de tiempo que Zarbón acabe por convencerle de que sois unos traidores... -

- ¿Por qué le odias tanto? ¿y cómo se que todo esto no es una treta para demostrar que soy desleal a él y acabar conmigo? -

- Le odio porque él mató a parte de mi familia. "Bueno, a mi abuelito el Rey Vegeta, pero no puedo decirte eso ahora mismo sería perjudicial para tu entrenamiento". Y quiero ayudarte porque se que tú eres quien está destinado a transformarte en el legendario Super Saiyajin y acabar con su tiranía... "el halago siempre sirve con papá, espero poder convencerle". -

- ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? -

- Me las contó mi padre. Y lo siento, pero no puedo decirte quien es él, sólo puedo revelarte que no murió cuando Vegetasei fue destruido, y que yo soy su descendiente. -

- ¿El te envió aquí? -

- No, yo vine sóla... -

- Hmp -

- Podríamos robar la Corbeta espacial numero 2 de Freezer. Hoy estuve charlando con el técnico que me mostró el funcionamiento de las Cápsulas espaciales y dijo que es la nave más rápida de todo el Universo. Si utilizaramos esa nave tendríamos una ventaja de al menos 2 días... La Corbeta número 1 es algo más lenta que esta, fue el primer modelo, y el número 2 tiene ciertas mejoras... -

- ¿Y cómo supones que podríamos robarla? - dijo rojo de furia Vegeta - o quieres pedírsela pretada directamente...- pronunció con ironía - hay robots espías por toda la base, en cuanto accedieramos al angar seríamos descubiertos y Freezer no tardaría en aparecer o en enviar a la patrulla especial... -

- Tú eres muy buen estratega, estoy seguro de que encontrarías una forma de hacerlo - sentenció Bra con rabia.

- Y dónde se supone que está esa 'sala interdimensional' ¿eh, mocosa? -

- NO ME LLAMES MOCOSA, y lo siento pero hasta que estemos en la corbeta no puedo decirte más que lo que te he dicho... -

- Supongamos... que acepto tu propuesta... ¿cuándo lo haríamos? -

- Lo más pronto posible... no olvides que Freezer tiene planes de casarme con Zarbón... y no tengo ganas de pasar una luna de miel con ese engreido... -

- ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti? -

- Dentro de tí tienes que saberlo, estoy segura de que en tu interior sabes que puedes confiar en mí... - dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada llena de rabia.

- Bien, idearé un plan para robar esa maldita corbina, pero más te vale que sea cierto lo que dices, porque de lo contrario... acabaré contigo del modo más doloroso que puedas imaginar... - sentenció con dureza Vegeta.

- Bueno, acabemos con estos bichos... - sonrió Bra mientras que enviaba una ráfaga de ki haciendo explotar a un rezagado que corría sigilosamente para tratar de atacarles de improviso...

**En el planeta Freezer ... año 757 del Dragón.**

- Maestro, ¿por qué dejó que la híbrido se fuera de misión con esos traidores? - pronunció venenosamente Zarbón mientras se vestía coquetamente después de haber pasado buena parte de la noche con su amante, Freezer.

- Mi querido Zarbón... no te preocupes, cuando vuelvan tengo previsto una buena sorpresa para nuestra pequeña amiga y su padre... (sólo que Freezer pensaba que el padre era Nappa, ya que por edad no podría haber sido Vegeta, y por fuerza quedó deshechado Raditz) -

**En la Tierra... año 795 del Dragón.**

Goten estaba sentado sobre una gran roca junto al lago donde tantas veces había pescado con su padre. La memoria de Goku vinó a su mente... realmente él no había sido un padre ejemplar, ya que apenas había pasado pocos años al lado de su familia. - Siempre dió prioridad a sus malditos entrenamientos.- Cuánto había echado de menos tener a su padre cerca como lo tenía Trunks. No es que Vegeta fuera ejemplar, de hecho hasta le daba escalofríos sentir celos de su amigo por tener semejante padre, pero por muy temible que fuera el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, por muy orgulloso que fuera y por muchos defectos que tuviera, él no había abandonado a su familia jamás, él había permanecido con ellos siempre, y eso que su familia no le necesitaba tanto como lo hizo la suya. Fueron muchos años de lucha por parte de su madre, sin dinero apenas, ejerciendo como madre y padre a la vez, como ama de casa, como mujer trabajadora... Y su padre... ¿no se preocupaba de si estaban pasando necesidades?. El prefirió irse con Uub. Cómo llegó Goten a aborrecer a ese tal Uub... Su padre había preferido irse a entrenarlo antes que entrenar a su propio hijo. Dejó a su familia tantos años para entrenar a ese maldito de Uub. Sus pensamientos frenaron un segundo. ¿Por qué estaba el pensando de pronto en todo eso? ¿por qué estaba pensando en Vegeta y los Briefs? - Bra... ¿cómo estará Bra...? - un escalofrío le llenó el alma. Si le pasara algo por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan miserable... había sido demasiado frío, no quiso reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ella. Trunks y Pan se llevaban la misma diferencia de edad y estaban luchando por su amor. ¿Era él un cobarde? ¿acaso tenía miedo de defraudar a Vegeta? Quizás él de algún modo se apropió de Vegeta como su tío, aunque jamás le dijera así... y en el fondo, secretamente, sentía deseos de que él le viera con ojos de aprecio. Es complicado de explicar, pero Goten sentía que Gohan no era una figura paterna para él, era su hermano mayor por mucho que se esforzara en ejercerle de padre postizo... En cuanto a Goku había estado ausente de su familia, por lo tanto cada vez que Trunks y Goten tenían interrogantes a lo largo de su adolescencia, ellos acudían a Vegeta, que les sorprendía con un discurso bastante completo de cualquier tema que le preguntasen. Sin tapujos ni adornos, sin proteccionismos estúpidos ni falsos mitos, simplemente, la realidad. Recordó la primera vez que Trunks y él se emborracharon. Parecía que nadie lo había notado pero Vegeta les pilló un par de días después del incidente y les dió una charla bastante oportuna acerca de qué camino querían elegir. El no les dijo 'no bebas que es malo para tu salud', el les enseñó un código de honor y de comportamientos dignos. Traicionar ese código de honor era lo mismo que traicionarle a él mismo, o mejor dicho, era traicionarse a sí mismos. Por eso Goten jamás dejó que sus sentimientos hacia Bra florecieran. Bra era la debilidad de Vegeta, era su niña, su princesa. A pesar de lo mucho que él se esforzara por mantener su imagen de duro, todos habían notado el cambio radical que aquella niña le había producido. Incluso se cambió de look, se cortó el pelo y se dejó crecer el bigote, sólo para parecer más duro y temible... pero todos sabían que Bra se había colado en su corazón llenándolo de humanidad. ¿Cómo podría Goten traicionar a Vegeta saliendo con su hija, con su princesa?... pero por otro lado, ¿y si él la amaba? ¿y si él podía hacerla la mujer más feliz del Universo?... - He sido un idiota - se motificó - Bra... por favor, resiste donde estés, vuelve con vida, y prometo hacerle la mujer más feliz del Universo, demostraré a Vegeta que cuidaré de su princesa... Bra, te amo, por favor, vuelve... - las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras que su corazón latigueaba furiosamente sólo de pensar que algo malo pudiera sucederle a Bra por culpa de sus estúpidos complejos... - Si tan sólo esa noche hubiera correspondido su beso, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde... Bra... mi amor... -

Mientras tanto, en frente de la casa de Gohan, Trunks y Pan se daban la mano fuertemente para enfrentar con la verdad a su padre. Le confesarían su amor pase lo que pase.

**En el Planeta Freezer... Año 757 del Dragón.**

Después de 24 horas de misión ininterrumpida el planeta quedó purgado de Aliens y el escuadrón volvía a la base de Freezer. Hay que decir que por fin Nappa se percató de la cola de Bra, el pobre, ya sabemos que es lento de entendederas. Pero sus preguntas no fueron respondidas en absoluto, así que pensó que sería mejor preguntar a Vegeta qué estaba pasando una vez se quedaran sólos.

Bra entró en la sala de Freezer para dar las nuevas noticias. Iba caminando al mismo par que Vegeta, mientras que Nappa y Raditz estaban algo más retrasados a ellos. El escuadrón al completo se arrodilló ante el tirano que sonreía malvadamente.

- Maestro, le informo que el planeta ha sido purgado en sólo 24 horas. - exclamó Bra con decisión.

- Bien, estoy muy contento con los resultados, ha sido un acierto incluirte como jefa del escuadrón, ¿no crees Vegeta? - el príncipe dió un brinco de rabia pero controló sus emociones, apretó los dientes y no dejó que se escapase de su rostro ninguna muestra de emoción alguna.

- Estoy seguro de que sin ella hubieramos podido hacerlo en el mismo o igual tiempo - respondió finalmente Vegeta.

- Mmmm, bien, marcharos a descansar, excepto tú, Bra... necesito informarte de la siguiente misión... - rió divertido al observar el rostro interrogante de Vegeta hacia ella. De nuevo el príncipe ocultó sus sentimientos temiendo en el fondo de su alma que aquella chica fuera una espía y hubiera probado de algún modo que él era un conspirador contra Freezer. Pero de momento sólo podía esperar... esperar y desde luego urdir un buen plan para hacerse con la corbeta más rápida del Universo...

Bra quedó a solas con el tirano una vez más. Su alma le dió un vuelco cuando vió la mirada fría de él fija en sus ojos.

- Ven, pequeña... - dijo amigablemente - quiero que me acompañes y bebas conmigo...

- Oh... - Bra no se atrevía a beber aquel vino con el color de la sangre que tanto parecía gustarle al lagarto - no quisiera ofenderte padre, pero no suelo beber y... - su frase se congeló cuando Freezer puso cara furiosa.

- ¿Crees que te daría algo malo? ¿desconfías de mi acaso? VAMOS BEBE CONMIGO - gritó agitando una copa en dirección a Bra.

- Sólo una, por favor... - susurró ella.

- No quiero emborracharte pequeña... - dijo él más dulcemente observando como ella tomaba un sorbo.

El sabor era dulce como la miel, era embriagador realmente, apenas mojó sus labios. Se paró a mirar si él bebía también, ya que había servido el vino de la misma botella para ambos.

- ¿Te gusta? - rió divertido - vamos, prueba un poco más...

- Está bueno - reconoció ella tomando otro sorbo que le hizo sentir más que bien. Como si fuera la más poderosa de todo el Universo. Se sintió fuerte, capaz de todo, liberada...

- Sabía que te gustaría... - su voz era suave y encantadora como la de una serpiente sigilosa que acecha para cazar a su presa.

El bebió hasta acabar la copa al completo.

- Termina tu copa pequeña supongo que estarás cansada y querrás descansar... - dijo con falsa preocupación.

- Si, claro... - dijo ella apenas mintiendo, ya que la bebida la había estimulado y no sentía ganas de descansar o dormir - Entonces tomó el resto de la copa. Todo su cansancio, todos sus miedos desaparecieron, se sentía tan bien, tan poderosa...

- ¿Qué es esta bebida? - preguntó intrigada por tales sensaciones

- Sólo un vino con algunas propiedades especiales... - rió y al terminar de decir esto pulsó un botón y aparecieron Zarbón y Dodoria con caras medio sonrientes.

Cada uno se puso a un lado de Bra. Entonces en un rápido movimiento Zarbón cogió la cola de Bra y le puso un anillo apretado de tal forma que ella se desplomó en el suelo llena de dolor y sin fuerzas.

- Mi querida niña, ha llegado el momento de que respondas con sinceridad algunas preguntas... - sentenció Freezer, quien comenzó a reir a carcajadas maliciosas. - Si contestas correctamente no te pasará nada... no temas... pero si te niegas a dar una buena explicación a lo que se te pregunte preferirás estar muerta antes que sufrir lo que sufrirás... - sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo, su expresión se volvió gélida al completo haciendo honor a su nombre y su risa cortaba el alma de un modo espeluznante...

-------------------------


	16. La Tortura

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, quiero aclarar algo antes de este capítulo.

En primer lugar deseo que sepais que va a ser un capítulo duro, con escenas fuertes que pueden impresionar. Si eres menor de edad no deberías leerlo. Bueno, en realidad este fic está clasificado para mayores de edad, así que no debería hacer esta aclaración, pero considero que está bien recordarlo.

Otro punto a considerar es con respecto al vino rojo que tanto consume Freezer. Yo me preguntaba... ¿por qué consume tanto vino? mi respuesta más razonable es que no se trata de vino símplemente, sino de una bebida fuertemente adictiva. Pero por otro lado, me preguntaba por qué un ser tan poderoso prefería ir en una especie de silla voladora en lugar de ir de pié en pose de mando... Mi explicación, la cual es discutible, por supuesto, es que Freezer tenía una fea adicción hacia una droga extraterrestre que bebía como si fuese vino... Yo la verdad es que de drogas no se mucho, gracias a Dios (vida sana, jeje), pero me vi obligada a informarme acerca de los efectos que producen para hacer este capítulo. Concretamente me fijé en una droga que se llama "polvo de angel", la cual es considerada como la más peligrosa de todas y hace que quien la consuma sienta delirios de grandeza, se sienta poderoso, desinhibido, más violento y fuerte. Pero por otro lado esta droga origina cuadros psicótico-esquizofrénicos, alucionaciones, manías persecutorias, y comportamientos realmente desviados. Definitivamente, para realizar este capítulo busqué una droga que coincidiera en sus efectos con la personalidad desquiciada y malvada de Freezer, sólo que muy adictiva, porque está claro que Freezer no es capaz de dejar de tomar ese vino y sale muchas veces en la serie con una copa en la mano. No es que yo piense que el lagarto sería buen lagarto de no estar bajo la influencia de esa droga... pero creo que muchos de sus comportamientos extremadamente desviados se ven acentuados por este factor. Y parto diciendo, que esto es sólo mi interpretación, ya que en la serie no se aclara en absoluto al respecto nada.

Quiero que sepais que ha sido extremadamente dificil realizar este capítulo. Ha investigado un poco, pero realmente me han surgido mil interrogantes por resolver a la hora de narrar ciertos detalles. Así que espero que aprecieis el esfuerzo de investigación realizado, joer.

---------------------------

**Capítulo 16: Tortura.**

**Planeta Freezer... año 757 del Dragón.**

- Termina tu copa pequeña supongo que estarás cansada y querrás descansar... - dijo con falsa preocupación.

- Si, claro... - dijo ella apenas mintiendo, ya que la bebida la había estimulado y no sentía ganas de descansar o dormir - Entonces tomó el resto de la copa. Todo su cansancio, todos sus miedos desaparecieron, se sentía tan bien, tan poderosa...

- ¿Qué es esta bebida? - preguntó intrigada por tales sensaciones

- Sólo un vino con algunas propiedades especiales... - rió y al terminar de decir esto pulsó un botón y aparecieron Zarbón y Dodoria con caras medio sonrientes.

Cada uno se puso a un lado de Bra. Entonces en un rápido movimiento Zarbón cogió la cola de Bra y le puso un anillo apretado de tal forma que ella se desplomó en el suelo llena de dolor y sin fuerzas.

- Mi querida niña, ha llegado el momento de que respondas con sinceridad algunas preguntas... - sentenció Freezer, quien comenzó a reir a carcajadas maliciosas. - Si contestas correctamente no te pasará nada... no temas... pero si te niegas a dar una buena explicación a lo que se te pregunte preferirás estar muerta antes que sufrir lo que sufrirás... - sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo, su expresión se volvió gélida al completo haciendo honor a su nombre y su risa cortaba el alma de un modo espeluznante...

Bra sintió un leve entumecimiento de sus músculos. Miró su cola y sintió como si no fuera suya. El dolor había dejado de existir y a pesar de que las fuerzas le fallaban por el asimiento, seguía sintiendose capaz no sólo de derrotar a Freezer, sino de derrotar a la base completa. Su mirada se llenó de odio hacia el tirano, sus palabras se inflamaron con los efectos de la droga que contenía la bebida. - Suéltame insecto - sentenció la chica de pelo azul sin temor en su voz.

Freezer se puso a reir desencajadamente - Zarbón, Dodoria... dejadnos solos durante una hora y después traedme a Nappa -

Bra y Freezer quedaron a solas - ¿te sientes poderosa y fuerte, eh? ¿crees que puedes vencerme? - rió

- No eres más que un lagarto estúpido y morirás - escupió ella tratando inutilmente de levantarse.

- Sabía que me mostrarías tu verdadero rostro pequeña... me temo que después de tu falta de respeto no puedo considerarte hija mía. Has fingido tan bien... es una lástima... - la ironía de su voz se mezclaba con risas - no te esfuerces por levantarte, tus fuerzas están bloqueadas por el anillo que hay en tu cola. - Bra se volvió a mirar su cola, realmente era incapaz de percibir sensibilidad alguna en ella. Su mirada volvió a ser rabiosa. - ¿Qué me has dado? - rugió dándose cuenta apenas de que la habían drogado.

- No te matará... además, se siente bien, ¿verdad? - el estaba sentado en su trono. Su risa comenzó a ser demencial. No paraba de reirse.

- DEJA DE REIRTE MALDITO - gritó ella arrastrándose hasta él.

En ese momento Freezer, sin levantarse de su asiento, la golpeó con su cola aplastándo su pecho contra el suelo. Bra sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, pero seguía sin percibir dolor alguno.

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir de qué raza era tu madre... - susurró con frialdad.

- JA...MÁS... - gritó ahogadamente.

Freezer sonrió un poco y se acomodó en su asiento. Su mirada estaba perdida. Pronto la mirada de Bra también se perdió, entrando en un mundo donde la ficción y la realidad parecían confundirse. Sentía como si su mente estuviera fuera de su cuerpo. Su respiración se aceleró. Se sintió llena de emociones perversas, odio, ira, rabia, sintió ganas de destruir, destruir sólo por placer, sin importarle siquiera qué o a quién. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Freezer la observó y se rió también pasando su cola por los cabellos de ella con suavidad. En un segundo Bra tomó la cola de él y la mordió llena de rabia esperando arrancársela si pudiera ser posible. Freezer aplastó su cabeza contra el suelo riendose a carcajadas histéricas y sin inmutarse por el mordisco propinado. Ella sentía que sus músculos eran insensibles (esto es porque los receptores NMDA del cerebro se bloquean y causan el efecto anestésico), pero a la vez se sentía llena de fuerza y poder interior. Por alguna razón no podía levantarse. Entonces en un segundo de lucidez recordó el anillamiento de su cola. No tendría fuerzas a menos que... tenía que cortar su cola de inmediato para recuperar las fuerzas. Giró su cuerpo, que estaba en el suelo, dando la espalda a Freezer, que no dejaba de reirse. Concentró la poca energía que pudo en su mano sintiéndose más torpe que de costumbre, luego sujetó su cola, haciendo estallar la energía en la base. De inmediato la cola quedó amputada. Bra se levantó y atacó al lagarto, quien con una sonrisa bloqueó el puño que pretendía clavar en él. Una serie de golpes que brillaban más por su fuerza que por su precisión fueron sucesivamente arruinados por el tirano. Bra se sentía torpe para pensar en algo más que no fuera atacar, atacar hasta caer muerta. Cualquier ápice de cordura había abandonado su mente. Sólo atacar... era su obsesión. La violencia desprendida en aquella habitación era increiblemente poderosa, pero por suerte o por desgracia, el revestimiento de la misma estaba hecho de una aleación especial, más potente que la que se utilizaba en la cámara de gravedad donde entrenaba su padre y donde entrenó ella misma hacía apenas unos días, aunque se sentían como si hubiera sido hacía una eternidad. Zarbón y Dodoria entraron en la sala. Freezer les envió una bola de energía advirtiéndoles no intervenir. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Bra el lagarto ni siquiera se había movido de su asiento. Los golpes ocasionales de Freezer eran terribles. Toda la base temblaba por la batalla que sostenía Bra contra el tirano.

Mientras tanto en el ala del escuadrón saiyajin...

- Esa maldita mocosa... ¿por qué he confiado en ella? ¿y si es una espía como pensé al principio y ahora está diciéndole a Freezer que soy un traidor - los puños de Vegeta se cerraban mientras recordaba la expresión divertida en la cara del Lord cuando dijo a Bra que permaneciera con él. De pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por unos sonidos de batalla.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Dijo Nappa saliendo al pasillo y encontrando en él a Vegeta y a Raditz. Vegeta se puso rápidamente su scuter dirigiendo su atención a la dirección donde estaba la sala de Freezer.

Raditz le imitó y explicó a Nappa. - Debe ser Bra, ¡está luchando contra Freezer!. - el asombro en su mirada acompañó después a una expresión de rabia y desconcierto.

Nappa entró a su cuarto y se puso su scuter - ¡Su poder de pelea es de 15.000 unidades! - exclamó confuso mirando a Vegeta. El príncipe no pudo evitar dejar escapar una media sonrisa al ver que aquella mocosa estaba peleando con un nivel de pelea mayor que el que estimaban, de 10.000 unidades.

- Aún así no tiene nada que hacer contra Freezer... el poder de él es de 530.000 unidades - intervino Raditz de nuevo.

- 14.000 unidades, ahora ha bajado un poco... - exclamó Nappa.

Pasaron 2 minutos de riguroso silencio en los que todos se concentraban en los sonidos sordos que se escuchaban y en la medición de sus scuters - Ahora ha bajado a 10.000 unidades, pero ¿por qué Freezer no ha acabado con ella aún? - preguntó Raditz en alto.

- Hay dos energías mirando, deben ser Dodoria y Zarbón ¿por qué no han intervenido? - preguntó en alto Nappa esta vez.

- Esta claro que no quieren acabar con ella, de lo contrario ya estaría muerta... - aclaró Vegeta, quien por fin rompió su silencio de hacía minutos.

- 2.000 unidades... - informó Nappa con preocupación.

- ¿Por qué estarán luchando? - volvió a preguntar Raditz sin mirar a nadie, pero esperando que Vegeta cazara su pregunta y la respondiera.

- 1.000 unidades... - volvió a informar Nappa.

Vegeta no contestó la pregunta de Raditz. Entró a su cuarto y dejó a ambos en el pasillo siguiendo los acontecimientos. Cuando cerró la puerta tocó su pecho con la mano, sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero no era un dolor físico, sino una angustia somatizada, un sentimiento de desesperación. Era como si pudiera sentir la desesperación de Bra en su propia piel. ¿Por qué estaban peleando?. ¿Habría Freezer averiguado que ella era una conspiradora?. Por otro lado, ¿por qué no la había matado?. Seguramente quería sonsacarle información antes de matarla. Sólo podía ser eso... el tenía muchos interrogantes sin respuestas con aquella chica. Freezer también debía tenerlos. Seguramente la torturaría hasta averiguar lo que quería saber. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ello.

**Planeta Tierra... Año 795 del Dragón.**

Vegeta en el futuro sintió la misma presión en su pecho. Su hija sufría. Rapidamente salió en dirección al laboratorio de Bulma.

- MUJER - gritó entrando de golpe y haciendo que Bulma chillase del susto.

- VEGETA, ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esta manera, me has dado un susto de muerte - gritó con muy mal humor poniendo su mano en el corazón que latía a 1000 revoluciones.

- ¿QUE LE QUEDA A ESA MALDITA MAQUINA? - gritó el ignorando el comentario.

Bulma se ablandó un poco, realmente Vegeta lo estaba pasando mal, era su princesita la que estaba perdida en un lugar terrible. - Vegeta... - suspiró - estoy haciendo todo a la mayor velocidad posible, no puedo ir más rápida de lo que voy, apenas duermo, yo también quiero que esté temrinada pronto para que la traigas de vuelta... - su tono era triste pero comprensivo con su marido.

- Pues tendrás que trabajar más rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde... - dijo con un tono grave que hizo a Bulma estremecerse.

- Vegeta, ¡qué dices! dime que nuestra niña está bien... - comenzó a llorar.

Vegeta sintió quemársele el alma - Bulma... - dijo en tono blando, pero entonces miró hacia su hijo del futuro y su expresión se endureció - TERMINA DE UNA VEZ LA MALDITA MÁQUINA - gritó mirando fíjamente a Mirai, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación y volando lejos de la C.C. Sólo Mirai abrazó a su madre. Pero ella omitió sus lágrimas y volvió a trabajar. - hijo, tendremos que ser más rápidos, Bra nos necesita -

**Planeta Freezer... año 757 del Dragón.**

Bra se derrumbó en el suelo. Los golpes no le dolían, pero su rabia le quemaba por dentro. Sólo veía la risa de Freezer, la maldita risa de ese lagarto, un fondo rojo, eran sus ojos manchados por la sangre que resbalaba de su frente, pero ella no lo sabía, ella sentía que todo a su alrededor era rojo, era furia, era violencia. Miraba a Zarbón y Dodoria riéndose de ella, acercándose para cogerla del suelo y sentarla en una silla. No sintió el agarre de sus brazos, pero sintió que de pronto todo se volvía negro a su alrededor. Perdió la consciencia.

Despertó... no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba desorientada, todo su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza dolía enormemente, se sentía torpe para pensar o recordar lo que pasó después de beber aquel vino. Poco a poco imágenes sueltas inundaron su cabeza, la risa de Freezer, y después todo rojo. Ya no podía recordar nada más. Se sentía débil. Estaba muy herida, revisó que su cola estaba amputada. Miró toda su ropa llena de sangre, cortes y contusiones por todas partes, el traje de combate que le regaló su padre desgarrado, destrozado. Trató de moverse pero el dolor era demasiado intenso. Su pecho dolía demasiado, seguramente tenía varias costillas rotas, pensó. Hizo un nuevo intento por recordar pero el dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte. Supo que la habían drogado, que aquel vino debía ser el culpable de su amnesia. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿qué habría dicho? estaba aterrada pensando que hubiera podido decir algo acerca de su familia. Pase lo que pase ella preferiría morir antes que poner en peligro a su familia. Entonces se fijó bien. Justo en la pared de enfrente estaba Nappa seriamente herido, tumbado sobre un charco de sangre. Revisó el resto de la habitación. Encontró la mirada de Freezer en Nappa. Zarbón y Dodoria uno a cada lado de él. Nadie más estaba en la habitación.

- Será mejor que nos digas... quien es la madre de la híbrido si no quieres que continuemos nuestro juego... - Nappa se apoyó contra la pared fijando su mirada en Bra, que estaba despierta ya. Sus ojos demostraban incertidumbre, dolor, interrogantes sin respuesta. Dodoria lo golpeó de nuevo en el estómago haciendo que escupiera más sangre, que se uniría a la que había en el suelo a su alrededor.

- DEJADLE - gritó Bra obteniendo la divertida atención de los torturadores.

- Oh parece que ya has despertado... ¿cómo te sientes? - dijo irónico Freezer. - Tu podrías ahorrar a tu padre este trago si nos dijeras quien es tu madre y de qué planeta procede... sólo tienes que responder esa sencilla pregunta y os dejaremos en paz. -

- El no es mi padre, dejadle ir, mi madre es del planeta Namek - dijo el primer planeta que le vino a la mente.

- Nt nt nt nt, no me gustan las niñas mentirosaaaass - cantó Freezer - el planeta Namek es conocido de nuestra base de datos planetaria... y tu otra raza no coincide genéticamente con razas conocidas... se una buena niña y no haremos daño a tu papá... - Dodoria comenzó a golpear duramente a Nappa - sólo tu puedes parar su sufrimiento... -

- Yo ya les dije que él no es mi padre, no se quien es mi padre, no se quien es mi madre, no se de qué planeta procede, he vagado por el espacio toda mi vida, no se de qué me hablais - dijo ella fingiendo tranquilidad - me da igual lo que le hagais, él no es mi padre, y yo no se más de lo que digo... -

- Zarbón... - susurró Freezer. El hombre verde se acercó a Nappa con una especie de pistola diminuta colocándola en su cuello. Sonó un leve sonido de aire. Era una pistola de inyectables.

- ¿Qué le habeis puesto? ¿que tenía el vino que me disteis? -

- Oh... el vino... sólo una gota te hace adicta de por vida... pero es una maravillosa sensación ¿verdad? - rió el lagarto. - a él le hemos administrado un suero que le hará decir la verdad... -

Dodoria comenzó el interrogatorio - ¿sabías que la hibrido es tu hija? -

Nappa habló lentamente visiblemente narcotizado - no... -

- Ella fue concebida hace 15 años. ¿Con qué puta andaste entonces? - siguió Dodoria.

- Yo no lo se... no recuerdo nada... no sabía nada de esto... - sus ojos miraron directamente a quien el pensaba ahora que era su hija con un tono melancólico en su mirada que desgarró el alma de Bra.

- Dejadle ya, ¿no veis que no sabe nada? - insistió ella friamente - ni siquiera es mi padre, ¿no lo veis?.-

- Bien, entonces no te importará que nos divirtamos con él antes de matarlo... - Freezer lanzó un rayo que atravesó la rodilla de Nappa haciendo que él gritase de dolor. Bra quiso levantarse pero estaba demasiado débil y ella misma tenía demasiado dolor como para poder para la tortura que presenciaba. - ¿tienes algo que decir Bra...? - ella cerró sus ojos, de todas formas lo iban a matar, tanto si ella decía dónde estaba su planeta y su madre, como si no, ellos lo matarían y después la matarían a ella... pero no importaba, llegado este punto moriría con honor. No diría nada. Un nuevo rayo atravesó la otra rodilla, un nuevo grito de dolor de aquella mole humana. Y entonces Nappa habló, con la mayor cordura que había tenido en toda su vida - Hija mía, resiste, estoy orgulloso de tí, ahora se que no moriré en vano... hay una nueva esperanza para nuestra raza y pronto llegará el día en el que este maldito sea aniquilado por uno de nosotros... AAAGGRRRHHHH - un nuevo rayo se estrelló contra su pecho atravesándole el corazón. Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del gigante que dedicó una última mirada de amor hacia la que pensó hija suya. Bra lloró en la visión del horror de aquella muerte inocente, en la visión de aquellos ojos esperanzados, llenos de amor en el último instante, amor hacia ella, que ni siquiera era su hija...

- BASTARDOS - gritó Bra sintiendo que su alma se quemaba de la pena.

- Zarbón... - volvió a indicar Freezer haciendo que el hombre verde se acercara a Bra con la pistola de inyectables.

Bra trató de moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido como para obedecerle. Sintió el pinchazo en su cuello, levemente... y luego todo borroso a su alrededor, las risas y las voces distorsionadas...

- ¿Quién es tu madre? - preguntó Dodoria.

- Mami... - Bra hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, su mente gritaba la respuesta pero ella trataba de distraer su mente - mamí es muy guapa... - contestó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Zarbón la golpeó en las costillas. Sintió la sangre fruir hacia su boca, el sabor metálico ganó a sus sentidos.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? - Puntualizó Zarbón.

- Bulma... - respondió Bra queriendo frenar sus palabras.

- ¿De que raza es? - volvió a interrogar Dodoria.

- Gato común... el gatito de mi abuelo era un gato callejero... - de nuevo intentó la misma treta... y de nuevo otro golpe en las costillas, y ahora si podía sentir el dolor inundándo todos sus sentidos. El grito desgarrador atravesó el corazón de Vegeta en su habitación. Casi pudo ser escuchado en el alma del Vegeta del futuro que entrenaba en el desierto destruyendo cuando estaba a su alcance.

- ¿Cuál es la raza de tu madre? - volvió a preguntar Zarbón con voz amigable.

- Había una vez una princesita llamada Bra... vivía en un castillo con su madrastra malvada... que se creía muy guapa, pero era muy fea... como Zarbón... - Bra intentó distraer su mente de las preguntas desesperadamente contando un cuento, el cuento de Blancanieves.De nuevo Zarbón se ensaño con ella golpeándola fuertemente. - un día la madrastra... viendo... que... la princesa era... más guapa... que ella... quiso... matarla... - un nuevo golpe sobrevino

- ¿Cuál es el planeta de tu madre? - Dodoria preguntó de nuevo.

- Pero... la... princesa escapó... y fue... a un... lugar... lejos... AAARRGG - su brazo había sido retorcido y quebrado.

- Y ella... vivió... con 7... enanitos... - pronunciaba con mucha dificultad.

- ESPERA ZARBON - el hombre verde paró su puño antes de volver a golpearla - no queremos que muera, ¿verdad? antes tiene que ser buena niña y responder las preguntas... quizás otro método... más doloroso, y menos dañino...

- AAAARRRRGGGGGG - Bra había perdido la noción del tiempo, sus uñas habían sido destrozadas clavándole astillas. sus rodillas habían sido atravesadas por instrumentos afilados. todo su cuerpo había sufrido las torturas más terribles. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar como la forzó Zarbón a prostituirse para ellos, como abusó Freezer de ella. Pero aún así no pudieron vencerla, no pudieron derrotar su mente, ella era una Saiyajin, tenía que resistir, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que proteger a su familia y hacer que su padre estuviera orgullosa de ella... Algunas zonas de su piel habían sido quemadas con ácido, sus músculos estaban desgarrados, después de la última embestida de Freezer se había desmallado y acababa de despertar de nuevo. No sabiendo cuanto hacía que había estado inconsciente. No obstante había notado que alguién había curado sus heridas y había colocado vendajes. Seguía sin poder moverse por el dolor.

- Mi querida niña... llevas aquí 24 horas... estás siendo una niña muy mala... nt nt nt nt - Freezer seguía con sus ironías. -

- Yo podría aliviar tu dolor... si contestaras mis sencillas preguntas... pero eres demasiado obstinada... - siguió

- Puedes matarme si quieres, jamás te diré nada. - susurró Bra.

- ¿Matarte, noooo, ¿ahora que empezamos a divertirnos? - Zarbón y Dodoria rieron entre dientes. - eres la mejor puta que he gozado nunca - susurró en su oido el lagarto haciendo que Bra vomitase recordando lo acontecido.

- No tienes... ¿sed? - dijo Freezer. Bra realmente tenía sed. Sentía que todo su cuerpo palpitaba, su frente ardía, un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo lleno de escalofríos. - MUERETE LAGARTIJA DE POCA MONTA - dijo Bra en su tono más ofensivo. Quería provocarle para que la matara de una vez.

- Observa... - diciendo esto hizo estallar la cápsula en la que Bra tenía guardada comida (la que había encontrado entre las cápsulas de Mirai). En lugar de la comida, la cápsula frigorífica estaba llena de tubitos delgados con un líquido rojo. - Este invento es muy práctico. En este aparato cabe el equivalente a más de un año de... vicio... - rió mientras sacaba uno de los pequeños tubitos. - Este líquido, disuelto en el vino, es lo que bebiste ayer... estoy seguro de que si tomases otra dosis dejarías de tener esos temblores tan molestos... lo necesitas... reconocelo... -

- MORIRAS PRONTO, acabarán contigo muy pronto y no serás más que una mierda blanca desintegrada... - dijo Bra riéndose y tosiendo sangre.

- nt nt nt nt para que veas que no soy tan malo como piensas te dejaré probar una gota... - Freezer dió a Zarbón el tubito y este dejó caer una gota en la boca de Bra. Ella la bebió a pesar de prometerse no hacerlo, pero Zarbón la forzó a tomarla. Al paso de un par de minutos sintió un leve alivio de su dolor. Realmente se sintió bien, demasiado bien... sintió miedo de esa sensación, porque quiso más, quiso más que una gota, su cerebro le quemaba pidiendole más y más... -

- ¿Quieres más? - rió - si me dices lo que quiero te regalaré la cápsula completa... observa... la pondré aquí delante de tus ojos... ahora nos marcharemos un rato para dejarte pensar tu respuesta detenidamente... -

Los tres abandonaron la habitación dejándola sóla. Bra trató inutilmente de moverse, pero no podía. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta de la sala se abrió, entre las sombras apareció un rostro conocido. Vegeta se acercó a ella comprobando que seguía viva. La tomó entre sus brazos cargándola. Bra alcanzó como pudo la cápsula y la aferró en su puño fuertemente. Ella no fue consciente de donde la llevaban. Solo sentía el murmullo de la voz de Vegeta diciendole - maldita sea, mocosa, mira en que lio estoy metido por tu culpa... - Luego sintió que era cambiada de brazos. Aún sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba sintió la voz susurrante de Raditz - tranquila, vamos a salir de aquí. no hagas ruido... - Escuchó una explosión y gritos. Sintió dolor al percibir que era llevaba por alguien que corría a mucha velocidad. - VAMOS INSECTO LENTO - era la voz de su padre. Ella no podía hablar siquiera, la sangre inundaba su boca por los bruscos movimientos al llevarla. Luego, aún con los ojos cerrados sintió que Raditz decía - Que horror, enfermos... - sintió que estaban quitándole la ropa. Apretó el puño con la cápsula. No intentaron quitársela. - Espera. - Sintió que dejaron de quitar su ropa.- Estamos en la corbeta... dime las coordenadas - dijo Vegeta muy nervioso. Ella supo que podía confiar en su padre, entendió apenas que estaba en la corbeta... 15-25-87... Ella había memorizado las coordenadas, las había consultado en un mapa estelar cuando había estado 'charlando' con el mecánico de la base. El había sido muy amable, realmente se había prendado de ella y deseaba poder ligarsela... Le había proporcionado muchos datos en su pequeña charla, y lo mejor era que el ni siquiera sabía que lo habian utilizado...Bra notó que alguien le colocaba una máscara de oxígeno. No sabía quien, porque sentía que entraba en un profundo sueño. Sintió líquido a su alrededor, un líquido caliente reconfortante, y luego se dormió, sin dejar de apretar el puño que contenía la cápsula.

Vegeta había robado la corbeta imperial número 2, la más rápida del Universo, llevaría dos días de ventaja, el viaje duraría 3 días, mucho menos de lo previsto. Pronto llegarían al planeta Tierra.

-------------------------------


	17. Planeta Tierra año 757 del Dragón

Quería deciros que hace poco leí un fic en inglés que escribió alguien apodado Vegea Kalorale. El fic se llamaba Disposible Life. Me impactó bastante leerlo, y sobre todo saber que el autor había escrito este fic después de haber salido del oscuro mundo de las drogas y haber reformado su vida. Me emocionó tanto que pensé que sería muy bonito en uno de mis fics poder recrear una situación similar, aunque en otro contexto más Dbz. Os recomiendo la lectura del fic este. A mi me encantó.

----------------------

**Capítulo 17: Planeta Tierra... año 757 del Dragon.**

Bra comenzó a sentir un sonido como de agua que se fuga por un desagüe. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente por el frío repentino, encontrando los ojos de Raditz al frente con una sonrisa algo pícara. Lentamente su visión se estabilizó, aunque tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y sintió unos brazos que la tomaban y la envolvían en una tela para luego dejarla en una cama. De nuevo abrió los ojos, maldiciendo el dolor de cabeza y tratando, más consciente de averiguar dónde estaba...

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Raditz se sentó en una silla al lado de ella.

- En la Corbeta Imperial - dijo con un tono de voz algo cómico y frustrado.

- ¿De verdad? - Bra se incorporó demasiado rápido y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos - auuusshhhh ¿Qué pasó? -

Raditz sonrió un poco.

- ¿De qué te ries? - dijo Bra muy seriamente. Raditz entonces paró de reir.

- Deberías vestirte antes de continuar la conversación, ¿debería golpearte contra el techo por andar desnuda cerca de mi? - dijo burlonamente.

- AHHH - Bra entonces se percató de que estaba desnuda y se cubrió con la toalla sonrojándose furiosamente - PERVERTIDOOOOO - gritó arrojando la almohada sobre Raditz, que se levantó para entregarle un nuevo traje de combate.

- Toma, reserva tus energías para cuando nos encuentre el lagarto y sus babosas... - diciendo esto se dispuso a marcharse.

- ESPERA, quédate de espaldas mientras me visto y cuéntame qué paso... - Bra estaba demasiado intrigada.

- Está bien, pero promete no golpearme de nuevo ¿eh? - rió de nuevo.

- Idiota... - dijo entre dientes - será mejor que me cuentes de una vez, deja de hacerte el interesante... -

- Bien, como quieras - dijo aún de espaldas. Mientras cruzaba sus brazos una sonrisa pícara sobrevino de nuevo al darse cuenta de que veía el reflejo de la chica en el cristal de la cámara de regeneración. - Al rato de llamarte Freezer sentimos sonidos de batalla, seguimos la lucha por scuter. Realmente tienes madera saiyajin para haberte enfrentado a él siendo infinitamente más débil. - Bra se sorprendió de esas declaraciones. Realmente ella no recordaba esa batalla... - Al rato de terminar la batalla vinieron Zarbón y Dodoria a por Nappa - su tono de voz se hizo más serio. Ahí supimos que algo estaba muy mal para nosotros, pero preferimos esperar un tanto. Seguimos con el scuter la evolución del nivel de pelea de Nappa, y sentimos que este disminuía drásticamente hasta desaparecer. Murió... - pronunció serio pero sin sentimentalismo alguno - Vegeta y yo decidimos robar la Corbeta Imperial, pero esperabamos a poder encontrar el momento oportuno para sacarte de la sala de Freezer. Entonces nos localizaron y nos llevaron ante él. Pensamos que tendríamos que luchar hasta morir, es el sino de un guerrero, pero el lagarto nos dijo algunas cosas interesantes... - hizo una pausa.

- ¿Qué dijo? - la voz ronca de ella estaba llena de rabia y dolor contenido.

- Nos mostró el cuerpo sin vida de Nappa. Tu estabas inconsciente en una silla visiblemente torturada. Por un segundo pensé que estabas también muerta, pero entonces Freezer... -

FLASH

- Supongo que os preguntareis por qué os he mandado llamar. La razón es que he descubierto dos traidores en vuestro escuadrón. Un padre y una hija... - dijo muy tranquilo Freezer señalando a Nappa y Bra.

Las caras de asombro de Vegeta y Raditz fueron iguales.

- Según parece Nappa ha sido un chico malo, andó con cierta puta de una raza desconocida para nuestra base de datos... y de esa relación nació esta puta híbrido bastarda. - su tono fue de disgusto hacia Bra - se que en las leyes saiyajin estaba prohibido relacionarse con hembras de otras especies, y que el castigo por ello era la muerte, así que me tomé la atribución de eliminar yo mismo a Nappa. Espero que aprecies mi gesto príncipe Vegeta... - hizo una pausa.

Vegeta alzó la mirada hacia Nappa y lanzó un rayo de energía que vaporizó su cuerpo por completo - Por supuesto, maestro, yo mismo lo hubiera hecho... - sonrió.

- Claro, lo se Vegeta, estoy seguro de ello... - rió el lagarto - no obstante hay algo que me irrita mucho, y es que pensaba eliminar la puta que crió a la hibrido traidora... pero me temo que esta niña tonta no quiere decirnos nada... ya que el honor de tu raza está en juego, príncipe Vegeta, sugiero que te encargues personalmente de averiguar estos datos. En caso contrario me veré obligado a consideraros traidores de mi Imperio... - rió de nuevo. - Parece que se despierta... salid de la sala, ahora os llamaremos... -

Los dos saiyajins salieron de la sala visiblemente contrariados por las circunstancias. Al paso de unos minutos salieron Zarbón, Dodoria y Freezer a su encuentro.

- Es toda vuestra... ah, Zarbón, Dodoria... vamos a mis aposentos... allí estaremos más cómodos... - dijo en tono lascivo Freezer hacia sus dos hombres de confianza.

Fin del Flash

- Después de eso... - siguió Raditz relatando - Vegeta entró en la sala mientras que yo me encargaba de abrirnos paso hasta la Corbeta. El te sacó de allí y luego subimos en este chisme... Por suerte no perdiste el conocimiento hasta decirnos las coordenadas de destino... - hizo una pausa y se volvió a mirarla de frente a sabiendas de que ya se había vestido pues la había espiado durante todo el relato - ¿Donde vamos? - preguntó con ojos intensos.

- ¿No te lo dijo Vegeta? - arqueó ella una ceja.

- Ja, se ve que no le conoces... el príncipe no diría a una mano lo que sabe su otra mano... - rió Raditz.

- No le insultes - advirtió Bra severamente haciendo que Raditz se maldijera internamente por hablar demasiado. Ese era su gran defecto, sieeeempre hablaba demasiado... esa bocaza...

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada - sonrió apenas Bra divertida por la cara de pánico, haciendo las delicias de Raditz, que quedó engatusado ronroneando como un colegial con aquella sonrisa. - pero ya sabrás donde vamos cuando lleguemos, todo a su tiempo... ahora necesito dormir un poco, déjame sóla. - Bra se desplomó sobre la cama y el guerrero de larga melena se marchó refunfuñando.

Poco a poco un sudor frío la despertó de su sueño inquieto. Se incorporó en la cama, estaba vestida, tenía temblores, algo en su interior le pedía calmar el dolor, el dolor de su alma, eliminar todos esos recuerdos horribles que la amedrentaban. Como no pudieron lograr nada mediante la tortura física, habían tratado de vencer su mente humillándola, rebajándola, insultándola de las peores formas para hacerla sentir insignificante, sucia, indigna... lo único que la mantenía a salvo de volverse loca en esos momentos era una frase de su padre que ella repetía en su cabeza constantemente... rememoró los instantes felices con su padre para tratar de olvidar el malestar que sentía.

FLASH

Una niña de 4 años se levanta de la cama sigilosamente, baja las escaleras y sale al jardín. Era noche cerrada, bastante tarde.

- Papá está en su Cámara de Gravedad... voy a darle una sorpresa... - rió la pequeña niña.

Se situó por fin delante de la inmensa puerta y de un salto golpeó el botón que hacía que se abriera la puerta. Al segundo apareció un príncipe enojado diciendo maldiciones, pero su rostro de enojo se calmó en los ojos azules de su pequeña que le miraba con ojitos de cachorrito y comenzaba a llorar furiosamente por los gritos recibidos. Una ceja se arqueó en Vegeta de pronto mirando en todas direcciones en busca de Bulma, pero definitivamente Bra había bajado sóla. El se puso en cuclillas delante de ella sonriendo un poco y dijo con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué lloras princesa? -

Entonces Bra dejó de llorar un poco - Me has gritado... no me quieres... un niño me dijo hoy que tu no me querías porque yo era una niña tonta y fea... y... yo... yo... - Vegeta se fijó en la indumentaria de su hija. No iba vestida con un pijama, sino con un vestidito de princesa de cuento de hadas, con corona incluida.

- Ese niño se merece un arreglito, sólo dime quien es y no volverá a molestarte más - aseguró Vegeta levantándo a su niña en el aire entre sus brazos. Bra sonrió entonces.

- ¿Y ese vestido, ¿no es un pijama un poco raro? - medio rió el padre.

- Yo... quería disfrazarme de princesa para ser bonita y que me quisieras - sollozó de nuevo.

- Tu no necesitas disfrazarte de princesa porque ya lo eres, eres la Princesa de los Saiyajins y por eso no debes llorar. La Princesa de los Saiyajins no llora, a la Princesa de los Saiyajins no le afectan los comentarios estúpidos de los insectos de una raza inferior. La Princesa de los Saiyajins es fuerte. - Bra le miró con los ojos emocionados y llenos de vida y lo abrazó fuertemente dandole un sonoro beso.

- Papi, eres el mejor, te quiero mucho - susurró medio dormida.

- Te quiero, princesa... - susurró el depositándola entre las sábanas con cuidado.

Fin del Flash

------------

- "La Princesa de los Saiyajins es fuerte" - se repitió mentalmente Bra. Pero cada vez se sentía más miserable. Las lágrimas llenaron su rostro. La verguenza atormentaba su alma. Cuando volviera a casa ¿qué le diría a su familia? jamás les contaría que la forzaron a hacer las cosas mas terribles, se sentía sucia, entró a la ducha donde pasó bastante rato. Se derrumbó en la taza de ducha llorando en el suelo como aquella vez que llamaba a su padre. Pero ahora sentía verguenza de llamarle, tenía miedo de que él la mirase a los ojos y descubriera que había sido una puta, forzada, pero puta... ¿dejaría el de quererla si lo supiera, si supiera lo bajo que había caido con tal de dejar de sentir dolor... ¿por qué no la mataron, todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Pero ahora... ella tenía que salvar a su padre del pasado. Si no realizaba el plan previsto el moriría, y ella no podía permitir esto. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar, para afrontarlo todo. Su mente volvía a pedirle algo que aliviara su sed. Recordó la cápsula que había cogido. La buscó por toda la habitación. Estaba en el suelo de la cámara de regeneración. Sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que no se había escurrido por el sumidero. La rejilla había evitado que se esfumase. Hizo explosionar la cápsula y allí estaban todos esos tubitos rojos, toda esa basura a la que Freezer la había hecho adicta en su plan maldito. Ella tomó un tubito. No quiso tomarse todo el contenido, procuró beber sólo una parte, la mitad... pensando que así no sería 'tan malo' y lo volvió a dejar en la nevera para cerrar la cápsula. Enseguida se comenzó a evadir de la realidad, volvió a la cama sintiéndose triunfante y capaz de todo. Su mirada se perdió entre sombras. Despertó horas después. Su cabeza dolía demasiado, su cuerpo estaba embotado y sin fuerzas, pero al menos no sentía esos temblores y esos sudores malditos. Se vistió y salió fuera de la habitación.

En una mesa estaban sentados Raditz y Vegeta comiendo silenciosamente. Raditz al verla sonrió un poco. Vegeta no se inmutó en absoluto y siguió comiendo, aunque la miraba de reojo. Ella tomó asiento con ellos y comió también.

- Llegaremos a tu planeta en 1 hora. Freezer llegará dentro de 2 días. - fue la única afirmación de Vegeta, seriamente, antes de levantarse magestuosamente dejándoles solos.

--------------

La Corbeta aterrizó en una zona desértica. Los tres guerreros salieron al exterior. Bra dirigió su vuelo hasta la Cápsule Corp, aterrizando en el jardín.

Muy pronto sintió el ki de su madre, estaba saliendo al jardín junto con Yamcha en pose cariñosa. Esta visión la enfermó sobremanera. Su madre con otro hombre que no era su padre dándose besossss... su enojo fue grande, pero entonces pensó que era el pasado y que ella no conocía a su padre aún.

Yamcha al verlos puso a Bulma detrás de ella acercándose a los extraños visitantes.

- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿qué haceis aquí? - dijo en tono intimidatorio mientras que Vegeta y Raditz se reían por el escaso poder de pelea que leían en sus scuters.

- Dejadme hablar a mi - dijo Bra saliendo al paso. Yamcha y su Bulma se asombraron a ver a una chica tan parecida a ella. Vegeta y Raditz se asombraron también en esa visión. - Hola - dijo Bra en tono amistoso - necesito hablar contigo m.. Bulma - rió nerviosa - a solas - dijo mirando con recelo a Yamcha - tranquilos por favor... enseguida vengo... sed buenos ¿vale? - dijo entre dientes a los dos saiyajins que ahora tenían expresiones serias.

Bulma y Bra se alejaron a regañadientes de las presencias masculinas. La expresión de Bulma era de intriga absoluta y su rostro de asombro al ver rasgos tan similares a los suyos.

- Mira, Bulma, no voy a andar con rodeos, como verás esos dos de ahí no son de este planeta. Observa sus colas de mono... - Bulma se fijó en este detalle...

- Ahh, como Goku... - alcanzó a decir en el asombro.

- Claro, como Goku, son de su misma raza. Bueno, resulta que viene para acá un guerrero terriblemente poderoso con intención de matar a todos en este planeta. Dado que este es mi planeta también, yo busqué ayuda de estos dos para que derrotasen al malvado, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda también para poder hacer esto... ¿comprendes? - dijo esperando que su madre no le preguntara nada más.

- Si, pero q... - fue cortada en su respuesta.

- Bien, me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora bien, necesitamos ir al Palacio celestial, localizar a Piccolo, a Goku, a Krilin, y... Yamcha si quiere también puede ayudar... - dijo con fastidio - tenemos que congregar a los guerreros Z, porque hay que hacer frente a esta amenaza que estará aquí en apenas 2 días. En cuanto a tí tendrás que construir una máquina de gravedad y una máquina del tiempo encerrada en una sala especial que está en el palacio de Dios, en la cual un año de transcurso equivale a un día en la Tierra. Todos los guerreros Z tendrán que entrenar en esa sala especial, y tendremos que entrenar juntos. ¿Lo pillas? - dijo mirándola con cara de 'por-favor-di-que-si' .

- Pero... -

- Sabía que lo entenderías. Llama a todos los guerreros Z de inmediato y diles que nos reuniremos en la montaña Paoz. - dijo presurosa.

- Pero... -

- Vamoooossss por favor... - volvió a decir con urgencia - ¿quieres salvar el planeta? -preguntó seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

Bulma se marchó a avisar por teléfono a algunos combatientes y luego se reunió de nuevo con Bra, la cual le explicó más detenidamente qué quería que construllera mientras los saiyajins comían en la cocina, no sin cierto recelo.

- ¿Una máquina del tiempo? Creo que has visto demasiadas películas... - Gritó Bulma

- Tu... ya la has hecho... en el futuro lo lograste... - susurró Bra algo triste.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu eres del futuro? - dijo Bulma sorprendida.

- Si, pero la máquina que construiste quedó destrozada, es por eso que te he buscado... -

- ¿Y quién eres tu? - Preguntó Bulma muy intrigada.

- Yo... yo soy Bra, soy amiga de tu hija del futuro... pero eso es algo que no debes decir a nadie, por favor, a nadie en todo el mundo... ni siquiera a Yamcha... ¿podrás guardar el secreto? -

------------------

Aquí se va a armar unaaaaaaaa...


	18. La Sala del Tiempo

**Capítulo 18: La Sala del Tiempo.**

Bulma se marchó a avisar por teléfono a algunos combatientes y luego se reunió de nuevo con Bra, la cual le explicó más detenidamente qué quería que construllera mientras los saiyajins comían en la cocina, no sin cierto recelo.

- ¿Una máquina del tiempo? Creo que has visto demasiadas películas... - Gritó Bulma

- Tu... ya la has hecho... en el futuro lo lograste... - susurró Bra algo triste.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu eres del futuro? - dijo Bulma sorprendida.

- Si, pero la máquina que construiste quedó destrozada, es por eso que te he buscado... -

- ¿Y quién eres tu? - Preguntó Bulma muy intrigada.

- Yo... yo soy Bra, soy amiga de tu hija del futuro... pero eso es algo que no debes decir a nadie, por favor, a nadie en todo el mundo... ni siquiera a Yamcha... ¿podrás guardar el secreto? -

Bulma paró un segundo para procesar todo lo que aquella chica le había dicho en tan corto espacio de tiempo...

- Mira... Bra, por cierto, ¡bonito nombre, jajaja - rió Bulma haciendo que Bra dejase escapar una gota de sudor - ¿qué nombre le puse a mi hija del futuro? - preguntó intrigada ella haciendo que Bra se sonrojase un tanto.

- Pan... - contestó en un murmullo para salir del paso.

- Mmmm supongo que ese nombre lo elegiría Yamcha... - musitó pensativa algo contrariada.

- EHHHH NOOOOO - contestó muy enojada - M... el padre de tu hija no es Yamcha, en el futuro Yamcha te fue infiel y tu le dejaste. - sentenció con los brazos cruzados.

Ahora Bulma dejó escapar un grito de asombro... los ojos enamorados se tornaron tristes y comenzaron a gotear lágrimas.

- Yamcha... ¿infiel?... - sus ojos lloraron abundantemente y Bra se desesperó por haber sido tan tonta de desvelar tal cosa, pero es que le enfermaba sobre manera que su madre hablara amorosamente de otro hombre que no fuera su padre...

- Pero luego conociste a un guerrero guapísimo, mucho más poderoso, inteligente y fiel que Yamcha... y además, en el futuro llevais juntos más de 30 años... - sonrió Bra para consolarla.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo ella sorprendida totalmente y más repuesta al escuchar su hermoso futuro de amor hasta la vejez.

- Si, pero ahora no hay tiempo para contarte más de eso, por favor... consigue los materiales que necesitas... - dijo desesperada la más joven.

- Ya están pedidos, pero quiero avisarte que la máquina de gravedad no será problema construirla en poco tiempo... llevaré algunos robots de trabajo... pero en cuanto a la máquina del tiempo no se ni por donde empezar, de verdad... llevaré mi biblioteca conmigo para estudiar el modo de realizarla, pero no se cuanto me llevará, ni si podré lograrlo en un año... no quiero darte falsas esperanzas Bra... - advirtió Bulma.

- No importa - contestó Bra friamente - lo lograste una vez y lo lograrás de nuevo... lo único que te pido es que no digas nada de lo mío a nadie, por favor, si lo haces me pondrás en serio peligro... ¿comprendes? - Bra sujetó de los hombros a Bulma con una mirada desesperada.

- Si - guiñó un ojo - tranquila... no diré nada de nada, te lo prometo... jijiji - rió con complicidad.

Bra respiró tranquila. De pronto apareció un brazo fuerte asiéndola del traje de combate contra la pared.

- Mocosa - rugió el Príncipe sosteniendola rudamente - ¿Por qué tanto interés en hablar a solas con la humana? ¿es ella tu madre acaso? - dijo mirando de reojo a la otra chica y apreciando el parecido de ambas.

- PARA TU INFORMACIÓN - gritó Bulma - tengo 24 AÑOOOOOOS y no podría nunca tener una hija tan mayor como ellaaaaaaaa -

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME MUJER?. ¿Acaso quieres morir? - amenazó soltando a Bra y dirigiendo su mirada azabache hacia Bulma. Yamcha se interpuso entre ellos.

- No se te ocurra acercarte a ella... - advirtió el novio oficial protegiendo tras su espalda a su amada de pelo azul.

- CALMA - la tensión se dispersó con el grito de Bra - Sólo le explicaba cómo construir un prototipo de cámara de gravedad... es una sala de entrenamientos especial en la que podrás aumentar la gravedad a tu antojo hasta 900 veces incluso. Indispensable para el entrenamiento especial.

Vegeta abrió los ojos asombrado por la descripción del invento y luego pensó que era mejor no hacerle nada a la mujer, ya que podía ser bastante útil, a pesar de todo...

El grupo de guerreros fue a la montaña Paoz donde vivía Goku con Chi-chi después de haberse casado hacía poco tiempo atrás.

Los saiyajins aterrizaron encontrando a Piccolo apartado de un grupo charlando animosamente, entre los cuales estaban Krilin, Ten y Chaoz, junto con Chi-chí, portando un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, y Goku.

La expresión de Raditz al ver a Goku fue de asombro total, ya que era el vivo retrato de su padre Bardok. Bra lo notó así que acercándose al grupo de charlatanes...

- Hola Goku, te presento a tu hermano Raditz, Raditz... te presento a tu hermano Kakarotto, ha perdido la memoria, no seas demasiado duro con él si no te conoce, ¿vale? - todo esto lo dijo aceleradamente con expresión de fastidio en su rostro esperando que no armasen demasiado problema al saberlo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que dices Bulma?... - Bra hizo una leve mueca como sonrisa falsa y dejó escapar una gota de sudor... Goku la había confundido con su madre, pero de pronto la verdadera Bulma apareció detrás de ella. Goku restregó sus ojos en la visión de ellas dos tan similares, aunque el rostro de una de ellas era más infantil que el de la otra.

- Chi-chiiiii, tienes un, tienes un BEBEEEEEEEEEEEE - gritó Bulma en el shock.

Chi-chí sonrió un poco mostrando al niño con colita de mono, lo cual hizo que Raditz y Vegeta abrieran los ojos totalmente confusos por los nuevos descubrimientos.

Después de unos minutos de desconciertos y explicaciones, y en cuanto Chi-Chí se alejó para cambiar al bebé, Bra puso al corriente del problema serio que tendrían que enfrentar. Goku se puso muy contento de tener tan gran batalla irritando sobremanera a Piccolo y dejando algo apesadumbrados al resto de guerreros que acogieron sus gritos de alegría con una gota de sudor. El mismo Raditz se sonrojó furiosamente al ver como su hermano actuaba... era demasiado ¿expontaneo?... no sabía qué palabra elegir para disculparlo.

Vegeta sintetizó sus pensamientos en una sóla frase - Ahora sé por qué le enviaron a otro planeta... - medio rió con ironía al mirar a Raditz que aún estaba sonrojado observando los saltos de Goku por todo el monte.

- Bueno, pues el plan es entrenar todos en la sala del tiempo y... -

- Un momento - interrumpió Vegeta - no pienso entrenar con estos insectos durante un año completo... - sentenció al cruzarse de brazos ganándose miradas rabiosas de los ofendidos 'insectos'.

- "Sabía que diría eso papá... ya tenía pensada la respuesta, jeje" La sala del tiempo tiene espacios ilimitados, nos separaremos en grupos, y cada grupo entrenará en su espacio determinado sin entromisiones... U.U - aclaró la joven.

- Hmp - la última palabra de Vegeta.

Todos partieron hacia el palacio de Diós, donde el namek más viejo les dió acceso a la sala del tiempo previa intervención de Goku al explicarle los acontecimientos. Los grupos quedaron divididos convenientemente...

Al Sur entrenarían Ten, Chaoz, Krilin y Yamcha.

Al Este entrenaría Piccolo solitariamente.

Al Norte entrenarían los temibles saiyajins, junto con Goku y Bra. La inclusión de Goku costó mucho trabajo de ser aceptada por Vegeta, pero después de que Bra le indicara que era un Saiyajin más y que debía aprender a respetar a su príncipe, Vegeta aceptó, aunque de mala gana.

En la zona Oeste trabajaría Bulma en la máquina de gravedad, en los robots de combate, así como en la máquina del tiempo. Bulma no entendía bien por qué Bra le había hecho traer 12 veces más materiales de cada cosa que necesitasen, pero Bra sabía que la cantidad de robots destruido sería momumental y que la cantidad de piezas a reparar en la máquina de gravedad sería elevada, así que fue bastante previsora al respecto. Por suerte, la tecnología de cápsulas permitía mover toda esta mole de materiales y demás en apenas un bolso de cápsulas.

Una vez instalado el campamento base de los saiyajins, Bra se dispuso a hablar a los presentes acerca de como llegar a transformarse en Super Saiyajin.

- Bien, tendremos un año para prepararnos para derrotar a Freezer. - la chica pronunció con valentía, como toda una guerrera, como toda una Princesa de los Saiyajins. - durante este año, estoy segura de que el Príncipe Vegeta logrará transformarse en Super Saiyajin. - Bra sabía que sólo haciendo creer a Vegeta como el único capaz de transformarse en S.S. lograría una convivencia pacífica. No obstante sus planes eran que todos ellos llegasen a ese estado durante ese año de entrenamientos. Bulma construiría dos cámaras de gravedad. Una para Vegeta y BRa y otra para Raditz y Goku. Pero antes de comenzar debía indicarles el camino para llegar a transformarse... - Para alcanzar el estado Super Saiyajin, existen 3 condiciones - prosiguió ella ganando la atención de todos los presentes. - tener el corazón puro y enfocado hacia el bien, amar a alguien lo suficiente como para sentir dolor físico sólo pensando en perder a esa persona, y dejarse inundar por la furia ante la necesidad de luchar para salvaguardar un bien supremo. - Después de pronunciar estas palabras todos quedaron perplejos.

Goku entonces sonrió visiblemente - Bueno, entonces creo que no será difícil lograrlo... - rió ganando una mirada de odio de parte del príncipe.

- INSECTO tu jamás podrías llegar a transformarte en Super Saiyajin. Además, dudo de que las condiciones que has dicho sean ciertas. ¿De donde has sacado semejantes estupideces? Amor... corazón puro... bien supremo... un saiyajin vive odiando, su corazón debe ser duro como el hielo, y no existe más bien supremo para nuestra raza que el supremo placer de la sangre de nuestros enemigos y sus huesos machacados - al temrinar su discurso, Raditz parecía enorgullecerse de tales afirmaciones. Bra dejó escapar un suspiro pensando en lo difícil que sería para su padre transformarse en Super Saiyajin con esas ideas, y Goku frunció el ceño en la desaprobación de tales afirmaciones. Por suerte Bra lo alcanzó antes de que hablara algo que a Vegeta le hiciera patearle. - ¿No tienes hambre Goku? - dijo ella para desviar su atención. Las tripas del héroe sonaron de inmediato reconociendo la evidencia. Goku se marchó para comer. Raditz le acompañó sintiendo las mismas protestas en su propio estómago, y Bra quedó a solas con Vegeta.

Bra pronunció en saiyajin para ganar más veracidad a sus palabras - II Se que te chocan estas palabras, se que son contrarias a todo lo que te han enseñado como príncipe de los saiyajins, pero te juro que si deseas transformarte tendrás que trabajar para lograr estos 3 requisitos. II -

- II ¿Quien te ha dicho todo eso? II -

- II Mi padre II -

- II ¿Nappa? II -Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante tal afirmación.

- II Mi padre no es Nappa... II - aclaró ella

- II ¿Insinuas que Freezer estaba equivocado? II -

- II Si. El dedujo sólo que yo era hija de él, pero no lo comprobó, ya que estaba seguro de que no habían más saiyajins en la galaxia... II -

- II ¿Y quien es tu padre? II - preguntó nervioso.

- II Aunque te parezca increible... mi padre... II - Bra estaba a punto de desvelar el secreto, cuando un sudod frío inundó su cuerpo para recordarle su verguenza, su adicción, lo que hizo durante la tortura, el tormento de su alma... sintió verguenza de decirle a Vegeta que ella era hija suya, por un lado lo deseaba, pero por otro lado tenía un miedo atroz, porque el sabía que la habían torturado, ella sentía pánico de que averiguase lo que fue capaz de hacer en lugar de hacerse dejado matar. No fue suficientemente fuerte, ella cedió, se doblegó en el último momento no soportando más el dolor... -

- II ¿Y bien? II - volvió a preguntar con impaciencia.

- II Mi padre es Broly, el hijo escondido de Paragus... Paragus utilizó una diadema para ocultar el verdadero poder de Broly...él ha llegado a lograr el estado de super Saiyajin, pero murió derrotado por un enemigo muy poderoso, el cual murió también en ese combate... Por eso se todo esto... II -

Vegeta agudizó sus ojos observando el sudor que cubría la frente de la chica. - II Mientes, nadie pudo haberse transformado en super Saiyajin además del Príncipe de nuestra raza II -

- II "Papá, siento haberte contado estas mentiras, pero no puedo decirte la verdad, no puedo" Si, él lo logró de este modo que te digo... si quieres creerme o no, es asunto tuyo, el me dijo antes de morir que buscase al Príncipe Vegeta, ya que él era el único capaz de transformarse también y me dijo que tu llegarías a ser más poderoso que él. Me pidió que te dijera que debías destruir a Freezer, porque él había sido quien aniquiló a nuestra raza..." II -

- ¿Cómo, qué estás diciendo? -

- Si, no me digas que no lo sospechabas... Un meteorito... nuestra raza no podía haberse exterminado por completo por un meteorito. Fue Freezer quien temeroso de la leyenda que le destruiría quiso aniquilarnos... -

- Entonces eran ciertas mis sospechas U.U - los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron, sus puños se cerraron de golpe.

- Debes encontrar tu poder en el amor, príncipe, sólo así podrás llegar a hacer justicia y sólo así lograrás vencer al malvado que exterminó Vegetasei... -

- Amor... ¿cómo se puede sentir amor sabiendo esto? mi corazón no tiene espacio para el amor, mocosa... - afirmó Vegeta con suma rabia.

- Entonces estamos perdidos... - susurró Bra antes de alejarse dejándolo sólo en sus pensamientos.

- "Lo siento papá, lamento mucho haberte mentido y haberte contado algo tan terrible, pero sólo así podía hacer que reaccionaras... " Bra se alejó hasta una zona apartada, sintiéndose demasiado mal en sus pensamientos, en su cuerpo, abrió la cápsula y bebió el contenido rojo de la otra mitad que quedaba en el pequeño tubo...

--------------------------


	19. Viaje al pasado de Vegeta

Gracias por tus Reviews Akiyoshi Tsubasa no sabes cuanto me anima tener en cada capítulo un comentario de qué te ha parecido. Es un premio grande que me consideres tan bien. De corazón gracias. Y lo mismo digo para mi buena amiga Shadir, siempre dedicándome unas palabras de aliento sinceras, junto con Saturno... espero que tus vacaciones sean estupendas chica... Harukitaru, gracias a tí también por tus comentarios. SOY FELIZ AL RECIBIR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS.

**Capítulo 19: Viaje al pasado de Vegeta**

**Planeta Tierra... año 795 del Dragón**

**4:00 de la madrugada.**

Vegeta hacía apenas una hora que había terminado su cansado entrenamiento y dormía incómodamente tratando de concentrarse en sentir alguna vibración de su hija. A pesar de que su corazón le indicaba que estaba viva, su experiencia y su conocimiento del mundo oscuro que había tenido que vivir desde niño le hacían tener un miedo terrible por su hija.

El había sobrevivido a ese mundo, es verdad, su propio padre le entregó a Freezer cuando él contaba apenas con 5 años... era sólo un mocoso... y sobrevivió... incluso luego reformó su vida y formó una familia, pero Bra... ella es guerrera, si, con un gran potencial, pero con una formación de apenas 3 años, sin experiencia en batalla, aunque es inteligente... pero por desgracia hermosa... con una belleza extraña para esos rumbos del Universo. Una hembra como ella, de una raza que no podría identificarse fácilmente, de pelo y ojos azules... era una rareza demasiado atractiva para un ser tan mitómano como Freezer... por otro lado él no tenía en su ejército ninguna mujer, sólo las utilizaba una noche... y... a la mañana siguiente sus cuerpos eran irreconocibles.

Toda la base rumoreaba las costumbres desviadas de Freezer y sus dos secuaces, pero Vegeta había sido testigo presencial de alguna de esas brutales sesiones de tortura. Freezer quiso que presenciara una de sus bacanales cuando apenas tenía 6 años. Quería impresionar al pequeño, hacerle insensible al sufrimiento humano. Lo que Vegeta vió le dejó impresionado de por vida. Pensar sólo que su hija pudiera estar pasando lo que pasaron aquellas chicas era demasiado duro hasta para alguien como él. - Maldita sea - maldició en alto sentándose en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño con tantos pensamientos golpeando su mente. El había crecido viendo cosas terribles, recordó los ojos de la chica torturada, él sólo era un mocoso, sintió miedo al ver la escena. Nunca, ni siquiera en las batallas que había presenciado había visto un espectáculo tan sangriento y horrible. Recordó la mirada y la risa de Freezer fija en él, analizando sus reacciones. Pero Vegeta desde que tenía uso de razón imitó a su padre. La expresión seria, inexpresiva, los ojos ocultando cualquier vestigio de sentimientos, fríos, profundos. La expresión temible en el rostro. - Bra... - ella no era como él, sus ojos eran vivaces pero dulces, eran ojos que delataban sentimientos. Ella no podría protegerse de los juegos mentales de Freezer con esa mirada pura... Lo único que podía salvarla era su inteligencia y su elevado poder de pelea, que Freezer se interesara por ella como guerrera, como una rareza de colección... Esta era la esperanza de Vegeta. Su cerebro trataba de convencerse de ello, pero su corazón recordó aquella presión en el pecho que sintió días atrás.

Un sentimiento de odio llenó su alma de pronto. Al menos su padre, el Rey había atado las cosas bien con Freezer, a nivel psicológico, se encargó de que el tirano pensara que Vegeta era una máquina de matar, lo considerase insensible, como un ser sin alma... la dureza con que fue tratado por su padre desde su nacimiento, como si hubiera sabido que le esperaba vivir, le protegió de cualquier intento de Freezer de quebrar su mente. Símplemente el lagarto consideró que era un animal que mataba, no era divertido torturar a alguien insensible a todo, sin sentimientos, sin expresiones, con ojos que sólo miraban, que no delataban miedo, ni más sentimiento que orgullo. Con los años comprendió que su padre no pudo hacer otra cosa, comprendió que se vió en la encrucijada. El Rey Vegeta debía saber los planes de Freezer, entregó su hijo al malvado para protegerle. Es irónico, pero una jugada magistral por su parte. Sin embargo, fue demasiado duro... ni siquiera le dió explicaciones, ninguna palabra de cariño, ni un sólo momento para explicarle sus motivaciones ni advertirle de los peligros... Le envió como guardián a Nappa, descerebrado aunque fuerte. No obstante fue de gran ayuda en los primeros años al servicio del lagarto. Su padre sólo le dijo días antes de que se marchase que todas sus esperanzas, y las esperanzas de su pueblo estaban en él. El nació con el poder más inmenso que se había medido en un bebé, él tenía que llegar a transformarse en el legendario Super Saiyajin... debía convertirse en el guerrero más poderoso del Universo... luego supo por qué, si... para derrotar a Freezer. Su padre, el Rey, sabía que salvando al príncipe y colocándolo cerca de aquel maldito tirano, un día llegaría la hora de la venganza de su raza. Toda su infancia la pasó tratando de hacer honor a la memoria de su pueblo, el era el príncipe, debía honrar las palabras de su padre. Y Freezer ayudó a transformarle en un ser sin corazón. Muchas veces le llamaba sólo para divertirse observando como Vegeta era capaz de rematar sin problemas los productos de sus sesiones de torturas o lujuria. Le gustaba observar la ausencia de alma, como el decía. El animal, el perro de pelea... ese era él para aquel maldito bastardo que ahora estaba cerca de su pequeña hija. Freezer encontró su diversión en atacar el orgullo de Vegeta, rebajándole a la condición de mono, perro de pelea, asesino sin alma... ese fue el modo de tortura que eligió para el pequeño. Decirle que su pueblo fue tan estúpido como para morir por causa de un minúsculo meteorito... tan débiles como para no haberse podido salvar de esa amenaza... Sus palabras envenenadas, sus humillaciones... Freezer se divertía encontrando los más ocultos miedos en las almas de cada cual, para hacer explotar las mentes interiormente, se divertía corrompiendo. Vegeta logró sobrevivir porque llegó un momento en el que dejó de sentir, su conciencia dejó de dictarle qué estaba mal o qué estaba bien. No le importaba nada, ni nadie, sólo él mismo. Si debía matar a un ser indefenso lo hacía sin remordimientos, automáticamente, sin cuestionarse nada. Desde aquella vez que mató a aquella chica torturada, cuando el tenía 6 años, desde ese día que eligió ser un asesino para sobrevivir, una parte de él murió. Una parte que Bulma resucitó. ¿Podría Bra resucitar esa parte de él, ¿y si Freezer le indicase matarla?. El ni siquiera se fijaría en ella, alzaría la mano y acabaría con su propia hija. Vegeta sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, sólo imaginando la posibilidad de que él mismo hubiera hecho daño a Bra.

Pensar que su niña podría haber muerto... no, no, NO, su mente le repetía que estaba viva, su alma confiaba en que su yo del pasado la hubiera ayudado, aunque una parte de él se odiaba por como era entonces. Sintió miedo, miedo de si mismo, del monstruo que fue, de que él hubiera podido hacerle daño a su hija sin saberlo. Su mente le atormentaba con los recuerdos de sus años crueles, de cuando su corazón era frío como el hielo, de cuando él era un asesino despiadado que merecía arder en el infierno por todos los crímenes que cometió... La idea de que su hija conociera todo esto le aterraba, no importa que supiera lo que le contó a Trunks. Una cosa es escuchar de palabra y otra ver con los propios ojos... ¿le odiaría ella?. ¿Y si Freezer descubre que ella es hija de Vegeta? eso sería fatal, no quería ni pensar qué sería capaz de hacer... por más que pensaba más inquieto estaba, por más que se repetía que su hija era una buena guerrera, que era fuerte, inteligente y tenía un caracter saiyajin, su alma se atormentaba con pensamientos de miles de horrores que podría estar padeciendo. ¿Cómo la encontraría, ¿en qué estado estaría?... Se volvió a levantar de la cama, no podía seguir durmiendo así, no podía dormir mientras que su hija estaba perdida con aquel monstruo...

Unos gritos provinientes del laboratorio de Bulma le hicieron bajar a toda velocidad...

--------------------------

Minutos antes, en otra habitación de la casa Mirai trataba de conciliar el sueño. Se había acostado hacía media hora a petición de su madre, bueno, más bien... por orden de su madre. Ella estaba tan desesperada por no lograr encontrar la solución al problema energético. Sólo un detalle para terminar la máquina que se resistía... era desmoralizador, pero su madre no se rendía nunca. Sus pensamientos recordaron a la chica que guardaba en su corazón. Su amor... murió en su futuro. su querida Kiria... ¿por qué tenía que morir?. Todo lo que le rodea muere, Gohan, Kiria, su madre... todos los que le importaban habían muerto. ¿Y si Bra también había muerto?. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Kiria... Gohan... Mamá... si me veis desde el otro mundo ayudadme... haced que al menos mi hermana no muera por mi causa...

Unos gritos le hicieron temblar y levantarse en dirección a ellos. Era su madre...

---------------------

Paralelamente a ellos, Trunks tampoco dormía en su cama. Había estado con Pan hasta las 11:30, y la había dejado en casa a las 12:00. Al final Gohan a pesar de ser bastante extricto con ellos, había aceptado su relación. Su mente recordaba aquellos sucesos...

FLASH

Trunks y Pan se daban la mano fuera de su casa. Sus corazones latían con fuerza. La puerta se abrió. Gohan no estaba, así que decidieron esperarle junto con Videl, que se sentía un poco preocuada por su marido. No obstante Trunks habló con ella y le explicó las intenciones noble que tenía hacia su hija, lo cual la dejó grátamente impresionada. Había anochecido. Por fin Gohan llegó a casa. Había estado entrenando duramente todo ese tiempo. Sus ojos se clavaron inquisitivamente en Trunks. Pan agachó la mirada un poco, pero Videl intervino enseguida, llevándose a su marido a la cocina.

- Escúchame Gohan, no se que diablos te pasa, pero tu hija está en el salón con el chico que ha amado desde niña, él está en el salón tratando de explicarte la seriedad de su amor, y yo... he estado preocupada por tí todas estas horas. ¿Cómo se te ocurre haberme dejado con la palabra en la boca? - sus palabras salieron amartilladoramente en el cerebro de Gohan - espero que no armes un número, no te reconozco Gohan, ¿qué te pasa?. ¿Estás celoso?. Pues deja que te diga que si te opones sólo lograrás que perdamos a nuestra niña. Ella te necesita, necesita que confies en ella... esos chicos se quieren de verdad... -

- Está bien, escucharé lo que me tengan que decir - pronunció seriamente.

Trunks y Pan se alejaron de la puerta donde habían estado escuchando y se pararon de pie en el salón. Gohan al salir estrechó sus ojos mirando a Trunks fíjamente.

- Gohan... - comenzó Trunks - se que debes pensar que con mi reputación sólo haré daño a Pan, pero yo... LA AMO, la amo con todas mis fuerzas y... -

- Por favor papá, comprende esto... - añadió Pan abrazándose a Trunks.

Gohan por un segundo, al ver que su hija le abrazó casi se decide a atacar al infame de Trunks, pero Videl intervino...

- GOHAN - gritó ella con ojos cabreados.

Él miró los ojos suplicantes de su hija llenos de lágrimas, los ojos rabiosos de su esposa, los ojos avergonzados de Trunks, volvió a ver la mirada de su hija aún más desesperada que antes. Suspiró y se tranquilizó - Está bien -

Los gritos de alegría inundaron la sala por parte de Pan, que saltó por toda ella. su caracter era tan parecido a su abuelo Goku, en algunas ocasiones.. Los presentes dejaron escapar una gota de sudor ante su reacción. Trunks sólo sonrió levemente.

- Pero aquí habrán ciertas normas - dijo severamente el patriarca de los Son haciendo que los demás se pusieran de color azul - nada de llegar más tarde de las 12 de la noche, nada de salir entre semana, nada de sexo... -

Las exigencias prosiguieron junto con una charla de 1 hora en la cual a ambos jóvenes les costó sobremanera no quedarse dormidos. Pero mereció la pena...

Fin del Flash

Mereció la pena... Panny, ahora estamos juntos para siempre y...

Los gritos de su madre le hicieron saltar de la cama velozmente...

-----------------

- Mujer / Mamá / Mamá - Los 3 saiyajins acudieron a la vez al laboratorio exclamando en busca de una explicación para aquellos gritos.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII, SOY UN GENIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - los gritos de Bulma les provocaron un enorme dolor de oidos.

- Lo he conseguido, la máquina está terminada - dijo Bulma con emoción y lágrimas en sus ojos mirando la expresión de su familia.

Trunks y Mirai fueron a abrazar a su madre muy contentos. Vegeta se acercó con su media sonrisa y guiñó un ojo furtivamente a su esposa para sonreir un poco más, eso si, sin que le vieran sus hijos varones.

En apenas una hora más se ultimaron los detalles de la máquina del tiempo y dispuso lo necesario para el viaje de Vegeta. Esta máquina tenía una sutil diferencia con respecto a la otra, y es que tenía dos plazas incorporadas, una para Vegeta y la otra para Bra, en el viaje de vuelta.

----------------------

**Planeta Tierra... año 757 del Dragón.**

Bra se alejó de todos, no quería que nadie descubriera su horrible secreto, en cuanto consumió aquel maldito líquido su miedo desapareció. Entonces sintió miedo de sí misma, de los sentimientos que anidaban dentro de ella, tenía que irse lo más lejos posible, lejos, lejos, lejos, LEJOS... su mente repetía esto una y otra vez. No soportaria que alguien la notara en ese estado, haciendo quien sabe qué cosas. La rabia iba inundando cada fragmento de su mente, la locura se apoderaba de ella cada vez más. Las ideas más tortuosas... la necesidad de sangre, de ver el dolor en los ojos de su contrincante... lejos, lejos, lejos, tengo que ir lejos, repetía la pequeña parte aún consciente que quedaba en su mente. Pronto su mirada se llenó de un brillo extraño. Su corazón latía más rápido. Sensación de poder, de furia... su risa estalló mientra volaba. Luego, su batalla comenzó contra fantasmas imaginarios. Su mente le pedía descargar toda esa furia, sin control, sin pensar, sin percatarse del ritmo vertiginoso de su corazón, del dolor de sus músculos forzados al máximo resistible. Su velocidad cada vez más acelerada, su odio cada vez mayor, su ritmo más vertiginoso, su pulso cada vez más insoportable. Su corazón latía más fuerte cada vez, más rápido, más loco, más odio... otra explosión de energía, luego risas entre dientes, risas insanas... mirada perdida en sentimientos de odio, ira, rabia... más... más intensos cada vez... más fuerte... cada vez más lejos de la realidad... otra explosión de energía, otra serie de golpes para caer colapsada al suelo entre la espesa niebla.

Despertó horas más tarde. Recordaba vágamente lo sucedido. No podía permitir que esto pasara más rato, no podía irse de control nunca más, ¿y si llegaba a matar a alguien?... no, pero ¿cómo hacía Freezer para no perder el control? El también estaba bajo la influencia de ese líquido terrible. Bra tenía que dejarlo, pero cómo podría hacer eso... era demasiado penoso, demasiado difícil. Estaba sometida a demasiada presión. No podía... pero Freezer lo consumía a pequeños sorbos, quizás si lo tomaba poco a poco no tendría esos efectos. ¿Pero qué efectos tendría? Tenía que dejarlo, ¿en qué se iba a convertir si seguía tomando aquella mierda?. Pero nadie la iba a ayudar. Los demás tenían que centrarse en entrenar. Ella no podía ahora pedirles que la ayudasen con esto, tenía que salir sóla de ese atolladero. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se levantó pero perdió el equilibrio. Su cuerpo estaba molido por el esfuerzo descontrolado de hacía poco. Su estómago revuelto vomitó bastante rato. Cuando se sintió con algo de más fuerza se levantó y fue volando en dirección al Ki de su padre y los demás saiyajins. Estaban bastante lejos de allí.

------------

**Corbeta Imperial de Freezer... camino al Planeta Tierra.**

- Maestro, ¿por qué dejamos escapar a esos traidores? - preguntó Dodoria contrariado.

- Dodoria... pensé que eras más listo. Aquella puta no iba a decirnos nada de sus orígenes. Su voluntad de proteger a su planeta era más fuerte... incluso fue capaz de prostituirse... pobre ingenua, quizás pensó que así olvidaríamos su planeta, jajajajaja.- Zarbón y Dodoria rieron a la par que el lagarto - La corbeta tiene un sensor de localización. Seguramente irán a buscar ayuda a su planeta o a algún planeta amigo...

- Claro, en cuanto localicemos el planeta sólo habrá que destruirlo. - rió Dodoria.

- IDIOTA - gritó Freezer. - No quiero destruir el planeta sin asegurarme antes que la raza de hibridación es originaria de allí. Además... tengo ganas de divertirme más rato con la puta, ha sido la más resistente a la tortura que he gozado nunca - rió mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su 'vino' rojo. - Y en cuanto a Vegeta y Raditz... recibirán su merecido por la traición que han perpretado...- Zarbón sonrió al escuchar esto último.

------------

**Planeta Freezer... año 757 del Dragón.**

La máquina del tiempo se materializó en el planeta base. Vegeta salió al exterior. Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta al sentir de nuevo ese olor tan familiar que soportó durante tantos años.

Se concentró en el ki de su hija, pero no estaba allí. Un escalofrío le inundó, el miedo le ganó, se transformó en Super Saiyajin de rabia. Luego se tranquilizó un poco al ver que tampoco sentía el ki de él mismo, de Raditz o Nappa. Ni siquiera se sentía el de Freezer, ni el de Zarbón, Dodoria o alguno de los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales... ¿por qué todo estaba tan tranquilo, ¿qué habría pasado allí?. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Alzó el vuelo en dirección hacia un ki conocido. - Kiwi... será mejor que ese idiota me de una buena explicación... - rugió volando más velozmente.

-----------


	20. ¿Dónde estás?

Aclaración: de nuevo coloco los niveles de pelea de algunos personajes...

-Raditz: 1,100  
-Picoro: 408  
-Goku: 416  
-Vegeta: 17,000  
- Bra: 17,000  
- Krilin: 206  
- Yamcha: 177  
- Tien: 250  
- Chaoz: 150

Sorprendente ¿verdad?. ¿Por qué Goku es tan debilucho?. Pues bien, si recordais, a Goku le costó su propia vida acabar con Raditz, y realmente quien acabó con su hermano fue Piccolo. Goku logró avanzar en su entrenamiento, gracias a que murió y entrenó en el más allá... ¿ok?.

¿Por qué Bra es más poderosa?. Por que después de la tortura y de la batalla de entrenamiento primera contra su padre ha incrementado su nivel de poder en 2,000 unidades más. Justo al nivel de Vegeta.

**Capítulo 20: ¿Donde estás?**

**Planeta Tierra... año 757 del Dragón.**

- ¿Dónde has estado mocosa? - increpó el príncipe a la recien llegada al campamento saiyajin.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, mocoso - contestó Bra encarándole muy agresivamente.

Vegeta entonces la tomó del cuello estampándola contra el suelo.

- Creí que había quedado claro que como príncipe de tu raza me debes respeto, obediencia y por supuesto, estás obligada a responder a mis preguntas. Además me debes un favor por haber salvado tu vida. - aflojó un poco la mano para escuchar lo que contestaría Bra, la cual debido a su estado de debilidad no podía contraatacar.

- Eso decía Freezer... eres como él... me das ASCO - contestó derramando lágrimas al hacer aquellas afirmaciones - sólo me salvaste porque querías el secreto para transformarte en Super Saiyajin. Por mero interés personal... pero con esos sentimientos jamás lo lograrás... me das pena - siguió diciendo tendida en el suelo mientra que sus lágrimas caían cada vez más profusamente.

Vegeta estrechó sus ojos sin dejar de sostener el cuello de la chica. Realmente sentía el dolor en su propio pecho en esos momentos. ¿Por qué sentía esas sensaciones cuando aquella chica sufría?.

- Sólo eres un asesino igual que Freezer, utilizas tu fuerza para intimidar y torturar... ASESINO MATAME, no me das miedo, MATAME VAMOS, ya no me importa NADA - gritó ella llamando la atención de Goku y Raditz, que acudieron de inmediato.

- SUELTALA - dijo Goku seriamente.

- No te atrevas a darme órdenes insecto - pronunciando esto entre dientes, Vegeta la soltó y golpeó en el estómago a Goku, dejándolo doblado por el dolor. El príncipe se marchó lejos de ellos en dirección hacia donde Bulma construía la Cámara de gravedad.

Bra quedó llorando tendida en el suelo llorando desesperadamente. Raditz fue hacia ella.

- No tienes muy buen aspecto... - reconoció el guerrero agachándose y rozando levemente sus mejillas para alcanzar algunas lágrimas.

Bra al sentir esta acción se puso de pié rápidamente y furiosa - no me toques... - advirtió gélidamente a Raditz, que observaba las gotas saladas que impregnaban sus dedos.

- ¿Has comido algo? - siguió diciendo ignorando por completo su comentario sin mirarla directamente.

Bra miró detenidamente a Raditz. Se preguntaba si sería como Freezer también, amable primero, y luego un monstruo. Luego miró a Goku que se recuperaba del fuerte golpe incorporándose léntamente. De momendo sólo podría confiar en él. No confiaría en nadie proviniente de la base maldita de Freezer. Mirando los rasgos de Goku, reconoció el parecido con Goten, y entonces sus lágrimas volvieron a caer.

- "Goten, por tu culpa me ha pasado todo esto, te odio... ¿cómo pudiste rechazarme?... quizás ahora andes de nuevo con Paresu, quizás estés saliendo a divertirte con alguna tonta gritona sin cerebro... ¿las prefieres a mi, ¿cómo pudiste humillarme así?... si vuelvo con vida te haré pagar lo que estoy sufriendo, lo juro, pagarás..." - pensaba sin poder parar de llorar.

Raditz la miraba desolado. Realmente aquella mujer se había colado en su corazón. Puede que él fuera más viejo, mucho más viejo que ella, ya contaba con 39 años, pero no aparentaba esa edad, además esa chica era la única saiyajin o medio saiyajin que él había visto desde que era un niño, realmente anhelaba que accediera a ser su compañera, pero comprendía que después de como la encontró no quisiera ser tocada por ningún hombre. El le demonstraría que era de confianza. Se ganaría ser su compañero. Era un reto. Ella sería suya.

Goku se acercó a ellos - ¿estás bien Bra? - preguntó con sincera preocupación.

- Sólo necesito comer algo - dijo ella alejándose de ambos.

El campamento consistía en un módulo de casita de los creados por la Capsule Corp. La casa tenía 4 habitaciones y dos baños, un saloncito común y una cocina de tipo americana, con una barra que daba al salón.

Bra entró a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y sacó un poco de comida mientras que se secaba las lágrimas.

Goku y Raditz siguieron entrenando juntos. Realmente, y a pesar de que Goku no le reconociera Raditz sentía una gran emoción de saber que tenía un hermano. La sensación era maravillosa... después de años de vagar por el espacio siendo el insecto del escuadrón saiyajin, ahora tenía un hermano, un sobrino, y una mujer cerca... que lograría hacer su compañera. Se sentía feliz a pesar de la amenaza que llegaría en apenas un año.

------------------

- MUJER - gritó el príncipe al no localizarla.

De debajo del módulo de la cámara de gravedad se deslizó tendida sobre una tabla con ruedas similar a la de los mecánicos Bulma, con algunas manchas de grasa en la cara y una mirada amable.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Vegeta? La cámara de gravedad estará lista en apenas unas horas más - sonrió ella.

Vegeta gruñó, nunca había conocido a nadie tan amable.

- ¿De qué conoces a Bra? - interrogó a Bulma, la cual mordió su labio recordando lo que le hizo prometer la chica.

- Pues sinceramente, no la conocía antes de que viniera a verme el otro día... -

- Pues ella parece que si te conocía - siguió Vegeta diciendo - y además... ¿qué hablasteis a solas? ¿te dijo algo? -

- Sólo me dijo que construyera la máquina de gravedad para el entrenamiento, y me contó todo lo del enemigo que vendría... en fin, sólo se lo que dijo a todo el mundo, realmente esa chica es un enigma para mi, no se nada más de ella, te lo aseguro... - Bulma se sentía nerviosa e intimidada por la mirada fría y profunda de Vegeta, y también por el hecho de que estaban sólos en esos momentos. Bueno... los robots de trabajo que ayudaban a construir la estructura de la cámara de gravedad no cuentan como compañía realmente.

Vegeta se acercó algo más a ella. Bulma se sonrojó furiosamente al descubrir en sus pensamientos una pequeña atracción hacia él - "es tan atractivo... esa mirada tan profunda..." - cuando quiso acordar Vegeta estaba frente a frente con ella, a apenas unos centímetros de distancia mirándola a los ojos directamente. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gritito y se alejó de él perdiendo el equilibrio y acabando de culo en el suelo. Vegeta medio sonrió al verla sentada de culo con esa mancha de grasa en la cara.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Vegeta queriendo averiguar algo más de aquella humana.

- Yo soy Bulma Briefs, la chica más bonita e inteligente de este planeta.- Vegeta arqueó una ceja - en este planeta soy una personalidad muy importante y respetada. Soy una señorita con mucha clase y... - Vegeta comenzó a reirse entre dientes con la pose y las afirmaciones de ella. - ¿de que te ries? - bramó enojda Bulma. Vegeta dejó de reirse. El tampoco comprendía por qué se reía, sólo le había causado gracia la escena, el miedo de ella, y la constestación tan vanidosa y orgullosa a pesar de tenerle tanto miedo. La mancha de grasa en la cara... Bulma se levantó de pronto. - Si no te importa, tengo que terminar la cámara de gravedad... así que... - Vegeta no se inmutó en absoluto por sus palabras y su pose seguía siendo seria en estos momentos - ¿podrías dejarme sola? - dijo ella algo molesta con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no? - gritó Vegeta.

- Oye yo no soy ninguna esclava para que me grites de esa manera, ¿es que no te enseñaron educación? - siguió batallando Bulma.

- Hmp ¿Cómo te atreves mujer? -

- Me llamo Bulma, B, U, L, M, A... - deletreó - Bul-ma, Bulma, es sencillo, 5 letras, Bul... -

- ¿ME HAS TOMADO POR UN IDIOTA? - gritó exasperado Vegeta sosteniendo una bola de energía en sus manos.

- Calmaté... no irás a hacer daño a una chica tan bonita como yo ¿verdad? - dijo Bulma temblando de miedo ante la reacción.

Vegeta se sintió satisfecho al observar el miedo producido en ella y dejó la bola de energía de su mano desaparecer de nuevo sonriendo con satisfacción.

- Mujer, termina la cámara de una vez, no puedo perder más tiempo con tus tonterías - diciendo esto se dió media vuelta para volver al campamento saiyajin.

Bulma respiró tranquila cuando se marchó.

---------------------

**Planeta Freezer... año 757 del Dragón.**

Vegeta iba a una velocidad espantosa en dirección a la base. No le interesaba ocultar su ki, podía destruirla en el primer estado de Super Saiyajin sin problemas. Sólo le interesaba encontrar a la cucaracha de Kiwi.

Un grupo de guerreros salieron al paso para defender la base de su ataque, en apenas una sola ráfaga de ki quedaron todos malheridos en el suelo. Zarbón, el muy cobarde había ordenado defender la base, y pensaba tomar una nave para huir, ya que había visto las lecturas de poder de su scuter y tenía un miedo atroz. Pero Vegeta le localizó justo en la plataforma de despegue. Lo sacó de la cápsula arrancando la puerta que se estaba cerrando, y lo tomó del traje de combate alzándolo en el aire.

- V..ve...ve...veg...¿Vegeta? - preguntó aterrorizado al reconocer los rasgos de este, pero enseguida vió el pelo amarillo y los ojos azules y sintió aún más terror que antes. Además Vegeta no tenía ese nivel de poder tan elevado...

- Dime insecto - Kiwi reconoció la voz de Vegeta ahora, y su deconcierto creció por momentos - hace unos días atrás vino aquí una guerrera de pelo y ojos azules... ¿donde está? - Kiwi tragó saliba al escuchar la pregunta.

- N...no lo se... - Vegeta sonrió un poco y luego le golpeó las costillas rompiéndoselas en el acto.

- Hmp, espero que esto refresque tu memoria... ¿y bien? - volvió a preguntar sin dejar de sostenerlo.

- Está bien, te diré lo que se... encontramos a la chica en el otro lado del planeta, ella solicitó unirse al ejército de élite de Freezer y formar parte del escuadrón saiyajin. Lord Freezer se lo concedió, luego anunciaron su boda con Zarbón y... -

- ¿COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? ¿SU BODA? - gritó Vegeta al borde de la ira ciega.

- Yo.. yoo.. yooo... pero no llegaron a casarse... - intentó tranquilizarle.

- Sigue contándome... - dijo en un tono de voz bajo y heladoramente tétrico. Kiwi volvió a tragar saliba.

- De pronto le creció una cola como los saiyajins y la nobraron jefe del escuadrón saiyajin, y salieron de misión al planeta Alien. -

- ¿Una cola? - Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- S...si, una cola azul como su pelo... - tragó de nuevo saliba.

- Continua... -

- ¿Me dejarás marchar si te cuento lo que paso? - preguntó Kiwi del modo más suplicante y humilde posible.

- Si no me cuentas lo que pasó, me pedirás que te mate... - afirmó vegeta sosteniendo una bola de energía en su mano.

- Está bien, por favor... te contaré todo, no me hagas daño.- Vegeta se dispuso a escuchar - Yo me fui de misión durante dos días al planeta Krath, y cuando volví me pusieron al mando de la seguridad de la base mientras que llegara el Rey Cold, porque Lord Freezer, Dodoria, Zarbón y las fuerzas especiales salieron en busca de los saiyajins. Parece Nappa murió, pero Bra, Vegeta y Raditz lograron robar la corbeta imperial número 2, la más rápida junto con la del Rey Cold, y la de Lord Freezer, y no sé donde pudieron ir. Nadie sabe que pasó... es la verdad. -

Vegeta estrechó sus ojos. ¿Cómo logró convencerle Bra para huir de la base? Acaso le contó que era su hija, ¿descubrió su yo del pasado que Bra era su hija y sintió la conexión? Pero qué plan tendrían previsto. El en aquella época no podía hacer frente a Freezer. Seguramente Bra pensó en ir al Planeta Tierra, no pudo haber ido a otra parte. Trataría de buscar ayuda de los guerreros Z, pero en aquella época Goku era un enclenque. 5 años más tarde Raditz casi le venció, de no haber sido por Piccolo...

- Dime, ¿cuándo llega el Rey Cold? -

- Debería llegar en unos minutos más... debe estar tratando de comincarse para obtener tren de aterrizaje - respondió Kiwi.

- Bien - sonrió Vegeta - atiende en el cuadro de aterrizaje, le vas a dar permiso para la plataforma de despegue, y espero que no intentes nada... porque entonces será muy malo para ti... -

Vegeta arrastró a Kiwi hasta el cabinete de vuelos, donde el Rey Cold preguntaba impacientemente.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa allí abajo? EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION INMEDIATA - gritaba furioso por no haber sido atendido.

Kiwi atendió en el intercomunicador siendo amenazado en la cabeza con una bola de energía - l..lo siento señor, era un problema del sistema de comunicación, ha sido por culpa de la última tormenta eléctrica, pero restablecimos las comunicaciones... puede aterrizar en el angar 4. Lo siento... -

La comunicación se cortó y la nave del Rey Cold aterrizó en el angar asignado. Cuando salió le esperaba Vegeta junto con Kiwi a la salida del angar. El séquito d guerreros se alertaron al ver el estado de la base tras las ráfagas de ki que Vegeta había disparado anteriormente para destruir las defensas. El Rey Cold avanzó sin preocupación reconociendo a Vegeta que sonreía habiendo abandonado el estado super saiyajin sosteniendo a Kiwi.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - interrogó el Rey a Kiwi.

- Lo... siento... - no pudo terminar la frase porque el Rey lo fulminó con un rayo matándolo en el acto. Vegeta sonrió levemente.

- Informa soldado - ordenó a Vegeta.

- Claaaro - dijo él con ironía - le informo de que va a ser eliminado en unos minutos más... y que su hijo será eliminado en poco tiempo más... - rió

- COMOOOOO - El Rey se puso furioso, rojo de cólera, dirigió un ataque contra Vegeta para matarlo, pero este se transformó en Super Saiyajin y no sólo evitó el ataque sino que con su puño atravesó el corazón del tirano, que inmediatamente abrió los ojos desconcertado.

- La leyenda era cierta, ahora mi raza va a vengarse... Tendrás el honor de morir a manos del Legendario Super Saiyajin, el Príncipe Vegeta te enviará al infierno, MUEREEEEEEEEEEE - una bola de energía estalló en la mano que tenía dentro del pecho del lagarto desintegrándolo por completo. el resto de secuaces fue eliminado en segundos a pesar de que trataron de huir inutilmente.

Antes de marcharse Vegeta sintió un olor conocido, dirigió su vuelo hacia el foco de ese olor, en una de las salas de investigación había dos cápsulas. Una de ellas estaba destruida. Otra de ellas desveló la espada de Trunks.

- Esta cápsula debe ser la máquina del tiempo de Bra... ahora estoy seguro, ha ido a la Tierra, seguramente espera que Bulma le construya otra para volver... tengo que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde... - gruñó tomando la cápsulas y dirigiéndose a la Corbeta del Rey Cold para volar en dirección al Planeta Tierra.

----------------------


	21. No te quiere a tí

**Capítulo 21: No te quiere a tí.**

**Planeta Tierra... año 757 del Dragón.**

**En la sala del Tiempo...**

Bulma trabajaba para la terminación de la cámara de gravedad refunfuñando después del encuentro con Vegeta. Una sombra se acercó a ella sigilosamente, solapádamente, sin hacer ruido... Bulma seguía trabajando bajo la estructura con ayuda de la tabla baja con ruedas sin percatarse del silencioso acercamiento. Sólo se veían asomar los pies de la muchacha debajo de la estructura, moviéndose nerviosamente al compás de los refunfuños... Un dedo se acercó círculos coquetos y seductores en la piel del tobillo que emitió una patada. Se escuchó un sonido como de haberse golpeado una cabeza contra el metal, y luego un Auuuchhhh de Bulma bastante enojada.

- Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿quieres irte de una vez? como te vea Yamcha no se que va a pasar aquí... - pronunció sin salir fuera.

Yamcha tiró de los pies de ella obligándola a salir fuera a pesar de sus protestas, encontrándose Bulma de frente con el rostro enojado de su novio.

- ¿Cómo que Vegeta, ¿qué es lo que yo no debería ver? - pronunció celoso... - Desde que llegó esa extraña chica que se parece a tí y esos dos guerreros con colas de mono me has estado evitando - siguió diciendo resentidamente.

Bulma dejó escapar una gota de sudor y puso una sonrisa falsa. Su mirada se hizo tierna al ver la expresión de celos y preocupación de su chico - Yamcha... - pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo la chica del futuro de que él le sería infiel - ¿Y a ti que te imporrrtaaaa? - contestó enojada haciendo que su novio abriera los ojos sin comprender de verdad lo que estaba pasando - a saber lo que tu andarás haciendo por ahí tanto tiempo sólo... - gruñó.

- ¿Cómo? - una gota de sudor se escapó de la frente del muchacho - si estoy entrenando con Krilin... - replicó desesperado.

- Si, claro... claaaroooo, excusas... grrrr - gruñó de nuevo la chica cruzada de brazos.

- Pero Bulma... - dijo más conciliador intentando aplacarla.

- Vete. No quiero ni verte. - se volvió de espaldas a él

- Pero Bulma... ¿que te pasa? - Yamcha tiró del brazo de Bulma haciendo que girase un poco encarándola.

- ¿Creías que no iba a averiguar que andabas con otras? - ella le miró con los ojos estrechos y el rabito del ojo a un lado.

- Pe..pero... yo... yo... sólo... sólo fue un beso... - reconoció el agachando la mirada - ella me acosó, ¡lo juro! - gritó tratando de abrazarla.

- "Así que era cierto" - Bulma comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de que lo que le advirtió la chica del futuro era verdad. Yamcha fue a abrazarla, pero ella, furiosa lo apartó de su lado. - Yamcha, hemos terminado - dijo resolutivamente - "además, la chica me dijo que iba a conocer a un hombre más guapo que Yamcha, que ibamos a estar juntos de por vida... 30 años, imagínate Bulma..." - se autoconvencía en sus pensamientos ella.

- Bulma, escúchame, yo te amo, por favor, no digas eso... fue un error, pero yo... - el comenzó a llorar - ¿acaso es Vegeta, ese maldito que llama a todos insectos te está tratando de conquistar, ¿verdad?... "se va a enterar..." - Antes de obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de Bulma, Yamcha salió volando en dirección hacia el ki de Vegeta que estaba a punto de llegar al campamento saiyajin, pero se paró en seco a esperar al insecto que le estaba siguiendo a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué quieres insecto? - pronunció fuertemente poniendose delante de Yamcha de pronto.

- Te voy a advertir algo... - Vegeta arqueó una ceja sin entender a qué venía todo aquel espectáculo - si se te ocurre ponerle una mano encima a mi novia, si te acercas a ella, te mataré. - dijo furioso.

Vegeta comenzó a reirse burlonamente - ¿tú? jajaja si quisiera tomar a la mujer lo haría y no podrías impedírmelo ni tu ni nadie... - dijo friamente.

- No te atreverás... además ella jamás se enamoraría de alguien como tú, es mía ¿te enteras? -

- ¿Si es tuya por qué vienes con tanto miedo a pedirme que me aleje de ella, ¿qué pasa?... ¿es que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para satisfacerla y tienes miedo de que se enamore de otro? - dijo burlonamente.

- Yo no vengo a pedirte, vengo a advertirte... pero de todos modos no es necesario, porque mi novia no se enamoraría de tí ni en un millón de años, así que... - Vegeta lo agarró del cuello contra el suelo.

- Mira insecto, a mi tu novia o tu me importais tanto como una maldita rata de alcantarilla. Si no te mato ahora mismo a tí y a la mujer es sólo porque ella está construyendo algo que necesito. Pero si quieres morir joven sólo tienes que venir a molestarme otra vez más y cumpliré tu deseo inmediatamente, ¿entendido? - sentenció Vegeta terminando su discurso con un puñetazo que rompió la nariz del chico. Sin mirar atrás se alejó de Yamcha que quedó tendido en el suelo sujetando su nariz entre las manos.

------------------

**Pasó un més en la sala del tiempo... tan sólo dos horas en el tiempo reál.**

Bulma terminó por fin las dos cámaras de gravedad y los guerreros pasaban entrenando en ellas todo el rato. Raditz con Goku y Vegeta con Bra. Los progresos con el nuevo entrenamiento eran evidentes, pero aún no se lograba por parte de ningún guerrero la transformación en Super Saiyajin. Aunque ya dominaban todos la percepción del ki sin los scuters, la celocidad había aumentado enormemente, y la resistencia y fuerza física también.

Vegeta golpeó duramente a Bra en las costillas después de la sesión de 3 horas que llevaban ya - me lo pones demasiado fácil, mocosa, dejas muchos agujeros en tu guardia, qué inutil eres... sólo me haces perder el tiempo entrenando contigo - se burló él.

Bra frunció el ceño, estaba harta de los descalificativos del príncipe, jamás imaginó que su padre pudiera resultar ser tan odioso en aquella época, y que la pudiera hacer sentir la cosa más insignificante del universo. Sintió un dolor en su corazón al ver la risa de su padre en ella. - Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - gritó Bra lanzándose de golpe contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Su puño le dió de lleno en la mandívula haciendole caer al suelo inconsciente. Ahora ella sonrió de satisfacción. Se acercó al vestuario de la Cámara de gravedad y cogió una botella color azul, que en apariencia contenía agua mineral. Sin embargo lo que contenía era una mezcla letal. Bra no podía dejar la adicción. Lo había intentado, pero todas las veces que había tratado de hacerlo Vegeta había aprovechado su debilidad y le había recordado lo insecto, inutil, tonta, torpe, débil, insignificante, ingenua, mocosa... que ella era... su autoestima estaba por los suelos, los pocos sueños que tenía eran pesadillas terribles en las que rememoraba las escenas de tortura vividas a manos de Freezer y sus secuaces. Ella descubrió que tomando el líquido mezclado con agua a pequeños sorbos en tomas espaciadas, su mente se sentía mejor, su autoestima crecía, se sentía poderosa, se hacía insensible al dolor de las tremendas sesiones de entrenamientos a las que Vegeta y ella se sometían en la cámara de gravedad. Ella pensaba que tomándolo asi controlaba la situación. Pensaba que ya dejaría de tomar aquel líquido cuando volviera a casa, que de momento no podía permitirse ser débil. Sentía que la Bra que había cuando no tomaba el líquido era débil, tonta, torpe, inutil, mocosa, ingenua, insecto... puta... sucia... bastarda... a los insultos diarios de Vegeta se sumaban los insultos que le dedicaron Zarbón, Dodoria y Freezer mientras abusaban de ella. Esos recuerdos dolían demasiado. Bra bebió un poco más para apartarlos de su mente... ella no era consciente de que estaba entrando en un círculo vicioso extremadamente peligroso. Ahora se sentía mejor. Vegeta estaba despertando, ella fue hacia el y pisó su cuello con el pié.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿el prícipe tiene problemas de aire? - se burló ella ahora mientras que aplastaba más fuertemente el cuello impidiéndole respirar.

Sin embargo Vegeta hizo una torsión y logró zafarse del apriete golpeándola duramente. Bra no sintió dolor por ese golpe. Sonrió y siguió combatiendo. Ahora era hasta más fuerte. Su mente desinhibida, su cuerpo ageno al dolor, le permitía efectuar golpes imposibles e inesperados. Estaba ganando la pelea a Vegeta. Ella reía insanamente propinando golpes dolorosísimos. Los ataques de Vegeta no parecían hacerle daño a Bra para sorpresa de este.

- Bastardo, no puedes conmigo ¿eh? - rió ella - nadie puede conmigo, a este paso me transformaré en Super Saiyajin antes que tú, eres sólo un pobre idiota... jajaja - Vegeta la atacó fuertemente, pero ella parecía no acusar dolor a pesar de haber sido golpeada en uno de los puntos más dolorosos.

- Mi turno - susurró Bra tomándole el brazo. Faltó poco para que le quebrara el brazo, de no haber sido por la experiencia de Vegeta que se anticipó a su acción y le tendió una trampa. Vegeta volvió a golpearla duramente en los riñones haciendo que saliera disparada en la dirección contraria. Apareció en su trayectoria y la golpeó en la boca del estómago con un fuerte rodillazo. Bra no se inmutó a pesar de escupir sangre por la nariz y la boca. Sin dejar de sonreir se acercó al príncipe, que estaba desconcertado. Entonces ella sufrió un colapso y se derrumbó perdiendo el conocimiento en el suelo de la Cámara de gravedad. Vegeta la sacó de la cámara y la tiró en el suelo fuera de la misma de un modo totalmente indecoroso. - Así aprenderás mocosa... - Luego entró en la cámara de gravedad y siguió entrenando sólo.

Bra despertó entre los brazos de Raditz una hora más tarde. El la sostenía con cuidado llevándola a la cama. Bra comenzó a llorar de nuevo recordando lo sucedido.

- Déjame sóla - dijo ella cuando él la depositó en la cama.

- Antes deja que te cure esas heridas - dijo señalando los cortes y magulladuras que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

- yo lo haré, no necesito a nadie para eso... - respondió llorando en la cama.

Raditz se acercó a ella, iba a acariciar su pelo pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo recordando lo mucho que ella odiaba que la tocasen. - Vegeta es un maldito bastardo - aseguró él seriamente.

Bra sintió un conflicto interior. Su padre no era el mismo Vegeta, este Vegeta era realmente un bastardo maldito, pero su padre, el padre de su tiempo era una persona distinta, no, él no era un bastardo, él no lo era. Su padre siempre había cuidado de ella y la había protegido de cualquier cosa que le rozase siquiera. Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes ante la necesidad de sentirse protegida por su papá.

- No debes hacerle ni caso en lo que diga, se ha pasado toda mi vida diciendome insecto, bajo, soldado de tercera clase... se le ha subido el título a la cabeza... y eso que no tiene Reino - volvió a decir para reconfortarla - es un idiota... - rió un poco observando que Bra parecía sentirse mejor después de aquellas afirmaciones y dejaba de llorar levemente. Pero entonces ella volvió a retomar los llantos más fuertemente.

- Papaaa - se le escapó entre sollozos - quiero que venga mi papá... - siguió diciendo entre lágrimas desconsoladas...

Raditz sintió un golpe en el alma al escuchar aquella afirmación tan infantil de parte de aquella mujer que él amaba. Realmente era una mujer, pero en algunas cosas aún era una niña. Sólo tenía 15 años.

- Nappa fue un buen guerrero - trató de consolarla.

Bra lloró más - Nappa no era mi padre... -

- ¿Cómo? pero Freezer dijo... -

- Freezer dijo una mierdaaaaaaaaa - gritó ella.

- Pero entonces... ¿quién es tu padre? - preguntó confuso.

- No te importa, no es asunto tuyo, déjame sóla, no te necesito, eres un maldito bastardo, quiero que te largues, deja de tratar ser amable, sólo quieres acostarte conmigo, sólo quieres ganarte mi confianza, pero antes que acostarme contigo te mataría, Vegeta tiene razón cuando dice que eres un soldado de tercera, eso es lo que eres, un idiota, una basura que no merece estar viva... - Bra se desahogaba con Raditz de toda su frustración contenida.

Goku entró en la sala al escuchar los gritos - Raditz, ¿se puede saber que haces? - dijo asombrado de ver a Bra llorando de aquel modo agresivo y diciendole tantas barbaridades a su hermano.

- Déjanos sólos - dijo seriamente el acusado.

Bra sacó una botella de la mesita de noche y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

- Bra, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Goku sintiendose confuso.

- Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida... - dijo Bra sonriendo con expresión sádica. Goku hizo una mueca y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Raditz la miró seriamente, sin decir nada más tomó un botiquín y se dispuso a curar las heridas de Bra - extiende tu brazo - dijo muy serio. Bra sonrió maliciosamente y lo extendió con abediencia fingida. Raditz limpió la herida con desinfectante, ella no se quejó de dolor ninguno, sorprendiendo al guerrero por su entereza.

- ¿Estás contento? - preguntó ella con una voz ronroneante desconcertando por completo a su acompañante.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó él con expresión extrañada sin dejar de limpiar las heridas. - date vuelta y extiende el otro brazo... - volvió a indicar serio.

Bra se levantó pasando su cola, que había crecido de nuevo delante de su cara, acariciando levemente sus labios con ella. Raditz se sintió embriagado por completo al sentir este acercamiento. Aspiró su olor turbándose por completo con la acción repentina de la chica. Bra se sentó de nuevo en la cama cambiando de sentido para extender el otro brazo. Sus ojos azules enrojecidos miraban de frente los ojos de Raditz.

- Sabes a que me refiero... ¿es esto lo que quieres? - dijo acercando su mano a la entrepierna de él. Raditz abrió los ojos sin creer que fuera cierto lo que pasaba - ¿quieres acostarte conmigo? - siguió diciendo acariciando suavemente con su cola la pierna de él, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no tomarla allí mismo.

Entonces él recordó lo que Bra dijo antes de que sólo la quería para acostarse con ella. Esto era una prueba, si cedía ella jamás confiaría en él, tenía que resistirse a sus encantos. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad siguió curando su otro brazo. Bra frunció el ceño al percatarse de su actitud fría hacia ella. Entonces vino a su memoria la acción de Goten, y cómo él la rechazó. Luego aparecieron en su mente las palabras de Dodoria... - "sólo eres una puta que nadie podrá querer nunca para algo más que para pasar un rato..." - ahora Raditz... ¿también la rechazaba, ¿ni siquiera la quería para pasar un rato? ... a su mente vinieron las palabras de Zarbón - "Dodoria... no la engañes... yo ni siquiera la querría para pasar un rato, es tan fea que casi siento ganas de vomitar... eres vomitiva, ¿sabías? un ser repugnante... " - Bra retiró su brazo de repente y tomó otro sorbo de la botella que tenía en la mesilla. Sus pensamientos dejaron de machacarle el alma. Se acercó a Raditz y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, luego pasó sus uñas por el cuello de él haciendole jadear por aquella acción, pero no atreviéndose a moverse de allí. - Débil - le dijo ella lamiendo las heridas que había producido con sus uñas. Raditz no podía soportar más los deseos de hacerla suya. No importaba si era una prueba o no, no soportaba más aquella tensión. El la tomó con fuerza y la besó. Bra mordió el labio de él haciendo que corriera sangre del mismo. El se separó de nuevo algo confuso. Ella volvió a beber la sangre derramada de sus labios. El se sintió embriagado de nuevo por el beso. La puso en la cama y comenzó a desvestirla con pasión. Pero se paró un segundo antes de continuar - ¿De verdad quieres esto? - preguntó para asegurarse de que no la violentaba.

- Sólo sirves para esto... - le respondió ella - no vales nada más que para esto... guerrero de clase baja... - se burló. Raditz la apartó sintiéndose ofendido y desconcertado por aquellas afirmaciones. ¿Cómo aquella chiquilla que él tenía en sus manos podía ser tan cruel y hacer tanto daño con sus palabras? El se levantó sintiéndose herido en su orgullo y dispuesto a no continuar el maldito juego, pero ella lo sujetó con fuerza. - ¿donde vas, insecto? - se rió ella - ¿no te gusta, ¿no era esto lo que querías? - rió más alocadamente.

Raditz la miró con una expresión de lástima y rabia en su mirada - soy demasiado viejo para querer acostarme con una mocosa malcriada... - respondió fríamente vengándose del daño recibido. Bra sintió que enloquecía con aquella respuesta, eso le dolió enormemente. Las voces de todos atormentaron ahora su alma y su mente enferma por la bebida ponzoñosa que tomaba. Rápidamente corrió a la cocina. Raditz la siguió desconcertado de nuevo por su actitud. Ella tomó un cuchillo y se lo intentó clavar en el pecho. Se lo hubiera clavado de no haber sido porque Raditz la paró desviando la cuchillada, la cual se incrustó en su propio hombro.

- AAAHHH - gritó Raditz sintiendo el dolor de la puñalada. La herida no era seria, pero si muy dolorosa - ¿estás... loca, ¿qué... intentabas... hacer? Ahhrrgggg - dijo sacando el cuchillo de su hombro.

Bra fue consciente por un minuto de lo que acababa de hacer, su mente narcotizada le jugaba malas pasadas, ¿cómo salir de aquella pesadilla?. Bra se derrumbó en el suelo llorando de rodillas. Sus brazos abrazaban su cuerpo tembloroso y caliente que se mecía balanceándose de un lado a otro entre sudores y escalofríos. Raditz ahora si que no sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que aquella chica no estaba bien, eso no era normal, había estado a punto de matarse y de no haberlo evitado lo hubiera conseguido. Quizás fue demasiado para ella la tortura de Freezer... pensó recordando el estado lamentable en que la encontraron al rescatarla de la base. Raditz la tomó del suelo y la llevó con cuidado a la cama de nuevo, obviando la herida reciente de su hombro y el dolor que sentía. - Ssss - dijo tratando de tranquilizarla - cálmate, no te voy a hacer daño... - susurró dejándola entre las sábanas.

- No me dejes - lloró Bra - quédate conmigo - gimió. Raditz se sentó en la cama apartando levemente con su mano un mechón de cabello azul que surcaba despeinadamente la frente hirviendo de la chica. Bra siguió llorando mientras que él permanecía acariciándole el pelo suavemente. Ella se transportó al tiempo más feliz de su vida, cuando era una niña pequeña y su padre le acariciaba el pelo cuando estaba enferma hasta que se durmiera, justo como hacía Raditz ahora. - papá... - volvió a decir Bra cerrando sus ojos.

Los dos Vegetas que estaban en ese tiempo, uno a apenas unos metros de ella, y otro en la Corbeta espacial del Rey Cold, sintieron el estremecimiento en su pecho a la vez. El Vegeta más viejo cerró sus puños con expresión rabiosa... el Vegeta más joven decidió alejarse de allí y fue donde estaba Bulma a conseguir más robots de combate...

Durante este més, Vegeta la había visitado con cientos de pretextos. El enfrentamiento con Yamcha sólo le había estimulado a interesarse por aquella humana, aunque sólo fuera para molestar al insecto...

- Mujer - gritó buscándola en su campamento.

- ¿Vegeta? -

- Necesito que repares los robots, estos se han roto ya... - Vegeta olió el aire sintiendo una presencia familiar.

- Ayyy - suspiró - "a este paso no voy a poder hacer la máquina del tiempo jamás, pobre Bra..." oye, se más cuidadoso - le dijo con bastante rabia al príncipe.

Entonces sintió su mirada profunda observándole y una leve sonrisa en su mirada. Ella rozó levemente su mano, extrañamente sin guantes, al tomar los robots. El sonrió un poco más al notarlo y cogió su mano como si fuera un juego, tirando de ella hacia él. Los Robots se fueron al suelo. Ella aterrizó en el pecho del guerrero. Su cabeza se alzó, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Vegeta no pensó que se sonrojaría con aquella mujer. Realmente todo el número lo había hecho para molestar a Yamcha que les estaba espiando en ese momento. "¿por qué me he sonrojado?" pensó... Entonces la apartó de sí como si fuera un producto radiactivo...

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Dijo Yamcha entre dientes, saliendo de su escondite.

----------------------


	22. Hermanos, y Saiyajins

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola amigas y amigos, aquí me teneis con el nuevo capítulo. Quiero saludar las personas se han tomado unos minutollos y me han dejado reviews. **GRACIAS**. Ante todo, gracias, porque me hace feliz ver que mi trabajo es recompensado con vuestras palabras. Eso me anima a continuar el Fic. No obstante, debo aclarar algunas cosas que me habeis preguntado antes de comenzar con el capítulo siguiente.

**Saturno**. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta de tus vacaciones.Te aclaro las dudas. La Corbeta Imperial del Rey Cold es tan rápida como la de Freezer, de modo que Vegeta llegará algo retrasado a la batalla en la Tierra. Otra... ¿de verdad crees que Vegeta hubiera aceptado viajar con Goten al pasado? personalmente creo que de haber habido una tercera plaza correspondería que hubiera ido Mirai Trunks, en todo caso, pero Goten... uff, Vegeta lo mata directamente... El problema con la adicción de Bra, es que si bien cambia su personalidad, ni Goku, ni Bulma, ni nadie la conoce de nada, nadie sabe como era su personalidad antes... así que nadie sabe que está bajo la influencia de esa droga. Bulma es la única que podría notarlo, pero Bra no va a verla más que una vez al més, y para pedirle compresas y preguntarle como va la máquina del tiempo. Bra pasa muy poco rato con ella, siente verguenza de sí misma y tiene miedo de que note que toma la droga, a la vez que evita por todos los medios responder más preguntas comprometedoras. Recordemos que ha mentido horriblemente diciendo que la hija de Bulma es Pan y ella es su mejor amiga. Respecto a si Vegeta y Bulma tendrán otro hijo... ejem, ya veremos... pero el primero que nazca va a ser Trunks igualmente... y no cuento más.

**Lady Grayson**. Gracias a ti también por tus palabras, me alegra que estés intrigada, es lo que pretendía, que la historia empicara, y para mi es maravilloso comprobar que logro mis objetivos. Te adelanto que los dos Vegetas se van a encontrar de frente, pero no te diré lo que pasará... jeje por suerte actualizo rápido, y no os dejo mucho tiempo con la intriga ¿eh?.

**Isabel M-Ameban**. Me ha encantado el comentario que has hecho, sobre todo te agradezco que tomases un buen rato para analizar la historia a nivel psicológico, compartieras conmigo tu visión de los personajes y a la vez me dijeras las cosas que no te cuadraban. Dices que no entiendes que Freezer considerase hermosa a Bra... ¿y quien dice que lo hiciera?... ¿a quién le dolían esos comentarios?... a Zarbón. Freezer utilizaba a Bra para poner celoso a su amante... todo el rollo de que Zarbón anunciara su matrimonio con Bra, de hacerle darle un beso... era un juego. Freezer es un enfermo mental, es sádico, le gusta hacer sufrir a los que tiene alrededor atacandoles en sus miedos y puntos flacos. El punto flaco de Zarbón es su vanidad y su homosexualidad... pues por ahí le atacó. El punto flaco de Bra era su supuesta inteligencia, ella se pensaba que podía controlar todo y a todos... que podía jugar al mismo nivel que Freezer. Cuando el lagarto descubrió el doble juego de ella es cuando se empicó totalmente en destruir su falsa seguridad en si misma y su autoestima. Por lo demás... en realidad para Freezer, Bra, no es más que un animal de una raza extraña, algo tan peculiar como la mezcla de un tigre y un león albino. Una bella rareza de la naturaleza que añadir a su colección de mascotas, que realmente le excitaba... aunque en su mente eso fuera poco más que zoofilia. Pero también te digo que el calificativo de monos, lo utilizaba también como un juego para humillar al escuadrón saiyajin, ya que el punto flaco de esta raza era su orgullo. Su castigo por tanto era ser humillados. Si, tienes razón, leí "Revelación maldita" en me encantó ese fic, y marcó parte de mi visión de Raditz. Sin embargo he leido también algunos Fics en inglés que me han dado una visión más completa de como pudiera ser el guerrero una vez conociéndole más de cerca. Respecto a lo bien que maneja todo Bra, realmente no es el caso. De haberse manejado bien hubiera podido evitar ser torturada. De hecho ella misma ha caido en la trampa de Freezer por su ingenuidad... en cuanto no se dió cuenta de que su actitud 'paternal' y 'de confianza' era un juego perverso, y por otro lado tampoco fue capaz de no caer en la trampa del vino (la droga)... Además ella buscó a su padre, cuando lo mejor que pudo haber hecho era haber robado una nave y haber vuelto a la Tierra o haberse alejado de allí. No, definitivamente ella lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero pecó de ingenua... Respecto a Bulma, yo también pienso que ella no amaba de verdad a Yamcha. Al principio si, cuando era un bandido salvaje, ella le adoraba. Pero después él se convirtió en su mejor opción a no estar sóla. Un 'novio guapo'. Su deseo hecho realidad, pero a medias sólo. Ella quería un ser salvaje al lado, y cuando Yamcha se dejó 'domesticar', Bulma perdió mucho de su interés hacia él. Como toda mujer con caracter (y te lo dice una que tiene un caracter terrible... jeje, si mi hermano decía que yo era igualita que Bulma...), Bulma quería a su lado a un hombre con el suficiente caracter como para tratar de dominarle, pero nunca lograr dominarlo, como para que tratara de dominarla, y no dejarle nunca hacerlo (Yo misma me enamoré de mi novio, en parte, porque los dos somos salvajes, discutimos mucho, pero es que tiene su encanto...) comprendo perfectamente los sentimientos que pueda sentir Bulma. Realmente algún día haré un fic dramático acerca de los sentimientos mediante los cuales Bulma estaba enganchada a Yamcha... y por qué acabó con Vegeta. Hice un fic acerca de Vegeta y Bulma, pero no profundicé demasiado en el aspecto psicológico de la relación Yamcha y Bulma, y creo que ese fue un detonante muy grande de que su relación fracasara... Y ahora entramos en Goku. te doy toda la razón en lo que dices, mira, lo confieso, me dió flojera escribir la parte en la que Goku y Raditz se descubren. Quise no entrar en detalles, tan sólo saliendo del paso con la frase "Después de unos minutos de desconciertos y explicaciones". Vagueritis aguda... pero por eso, compensaré mi flojera escribiendo 'esos minutos de desconciertos y explicaciones', y profundizando un poco más en los sentimientos de ambos hermanos. Pero hay algo evidente, y es, que la situación en la que se encuentran Raditz y Goku en esta ocasión dista mucho de la anterior vez. Mil perdones por las faltillas de acentos y mayúsculas... escribo rápido. De todos modos, detrás de los puntos suspensivos se escribe mayúscula cuando la frase es distinta. Cuando son '...' que significan un habla entrecortada o dejando caer ideas, no necesariamente se tiene que poner mayúsculas detrás, pero si me he colado en algun trocillo, disculpas, es que escribo super rápido.

**Akiyoshi Tsubasa**, mis saludos, y gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, es verdad lo que dices de Trunks, pero yo creo que una cosa es saber 'algo' del pasado de su padre y de que había sido malo, y otra es saber la historia completa de primera mano de su propio padre... y tener la oportunidad de preguntar acerca de ello.

----------------------------------------

**Capítulo 22: Hermanos, y Saiyajins.**

Guku entrenaba en la sála de gravedad sólo. Sus pensamientos divagaban en la situación antes presenciada entre su hermano y la extraña muchacha que tanto se parecía a Bulma. Realmente esa chica actuaba de un modo rarísimo. Primero llora, luego se ríe, luego vuelve a llorar, luego grita, Arrggg ¡demasiado complicada de entender, aunque no parecía estar muy bien. Goku paró un segundo rascando su cabeza pensando en qué rayos le podía pasar a aquella chica para estar tan loca de remate. Luego se percató de ciertos detalles de Raditz hacia ella. Realmente su hermano parecía conocerla algo mejor. Tenían una relación tan extraña... Goku siguió entrenando recordando cuando se enteró de que Raditz era su hermano.

_FLASH_

_La expresión de Raditz al ver a Goku fue de asombro total, ya que era el vivo retrato de su padre Bardok. Bra lo notó así que acercándose al grupo de charlatanes..._

_- Hola Goku, te presento a tu hermano Raditz, Raditz... te presento a tu hermano Kakarotto, ha perdido la memoria, no seas demasiado duro con él si no te conoce, ¿vale? - todo esto lo dijo aceleradamente con expresión de fastidio en su rostro esperando que no armasen demasiado problema al saberlo._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Que dices Bulma?... - Bra hizo una leve mueca como sonrisa falsa y dejó escapar una gota de sudor... Goku la había confundido con su madre, pero de pronto la verdadera Bulma apareció detrás de ella. Goku restregó sus ojos en la visión de ellas dos tan similares, aunque el rostro de una de ellas era más infantil que el de la otra._

_- Chi-chiiiii, tienes un, tienes un BEBEEEEEEEEEEEE - gritó Bulma en el shock._

_Chi-chí sonrió un poco mostrando al niño con colita de mono, lo cual hizo que Raditz y Vegeta abrieran los ojos totalmente confusos por los nuevos descubrimientos._

_- EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION - gritó Vegeta haciendo que todos volvieran sus rostros hacia él._

_Bra suspiró - Sabía que no podía ser tan sencillo... Ay - volvió a suspirar._

_La mirada de Vegeta se clavó en ella inquisitivamente, y automáticamente todos volvieron a mirarla con los ojos abiertos exigiéndole una explicación ante aquellas declaraciones anteriores._

_- Está bien - resopló con fastidio - a ver... Kakarotto era el hijo de Bardok, siendo un bebe fue enviado en una cápsula espacial en dirección al planeta Tierra. Sin embargo cuando llegó aquí se dió un golpe en la cabeza y un señor llamado Gohan lo educó como si fuera su nieto, le dijo que era humano a pesar de tener cola de mono y le puso como nombre Goku... ¿hasta ahí me seguís? - Todos asintieron sin creer lo que oían y sin poder responder. Vegeta volvió a fulminarla con la mirada exigiendo respuestas. Bra volvió a suspirar evitando la molesta mirada de su padre. - Bien, pues resulta que Raditz era el otro hijo de Bardok, por lo tanto, su hermano, sólo que él sufrió otro destino distinto y no sabía que su hermano estaba vivo. No le guardes rencor Goku, es que él tampoco sabía nada. Así que Kakarotto... ya sabes por qué tenías colita de mono, eso se debe a que tú no eres humano, eres de raza saiyajin, como estos dos guerreros que me acompañan. - Goku pestañeó. Chi-chí tenía la boca abierta hasta abajo y sus ojos desencajados. Raditz tenía los ojos tan abiertos que no le cabían en las órbitas de los ojos. _

_- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso, mocosa? - preguntó el presidente del Tribunal de la saiyajin inquisición: Vegeta. _

_Bra frunció el ceño, ¿es que siempre tenía que ponerla en aprietos? - "que inoportuno eres papaito..." Lo se, porque... consulté un oráculo antes de partir en mi misión para vencer a Freezer, y él me dijo todos estos datos, informándome que conocería a todos estos guerreros, ¿vale?. - _

_- ¿Qué oráculo? - preguntó ahora Goku haciendo que Bra sudara._

_- Un momento - interrumpió Raditz para suerte de Bra que respiró aliviada - ¿Por qué no tienes tu cola saiyajin? Se que eres mi hermano, de eso estoy seguro, pero tu fuiste enviado aquí para exterminar el planeta, ¿por qué no cumpliste tu misión?. _

_- "Yo creo que lo de las entendederas es cosa de familia" mira Raditz, bonito... - dijo Bra con algo de fastidio - la cola de la arrancaron porque no dejaba de transformarse en Ozaru y cuando eso pasaba destruía todo a su paso, por lo demás, el pobre Kakarotto perdió la memoria, ¿comprendes? si tu pierdes la memoria no te acuerdas de lo que tienes que hacer... es así de sencillito... -_

_Raditz se enrabió internamente de la respuesta medio cínica de Bra. - Oye, no soy un idiota - gritó Raditz a la chica. Vegeta se rió entre dientes haciendo que él se encolerizara aún más._

_- Pues lo pareces - gritó ella._

_- Kakarotto, exijo que demuestres que eres digno de tu sangre saiyajin y mates a la población de este planeta cumpliendo así la misión que te asignaron - Raditz se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a Vegeta. Realmente no soportaba verse humillado por su príncipe de esa manera. Vegeta se estaba riendo de su familia, los desvalorizaba porque eran de clase baja para él, indignos, y aquella mujer débil que tenía por esposa y que sostenía el bebe con cola de mono sólo acentuaba su visión de debilidad. Raditz siempre quiso tener a alguien a su lado, no sentirse sólo, pero él se había esforzado sobremanera para ser considerado un noble guerrero como para que ahora su hermanito le hiciera parecer un idiota de una familia idiota, débil y sin valor... Era demasiada deshonra para él... Ya tenía bastante con ser 'el insecto' del escuadrón, como para que encima le aparezca un hermano 'tonto' indigno de la raza saiyajin, y otro motivo de burla para su superior. _

_Goku hizo una mueca, Chi-chí entonces intervino, con niño en brazos y todo... como un huracán._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? SINVERGUENZAAAAAAAAAAAAA - dijo acribillando a golpes a Raditz con el palo de la escoba. - TOMAAAAAAA TOMA TOMA TOMA ZAPE ZAPEEEEE - Goku trató de calmar a su mujer inutilmente. Raditz sudaba sonrojado furiosamente ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Vegeta se reía entre dientes mas que nunca en toda su vida observando el cuadro. Bra puso sus manos en la cara intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que sentía sólo de presenciar los acontecimientos. Los demás guerreros miraban sudando la escena, con un brillo azul en sus rostros. - ZAPEEEEEE - de pronto... se escuchó un sonido tremendamente fuerte - PRRRRFFFFFFFF - Chi-chí paro su primer round con un brillo azulado en su cara y una risa forzada. Luego todos los presentes se alejaron de ella como almas que se lleva el diablo, Goku incluido, por el perfume terrible que comenzó a salir del pequeño Son Gohan, ensayo de arma de destrucción masiva, ya tan chiquito. Bra tenía a estas alturas un tic nervioso en la ceja, y una vena como la que su padre tenía en las situaciones de tensión._

_- BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - gritó haciendo que todos se taparan los oidos. - TUU. - señaló a Chi-Chí. - Cambia a ese niño los pañales antes de que nos asfixiemos y muramos todos. - Chi-Chí se marchó corriendo con el niño. - TUUU. - señaló a Raditz - mira, te guste o no, ahora no estás bajo las órdenes de Freezer, y este planeta no tiene que ser destruido, y NO va a ser destruido... de hecho, este planeta es lo más parecido a un hogar que vas a tener en el resto de tu maldita existencia, así que si intentas hacer daño a alguien de este planeta patearé tu culo hasta que te quedes sin pelos en la cola, ¿comprendido? - Raditz tragó saliba. - TUUUU. - ahora fue el turno de Goku que hizo una mueca ocultándose un poco detrás de Bulma, la cual le miró con una gota de sudor. - Tu nombre es Kakarotto, y si no te gusta TE AGUANTAS, y eres de raza Saiyajin, y si no te gusta... TE AGUANTAS. Y este... es tu hermanito Raditz, lo cual significa que si se pasa de listo le puedes arrear un tortazo y le demuestras tu dignidad Saiyajin para que se quede tranquilito un rato... - Goku sonrió fingidamente - Y VOSOTROOOOSS. ¿QUÉ RAYOS MIRAIS TANTO? - todos tragaron saliba menos Vegeta que seguía riendo entre dientes. _

_Después de aquella aclaración, Bra respiró hondo y contó la amenaza a la que tendrían que enfrentarse... haciendo que todos comprendieran la importancia de aquella reunión que comenzó siendo tan caótica._

_Fin del Flash_

Goku se preguntaba qué clase de oráculo le habría contado tantas cosas a aquella chica, pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso. Tenía que entrenar duro si quería proteger su amada Tierra. Y no, él no era Kakarotto, él era Goku, y si a alguien no le gusta... QUE SE AGUANTE. Goku sonrió con este pensamiento.

-------------------

Bueno, continuaré el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible, pero me temo que tenía que aclarar este punto que se quedó suelto en la historia, además de responder a quienes tan amablemente me han hecho comentarios tan lindos, y me han preguntado cosas acerca del fic que consideraba importante aclarar. Besos a todas y todos.


	23. No existe cura contra el amor

**Capítulo 23: No existe cura contra el amor.**

**Sala del tiempo... zona de trabajo de Bulma.**

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Dijo Yamcha entre dientes, saliendo de su escondite.

- YAMCHA - Gritó Bulma. - ¿Me estabas espiando? - Yamcha se sonrojó al sentirse descubierto.

- Bulma... - él la apartó un poco de Vegeta para hablar con ella más privadamente. Vegeta estaba absorto en sus pensamientos pero no dejaba de mirar lo que ellos hacían y aprovechando su oido más desarrollado se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de las dos 'ratas de alcantarilla'. - ¿Que haces, por favor... escúchame, yo.. te amo, no quiero que te hagan daño, ese Vegeta es un maldito, sólo te haría daño, tienes que escucharme, si no quieres nada conmigo respetaré tu decisión - pronunció seriamente - pero por favor, te ruego que escuches mis palabras... - Yamcha siguió hablando mientras que Bulma se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Bulma se preguntaba en qué momento había pasado de ser un bandido temible y rebelde, a ser un hombre sumiso que le rogaba y se rebajaba ante ella. Por un lado sintió lástima de verle enamorado, realmente, y por infiel que le hubiera sido, él la amaba, pero ella no quería una súplica a estas alturas de su vida, ella quería que él la abrazara, la tomara fuertemente y le robara un beso. Ella quería sentir la adrenalina en su sangre hirviendo al sentir que la abrazaba alguien que podía hacerla añicos, pero que la cuidaba como si fuera de cristal. Quería pasión, fuego, chispas... Deseaba sentir el poder de seducción de su alma femenina haciendo que la fiera se amansara ante ella, pero sólo ante ella, sólo en un segundo, y luego volviera a ser fiera, y ella serlo también... liberar su pasión... pero Yamcha... ahora se había convertido en un conejito asustado de perderla, no tenía la pasión de antes... había dejado de ser un sinverguenza, para ser un chico normal y corriente, con una vida normal y corriente, un muchacho del montón, a pesar de ser fuerte... Se preguntaba internamente en qué momento ella le había dicho que quisiera algo con Vegeta. El símplemente lo dedujo porque ella hizo aquel comentario en alto. Que idiota, y armó todo este escándalo por una suposición incierta... ¿incierta?. Claro que incierta, Bra le había dicho que ella dejaría a Yamcha y conocería a otro más fuerte y más guapo y que... y... su mirada se paró de frente en Vegeta, en sus ojos azabaches y profundos mirándola de lleno, quemándola con esa mirada salvaje. Noooo, Vegeta... ¿Vegeta?... nooooo... - VEGETA - gritó en alto haciendo que Yamcha se sobresaltase y que Vegeta despertara de su ensimismamiento acercándose a ellos rabioso y tomando a Yamcha del cuello nuevamente.

- Parece que quieres morir joven, creí haberte advertido la otra vez, que si volvías a molestarme acabaría contigo, rata de alcantarilla - rugió el príncipe sosteniéndolo.

- VEGETA SUELTALE - gritó Bulma haciendo que él la mirara con una ceja levantada y medio divertido de su atrevimiento.

- Si supieras lo que te conviene te largarías de aquí ahora mismo, mujer, podría hacerte desaparecer si quisiera en un sólo segundo, ¿acaso no tienes miedo? - rió levemente.

Bulma tembló al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero miró a Yamcha armándose de valor - Claro, pero si me matases nadie repararía los robots de entrenamiento y la cámara de gravedad acabaría destrozada sin nadie que la reparase, así que haz el favor de soltar a Yamcha de inmediato -

Yamcha se ponía cada vez más azul - ¿Has escuchado a tu novia? necesitas a una mujer para defenderte, eres patético, pero a mi no me dice nadie lo que tengo que hacer... sin embargo, te daré la oportunidad de atacarme... - diciendo esto le soltó del aprieto y se alejó unos pasos. - Vamos, atácame si te atreves... a no ser que estés tan enfadado que quieras meterte bajo las faldas de la mujer... - dijo irónico. - En vista de que ella ha intercedido por tí, voy a pelear con una sóla mano, ¿qué te parece?... - volvió a reir.

- MALDITO, me las vas a pagar - gritó corriendo a golpearle. Vegeta paró sus golpes como quien espanta moscas, su cara divertida y su mirada fija en los ojos asustados de Bulma que le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres bastante patético - pronunció con tono aburrido mientras bostezaba fingidamente para molestarlo. Por más que atacaba, Vegeta no se había movido del sitio ni un ápice, y había repelido sus ataques como si fueran de mantequilla. - Mujer, creo que al final no merece la pena ni siquiera matarle, le haría un favor - rió. Bulma suspiró tranquila dedicándole una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento que hizo que Vegeta se sonrojase furiosamente. El príncipe extendió el brazo y Yamcha se dió de bruces contra el puño extendido e inmovil, para caer al suelo inconsciente. Vegeta se dió vuelta mientras que Bulma fue a socorrer a Yamcha. - Mujer, termina de reparar esos robots y dile al insecto que deje de molestarme con sus ridiculeces, porque la próxima vez no tendré clemencia con él - y salió volando lejos de allí, preguntándose de nuevo qué tenía aquella mujer que le hacía ruborizarse de aquel modo.

------------------

**Sala del Tiempo... zona de trabajo de Bulma. 1 més más tarde de aquel suceso. 2 meses de estancia en la sala del tiempo. 4 horas de tiempo real fuera de la sala.**

Vegeta volaba en dirección a la zona de trabajo de 'la mujer'. Había tenido que ir de nuevo a llevar unos robots de entrenamiento. Podría haber enviado a Raditz, a Goku, o a Bra... pero simplente era algo que sencillamente él hacía sin saber por qué. ¿Por qué quería verla?. Ya no tenía como excusa molestar al insecto y sin embargo seguía acudiendo... y cada vez que la veía se ruborizaba, y ella además, ¿por qué rayos tenía que ser tan amable con él?... Esto se tenía que acabar. Vegeta aceleró el paso, esta vez iba a inmunizarse contra aquella maldita mujer que le tenía hechizado...

- MUJER - Bulma apareció detrás de él sobresaltándolo un poco. Ella al percatarse de su reacción se comenzó a reir levemente.

- Hola Vegeta, ya tengo listos tus robots. Deberías aprender de Raditz y Goku, ellos no rompen casi ninguno... -

- Eso es porque ellos no entrenan con la gravedad a 300... - sentenció él con sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿De verdad entrenas a esa gravedad? Eso parece imposible - dijo ella asombrada y con expresión de incrédula admiración.Vegeta se maldijo de nuevo por ruborizarse. Iba a volverse de espaldas a ella, pero entonces se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- Mira, mujer, no se que diablos me haces, pero no creas que vas a conseguir lo que quieres - Bulma no pudo responder porque Vegeta la besó apasionadamente. Ella abrió los ojos aconfusa ante aquella acción, pero luego sintió que la pasión de aquel guerrero quemaba su alma deseosa de ese fuego salvaje. Correspondió el beso con pasión. Vegeta incursionó con su lengua en la boca de ella. Bulma no se amilanó ni un poco al sentir más presión en su cuerpo y correspondió con fuerza alojando su lengua dentro de la boca de su amante y recorriendo el cuerpo musculoso firmemente, con sus manos.

Vegeta se estremeció con el contacto. Vegeta no podía parar ahora, la tomaría y una vez que hiciera eso se olvidaría de aquella humana escandalosa y débil. Se inmunizaría contra ella una vez que la hiciera suya.

Los tirantes del peto de trabajo quedaron rotos, el peto bajado. La camiseta de ella subida, el sujetador roto. Bulma hizo ademán de quitarle el traje de spandex, Vegeta le facilitó la labor con una sonrisa pícara. Una vez desnudos volvieron a besarse furiosamente. Vegeta tocó aquellos pechos suaves, olió aquella piel y probó su sabor salado y dulce a la vez lamiendo el cuello de ella como si fuera un plato exquisito. Se recostó tomando el control, ella se giró sobre él. El sonrió dejándole tomar la iniciativa. Bulma arañó levemente la piel de su pecho al sentarse sobre su miembro. Movió su pelo liberándolo de su asimiento para dejar que se desplomase sobre sus hombros mientras se movía sobre él como si bailase una danza oriental. Vegeta sentía que enloquecía de excitación. Entonces se colocó sobre ella moviéndose apasionadamente, aunque con cuidado de no dañarla. Ella le pidió más fuerza, el gruñó como un animal al escuchar aquello, sintió que lo hacía desbocarse. Ella comenzó a gemir de placer. El la tomó con más fuerza besando sus labios, entrando en su boca, jugando lengua con lengua. Bulma sintió una oleada de placer y su grito se ahogó en la boca de Vegeta. El se excitó más aún al sentir aquel grito ahorado. Dejó de besarla para escuchar sus gemidos, de nuevo sintió otra oleada, y gritó, el enloquecía con cada gemido, con cada grito de placer. Su boca surcó el cuello de ella, en un acto de locura absoluto y de pasión salvaje mordió su cuello estallando de placer dentro de Bulma en un orgasmo palpitante. Ella gritó, y sin amilanarse imitó su asimiento mordiendole también el cuello sintiendo que al mismo tiempo llegaba su placer por tercera vez. Era la sensación más excitante, más terriblemente salvaje y placentera que habían sentido jamás en todas sus vidas. Lentamente lamieron el cuello de su amado cortando la leve sangre que brotó de aquella mordida, despertando de aquellas maravillosas sensaciones recien sentidas.

Vegeta de pronto abrió los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho?. Revisó el cuello de ella nuevamente. ¿La había mordido?. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido?. Morder en el cuello a una mujer era el rito de apareamiento definitivo de los saiyajins. Si un macho mordía a una hembra y si la hembra le mordía a él, entonces quedaban unidos de por vida, para siempre... siempre... siempre... siempre... esa palabra golpeó como un eco su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Que había hecho él? en lugar de inmunizarse había apareado con ella, había unido... Vegeta se levantó echando a un lado a Bulma, que protestó con un Ayy por su bruteza al levantarse. Se vistió con rapidez sin mirarla. Bulma frunció el ceño.

- Oye, ¿donde vas, ¿qué te has creido? - dijo cabreada. Luego le miró bien y lo vió demasiado turbado en su expresión - ¿te pasa algo? - dijo más amablemente.

Vegeta sólo la miró y no sabiendo que decirle se alejó de allí volando.

Bulma suspiró - ¿Y ahora qué?. Ese idiota viene aquí por los robots, y en lugar de eso me dice que no sabe lo que le he hecho, me besa, hacemos el amor del modo más salvaje, emocionante, e increible de toda mi vida y se marcha con cara de asustado... Ha sido genial... mmm - sus ojos se recreaban en las escenas recientemente vividas - aún si no volviera a verle podría recordar estos momentos... hmm - sus ojos se pusieron tristes - ¿por qué se habrá marchado, ¿me habrá tomado por una cualquiera? - su ceño se frunció. Pero luego sonrió. - Al final se ha olvidado de los robots y se ha marchado sin ellos, jajajaja - rió divertida - cuando vuelva... me da igual lo que diga o digan... quiero una repetición. - Bulma se rió por lo frívola que estaba siendo. - oyyyy por Dios, pero como pudo ser así, jajaja, pero es que ha sido tan... jijiji... ¿sería este el guerrero del que dijo Bra que me enamoraría? mmm la próxima vez que venga esa chica le tendré que preguntar... pero si no es él, a mi... ¡Que me quiten lo bailao! - Bulma se fue de nuevo a trabajar, entonces percatándose de que estaba desnuda aún se rió un buen rato y se puso otra ropa - si alguien viniver y me viera trabajar desnuda ¿qué iban a pensar de mi? jajajaja.

Vegeta llegó al campamento saiyajin y entonces se percató de que no había traido los robots de entrenamiento. Sin embargo no podía ir allí de nuevo, no después de haber apareado y unido con la humana, ¡si él lo que quería era olvidarse de ella de una vez por todas!. ¿O no?. Lo mejor sería no verla así que...

- MOCOSAAA - Bra se volvió hacia el con mirada más que cabreada.

- Ve a recoger los robots de entrenamiento que rompistes - djo el muy serio cruzando los brazos.

- Envía a Kakarotto - dijo ella imitando la pose.

- "Por que tiene que ser tan terca..." Te lo he dicho a tí - vena en la frente.

- No iré - sonrisa maliciosa mientras se alejaba.

Vegeta la paró en seco.

- Mira... mocosa... no te lo voy a repetir... si no vas ahora mismo a por los robots de entrenamiento... - ojos que se estrechan.

- ¿Que...? - ojos que se estrechan también.

- Voy a... - mirada que fulmina.

- ¿Que...? - voz baja heladora y mirada que cruza rayos con la de él.

- Tendrás que compartir cuarto y cámara de gravedad con Kakarotto - sonrisa triunfal. Bra no soportaba a Goku, era tan... ¿inocente, esa no era la palabra... ¿exasperante?... tampoco... ARRGGGGG. Si, esa era la palabra correcta: Arrrgggggg.

- JA, no te ateverás... - ceja que se arquea.

- Observa... - sonrisa maliciosa.

- DETENTE - vena que se enciende. - iré por esta vez, pero la próxima vez irá Kakarotto, ¿queda claro?.

- Hmp - Vegeta se volvió sonriente para entrenar en la cámara de gravedad.

Bra se fue refunfuñando en dirección hacia donde estaba Bulma.

- ¿Bulma? "espero que no empiece a preguntarme nada, por Dios..." - brazos cruzados.

Bulma salió de la casa corriendo - Bra, que alegría verte, ¿necesitas más compresas? (en algunos paises se llaman toallas higienicas, tampax... tema de mujeres una vez al més... ¿comprendido?) - Bra se sonrojó levemente.

- Mmmm si, dame algunas... "me toca dentro de unos días" - suspiró de una chica roja como un tomate. - pero he venido por los robots de entrenamiento.

Bulma paró su paso antes de entrar en la casa por un segundo, luego volvió donde estaba Bra y le preguntó sin tapujos.

- Bra, ¿en el futuro yo estoy casada con Vegeta? - Bra tragó saliba.

- Te dije que no podía responder a nada más... - se cruzó de brazos.

- Es que él antes... vino y... nosotros hiciemos el amor - comenzó a llorar - fue fantástico, lo más increible que sentí en toda mi vida... - siguió llorando.

- "no quiero escuchar esto... no quiero escuchar esto... ya he tenido bastantes situaciones traumáticas" POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOS ¿es que no tienes decoro? -

- Por favor... - lloró Bulma.

- Ayyyssss no llores ma... - sudor en la frente al frenar antes de decir la palabra maldita.

- ¿Eh? - ojos que se estrechan.

- Mala, digo que eres una persona mala - saliendo del paso.

- ¿Por qué? - desconcertada.

- Arggg mira, si, estás con él, ¿contenta, ahora déjame en paz, dame esos malditos robots de entrenamientos, y las compresas y deja de preguntarme cosas y de llorar... y... y...y... - alzó un dedo para decir algo más, miró a su madre a los ojos y entonces... - me voy - Bra cogió los robots de entrenamientos y salió volando a toda velocidad maldiciendo su mala suerte.

----------------------------------


	24. Locura

**Capítulo 24: Locura.**

**Planeta tierra... año 795 del Dragón.**

- Entonces... ¿Vegeta ya ha viajado para traerla de vuelta? - sus ojos buscaron algún indicio de alegría en los azules.

- Si... - contestó tristemente la muchacha. - Goten, ¿qué pasó esa noche? - los ojos de su sobrina necesitaban una respuesta urgente.

- Pan... - él agachó su cabeza apesadumbrado. - yo... no quería... -

- Tío Goten, conozco a Pan desde que eramos niñas, hemos sido las mejores amigas, se todo acerca de ella, y se lo suficiente como para imaginar que si quiso estar a solas contigo la otra noche era... - Pan no sabía si continuar o no, así que hizo una pausa leve tratando de observar la reacción de su tío.

- He sido un estúpido. - él la miró. - Un maldito cobarde... dejé que Mirai cargara con todo el peso de responsabilidad cuando yo fui tan culpable como él, o más.

- Por favor, dime que pasó - insistió Pan.

- Bra... me besó, y yo... la besé también, pero luego sentí miedo, no se de qué, pero supongo que tenía miedo de hacerle daño, o... no se, Pan, de verdad, no se... - Goten no podía contarle sus más íntimos sentimientos a su sobrina. No podía decirle que tenía miedo de defraudar a Vegeta porque en el fondo le hubiera gustado que Vegeta hubiera sido su padre en lugar de Goku. Goten tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Pan le abrazó levemente. - en la máquina del tiempo yo fui cruel con ella, debí haber caido en la cuenta de que Bra tiene un genio parecido a Vegeta, ella me demostró sus sentimientos y yo... herí su orgullo, pensé que así sería mejor, no caí en que estabamos en un mal lugar para discutir, no me percaté de las terribles consecuencias que podría desencadenar si peleabamos y ella se puso furiosa, me golpeó lanzándome lejos... Ya sabes lo que pasó. ¿y si está muerta Pan? - los ojos del muchacho se hicieron vidriosos. Por mi culpa... - Pan no sabía bien que decir. - y ¿sabes lo peor?... lo peor es que la amo Pan, pero era demasiado cobarde como para admitir eso... Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?.

- Tío, por favor, no sufras, estoy segura de que Vegeta la va a traer de vuelta muy pronto, es cuestión de unas horas más, quizás ahora mismo, en apenas unos minutos más me llamará Trunks diciendome que ya están de vuelta. No en vano Vegeta tiene poder suficiente para acabar con Freezer y su ejército sin problemas. Además Bra seguro que está haciendo la vida imposible a todos ellos, jajaja conociéndola... - Goten sonrió un poco con aquellas palabras. - y cuando sepa que la amas se sentirá en las nubes... lleva enamorada de tí desde que tenía 12 años, ¿sabías? - Goten miró con tristeza a su sobrina tratando de convencerse de que todo era tan simple como ella lo ponía.

----------------------------

**Sala del Tiempo... año 757 del Dragón.**

**8º més de entrenamiento.**

Campamento saiyajin.

Bra se apoyaba en las escaleras de la sala de gravedad, quitó el tapón de la bebida. Ultimamente procuraba tomar sorbos más pequeños cada vez, para evitar episodios de locura, pero su caracter se estaba haciendo retorcido, y el tormento interior era cada vez peor. Su cerebro le pedía más dosis, ella frenó su mano con mucho esfuerzo antes de tomar otro sorbo, teniendo un pequeño momento de lucidez...

- "Tengo que dejar esto, está acabando conmigo" - el sudor inundaba su cabeza, durante los últimos meses había dormido apenas 3 horas cada día. Eso sin contar, claro está, cuando su cuerpo se colpsaba y caía casi muerta al suelo. Tenía insomnio, tampoco quería dormir. Sabía que todos los excesos le pasarían factura. Llevaba 15 días sin sufrir un colapso, era todo un record... Bra se repitió a si misma que eso era porque ella controlaba la situación. - "yo controlo esto, puedo dejar de tomarlo cuando quiera, sólo que ahora, ahora es útil para mis propósitos... cuando vuelva a casa, entonces lo dejaré, eso es..." - esa frase se la repetía cada día, cuando la droga le ayudaba a superar el dolor físico, el dolor espiritual, el dolor de los recuerdos malditos, el dolor de vivir con un padre que la maltrataba constantemente. Vegeta... ¿por qué era tan cruel con ella?. Bra había optado por diferenciar a Vegeta de su padre. Eran como Mirai, y como Trunks, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo ki, pero distintos pensamientos y personalidades. No, Vegeta no era su padre por mucho que hablara como su padre... pero ¿fue de verdad su padre en el pasado asi de cruel y despiadado?. Bulma estaba embarazada de él. Desesperada de encontrarse encerrada durante todo su embarazo en aquella maldita sala del tiempo de la cual no podía salir hasta completar el año. El bebe tendría que nacer allí mismo. ¿Quien asistiría al parto?... ¿Ella tendría que asistirla solo por ser mujer?. ¿Qué sabía ella de partos? - "Mamá... debes estar pasándolo muy mal... pero yo no se que hacer" - El bebé nacería dentro de 3 meses más, justo un més antes de que salieran. ¿Y si habían complicaciones en el parto?. ¿Y si el bebe moría por no saber atenderla?. Definitivamente Bra no podía cargar con tantas responsabilidades sobre su mente cansada. Para colmo Vegeta se había desentendido del bebé... Cuando Goku se lo dijo, él se enfadó y comenzó a entrenar como un loco. Sus únicas palabras fueron "métete en tus asuntos Kakarotto, no me interesa lo que le pase a esa mujer estúpida". Todo corazón... - "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?. No puedo soportar más todo esto... es demasiado para mi, yo... hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy se supone que cumplo 16 años... si estuviera en casa mami me organizaría una preciosa fiesta, Pan y yo iríamos de compras, bailaríamos, comeríamos una hermosa tarta de cumpleaños, todos me cantarían felices... pero aquí estoy yo, en este maldito agujero, con esta maldita botella de mierda... Freezer viene y yo no he conseguido alcanzar el estado Super Saiyajin, y no lo conseguiré nunca, no sirvo... soy una inutil... y Vegeta no lo alcanzará tampoco porque es un monstruo... Goku... es la única esperanza, si el se transformase en Super Saiyajin. ¿Y si Freezer vence a todos? ¿y si les mata y luego me quiere conservar para torturarme? " - Bra comenzó a llorar sólo pensando en esa posibilidad. La frase de Freezer le atraveró el alma al recordarla "¿matarte?... ahora que comenzamos a divertirnos... Eres la mejor puta que he gozado nunca...". No, ahora no podía dejar de tomar su dosis, no podía hundirse en esos momentos, ahora tenía que sobrevivir como fuera, además ella podía controlar la droga, había descubierto como hacer que su cuerpo la tolerase mejor, tomándola después de haber comido algo, a pequeños sorbos espaciados durante el día, incuso había ideado un horario perfecto, todo lo tenía planeado. Además la bebida le hacía más agresiva y eso era bueno para la batalla, ¿no?... ahora no podía dejar de tomarla, pero en cuanto se fuera a casa la dejaría sin problemas, ella podía controlar todo. - Feliz cumpleaños, Bra - se dijo en alto antes de brindarse un buen sorbo de su bebida en la soledad de la noche. Total, había logrado no sufrir un colapso en 15 días...

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? Felicidades - Bra se sobresaltó poniendose en guardia - tranquila jajaja -

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Goten? - pronunció mirando fíjamente a un confuso Goku - ¡me has asustado! - se cruzó de brazos.

- Bra... ¿estás bien? - dijo acercándose un poco a ella.

- Hoy cumplo 16 años, Goten - dijo ella sonriente. - es el día más feliz de mi vida -

- Bra... ¿por qué me llamas Goten? - realmente el extremo parecido de padre e hijo, junto con el efecto de la bebida la hacían confundir su mente.

- Mami me ha organizado una bonita fiesta ¿verdad? ¿te gusta? - dijo ella totalmente sonriente.

- ¿Cómo dices, ¿Vegeta te ha dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza? - preguntó preocupado.

- Goten, la otra noche soñé cosas horribles... - dijo ella con cara inocente poniendose seria.

- ¿Qué soñaste? - contestó Goku siguiendole el juego tratando de entender qué pasaba.

- Soñé con un monstruo, con Freezer, y él... pero mi papá nunca dejaría que Freezer me hiciera daño, jajaja, fue sólo una pesadilla, no recuerdo como comenzó, pero sólo era una pesadilla... y tu estás aquí conmigo y tampoco dejarás que me pase nada malo, ¿verdad Goten? - los ojos de la chica se hicieron suplicantes mientras se abrazaba a Goku, el cual mantenía sus brazos alejados de ella lo más posible. - Tu no dejarías que nadie me hiciera daño ¿verdad? - los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas solicitando una afirmación positiva a su pregunta.

- Claro que no, Bra, no dejaré que te hagan daño, te lo prometo, pero deja de abrazarme, ¿quieres? - dijo Goku tratando de zafarse de ella. Pero Bra se aferró más a él llorando sobre su pecho.

- No dejarás que tenga más pesadillas... ¿verdad? - Goku no sabía que contestarle, realmente parecía tan desamparada como Bulma hacía apenas unos minutos atrás...

FLASH

- Goku, necesito salir de esta sala del tiempo, no puedo tener a mi bebé aquí dentro, podría pasar algo malo - dijo ella llorando - por favor, dime que no dejarás que nos pase nada malo... no puedo confiar en nadie más aquí en esta sala, estoy desesperada - se abrazó a Goku, y el correspondió el abrazo.

- Bulma, no te preocupes, ya verás como todo sale bien. El otro día hablé con Bra y me dijo que te ayudaría en el parto. - sonrió.

- Es una cría Goku, no te das cuenta, sólo tiene 15 años, por el amor de Dios... ni siquiera debería estar metida en todo este lío, pobre niña... ¿y Vegeta, ¿dijo él algo? - preguntó con esperanza.

Goku no podía mentir, pero tampoco podía decirle que lo último que dijo fue "por mi se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno", así que hizo una mueca - Bulma, él está entrenando para vencer a Freezer, estoy seguro de que cuando todo termine tendrá un tiempo para pensar y cambiará. Vamos, anímate, no me gusta verte llorar."

Fin del Flash

Esta noche las dos mujeres le habían escogido para llorar en su pecho. Sólo que Bra no era amiga de él desde la infancia, era una perfecta desconocida que en los 8 meses que llevaban conviviendo le habría dirigido la palabra apenas en contadas ocasiones y últimamente sólo para insultarle, ella parecía odiarle por completo. En realidad las últimas semanas Bra parecía evitar a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué esta noche actuaba de forma tan rara?. Además, todo el rato parecía una fiera, agresiva, alocada, cruel... cada vez que se dirigía a Raditz era para insultarle y humillarle. Sin duda estaba haciéndole un daño terrible a su hermano, en realidad Vegeta resultaba ser un santo al lado de ella en ese sentido. Sin darse cuenta Goku la fue apartando de su pecho mientras pensaba todo esto.

- Goten, ¿por qué me apartas? - dijo desesperada.

- Mira no se a que juegas Bra - pronunció sin alterarse pero con firmeza - pero no está bien como actúas, y no se por qué me llamas Goten, ni Kakarotto, mi nombre es Goku.

- ¿Goku? - Bra cerró sus ojos fuertemente, los abrió estrechándolos un poco - ¿Goten no digas bromas así? - rió de nuevo abrazándolo - eres un bromista. Goku hizo una mueca sin entender lo que pasaba.

De repente Raditz apareció detrás de ellos.

- Bonita escena... - Bra le miró y entonces sintió una pulsión recorrer toda su espina dorsal, su corazón latió fuertemente - Goten - se abrazó más a él - lo prometiste... no más pesadillas, lo prometiste... - aferró a Goku de su traje de entrenamiento.

- Raditz, no se que está diciendo, de pronto me dice Goten y me abraza - Raditz recordó aquella primera vez, cuando la encontró en la cama y le cogió la cola. Ella mencionó ese nombre también.

- Bra, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo acercándose al percatarse de que la chica estaba aterrada de miedo ante su presencia. Ella al verlo acercarse se escondió detrás de Goku.

- Goten, ayúdame, no dejes que se acerque, no dejes que me haga daño - lloró ella.

- Raditz, será mejor que no te acerques... no se que le pasa, pero parece que no está bien de la cabeza, se ha debido dar un golpe o algo... - advirtió Goku en voz baja - está actuándo más raro que de costumbre... - susurró.

Raditz no avanzó más, pero tampoco se movió del sitio esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Bra comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y se desplomó en el suelo. Raditz la abrazó.

- Goteeeennn, ahhhhhh - gritó ella aterrorizada al ver que Raditz la abrazaba y Goku se alejaba de ella un poco aún sin dejar de atenderla.

- CALMATE no voy a hacerte daño, ya está bien, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo él más mayor muy nervioso.

Goku se acercó a ella tocando su frente - está ardiendo y su pulso está al límite - dijo preocupado.

Pero Bra lanzó una patada de improviso y salió volando lejos de ellos. Raditz y Goku salieron tras ella dándole alcance enseguida. Raditz la sujetó fuertemente rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo y acariciando su frente con el otro para calmarla - está bien, no te voy a hacer daño, ¿deacuerdo? - dijo con suavidad.

Goku y su hermano se miraron sin saber qué hacer exactamente ni que pensar.

- Goten, dile a Gohan que me suelte ahora mismo - Goku abrió los ojos asombrado cuando ella dijo Son Gohan.

- ¿Son... Gohan? - el gesto del dedo de Goku haciendo círculos cerca de su cabeza, trataba de indicar a su hermano que aquella muchacha estaba loca totalmente.

- Bra, ¿Quien es Goten? - preguntó Raditz tratando de sonsacar algo.

- Gohan, a qué juegas, ¿ahora no conoces a tu hermano? - Goku supo lo que intentaba Raditz y trató de sonsacar también.

- Bra, es una bonita fiesta, ¿donde está tu madre? - Raditz puso una cara rara. ¿Ahora su hermano desvariaba diciendo que era una fiesta?.

- Mami... - Bra sonó desesperada - mamí está... ella está... - comenzó a llorar - no puedo hacerlo, no puedo... -

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer, quizás te podamos ayudar? - sonrió Goku tratando de calmarla de algún modo.

- Gohan, tu eres médico, tu podrías atender el parto de mamá, ¿verdad? - Raditz la soltó al notar el cambio repentido de humor. Ahora sonreía. - si, eso es, tu podrías atender el parto de mamá... - el guerrero la miraba apenado. Realmente su mente estaba fuera de control, había enloquecido, como la vez que quiso clavarse el cuchillo en el pecho. Pero el la amaba aún así, no sabía por qué, pero esa chica le hacía sacar unos sentimientos terriblemente fuertes en su alma.

- Claro, yo... la ayudaré... - dijo siguiéndole el juego de nuevo.

Bra le abrazó cariñosamente - Gohan, ¿donde está Pan? - preguntó inocentemente.

Raditz miró a Goku - está acostada ya, es mejor que te acuestes Bra, necesitas descansar - contestó este último.

- No tengo sueño, es mi cumpleaños... hoy cumplo 16 años, ya soy una mujer - sonrió - tengo que buscar a papá... seguro que no ha querido ir a la fiesta, pero se que me guarda un regalo, siempre lo hace... - Bra se separó de ellos y fue volando hacia la Cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta acababa de entrar a entrenar. Ambos hermanos se miraron con un terrible miedo. Definitivamente aquella chica iba a ir a molestar al príncipe. En cuanto él se diera cuenta de que estaba loca la iba a matar. Pero Bra estaba ya en la puerta. Raditz voló para cogerla antes de llamar. Demasiado tarde, había pegado en la puerta. Goku la cogió de la cintura y Raditz le apartó el brazo tapando la boca de la que ahora era una chiquilla indefensa. Demasiado tarde, un sonido de fastidio provenía del interior de la cámara de gravedad...

-----------------------


	25. Locura colectiva

Hola amigas y amigos, gracias por los nuevos reviews. Si no fuera por los animos que me dais creo que me hubiera aburrido de escribir.

**Saturno**. Me alegra saber que andas contando mi historia a tus amigas, ¿tanto engancha, que ilusión me hace, de verdad. Bueno lo de Marron y Uub. Quiero introducirlos en escena muy pronto en este mismo fic... aunque habrá un lío terrible de por medio, pero no puedo contar más. Respecto a tu otra pregunta acerca de Raditz, te recomiendo leer un fic titulado Revelación Maldita, búscalo en Google y te aparecerá para leerlo en ameban. Está genial y allí se explica muy bien la trama de como Raditz descubre que su hermano Kakarotto está vivo y va a buscarlo. Me he inspirado en ese fic bastante para hacer el mío.

**Shadir**. ¿Aplaudes a la musa o a mi?. Mejor a la mi, porque yo ando hoy con un sueñoooo anoche me dió por trasnochar, me enfadé y decidí hacer sufrir al causante de mi enfado, lo malo es que esta mañana a madrugar... y toy que me caigo de sueño, así que a ver si con tus aplausos me despejo para continuar el fic.

**Heroina y Solei**. Encantada de conoceros, tengo un par de buenos amigos de México, precioso país el vuestro... Gracias por los ánimos. La historia tiene para rato, ¿cuántos capítulos?... ni yo misma lo se, pero para que os hagais una idea... tiene que tener lugar la batalla contra Freezer, Zarbón, Dodoria y las fuerzas especiales, volver Bra a su tiempo y hacer sufrir mucho, mucho, mucho a Goten... aparecerán Uub y Marrón, todo se liará tremendamente y encima ¡alguien tiene que sacarla de las drogas! ¿pero quieeeen?. Respecto a como de sexuales son los saiyajins... no entiendo muy bien a qué os referís. Pero vamos, por si responde a vuestra pregunta, con ese cuerpo cuadrado de músculos, con esa resistencia física, y esa fuerza descomunal, yo me cambio por Bulma ya, ¡pero ya!. (no se lo digan a mi novio, jijijijii). Ahora si os referís al tamaño de sendas partes masculinas, en cierto fic decían que los saiyajins la tenían más musculosa y portentosa también, jeje... (esas babas...) Hmmm, hasta pronto.

**Demona**. Me alegra haber cambiado tu opinión acerca de Bra. Es uno de mis personajes preferidos. Por cierto, a mi el yaoi tampoco me gusta nada, pero es que Zarbón tiene planta de gay, lo siento, pero a Zarbón no me lo imagino con ninguna mujer... y yo tengo un ojo para estas cosas... Tanta cadenita, tantas perlitas, tanto glamour... vamos... El capítulo 2 reconozco que me quedó pasteloso, es verdad, pero bueno, me pilló con el sindrome premenstrual, que me pongo demasiado azucarada, que se le va a hacer... pero está bien que el fic tenga un poquito de todo... Mirai... posiblemente le de más protagonismo a la vuelta de Bra. Te prometo un especial Mirai y Vegeta... Lo del trauma de los personajes... lo siento, es que me gusta un poco el drama, pero siempre lo digo, a mi los finales me gustan felices. No te preocupes que no terminará subrealista, ni dramático, más que nada porque después de empicaros tantos capítulos, si encima acabase mal, creo que me lincharíais colectivamente... y aprecio mi vida, joer... jeje.

------------------------------

**Capítulo 25: Locura colectiva.**

- No tengo sueño, es mi cumpleaños... hoy cumplo 16 años, ya soy una mujer - sonrió - tengo que buscar a papá... seguro que no ha querido ir a la fiesta, pero se que me guarda un regalo, siempre lo hace... - Bra se separó de ellos y fue volando hacia la Cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta acababa de entrar a entrenar. Ambos hermanos se miraron con un terrible miedo. Definitivamente aquella chica iba a ir a molestar al príncipe. En cuanto él se diera cuenta de que estaba loca la iba a matar. Pero Bra estaba ya en la puerta. Raditz voló para cogerla antes de llamar. Demasiado tarde, había pegado en la puerta. Goku la cogió de la cintura y Raditz le apartó el brazo tapando la boca de la que ahora era una chiquilla indefensa. Demasiado tarde, un sonido de fastidio provenía del interior de la cámara de gravedad...

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm - Bra trataba de hablar forcejeando en el agarre de ambos guerreros. De pronto Vegeta abrió la puerta de la Cámara de gravedad. Su ceño fruncido varió levemente en una ceja arqueada ante la visión de sus ojos.

Goku tenía a Bra sujetada por la cintura, Bra al revolverse del agarre acabó con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Raditz, el cual le seguía tapando la boca, quedando ella en un sadwich verdaderamente sospechoso y más propio de un 'menage a trois'. Tanto Goku como Raditz al ver la expresión de Vegeta se percataron de la posición que habían adoptado por accidente y la soltaron de golpe haciendo que ella se desplomase de culo en el suelo. Los dos hermanos temblaban de miedo ante la posible reacción de Vegeta, pero entonces Bra se levantó y se abrazó al cuello de Vegeta. Raditz y Goku hicieron una mueca dolorosa al ver aquello. Vegeta comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en la ceja y una gran gota de sudor cuando...

- Papá, Goten y Gohan estaban molestándome. - dijo ella muy molesta sin dejar de abrazarle del cuello.

- ¡Suéltame inmediatamente! - Bra le soltó y se cruzó de brazos observando como Vegeta se acercaba a los hermanos con expresión asesina en su mirada.

- Vosotros, ¿qué significa esto? - dijo en voz baja haciendo que los otros tragaran saliba.

- Papá, déjales, no merece la pena que les hagas nada, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? - dijo sonriente agarrando del brazo a Vegeta, el cual la miraba asombrado por aquellas palabras.

- Deja... de... llamarme... papá... - sentenció cerrando los ojos y poniéndose rojo progresivamente mientras que la vena de su cabeza se hinchaba cada vez más.

- II Prometiste que en mi 16 cumpleaños me contarías la historia de mi abuela Cárrotte II - pronunció en Saiyajin poniendo cara de pucherito.

El príncipe al escuchar aquella última afirmación sorprendente la agarró del brazo fuertemente y la metió dentro de la sala de gravedad. Sin embargo Raditz le siguió dentro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, insecto? - Vegeta no se volvió a mirarle sosteniendo aún más fuertemente a Bra del brazo, la cual se quejaba un poco por el fuerte asimiento inesperado, aunque los efectos de la droga evitaban que le doliera el asimiento capaz de romperle el brazo.

- Sueltalá... - pronunció entre dientes.

Vegeta se volvió a él con unos ojos que si pudieran echarían llamaradas de fuego y que sobrecogieron a Raditz. Soltó a Bra de repente. - ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa manera? vas a morir ahora mismo. - amenazó levantando un dedo y señalando al guerrero.

De la punta de su dedo salió un resplandor de ki. Raditz se puso en guardia.

- VEGETA - Goku gritó tratando de evitar aquello y poniendose en guardia también.

Bra miró a su padre, luego miró a Raditz, de nuevo a su padre, de nuevo a Raditz y entonces encontró la mirada del guerrero dedicándole una sonrisa leve antes de morir. Por más que se defendiera, Vegeta seguía siendo más poderoso que él. Iba a morir.

El haz de luz salió disparado del dedo de Vegeta, Raditz no lo vió siquiera, cerró los ojos confuso, por un segundo pensó que le debían haber atravesado el corazón, pero sin embargo no sentía dolor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Bra. Ella había parado el rayo con su cuerpo. Bra se desplomó en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad recordando aquella conversación con su madre cuando ella apenas tenía 4 años y acababa de escuchar que su padre había sido un asesino despiadado.

_FLASH_

_- Pero si no supieras que hacer daño a los débiles es malo, tú aunque no fueras mala, no sabrías que actuabas mal. ¿verdad?._

_Bra dejó de llorar y puso una cara extraña de concentración tratando de codificar lo que acababan de decirle. Al paso de unos segundos de pensar con ahinco._

_- Entonces... es como cuando yo cogí al gatito del abuelito y lo estrujé... y casi le hice mucho daño sin querer y tu me dijiste que eso era malo... y yo ya no lo hice más, por eso... ¿a papi nadie le dijo que era malo matar gente? -_

_- Eso es Bra, mi niña, ¡pero que inteligente eres! -_

_FIN del Flash_

Los ojos de Bra se llenaron de lágrimas, encontrandose con la mirada dolorosa de Raditz, sonrió levemente al hombre que había salvado, luego sus ojos se cerraron. Se desplomó brutalmente en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad ante la mirada horrorizada de todos los presentes.

Raditz pensó que enloquecía de rabia - LA HAS MATADO, MALDITO BASTARDO... - gritó a Vegeta que sentía una presión en el pecho después de lo sucedido y aún no codificaba lo sucedido.

En ese momento los cabellos de Raditz se electrizaron, su ki comenzó a elevarse enormemente, sus músculos parecían hacerse más voluminosos y fuertes, rayos de energía surcaron su cuerpo electrificando el ambiente. Su larga melena comenzó a brillar con destellos de energía. Sus ojos se volvieron azules, su pelo se transformó en rubio de repente erizándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Vegeta se puso en guardia. El ataque de Raditz fue fortísimo directo al estómago, enviándo al príncipe a estrellarse contra la pared no dando crédito de lo que veían sus ojos, escupiendo sangre. Vegeta no podía ni moverse después del tremendo golpe recibido. Raditz se acercó a él léntamente, pero sin pausa alguna, implacáblemente, dispuesto a matar a quien le había arrebatado la única cosa que él había amado en este mundo, pero entonces...

- DETENTEEEE - gritó Bra deseperada haciendo que él se volviera a comprobar que sus oidos no le engañaban. Bra se levantó del suelo. Goku guardó la bolsa de semillas de hermitaño que siempre llevaba consigo. Bra estaba mal herida, pero no estaba muerta, gracias a una semilla senzu sus heridas se recuperaron e incluso salió del estado enfermo en que se encontraba tras la bebida. - Raditz, ¡lo has conseguido, ¡has logrado transformarte en Super Saiyajin! - gritó ella emocionada sin recordar siquiera el suceso anterior, y feliz al ver que por fin había un poco de esperanza. Goku se acercó a Vegeta dispuesto a darle otra de las semillas, pero Vegeta rechazó su ayuda levantándose con esfuerzo y volando lejos de ellos. Raditz miró sus manos, observó su pelo y sonrió. Fue hacia Bra sin perder su estado S.S. y comprobó que extrañamente ella estaba bien.

- Bra... - alcanzó a decir al abrazarla. Bra estaba tan contenta que le correspondió abrazandolo fuertemente también, obviando la salida rápida que había efectuado Vegeta. Goku miró a su hermano y sonrió alejándose de ellos y dejándoles sólos en la sala. Raditz sonrió al ver que Kakarotto se marchaba también. Su pelo volvía a hacerse oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Sus brazos estrecharon más fuertemente a Bra tomándola por la cintura y levantándola en el aire hasta que ella quedó a la altura de su rostro. Ella se sonrojó, él sonrió levemente al percatarse de ello y al notar que no hubieron protestas a su asimiento... la besó apasionadamente.

**Mientras tanto... a unos kilómetros de allí...**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Gritó Vegeta - No es posible... yo estaba destinado a ser el Super Saiyajin legendario. Ese malito Raditz... ¿cómo ha podido superarme? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - la rabia era expulsada con grandes desprendimientos de energía que se extendían por kilómetros a la redonda.

Mientras que desfogaba su ira, llegó a su mente el recuerdo de cuando Bra les explicó cómo transformarse en Super Saiyajin.

_FLASH_

_- Para alcanzar el estado Super Saiyajin, existen 3 condiciones - prosiguió ella ganando la atención de todos los presentes. - tener el corazón puro y enfocado hacia el bien, amar a alguien lo suficiente como para sentir dolor físico sólo pensando en perder a esa persona, y dejarse inundar por la furia ante la necesidad de luchar para salvaguardar un bien supremo. - Después de pronunciar estas palabras todos quedaron perplejos._

_Goku entonces sonrió visiblemente - Bueno, entonces creo que no será difícil lograrlo... - rió ganando una mirada de odio de parte del príncipe._

_- INSECTO tu jamás podrías llegar a transformarte en Super Saiyajin. Además, dudo de que las condiciones que has dicho sean ciertas. ¿De donde has sacado semejantes estupideces? Amor... corazón puro... bien supremo... un saiyajin vive odiando, su corazón debe ser duro como el hielo, y no existe más bien supremo para nuestra raza que el supremo placer de la sangre de nuestros enemigos y sus huesos machacados - al terminar su discurso, Raditz parecía enorgullecerse de tales afirmaciones. Bra dejó escapar un suspiro pensando en lo difícil que sería para su padre transformarse en Super Saiyajin con esas ideas, y Goku frunció el ceño en la desaprobación de tales afirmaciones. Por suerte Bra lo alcanzó antes de que hablara algo que a Vegeta le hiciera patearle. - ¿No tienes hambre Goku? - dijo ella para desviar su atención. Las tripas del héroe sonaron de inmediato reconociendo la evidencia. Goku se marchó para comer. Raditz le acompañó sintiendo las mismas protestas en su propio estómago, y Bra quedó a solas con Vegeta._

_Bra pronunció en saiyajin para ganar más veracidad a sus palabras - II Se que te chocan estas palabras, se que son contrarias a todo lo que te han enseñado como Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero te juro que si deseas transformarte tendrás que trabajar para lograr estos 3 requisitos. II -_

_FIN del Flash_

- Entonces era cierto... - Vegeta se desplomó en el suelo sujetando su cabeza entre las manos. Era un Príncipe sin trono, sin planeta, sin Reino, casi sin súbditos, pero para colmo, el súbdito que le quedaba le había superado en fuerza. Aquello era insoportable. - ¿Cómo pudo superarme? yo entrenaba a 300 cuando ellos apenas podían entrenar a 100... ¿por qué? - Amor... corazón puro... bien supremo... Raditz amaba a Bra, su corazón se había purificado con el trato de cariño de su hermano, con los sentimientos cálidos hacia Bra. Pero sobre todo, cuando pensó que Bra había muerto por protegerle, cuando vió aquellos ojos azules que él amaba dedicarle una última mirada entre lágrimas, cuando se pensó que Vegeta la había matado impúnemente, sin ella tener culpa más que de haber sufrido las torturas más terribles de la manod e Freezer y sus secuaces... el sentimiento de hacer justicia se apoderó de él, no permitiría jamás que aquel príncipe malvado hiciera daño a ningún inocente. Todos los ingredientes se mezclaron para lograr el milagro, la transformación en super Saiyajin. Vegeta no podía creer que aquellas reglas fueran ciertas, él pensó que la chica dijo todo eso para lograr que la ayudasen a destruir a Freezer, pero estaba seguro de que no debía saber las reglas para la transformación, porque de lo contrario, ella misma se hubiera transformado, de modo que se dedicó a entrenar al máximo en la línea que le habían enseñado. El amor estaba excluido de su vocabulario, el corazón puro... era una tontería, el bien supremo, una falacia. Vegeta respiró hondo. ¿Es que todo lo que le enseñaron estaba mal?. Sin pensar donde iba alzó el vuelo hacia el campamento donde se encontraba Bulma.

Entró en la casa, Bulma dormía en la cama. Su vientre abultado asumaba visiblemente entre las sábanas. Su sueño parecía muy pesado. Como si hubiera sentido la presencia de Vegeta, musitó su nombre en sueños - Vegeta... - susurró haciendo que el príncipe se estremeciera. Acercó su mano al vientre sin tocarlo siquiera, sintió un ki muy fuerte, era su hijo. SU HIJO. Y aquella mujer, era la mujer con la que había apareado, con la que había unido. ¿Por qué de pronto quiso verla, ¿es que todo lo que le enseñaron estaba equivocado?... La observó mucho rato mientras dormía. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de ella de pronto - Vegeta... no me dejes... - musitaba en sueños. El se sintió acongojado por aquellas palabras. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente. Luego desapareció volando a toda velocidad. Bulma despertó, tocó sus labio calientes aún por el beso recibido, miró la ventana abierta, ella la había dejado cerrada al acostarse, estaba segura de ello. - ¿Vegeta? - Nadie contestó. Ella suspiró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero dejó la ventana abierta.

--------------------------


	26. Luchas del alma

**Nota de la Autora:** Debo aclarar un asuntillo antes de continuar. Supongo que a más de uno le habrá sorprendido que Raditz fuera quien se transformó en Super Saiyajin primero. Lo siento, se que era algo inesperado, pero si todo fuera típico... el fic dejaría de ser emocionante, además, tenía que ser así por dos razones. El único que de momento cumplía los requisitos para transformarse era Raditz. El detonante era claramente, sus sentimientos hacia Bra, que siempre estaba al límite en su relación con Vegeta, y el príncipe ya estaba bastante extresado con sus luchas internas, con su futura paternidad, y sus sentimientos encontrados hacia Bulma, como para tenerle paciencia a sus 'súbditos'. Por otro lado, se que quizás a muchos les sorprenda que se transformase, siendo que el príncipe entrenaba con gravedad 300 y Raditz con gravedad 100. Pero es que hay que pensar que cuando Goku se transformó en S.S. en la batalla de Namek, lo hizo después de ver como mataban a Krilín, y después de haber entrenado con gravedad 100 en la nave espacial construida por el padre de Bulma. Por lo tanto, en la transformación a S.S. no es tan importante el nivel de pelea que se tenga, sino cumplir los requisitos para lograr el objetivo. Eso es lo que finalmente ha comprendido el príncipe. En su época le costó 3 años de entrenar a gravedad 300 darse cuenta de este detalle, pero vivir todo de primera mano, tener que convivir con sus ahora contrincantes, le está ofreciendo una visión más clarificadora de la verdad. En realidad Vegeta podría ser el guerrero más poderoso si definitivamente se liberase de tantos sentimientos negativos que arrastra en su alma, y ahí radica la fuerza increible de guerreros como Goku y Son Gohan. Ellos mantienen su corazón puro. A mayor pureza de corazón, se pueden alcanzar cotas más altas de poder. Son mis conclusiones, ¿que os parece?.

-------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 26: Luchas del alma.**

- ¡Suéltame! - Bra se revolvió del abrazo de Raditz. Él la liberó inmediatamente con una expresión de desolación y desconcierto. - no.. vuelvas... a... tocarme... ¿crees que porque ahora eres un Super Saiyajin vas a conseguir violarme? - dijo ella roja de furia.

- Yo no te estaba violando - se defendió él - pensé que tu también deseabas besarme. - la miró a los ojos encarándola.

- No me digas... y pensabas hacer mi sueño realidad... que considerado... - gruñó con ironía. - TE ODIO mono estúpido sin clase -

Bra se dió media vuelta para salir de la sala airadamente. Raditz apretó los dientes de rabia, cerró sus puños al verla alejarse, y entonces habló. No podía seguir sufriendo así por aquella chiquilla.

- Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué me salvaste la vida? - pronunció en tono serio.

Bra se turbó levemente al escuchar aquellas declaraciones. Ella, ¿salvarle la vida, ¿cuándo, ¿cómo? y ¿dónde?. Realmente no recordaba nada de lo sucedido antes de verle transformado en Super Saiyajin. Se paró dándole la espalda justo en el arco de la puerta tratando de recordar algo de lo que pudiera haber pasado. ¿Qué habría hecho?. Ella estaba 'celebrando' a solas su triste cumpleaños, bebió un poco más de lo que debía haber bebido, y luego no recordaba nada más que despertó en el suelo... como siempre ocurría cuando se pasaba con la dosis. Eso no era nada extraño. Lo que si era extraño es que no sentía ningún dolor de cabeza en esos momentos, sus músculos no le dolían, su cuerpo se sentía genial. Hasta su mente estaba menos embotada y podía pensar con más claridad. Pero... sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en su ropa había sangre. ¿de quién era esa sangre? Raditz estaba bien, Goku también, Vegeta no estaba seriamente herido. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿de quién era esa sangre?. Un temor profundo asoló su alma. ¿Habría ella cometido algún terrible crimen?. Pero Raditz decía que ella lo había salvado, ¿de qué, ¿de quién?.

- Explícate - dijo ella seriamente sin volverse a mirarlo siquiera para que no pudiera ver la turbación que sentía en su interior.

Raditz pasó de una expresión seria a una compasiva - Realmente no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió, ¿verdad? - dijo suavemente.

Ella se sintió herida, desconcertada, aterrorizada - ¡He dicho que te expliques! ¿qué ha pasado? - rugió ella aún de espaldas, sin saber si sería mejor salir corriendo de allí y acabar con su vida para dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas o permanecer a escuchar lo que había hecho mientras estaba bajo los efectos de aquella poción maldita.

- Enloqueciste - Bra se volvió de pronto a comprobar su mirada, su corazón palpitaba furiosamente, terror, sentía terror ante aquella declaración, quería, necesitaba, tenía que adivinar en sus ojos lo que no diría con sus palabras. Él continuó seriamente sin parecer inmutarse ante el desequilibrio que había originado en ella - comenzaste a llamarnos a Goku y a mi por otros nombres. Decías que era tu cumpleaños y estabas en una fiesta. Fuiste a ver a Vegeta, confundiéndolo por tu padre y te abrazaste a él. Entonces le dijiste en saiyajin que querías que te contase la historia de tu abuela Cárrotte, y él te llevó dentro. Pensé que te mataría, y no estabas en un estado adecuado como para poder defenderte. Yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, porque... a pesar de lo que puedas pensar de mi, a pesar de que crees que sólo deseo aprovecharme de tí y violarte, que sólo pretengo ganar tu confianza para hacerte daño, estás equivocada, yo sólo deseo que seas mi compañera de por vida - Bra abrió los ojos desconcertada por aquellas declaraciones. Raditz viendo el efecto que causaron sus palabras quiso quitar salsa al asunto - pero eso no importa ahora. Resulta, que Vegeta se enfadó con mi presencia, yo le dije que te soltara y él se dispuso a matarme, y lo hubiera logrado, de no haber sido porque tu te interpusiste en la trayectoria del disparo de ki. Cuando vi que te había dado de lleno y que caías al suelo, pensé que te había matado. La furia que sentí, yo... pensé que te había perdido para siempre, ¿es esto amor? - preguntó desesperado - a mi me enseñaron que los saiyajins no sienten amor, pero lo que siento dentro de mí no puede ser otra cosa - Bra se tranquilizó un poco al saber que la sangre era de ella y que no había cometido ningún crimen, pero aquella declaración de amor no era exactamente lo que ella esperaba escuchar. - Supongo que por eso logré hacer la transformación, ¿verdad, tenías razón en los requisitos. Supongo que he cambiado. Bra... se que has sufrido un infierno con Freezer, se que yo estaba bajo sus órdenes y he cometido muchos crímenes en su nombre, pero no soy como él, he cambiado mucho durante estos meses, nunca me has dado la más mínima oportunidad de demostrarte la pureza de mis sentimientos. Supongo que la mejor forma ha sido haber alcanzado el estado legendario por tí. Pero se que no debes odiarme tanto como dices, lo se, porque me salvaste la vida a costa de la tuya propia. De no haber sido porque Goku te curó con esa estraña semilla ahora estarías muerta. Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero se que dentro de tí... - Bra puso su mano en los labios de Raditz cortando su discurso.

- No sigas, por favor... - pronunció ella dolorsamente. Raditz cogió suavemente su mano apartándola de sus labios, sonriendo levemente al sentirla tan dócil entre la suya.

- Se que dentro de ti hay muchos sentimientos, ocultas muchas cosas Bra, eres un enigma para todos nosotros, sabes cosas que escapan de la lógica. No se de donde has salido pero te pido que confies en mi. Kakarotto me enseñó a confiar en las personas. Necesitas confiar en alguien... -

Bra frunció el ceño apartando su mano de él - No necesito confiar en nadie. Sólo confío en una persona y esa persona está demasiado lejos... - Esta vez Bra no iba a llorar, se lo prometió y lo cumplió.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida? - aquella pregunta dolió. Bra no sabía por qué le dolió tanto, pero le hizo daño. Ella no recordaba nada.

- Déjame en paz - dijo volviéndose de espaldas para marcharse.

- ¿Quién es Goten? - Raditz tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si el corazón de ella pertenecía a otro, porque no podía mortificarse eternamente soñando con hacer su compañera a alguien que no pudiera corresponderle jamás.

Bra respondió mentalmente - "El culpable de que mi vida sea un infierno, me robó el corazón, me hirió el orgullo, y me empujó a este maldito agujero para ser una puta torturada, una hija maltratada y una drogadicta indigna de vivir siquiera, que encima estaba perdiendo el juicio, estaba enloqueciendo..." - sus ojos se volvieron furiosos hacia Raditz - "pero Goten pagará lo que me hizo, si logro volver a casa, juro que le haré sufrir el daño que me ha causado" -

Raditz la observaba viendo como su rostro transmutaba en una expresión de odio, en una expresión sádica incluso. Ella se percató de que la estaban analizando.

- Goten sólo es un pobre diablo - susurró gélidamente. - y tu, si fueras mínimamente inteligente, te alejarías de mi, porque a mi lado sólo te espera sufrir. - dijo tratando de alertar a Raditz de si misma. Una parte de ella sabía que los sentimientos que tenía no eran correctos, pero la parte que había ganado la droga le susurraba locuras que la atormentaban sobremanera.

- No tengo miedo a sufrir, he sufrido toda mi vida - sonrió el valientemente.

- Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando venzamos a Freezer me marcharé lejos, y tú no podrás venir seguirme donde voy, ni podrás localizarme siquiera, desapareceré por completo.- advirtió Bra.

- Deja que te diga algo. Los saiyajins... somos obstinados, no importa cuanto se opongan a nuestros planes, luchamos por lo que queremos hasta la muerte. No tengo miedo a sufrir. Aunque jamás me quisieras, permaneceré cerca de tí. Y si te marchas de mi lado, te buscaré por todo el Universo. Jamás permitiré que nadie te haga daño. -

- Serías capaz de soportar que me casara con otro, ¿permanecerías cerca de mi aunque yo jamás correspondiera tus sentimientos? - preguntó ella totalmente turbada.

- Si eligieras otro compañero... - Raditz abrió los ojos asombrado aún por los sentimientos que tenía en su mente - no te aseguro que no sintiera deseos de matarle, pero no podría hacerlo, porque te haría sufrir, y jamás te haría sufrir. Te buscaré, Bra, donde quieras que estés, yo estaré cerca de tí, como una sombra, cuidándote, y esperando quizás el día en que... -

- Morirás entonces buscando una ilusión estúpida, sufrirás toda tu vida obsesionado por encontrar a alguien que no existirá ya en tu mundo - sentenció ella.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - preguntó confuso no entendiendo aquella frase.

Bra tomó su cabeza con una mano, su mente estaba dividida, se sentía confusa. Por un lado sentirse tan amada, algo que ella necesitaba tanto en esos momentos... por otro lado esas ideas retorcidas de su cabeza que la atormentaban cada día más...

- Raditz, ¿es que no lo comprendes? - gritó ella.

- Te ayudaré, yo haré que recuperes la cordura. - Dijo él con firmeza. - No dejaré que lo que te hizo Freezer arruine tu mente. Confía en mi. - Bra comenzó a llorar. Se había jurado no llorar más. - Deja que cuide de ti. -

- No sabes lo que dices, estás sentenciandote a sufrir y no lo mereces. - Bra se separó de él evitando que la abrazara. - Cuando salgamos de aquí, cuando todo esto acabe, podrás conocer muchas mujeres hermosas, te casarás y tendrás hijos, olvidarás todo esto que estás diciendo. - se volvió de espaldas a él para marcharse nuevamente.

- NO, no haré nada de eso. Puede que desaparezcas, puede que seas tu la que se case y tenga hijos con otro - sentenció con rabia - quizás no me veas cerca, quizás pienses que te olvidé, pero el día que te vea llorar me tendrás a tu lado para abrazarte. No voy a cambiar de opinión, me da igual lo que pienses o sientas. Algún día... -

- Raditz, CÁLLATE YA, deja de decir todas esas cosas, ¿comprendes, yo NO TE AMO, yo no quiero a nadie, pero si sigues diciendo esas cosas te haré sufrir, no comprendes... no entiendes lo que mi mente me dicta, tienes razón, estoy perdiendo la cabeza, la locura se apodera de mi alma cada día que pasa... por favor, déjame sóla. Aléjate de mí antes de que sea demasiado tarde para tí. -

El guerrero la tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente, su enorme mano acariciaba sus cabellos azules. Con el pulgar rozaba suavemente las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas.

- Cuando mate a Freezer, cuando todo esto acabe, dejarás de tener pesadillas. Entre mis brazos nada ni nadie, podrá jamás hacerte daño. - Bra necesitaba escuchar eso, necesitaba sentirse protegida. Su autoestima era tan baja que se sentía inutil cuando estaba sobria. Las ideas de suicidio se acercaban peligrosamente a su alma cuando sentía las batallas mentales en su cerebro cansado. ¿De verdad Raditz podía ayudarla?. Pero ella no lo amaba, ella amaba a... ¿Goten? no, ella odiaba a Goten, pero lo amaba a la vez, y lo odiaba... y quería que sufriera... pero mientras que volvía a su tiempo de nuevo necesitaba calmar su alma, sentirse protegida, sentirse amada. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Ella no amaba a Raditz. Pero a él eso no le importaba. ¿O sí?. Se sentía tan bien entre esos protectores brazos, con esas caricias... Bra se aferró a su pecho y el siguió abrazándola, acariciándola susurrándole palabras en saiyajin que la hacían sentir en un arrullo.

_" II El guerrero saiyajin jamás deja de luchar. _

_Su alma salvaje es su fuerza,_

_lo que quiere, lo consigue, _

_porque lucha por conseguir lo que desea,_

_y jamás desiste en su batalla hasta la muerte._

_Su honor permanecerá durante siglos,_

_más allá del propio fin de su existencia,_

_es el sino del saiyan,_

_morir luchando, con honor,_

_luchar hasta agotar sus fuerzas,_

_y sonreir ante la muerte que se lo lleva,_

_ofreciendole la última de sus contiendas. II"_

- Es bonito eso que dices, aunque triste. - Susurró Bra.

- Mi padre me lo hizo memorizar. Es un antigüo texto saiyajin. Forma parte de un texto sagrado. - dijo él con orgullo.

- Recítame más - pidió ella.

El sonrió levemente ante esa petición, ellos se sentaron en las escaleras de la cámara de gravedad. Raditz la abrazaba y ella se recostó en su pecho sintiéndose tan protegida... tan bien después de tanto tiempo.

- Todos los niños saiyajins, debían aprender el texto del 'libro sagrado' de memoria. Nuestros abuelos nos recitaban los textos y nosotros los aprendíamos. Aún puedo recordar cuando nos reuníamos alrededor de un fuego toda la familia, puedo ver a mi abuelo, sus ojos brillantes detrás de las llamas, recitando con fuerza cada palabra sagrada. Esos textos resumen nuestro código de honor saiyajin. Los niños de clase alta tenían ejemplares del libro y los leían, pero los de la tercera clase no aprendíamos a leer, así que aprendíamos los textos al escucharlos repetitivamente cada noche. Nos consideraban tan inferiores que no se molestaban en enseñarnos a leer siquiera. Eramos sólo carne fresca en la batalla. Los guerreros de tercera clase sufrían la mayoría de las bajas... sin embargo, yo aprendí a leer - pronunció orgulloso - me enseñó Nappa. Al principio se burló de mí, pero luego me enseñó. Sentí su muerte, fue un gran guerrero, con un gran honor. Eso si, me enseñó sin que se diera cuenta Vegeta.

- ¿Tan terrible es él? - preguntó Bra acongojada.

- Supongo que él llevó la peor parte. Tenía sólo 5 años cuando entró al ejército de Freezer, y sufrió bastante por causa del maldito lagarto. - ella abrió los ojos asustada por esa última declaración.

- ¿Qué le hizo Freezer? - un escalofrío surcó todo su cuerpo.

- Físicamente nada - aclaró Raditz - pero mentalmente debió ser terrible. No se a ciencia cierta qué clase de tortura psicológica o qué clase de horrores mentales le causó, pero si se que cuando el lagarto le llamaba, y él volvía... sus ojos... su mirada... era indescriptible... Las primeras veces escuchamos que tenía pesadillas por las noches. Nappa se levantaba cada vez para tranquilizarle, él era un mocoso tan sólo, pero también era el príncipe de los saiyajins, y siempre rechazaba su ayuda haciendo que se marchase a golpes. Poco a poco fue creciendo haciéndose cada vez más frío, calculador y malvado. Pero sobre todo, era como si hubiera aprendido toda la crueldad de aquel maldito, un saiyajin es un guerrero temible, pero somos tratables fuera de la batalla. Él se hizo intratable, se convirtió casi en un segundo Freezer. Hizo un buen trabajo con él ese maldito... - Bra se estremeció y comenzó a llorar de nuevo - pero pronto va a llegar su hora. - pronunció él firmemente. Siguió recitando otro de los textos que aprendió de memoria hacía años atrás.

_"II El enemigo nos teme, nos ve llegar,_

_y sabe que ha llegado su hora._

_Su alma se retuerce porque es cobarde,_

_en el último momento que le aguarda._

_¡Sólo los saiyajins saben enfrentarse con honor en la batalla!._

_El enemigo se escapa,_

_pero será eliminado,_

_como un insecto inmundo que huye,_

_será aplastado por nosotros._

_¡Los saiyajins jamás huyen en la batalla!._

_El enemigo débil es despreciable,_

_ellos querrían que mermasen nuestras fuerzas,_

_nosotros pedimos tener adversarios terribles,_

_sólo así nos haremos más fuertes con cada contienda._

_¡Sólo los saiyajins disfrutan con un contrincante digno en la batalla!_

_El enemigo que mata un saiyajin,_

_sufrirá la venganza de la sangre,_

_no habrá clemencia para el infame,_

_quien le elimine limpiará el honor de nuestra raza._

_¡La sangre de los saiyajins será siempre vengada!.II"_

Apenas unos años atrás, semejantes frases hubieran logrado sobresaltar el corazón de Bra, pero en estos momentos, cuando la batalla contra Freezer era tan cercana, cuando había pasado por tantos horrores, cuando se sentía más Saiyajin que Humana, aquellas palabras recitadas en el idioma de sus antepasados sonaron consoladoras y reconfortantes. Sin darse cuenta siquiera se quedó dormida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir con un poco de paz.

-------

Mientras tanto, en la Corbeta espacial del Rey Cold, Mirai Vegeta (así denominaré al Vegeta del futuro para diferenciarlo del Vegeta del pasado), vagaba perdido en sus recuerdos infantiles, cuando Freezer le llamaba.

FLASH

Un niño de 6 años acudía a la llamada de Freezer. Se arrodilló ante él tal y como vió hacer un día a su propio padre. Sin embargo Freezer estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención. Reía enloquecidamente, chibi Vegeta se estremeció con esa risa, pero puso su rostro inmutable. Su careta aprendida tan bien. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes tratando de no escuchar los gritos de dolor del hombre que estaba siendo torturado por Freezer. Era un guerrero poderoso, fuerte, musculoso. Era sólo un insecto débil que no merecía vivir, se convenció el niño.

Por fin el lagarto se percató de la presencia de la personita que había hecho llamar.

- Vegeta, acércate... - dijo susurrante con voz sádica. - mira, observa este maldito, es un traidor del Imperio. Merece morir léntamente. He pensado que te gustaría dirigir su tortura... - el niño le miró asombrado por aquella declaración. El código saiyajin que aprendió decía que en caso de una contienda con alguien más débil, se debía matar con rapidez al insecto, evitando torturas, a no ser que se tratase de una cuestión de 'venganza de sangre'. Pero aquel guerrero no había matado a ningún saiyajin, y además, estaba en evidente desventaja. Su código de honor le indicaba que debía ser eliminado de inmediato, pero ¿torturarle antes de matarle?. ¿Era eso necesario?.

- Pequeño príncipe, averiguarás... que si quieres que te respeten, es necesario que te hagas respetar. Se lo que estás pensando, yo también he leido el 'libro sagrado' de los saiyajins. Pero él es un traidor al Imperio para el cual tu estás luchando. Ha osado matar a algunos de mis soldados. Por lo tanto merece morir torturado. Un guerrero debe saber técnicas de combate, pero un príncipe además, debe saber técnicas de tortura para hacerse respetar. ¿O querrías que tus súbditos dejaran de respetarte? se podrían revelar contra tí, incluso te matarían mientras duermes... si no lo han hecho ya es porque eres más fuerte que ellos y temen que los extermines... si observan un sólo punto de debilidad en tí, te aseguro que no dudarán en acabar contigo. Es por eso que debes aprender a ser sanguinario y cruel. Eres el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y debes hacer que todo el que escuche ese nombre tiemble sólo al oirlo. Veamos... observemos qué eres capaz de hacer... -

Chibi Vegeta comenzó a golpear dolorosamente al guerrero, mientras que era sujetado por Dodoria. Freezer entonces interrumpió la escena.

- ASI NO. Debes disfrutar de ello, ¡disfrúta con su dolor!. Quiero verte sonreir cuando le escuches gritar... quiero que sonrías cuando te acerques a él antes de machacarle los huesos. VAMOS. -

La sesión de tortura se alargó durante horas.

Fin del Flash

Freezer le enseñó cómo disfrutar, cómo causar mayor dolor, cómo torturar física y mentalmente a la vez. En cada ocasión le pedía que inventara una nueva forma de tortura que aplicar a la víctima. Los trabajos extras del niño consistían en idear originales frases y técnicas para producir dolor. Vegeta conocía a la perfección de lo que era capaz Freezer, y rezaba en su interior para que su hija no hubiera tenido que sufrir algún terrible tormento. Se odió porque llegó un momento en su vida en que él llegó a disfrutar de torturar a las víctimas. ¿Por qué habrían salido tan rápido robando la Corbeta de Freezer?. ¿Tenía algo que ver lo del matrimonio de Zarbón?. ¿Y si su hija había sido torturada?. Ese miedo se clavó en su corazón abriendo un surco de culpabilidad y horror de sí mismo y su pasado. No, pero su hija no pudo haber sido torturada, ya que pensaban casarla con Zarbón. ZARBON. Eso no encajaba. Si ese gusano era homosexual, ¿cómo iba a querer él casarse con su niña?. No, algo no encajaba en absoluto, algo estaba mal, demasiado mal... Pero al menos su hija estaba lejos del lagarto, y eso era lo importante, y parece que su yo del pasado estaba por la labor de acabar con Freezer también, así que no podía ser tan terrible. Sin embargo, aquellas punzadas en el corazón que sintió, aquellos sentimientos que le embargaron en varias ocasiones le indicaban que su hija había sufrido demasiado, y estaba sufriendo aún ahora que estaba fuera del alcance del maldito Freezer.

---------

Curiosamente Vegeta, en la sala del tiempo también recordaba el mismo fragmento de su vida. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Raditz era más poderoso que él, ¿qué autoridad tendría sobre sus súbditos?. ¿Qué camino debía tomar?. estaba en una encrucijada. Podría elegir ser terrible, tendría que entrenar duramente hasta llegar a ser más fuerte que raditz y entonces vencerle, vengar su humillación como príncipe, y recuperar el puesto que le corresponde de superioridad ante ese maldito soldado de tercera clase. Pero el problema era que para llegar a ser más fuerte que Raditz, el debía purificar su corazón, tenía que amar a alguien, y además debía luchar por un bien supremo. ¿Cómo iba él a conseguir esos requisitos?. Bulma... ¿sería ella la clave para lograrlo?. ¿Amaba él a aquella mujer?. ¿Cómo es posible que todo lo que le enseñaron que era de débiles fuera lo que le podría hacer ser el más fuerte?. Bien. Se haría el más fuerte, esa era su única prioridad en estos momentos.

De pronto un pensamiento llegó a su mente. - "¿Cómo sabía esa maldita mocosa que mi madre era Carrotte?... eso... era un secreto, sólo lo sabían unos pocos guerreros...". - Un nuevo enigma con aquella extraña mocosa. Pero él averiguaría tarde o temprano la verdad.


	27. Dolor y Fe

**AVISO: Este capítulo es muy fuerte. Bra rememora escenas de torturas y son escenas que pueden herir tu sensibilidad. Si eres menor de edad no puedes leer esto.**

**Capítulo 28: Dolor y Fe.**

Bra abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo la luz entrar en sus pupilas azules, se sentía bien, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que al levantarse no vomitaba o sentía un dolor de estómago y de cabeza tan enorme que corría a beber un poco de su 'medicina' para calmarlo. La alubia senzu había reparado su cuerpo, hasta su mente se sentía más libre ahora. No estaba curada de la adicción, pero al menos, había dormido bastantes horas y su cuerpo se había repuesto un poco. Se levantó de la cama, estaba vestida, aunque no llevaba las botas y estaba bajo las sabanas. Al levantarse algo se desplomó en el suelo. Era un pequeño librito, que parecía tener bastantes años. Estaba muy destartalado. Era de color oscuro. Bra lo abrió. Estaba escrito en idioma Saiyajin, con letras color rojo oscuro. Las páginas estaban amarillentas. Algo la sobrecogió al percatarse de que tenía entre sus manos un objeto único. Aquel librito constituía lo poco que podría conservarse del planeta de sus antepasados. Lo sostenía como si fuera una verdadera reliquia. - "¿Pero quién?... Raditz, ¡por supuesto!. El debió ponerlo aquí." - Bra salió fuera precipitadamente, quería encontrar a Raditz. Goku estaba entrenando en la sala de gravedad y el guerrero que buscaba parecía esperarla sentado en las escaleras. La expresión de su rostro era sonriente, bueno, sonrisa al estilo saiyajin.

- Por fin despertaste. ¿Sabés que has dormido 12 horas seguidas? - Bra abrió los ojos sorprendida. - generalmente duermes sólo 3 horas, hasta nos asustamos pensando que estabas enferma por dormir tanto. Pero comprobamos que sólo tenías un sueño muy pesado. - rió. - No quise despertarte. - sus palabras sonaban tiernas aunque fuertes, ya que su tono de voz y su forma de hablar era bastante ruda en sí.

Bra se acercó y sonrió levemente. Se sentó en las escaleras, no demasiado cerca de Raditz. Con expresión seria le enseñó el libro y le miró a los ojos como pidiendole una explicación. Él entendió perfectamente esa mirada.

- Es un ejemplar del 'libro sagrado de los saiyajins'. Pensé que querrías verlo. Anoche te quedaste dormida mientras te recitaba. - Sonrió levemente mirándola de reojo.

- Lo siento - Musitó ella bajando su mirada, sintiendo verguenza por haberse dormido mientras escuchaba algo tan significativo de sus antepasados. Raditz abrió los ojos en el choque, ¿ella le estaba diciendo que lo sentía?. Era la primera vez que aquella chiquilla le decía alguna palabra tan tímida y sentida. Y realmente se estaba disculpando por algo que para él fue hasta agradable. Tenerla entre sus brazos, con esa expresión de paz en su rostro, sentir la calidez de su respiración en su pecho. Aquella noche la sostuvo abrazada varias horas sólo para observarla, para tenerla cerca de sí. Ella podría haberse disculpado de meses de insultos y agravios... y se disculpaba por dormirse durante su recitado entre sus brazos. Raditz comenzó a reirse entre dientes. Realmente era algo muy gracioso. Bra frunció el ceño.

- Se puede saber... ¿de qué te ries? - dijo enojada ganando la seriedad forzada del guerrero.

- ¿Sabes leer saiyajin? - internamente esperaba que contestase que no, ¿cómo iba ella a saber saiyajin?.

- eh, si - volvió a decir tímidamente.

- ¿Sí, pero... ¿cómo? - no salía de su asombro.

- Me gusta cómo recitas, no quise quedarme dormida anoche, realmente me gustó lo que recitaste. - En el rostro de Raditz se volvió a dibujar una sonrisa - ¿Cómo es que tienes este libro? - ahora la sonrisa se borró hacia una expresión triste.

- Me lo dió mi padre - pronunció dolorosamente. - Bardok... él nunca me educó como si fuera un niño de tercera clase. Siempre me dijo que la clase se lleva dentro de cada cual. Fue un gran guerrero. Logró ascender a puestos insospechados para un guerrero de tercera clase. Antes de que Vegetasei fuera destruido, yo fui enviado a una misión muy difícil. Las esperanzas de sobrevivir eran bastante escasas. Antes de marcharme mi padre me dió este libro y me prometió que cuando volviera de la misión me enseñaría a leer. Él sabía leer. Era un gran saiyajin, y un gran guerrero. Por desgracia... Vegetasei fue alcanzada por un meteorito y... fue destruida... durante años, sentí envidia de mis compañeros muertos en aquella batalla, sentí rabia de ser el único superviviente... no se por qué te cuento todo esto... - medio sonrió siguiendo aún con la mirada triste. - Fue una deshonra para mi pueblo acabar así, fue injusto... indigno... -

- Raditz... - el la miró aún con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido de la rabia. - Vegetasei no fue destruida por ningún meteorito... - Bra hablaba sin mirarle, con sus ojos fijos en aquel viejo libro.

- ¿Qué dices? - Él preguntó muy suavemente, porque no sabía qué pensar. ¿Estaría Bra desvariando de nuevo, o sabría algo que él ignoraba?.

- No me mires así como si estuviera loca, te aseguro que ahora mismo se muy bien lo que digo... - gruño ella al percatarse de la expresión de su acompañante. Él suspiró aliviado, pero enseguida supo que conocería una dolorosa verdad. - Fue Freezer... el destruyó a los saiyajins porque tenía miedo de que se hicieran demasiado poderosos como para poder controlarlos. Eso fue lo que pasó... Luego os dijo que había sido un meteorito para humillaros... - Raditz sintió una rabia inmensa. ¿Por qué el había creido lo del meteorito?. Había sido un estúpido. Aquella explicación era mucho más lógica. Sin darse cuenta se había transformado en Super Saiyajin.

- Será mejor que reserves tus fuerzas para Freezer... - Afirmó ella seriamente.

- Acabaré con él, lo juro, aunque me cueste mi propia vida, ¡juro que vengaré la sangre de nuestro pueblo! - gritó él.

- Toma. - Bra le entregó el libro y se dispuso a marcharse a entrenar, pero entonces se dió cuenta de un gran detalle...

- ¿Dónde está la otra Cámara de gravedad? - una gota de sudor se dejó ver en su frente.

- Se la llevó Vegeta. Esta madrugada recogió algo de provisiones y la cámara. Se marchó a entrenar lejos del campamento. Creo que no puede soportar que un guerrero de tercera clase le superase... - él se sentía muy orgulloso de su logro. - Me temo que tendrás que entrenar con nosotros. No creo que debas ir a entrenar con él, no debe estar de muy buen humor... - rió.

En efecto Vegeta se había marchado kilómetros lejos del campamento saiyajin. No soportaba tener que ver la cara orgullosa de Raditz clavándose en la suya. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y demostraría que él era el guerrero más fuerte. Superaría a ese insecto de tercera clase.

- Veamos qué sabes hacer... - Bra increpó a Raditz incitándolo a un combate al aire libre. Este accedió de buena gana.

Después de la transformación Raditz había aumentado su poder de combate en estado normal, y ahora superaba a Bra, aunque sin transformase, no la superaba por mucho. La diferencia de entrenar con él, era que al contrario de Vegeta, Raditz no la mortificaba insultándola ni humillándola, sino que la alentaba mostrándole los fallos propios de su inexperiencia.

Pasaron varias horas de combate. Bra estaba al máximo de su poder, y no cedía ante Raditz. Siguieron combatiendo dentro de la cámara de gravedad mientras que Goku fue a comer algo. Gravedad 300. El combate era rápido y trepidante.

De pronto ella comenzó a notar escalofríos en su cuerpo, se comenzó a sentir mal, su desconcentración momentanea le valió un golpe fortísimo en la espalda. Se quedó en el suelo tendida por el dolor. De nuevo esa sensación... era débil, Raditz la había superado, su padre también la había superado, aunque no había alcanzado el S.S., con el entrenamiento, estos meses, se había hecho más fuerte que ella. Al final todos lograrían transformarse en Super Saiyajin menos ella. Era una inutil. Le dolía la espalda y sólo tenía ganas de llorar y dejar de combatir. No era tan fuerte como los saiyajins de aquel libro sagrado. Era una verguenza de guerrera y de mujer. Ellos no abandonan en la batalla y ella quería salir corriendo. Ella cedió a la presión de Freezer... ¿debió haberse dejado torturar hasta la muerte?.

_FLASH_

_Bra estaba en la horrible sala del tirano. Su cuerpo lleno de heridas, varios huesos rotos, la habían sometido a las torturas más terroríficas inimaginables. Todo en ella era dolor, sangre, horror. Sus manos estaban destrozadas. Su frente ardía por la fiebre. Le costaba respirar. Pero aún no había muerto. Internamente rezaba para morir pronto y no soportar más dolor._

_- ARRRGGGG - el gruto desgarrador resonó en toda la sala cuando Dodoria comenzó a atornillar un objeto en su rodilla. El dolor era demasiado insoportable, pero no se desmayaba, no se moría, le habían administrado algo para evitar que se desmayase. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas escociendo sus ojos morados y ensangrentados, casi cerrados por la inflamación. Su rostro era irreconocible. _

_- Bastardos. AAAHHHHHRRGGG - sus insultos sólo hacían que el dolor que le causaran fuera más fuerte._

_- Vamos... tu podrías acabar con esto sólo si nos dijeras la raza y el planeta de tu madre... - susurró Zarbón melosamente._

_- No se nada... ARGGGGHHH - Su otra rodilla comenzó a sentir el mismo tormento con la nueva negativa, haciendo que el nuevo dolor se sumase a los cientos de dolores de todo su cuerpo._

_- HABLA - Dodoria estaba crispado. Nunca habían tenido una víctia tan exasperantemente resistente._

_- JAJAJAJJAA AAARRRGGHHH - rió ella._

_- ¿De qué te ríes? - gritó Zarbón._

_- Aún así... soy... más bonita... que tú... AARRRRGGG - Susurró. Ya no importaba soportar más dolor, pronto acabarían con ella si seguían así. Y les iba a empujar a ello. Les sacaría de sus casillas hasta lograr que la matasen._

_Pero no moría, luego vino la tortura con descargas eléctricas, el ácido, y ella seguía sin morir. _

_- No sabes como estoy disfrutando de esta tortura, niña. - Se burló Freezer. - estás resultando ser mi mejor víctima. Considera eso como un gran honor. Pero por desgracia tengo que averiguar lo que quiero, y estoy complacido de ver que tendré diversión durante semanas... meses... años... no dejaré que mueras, te tendré en una mazmorra llena de ratas, curaré tus heridas para que no mueras, y seguiré torturándote un día, trás otro, trás otro... hasta averiguar lo que deseo... es, sencillamente, perfecto, serás mi nueva diversión... a no ser que hables, por supuesto. Si me cuentas todo dejaré que vivas._

_Bra estalló a llorar. Soportar días, meses así, AÑOS... eso no podía ser cierto. - Por favor... no lo se... os he dicho cuanto se... matadme... haced lo que querais... yo no se nada... por favor... - sus palabras eran casi suplicantes. Freezer sonrió. Había logrado quebrar su mente. Por fin algún resultado después de horas de tortura. Sus ojos brillaron._

_- Está bien, niña, para que veas que te aprecio después de todo, te daré un pequeño respiro. - Bra sintió que le inyectaban algo. Debía ser un calmante porque dejaron de dolerle las heridas. Cerró sus ojos, que sólo podían ver figuras borrosas y ensangrentadas. Sintió algo de descanso. Despertó desorientada. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas a una especie de bata de hospital de color blanca. Algunas de sus heridas habían sido vendadas. Sus huesos rotos estaban entablillados._

_- ¿Te sientes bien? - la voz del lagarto era tan amable que era repulsiva. ¿Cómo podía cambiar de un momento a otro de esa manera?. - Lamento mucho todo esto, mi pequeña niña... pero no es algo que yo desee, es algo que tu originaste. Sin embargo, estoy pensando que si me demuestras de algún modo tu lealtad... dejaré esta horrible tortura. Sabes que te quería como una hija. - Dijo acariciando sus mejillas. - Incluso quería hacerte esposa de mi mejor guerrero... te quería, Bra, y tú... me traicionaste... deberías estar avergonzada de haber pagado mi buen trato hacia tí de esta manera. Pero... comprendo que no quieres que le pase nada a tu madre. Yo no le haré nada malo, créeme. Pero necesito saber que mis guerreros no me ocultan nada. No me molesta más que eso, que me ocultes cosas, hija mía... no debes ocultarle cosas a tu Maestro, porque yo puedo ver todo. Soy como un Dios viviente... puedo adivinar que tienes dentro de esa cabecita loca... Por eso se que sólo tratas de proteger a tu familia, así que te daré la oportunidad de elegir... entre seguir siendo torturada dutante días... semanas... meses... o años incluso, o bien demostrarme tu lealtad cumpliendo algunos de mis pequeños deseos... será agradable... lo prometo... ¿Qué dices? - _

_- MUERETE - gritó mientras lloraba. - ARRGGGGG - su brazo roto fue liberado del entablillado y vuelto a retorcer._

_- No hables así al maestro - gritó Dodoria ofendido. _

_- Maestro, será mejor tenerla como mascota de tortura, la llevaré a la mazmorra... - Zarbón tomó a la chica del cuello. En la sala se abrió una puerta que conducía hasta un sótano lúgubre y oscuro. Todo era sucio y tenebroso. Zarbón sonrió cuando la encadenó a la pared con unas cadenas especiales que emitían descargas eléctricas proporcionalmente intensas cuanto más intenso fuera el ki del encadenado. La dejó sóla. Pronto las ratas se acercaron. Ella trató de lanzarles pequeñas bolas de ki, pero cuando lo intentaba las descargas de electricidad surcaban su columna vertebral recordándole de nuevo sus dolores padecidos. Una de las ratas comenzó a morderla. Pronto llegaron más, la acecharon, se defendía a pesar de las descargas, pero no podía, no podía seguir por más tiempo, las ratas se avanzaban hacia ella. Cuando perdiera el conocimiento ¿qué le harían?. Aterrada por esta idea comenzó a gritar desesperada._

_- SACADME DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - gritó llorando._

_- El maestro desea saber si aceptarás su proposición. - Preguntó burlonamente Zarbón._

_- Si... - pronunció ella derrumbándose moralmente._

_Ya en la sala de Freezer nuevamente, su alma se estremeció al saber lo que tendría que hacer para salvarse de aquellos tormentos._

_Fin del FLASH_

- Bra por favor, RESPONDE, ¿Estás bien? - Raditz estaba preocupado al ver que no se levantaba, y la zarandeaba tratando de reanimarla. - Es mejor que comamos algo y sigamos más tarde, ¿no crees?. - Ella no escuchaba lo que le decía. Sus ojos vagaban perdidos en aquellos terribles recuerdos.

- No tenía elección. No quería morir. No quería sufrir más. - dijo sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

Estaba claro, que de nuevo estaba teniendo un ataque de locura. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?. Raditz la abrazó fuertemente. - Eso no existe, es sólo una pesadilla. Despierta, vamos.. DESPIERTA. - La zarandeó fuertemente para hacerla reaccionar. Ella abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Necesitaba beber un poco, así dejaría de recordar su tormento... así obligaría a su mente a no pensar lo que vino después, fue peor que haber muerto comida por las ratas, fue mucho peor... Bra se incorporó para alivió de Raditz. Ella corrió a su habitación. El la siguió, pero ella no quiso dejarle entrar. Esperó pacientemente fuera. Bra preparó su bebida del día, la mezcla exacta. Tomó un sorbo. Se sintió bien, ahora estaba todo bien...

- ¿Qué miras insecto? - gruñó observando a Raditz esperándola. El hizo un gesto de incomprensión. No parecía la misma. Ella había sido maravillosa, desde que él se había transformado. Ahora volvía a ser desagradable, volvía a insultarle. ¿Qué le pasaba?. ¿Sería culpa de su enfermedad?. El la sacaría de los horrores de su mente. No importa cuanto de cruel sea ella con él. Raditz era un guerrero curtido y fuerte, no de dejaría impresionar por su trato. El la curaría y la haría su compañera.Además, siempre le gustaron las mujeres fuertes y difíciles.

Raditz comenzó a pensar después en su padre. - "Padre... ahora todo encaja... tu despedida... lo sabías, tu sabías lo que venía, por eso me diste este libro, por eso me dijiste todas aquellas cosas, todos esos consejos... PADREEEEE yo hubiera preferido pelear junto a tí, ¿por qué me alejaste de allí?. Tu debías saberlo, se que sí, nunca me dijiste antes de ninguna misión las cosas que me dijiste aquel día. Pensé que fue cosa del destino aquel discurso, pero ahora lo veo claro, tu sabías que Freezer iba a destuir nuestra raza. " - Los ojos del fuerte guerrero se llenaron de lágrimas con estos recuerdos tristes de su pasado. - "Pero sobreviví, y ahora, ahora te vengaré. Vengaré a nuestro pueblo... quisiera que pudieras verme transformado en Super Saiyajin. Estarías orgulloso de mí. Padre, siento tanto dolor dentro de mi alma. Tantos años sirviendo a tu verdugo, tantos años de humillaciones... pero yo haré justicia. Donde quiera que estés Bardok, padre... donde quiera que estés, siente mi fuerza..." - se transformó en Super Saiyajin y fue a entrenar duramente lejos de allí.

---------

**Mes 11º de entrenamiento en la Sala del Tiempo. 9º Més de embarazo de Bulma.**

- "No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto... esto no puede ser cierto... no puede ser... estoy... ¡atendiendo el parto del primer hijo de mi propia madre!... Quizás me he vuelto loca, y todo este viaje en el tiempo sea una creación de mi mente, quizás todo esto no está sucediendo en realidad y yo estoy soñando una pesadilla, y quizás me despertaré de pronto... y estaré en mi cuarto..." - Bra cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH - el grito de Bulma le hizo recobrar la noción de la realidad. Sueño o no, locura o no, había una posibilidad de que aquello fuera real, así que no tenía más remedio que hacer frente con valentía.

Bra trató de recordar lo que le enseñaron en el instituto acerca del aparato reproductor femenino y el tema de la maternidad. Ella sacó sobresaliente el ciencias. Sabía cómo nacían los niños, cómo era un parto, y qué hacer básicamente, a grandes rasgos... pero realmente los detalles concretos no los conocía... En su mente sabía que había que esperar hasta que se dilatara por completo, luego comenzaría a salir la cabeza, luego ella tendría que tratar de coger la cabeza con cuidado ayudando a que salga un brazo y luego el otro y por fin el cuerpo, después tenía que cortar el cordón umbilical y sacar la placenta, y luego desinfectar todo muy bien, bañar al bebé y dárselo a su madre para que le de de mamar... pero ¿era tan sencillo como eso?. NOOOOOOOOOO. Bulma no dilataba aún y llevaban cuatro horas con contracciones, CUATRO HORAS. ¿Habría algo mal, ¿era esto normal, ¿y si el bebé venía de culo, ¿y si hubiera que hacer cesaria?. Un brillo azul se aglutinó en el rostro de Bra. Definitivamnte necesitaba beber un poco... pero no podía, se lo debía a su madre y a su hermano. Si bebía y perdía la cabeza... ¿qué sería capaz de hacer?. Pero ya sentía los efectos del sindroma de abstinencia. Era insoportable.

- MMM... BULMA, ¿Quieres hacer el favor de DILATAR YA? - Gritó Bra exasperada y roja de verguenza después de mirar por donde debería salir el bebé.

Sólo consiguió que Bulma se pusiera a llorar desesperadamente y a temblar de miedo.

- "Necesito algo para calmar mis nervios, necesito calmarme, no puedo seguir así... no puedo..." - Bra rebuscó por la habitación nerviosamente algo que pudiera tranquilizarla. Encontró un paquete de cigarrillos y lo abrió nerviosamente. No era lo más ortodoxo, pero tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de correr a beber de lo que su mente le pedía, o de perder los nervios y pagarla con Bulma.

Yamcha entró a toda velocidad en la habitación haciendo que el cigarro en la boca de Bra se consumiera de inmediato en una sóla calada por la rabia que suscitó su presencia en esos momentos.

- Bulma, ¿cómo estás?. Sabía que ese maldito te iba a dejar sóla en esos momentos. No te preocupes, estoy aquí. - susurró abrazándola mientras que Bra sentía que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa presenciando aquella escena. Su padre era quien debía estar allí abrazando a su madre, y no ese Yamcha...

- Y tu, no deberías fumar en esta sala. - gritó a Bra.

Cómo se atrevía a gritarle. Ella estaba allí plantada desde hacía 4 horas mirándole sendas partes íntimas a su propia madre, atendiendo un parto sin saber nada de partos y él llegaba ahora a imponerle normas y... ahora le quitó el nuevo cigarro de la boca. - INSECTO. ¿QUIERES ATENDER TU EL PARTO? - amenazó Bra al borde de su histerismo.

Yamcha tragó saliba volviendo a colocarselo en la boca y abrazando de nuevo a Bulma para tranquilizarla. Bra miró llorar a su madre. Realmente ella estaba haciendolo todo mal. En lugar de reconfortarla, la estaba tratando mal. - "¿Pero que me pasa?. ¿Por qué actúo así?. Yo no era así. ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?. " - Bra se mortificó pensando su mal proceder. Apagó el cigarro con su mano temblorosa ansiosa por tomar su bebida, y fue donde estaba Bulma.

- Bulma, todo va a salir bien - dijo suavemente - disculpa mi rudeza de antes, esto es tan difícil para mi... -

- No te preocupes Bra, eres tan jovencita. - Bulma sin saber por qué le acarició la cara. Bra mordió sus labios antes de comenzar a llorar ante este gesto que ella añoraba tanto. - Yamcha, déjanos sólas, por favor. - Dijo Bulma tratando de calmarse ella también. El se alejó d emala gana, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a una parturienta. - No llores por favor... - Bra contuvo sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo abrazándose a su madre. - Quiero preguntarte algo... me dijiste que en el futuro estaría con Vegeta, que nos casaríamos y llevabamos juntos más de 30 años... pero, ¿cómo puedo creer eso?. Dime, ¿en el futuro también fué así? - lloró Bulma aferrándose a la muchacha sin saber que era su propia hija.

- Si, la relación comenzó así también, él al principio no aceptaba que había dejado de ser un asesino y... -

- ¿ASESINO? - se alarmó Bulma.

- Vegeta era un asesino a suelto del ejército de Freezer, pero al conocerte cambió, Bulma, se que él te ama. Pero dale tiempo, él volverá a tí, y será un padre para Trunks, y un esposo. Tendreis vuestras discusiones, pero estareis juntos, creeme. A él nadie le enseñó que hacer daño a los demás estaba mal. Desde que tenía 5 años sufrió cosas horribles. A los 5 años ya los mandaban a conquistar planetas y aniquilar poblaciones. Comprende que tiene muchas luchas internas. En el futuro lograste cambiarlo. Se que lo lograrás ahora también. Ten fe. - Aquellas palabras reconfortaron a Bulma sobremanera.

Después de varias horas más, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé con colita de mono color lavanda.

**Mes 12º de entrenamiento. Hora de salida de la Sala del Tiempo.**

Los guerreros se reunieron junto a la puerta de salida... Bulma llevaba al pequeño bebé de un més en sus brazos. Vegeta fue el último en llegar. La puerta aún no se abría. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada de Bulma y en los ojos atentos del bebé, que ondeaba su colita despreocupadamente.

---------------------


	28. Batalla de la Tierra

**Hola amigas y amigos, gracias por los reviews, de verdad me alegra que me comenteis que os parece cada capítulo porque así voy yo misma haciéndome una idea de como va quedando mi fic, y sobre todo, me anima a continuarlo. Quiero que sepais que los próximos capítulos estan siendo los más complicados para mi, porque entran en juego muchísimos factores... Los niveles de poder, las técnicas de pelea, los distintos tipos de habilidades de cada guerrero, ufff, estoy volviendome más loca que Bra con tantos factores a tener en cuenta... ya veis estoy trabajando con ahinco para ofreceros una buena batalla, así que espero que me deis mi premio, que son vuestro comentarios. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo...**

**Recordemos los niveles de poder de cada guerrero:**

Dodoria: 21.000 unidades.

Zarbón: 22.000 u. Zarbón transformado: 26.000 u.

Freezer etapa 1: 530.000 u.

Freezer etapa 2: 700.000 u.

Freezer etapa 3: 870.000 u.

Freezer etapa 4: 1.200.000 u.

**Batalla contra las fuerzas Especiales:**

Ginew: 120.000 u.

Goku: 125.000 u.

Reecom: 33.000 u.

Bra: 30.000 u.

Botter: 31.000 u.

Jees: 29.000 u.

Gurdo: 435 u.

Yamcha: 1,065

Krilin: 1,673

Piccolo: 3,400

Tien : 1,834

-------------

Vegeta: 300.000 u.

Raditz: 550.000 u. Transformado en super Saiyajin: 1.200.000 u.

**Capítulo 28: Batalla en la Tierra.**

**Mes 12º de entrenamiento. Hora de salida de la Sala del Tiempo.**

Los guerreros se reunieron junto a la puerta de salida... Bulma llevaba al pequeño bebé de un més en sus brazos. Vegeta fue el último en llegar. La puerta aún no se abría. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada de Bulma y en los ojos atentos del bebé, que ondeaba su colita despreocupadamente. Durante este més de vida del pequeño, él había pasado a verles en varias ocasiones, durante la noche, cuando nadie pudiera percatarse de su presencia. Sin embargo, la última vez que fue a verles Bulma lo descubrió, _Vegeta se quedó parado delante de ella sintiéndose incómodo al ser pillado 'in fraganti'. Ella sonrió levemente al verle y él le dijo una frase que jamás olvidaría "el mocoso es fuerte, cuando crezca tendrá que entrenar duro para llegar a ser un gran guerrero". Después salió volando lejos de ellos. Bulma en su corazón, jugaba con una baza a su favor, el conocimiento de su futuro juntos._ Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al encontrarse de nuevo, sólo se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Luego apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Yamcha se enrabió observando las caras de bobos que en apenas esos segundos pusieron ambos.

Krilín tenía expresión preocupada, en su rostro se podía leer una mezcla de temor y nerviosismo. Realmente, de todos los guerreros presentes, él era uno de los más débiles, llevaba las de perder en la batalla, pero era valiente y lucharía por proteger su amado planeta Tierra y a sus habitantes. Goku le miró y trató de tranquilizarlo, sin ser consciente de que sus palabras daban una información demasiado valiosa para cierta persona que aún no estaba preparada espiritualmente para conocerla.

- No te preocupes Krilín, si alguno de nosotros muere, le resucitaremos con las Bolas de Dragón. - Vegeta escuchó el comentario de Goku, pero no siendo él el único en escucharlo, alguien, curioso por naturaleza, fue el primero en preguntar acerca de ellas.

- ¿Cómo, ¿teneis unas bolas mágicas capaces de resucitar a los muertos? - preguntó asombrado Raditz.

- Bueno, no sólo eso, pueden conceder casi cualquier deseo que se les pida. - contestó Goku inocentemente.

Ahora Vegeta había descubierto el modo de hacerse el guerrero más poderoso. Su orgullo le impediría pedir el deseo de ser el guerrero más fuerte. Eso es algo que debía ser mérito exclusivo suyo, y no de ninguna magia, pero si que podría pedir ser inmortal. La inmortalidad... un guerrero saiyajin que jamás moriría, cada batalla más y más fuerte. Bra miró a su padre preocupadamente, ella no sabía los detalles escabrosos de la batalla de Namek, realmente le habían contado las batallas de un modo muy soez, detalladamente, describiendole como eran los malvados, cómo les vencieron, pero evitando las partes en las que su padre quedaba como un malvado despiadado y asesino, sin embargo, la mirada de él la inquietó.

- ¿Y dónde están esas Bolas de Dragón? - preguntó al fin el príncipe, haciendo que el grupo se volviera a verle al completo, preguntándose quizás lo mismo que Bra.

- Están diseminadas, pero yo tengo un radar para localizarlas - dijo Bulma muy dispuestamente y algo sonrojada. Ella respondió con total inocencia a la pregunta. Bra la miró con ojos temerosos. Realmente su madre podría haber hecho algo muy estúpido diciendo tal cosa. El modo en el que Vegeta había sonreido al mirarla fue un libro abierto para ella. Vegeta tramaba algo con las Dragon Ball. ¿Pero qué?. ¿Su padre era bueno ahora o seguía siendo malo?. Bra no sabía que pensar, ella no lo había visto en los últimos 3 meses ¿habría cambiado su corazón el amor de su madre y su hermano?. Vegeta se había alejado del campamento por completo. - "¿Cómo estar segura de que papá no va a... ?" -. La puerta se abrió de pronto interrumpiendo sus razonamientos, y todos los guerreros salieron fuera con expresiones serias y concentradas.

El ambiente era fresco, la brisa hacía ondear la capa de Piccolo. Cerca, en el espacio aún podía percibirse la energía maligna que se aproximaba. Pronto entraría en la atmósfera. Vegeta tomó a Bulma en sus brazos y se elevó en el aire con ella sin mediar palabra. Yamcha se interpuso.

- ¡Déjala de inmediato! - gritó protectoramente. Goku y Bra acudieron también a ver qué pasaba.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Yamcha, Vegeta no me está haciendo daño. - gritó Bulma ofendida y sonrojada por la impetuosidad repentina del guerrero que le robó el corazón. Todos se apartaron del camino de ellos, pero Bra decidió seguirles de lejos a ver qué pasaba. Por desgracia Yamcha había tenido la misma genial idea.

- ¿Se puede saber donde vas? - preguntó irritada la chica.

- Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a tí - contestó Yamcha genuinamente enojado.

- No es asunto tuyo - gruñó ella volando en la dirección de sus padres y siendo seguida por el celoso ex-novio.

El resto de guerreros observaron la escena con caras asombradas, pero el ki que se aproximaba era cada vez más cercano como para preocuparse por la reacción de los 4 fugados del grupo. Sin duda ellos volverían cuando la batalla diera comienzo.

**Mientras tanto, en la Corbeta espacial de Freezer...**

- Maestro, nos estamos aproximando al Planeta en que han aterrizado. - pronunció Zarbón.

- Bien... bien... pobre niña, es bastante ingenua después de todo... seguramente quiere pedir ayuda a su familia. No sabe que contra mi no puede lograr nada. - la copa fue depositada con irritación en el estante - Dodoria, encárgate de que el equipo médico tome muestras de la sangre de los habitantes del planeta para averiguar si coincide con la otra raza de hibridación. Zarbón, envía a las fuerzas especiales, quiero que midan fuerzas con los habitantes de este planeta. -

- Si, Maestro. - Zarbón y Dodoria se despidieron respetuosamente a cumplir sus respectivas órdenes.

**En el Planeta Tierra...**

- Vegeta, ¿dónde me llevas? -

- Hmp. Tengo un plan, mujer... debemos encontrar esas Dragon Ball de inmediato. - Bulma se sintió un poco defraudada, esperaba que le dijera algo hermoso, pero aquel hombre la llevaba con ella sólo para conseguir las dichosas Dragon Ball. Aunque quizás... si tenía un plan, ahora lo mejor era ayudarle. Después de todo, él estaba allí para salvar al Planeta Tierra... ¿o no?.

- Bien, entonces llévame a la C.C. es en aquella dirección - Trunks señaló con su pequeño dedito en el aire imitando a su mamá. Era la primera vez que volaba y la sensación era maravillosa. El bebé reía y balbuceaba divertido.

- ¿Te gusta volar como tu papá, verdad? - dijo ella suavemente al bebé que parecía muy feliz. Pero Vegeta estaba demasiado concentrado en sus planes como para prestar atención a aquellas menudencias.

**Ya en la C.C...**

- Yujuuuuuuuuu, Bulmaaaaa - gritó su madre al verla aparecer. - Oh, pareces algo cambiada hija, tu pelo parece más largo... y... ¿quién es ese pequeño bebe? - rió la buena señora Briefs.

Bulma palideció por completo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su madre que aunque hacía un día que había faltado de casa, ella llevaba un año en una sala interdimensional en el Palacio de Dios, en la cual había intimado con un extraterrestre y había dado a luz un bebé híbrido. Era demasiado fuerte... - Mamá, luego te explicaré, ¿podrías cuidar de Trunks durante unas horas? - dijo con premura dándole el bebé a la nueva abuela.

La Sra. Briefs arqueó una ceja pero no perdió la sonrisa encantadora - ¿Es su hijo? - Preguntó encantadoramente a Vegeta observando como el bebé también tenía colita de mono. Bulma casi se desmaya de la impresión. Vegeta se sonrojó furiosamente pero contestó sin problemas mientras se alejaba con Bulma. - Si. - Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al alejarse de aquella señora. Realmente el mocoso se parecía a él en su mirada, había nacido con colita saiyajin, y era fuerte. Jamás pensó cuando salía de la base de Freezer que iba a ser padre.

**En unos árboles cercanos a la C.C...**

- ¿Quieres dejar de molestarme sabandija estúpida? - susurró Bra a su inseparable acompañante.

- ¿Siempre eres tan simpática? - dijo irónico

- Sólo cuando tengo al lado a segundos platos... - sonrió triunfalmente.

- Yo no soy ningún segundo plato, ¿me escuchas? - ahora si que estaba rabioso.

- Tu verás... - rió ella alejándose de nuevo para seguir a la pareja que ahora salió volando con el radar en las manos.

**En el palacio Celestial...**

- Ya están aquí - indicó Piccolo seriamente. Todos los guerreros salieron al encuentro de la Corbeta que estaba entrando en la atmósfera terrestre.

**En algún otra parte del planeta...**

Bra, Vegeta y Yamcha vieron como la nave se aterrizaba en el Planeta.

- Maldita sea, ese lagarto se ha adelantado - gruñó Vegeta acelerando el vuelo.

**Unos kilómetros detrás de ellos...**

- Tenemos que ir de inmediato a ayudar a los demás - dijo Bra resolutivamente frunciendo el ceño mientras veía alejarse a sus padres en una dirección distinta a la que ella y Yamcha se disponían a tomar. - "Papá, ¿es que no piensas ayudarme ni siquiera en estos momentos?. ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

**Zona de aterrizaje...**

De la Corbeta espacial salieron un grupo de soldados. Bra y Yamcha llegaron justo a tiempo de ver una extraña coreografía algo ridícula que los miembros del extraño grupo realizaron para presentarse. Ginew, Jees, Reecom, Botter y Gurdo. 5 de los más fuertes soldados de Freezer se disponían a medir fuerzas con los espectantes guerreros que les observaban con algo de verguenza agena después de la función de presentación.

Bra sonrió - "Estos si que bailan igual que me los describía mi padre" - sonrió al recordar los momentos de risas entre ellos dos cuando le contaba las tonterías vergonzosas que hacían el grupo de los 'tontos especiales de Freezer', como su padre les llamaba en lugar de denominarlos las 'fuerzas especiales'. Sin embargo, Bra sintió algo de rabia. Realmente su padre le había contado todo en versión de niña pequeña, más bien en tono cómico. Le había ofrecido una versión light y descafeinada de todo. Es cierto que la ayudó a conocer algunos detalles, pero también esa forma desenfadada de hablarle de aquellos monstruos... Zarbón, el presumido, Dodoria, el tonto bocazas, Freezer, el lagarto histérico, y ahora las fuerzas especiales, los 'tontos especiales'... ella se había reido tanto con los relatos de su padre, cuando en realidad todos aquellos monstruos eran terribles. Sintió algo de resentimiento por un segundo. hubiera preferido saber la cruda realidad, ella no era ninguna niña, podía manejar saber todo eso... debería haberle contado todo como era de verdad. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacerla ver como una niña?. No importaba como ella vistiera o actuase, siempre tratando de aparentar ser más mayor. Incluso cuando tenía 12 años parecía más mayor que Pan, siendo que ella tenía un año más de edad que ella. Pero eso no le importaba a nadie. En fin... no era momento ahora para pensar en esas cosas, ahora tenía delante de ella una dura batalla, y estos solo eran el aperitivo... y su padre... seguía sin aparecer.

De un lado Bra, Yamcha, Goku, Krilin, Piccolo, Ten y Raditz. Del otro lado los 5 guerreros de las fuerzas especiales.

- Atención - alertó Bra asumiendo la dirección de la estrategia y hablando bajo para que los enemigos no escuchasen su plan. - El capitán Ginew tiene el poder de pelea más alto, pero su mayor poder es que puede intercambiar su cuerpo con otro guerrero que sea más poderoso que él. Goku, encárgate de él, tu tienes un nivel de pelea algo más alto que el suyo. Pero cuidado con mirarle a los ojos o con coocarte de frente a él, ¿deacuerdo?. Atacaremos a los más fuertes, así los más débiles entrarán en pánico y tendremos la mitad de la batalla ganada... - Todos la miraron asombrados, pero ahora mismo no era momento de pedir explicaciones, así que Goku asintió acercándose a retar a Ginew.

- ¿Es que pensais acatar la estrategia de una adolescente? - se quejó Yamcha irritado y ganando una gélida mirada de la muchacha.

- Adolescente o no, tiene unos conocimientos del enemigo que desconocemos y debemos aprovecharlos - afirmó Piccolo calmando los ánimos y ganando una sonrisa triunfal de ella.

- El bruto de Reecom es mío - dijo resolutivamente Bra.

- Piccolo, tenemos un problema con Gurdo, su nivel de pelea es escasísimo, pero puede detener el tiempo. ¿Podrías encargarte de él?. - preguntó ella obteniendo otro cabeceo afirmativo aún en una mirada desconfiada, sorprendida y ansiosa de respuestas.

- Vosotros... será mejor que os mantengais al margen, no duraríais ni un segundo contra ellos - afirmó despectivamente mirando a Tien, Krilin y Yamcha de reojo y ganando en esta ocasión una mirada enojada de los afectados. No en vano habían estado entrenando durante un año, como para que esa adolescente les fuera a dejar a parte de la batalla. Así que se dispusieron a no aceptar su advertencia.

- Raditz, procura no luchar por ahora a no ser que sea necesario, me gustaría que le dieramos una sorpresa a Freezer... - sonrió Bra mirándole de lado y obteniendo un asentimiento divertido. - pero si se meten a hacer tonterías estos 3 debiluchos, no dejes que los maten, se de alguien que se enfadaría si eso pasara... "mamá, conste que lo hago por tí" - Raditz arqueó una ceja con ese último comentario no entendiendo demasiado la cuestión y frunciendo el ceño no demasiado dispuesto a hacerle caso en esa última petición.

- "Papá, ¿dónde estás, ¿qué estás haciendo, ¿no ves que te necesitamos?" - pensó antes de avanzar hacia su contrincante elegido. - "Quisiera que me vieras luchar y te sintieras orgulloso de mi".

--------------------------


	29. No subestimes al enemigo ni al amigo

**IMPORTANTE: Quiero dar las gracias a Isabel M-Ameban, y os animo a leer todos su fic "Revelación Maldita", ya que yo me he inspirado bastante en el mismo para recrear parte de mi fic. Un abrazo Isabel. Podeis consultar sus fics aquí en Fanfiction, o en su página personal: allí tiene preciosos dibujos hechos ya que es también, además de buena escritora, una excelente dibujante.**

**Son Vegetzu**, muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que continues pronto tus fic, me tienes en vilo, jejeje. Gracias por el Oscar, que pasada ¿eh?. Acerca de un lemon entre Raditz y Bra, no se, realmente lo pensé, pero no, Raditz está obsesionado con Bra, pero ella es una cría, por más que tenga cuerpo de mujer, sólo tiene 16 años, es una chiquilla, y Raditz es bastante más mayor. Lo que pasa es que este personaje está obsesionado con Bra por varios motivos. En primer lugar, el siempre ha querido ser considerado como alguien más que un guerrero de tercera clase. Lograr tener una compañera con ese poder de pelea, que equivalía a toda una guerrera de primera clase, es para él como ascender de posiciones. Es su anhelo, el anhelo de un guerrero que ha sido menospreciado a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos por darse a valer. ¿Una relación con Bra?. Podría ser interesante un lemon de ellos dos, no digo que no me atraiga la idea, porque si que me atrae, sin embargo, si bien Raditz siente amor hacia ella, es un amor platónico, idealizado, y hasta podría definirse como algo enfermizo. Bra siente un amor - odio, pero este está dirigido hacia Goten. Goten ha estado en su mente todos estos meses, odiándole por despreciarla, amándole porque no puede controlar sus emociones, y de nuevo tratando de odiarle para dejar de amarle. Bra no quiere tener una relación con Raditz, la obsesión de ella ahora mismo son las drogas y volver a casa. Lo siento, pero quizás en una secuela de este fic, si me decidiera algún día a hacerla, aparecería ese Lemon que tanto deseas. Besitos.

**Shadir**, me alegra que te gustase el poema, yo siempre he pensado que era mejor poetisa que escritora, de hecho, todos mis escritos hasta hace poco eran exclusivamente poemas. Meteré algunos poemas más del 'Libro sagrado' de los Saiyajins más adelante. Ah, por cierto, vi que también te interesaba el tema de la madre de Vegeta, y te anuncio que el próximo fic que escribiré en cuanto termine con este será "La madre de Vegeta" (Próximamente en la cartelera de su cine. OoO). La historia completa de quien fue su madre, desde que nace hasta que muere, aunque centrándome sobre todo en la época de su vida en la que conoce al Rey Vegeta y se convierte en mami de mi 'papiiiiiiiii' Vegetaaaa jejeje.

**Bulma-Chan**, gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que estos capítulos te estén gustando, porque a mi me están costando inmensamente sacarlos a la luz, son los más complicados que me he visto en la tesitura de crear.

**Saturno, que atenta eres, eres de lo mejor, no se qué haría sin tí. Siempre espero con tanta alegría tu comentario para cada capítulo. Eres un sol de persona. Gracias.**

--------------------

**Capítulo 29: No se debe subestimar al enemigo.**

De pronto, los guerreros Z fueron conscientes de la disputa entre los del grupo de 'fuerzas especiales'. Estaba echando a suertes quien lucharía primero y contra quien lucharía cada cual. Bra sintió una rabia inmensa, ¿pretendían chafar su plan?. Ni pensarlo.

- Eh VOSOTROS. - gritó ella sin obtener ningún tipo de atención por parte de ellos, que estaban enfrascados en el sorteo a base de piedra, papel o tijeras. Bra se irritó aún más enrojeciendo de rabia. - ¡BICHOS INMUNDOOOOOS, VOMITIVOS, DESPRECIABLES, SACOS DE PULGAS, CORNUDOS, HORRENDOS, MONSTRUOS! - ninguno la miraba a pesar de la retahila soltada - VUESTRA COREOGRAFÍA ES RIDÍCULA. - Eso si que lo escucharon todos, eso si que dolió, y la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Reecom fue el primero en argumentar contra ese comentario.

- Eso es porque eres una ENVIDIOSA. - dijo con total seguridad el gigantesco guerrero pelirrojo. Su forma era humanoide, su piel, y hasta sus facciones lo eran, salvo por ese pelo pelirrojo que parecía casi postizo saliendo de su coronilla desordenadamente. Reecom era un bruto. Mucho más bruto de lo que pudiera ser Nappa jamás en su vida, además, de todo el grupo, era quien más gusto demostraba tener por las poses rebuscadas y casi amaneradas estilo Power Ranger cruzado con bailarina de Ballet clásico, sólo que con un cuerpo de 2 metros y medio, y media tonelada de músculos y más músculos encuadrando la minúscula cabecita sin mucho dentro (sin duda, la parte de su cuerpo que pesaba menos). Bra sonrió maliciosamente, por fín había captado la atención de los 'tontos especiales'.

- Os voy a proponer un triple combate. Si ganais, aceptaré que vuestro bailecito es digno, y si no, quedará demostrado que vuestra coreografía es ridícula. ¿Qué decís?. - Todos en el grupo parecían bastante ofendidos por aquellas afirmaciones.

- Aceptamos - gritó el Capitán Ginew.

- Bien, Ginew, contra tí luchará Goku. - El aludido avanzó un paso decididamente - Contra Gurdo... Piccolo. - El último nombrado sonrió levemente ante el minúsculo contrincante. - Y contra Reecom... lucharé YO. - Todos en el grupo de las fuerzas especiales arquearon una ceja. ¿Esa niñata iba a pelear contra el gigante de Reecom?. Debía haber perdido el juicio, él la triplicaba en altura y la cuatriplicaba en anchura... pero no obstante, merecía una buena tunda por sus insolencias, así que no había problemas con eso. Pronto Reecom vengaría las ofensas propiciadas hacia su magnífica coreografía. - En cuanto a Jess y Botter, vosotros atestiguareis quien vence en cada grupo... y luchareis contra los ganadores de nuestro bando. ¿Aceptais las reglas de este reto, o preferís que quede demostrada vuestra ineptitud coreográfica?. - Realmente no era difícil tratar con ellos, guerreros, si, pero ¿cómo podían ser tan infantiles?. Bra, cuando tenía 6 años era más madura que ellos, ¡Santo Dios!.

- Aceptamos. - Gritaron Jess y Botter con mirada divertida.

-------------------

**Mientras tanto...**

- Vegeta, es aquí, baja, ¡vamos! - el príncipe frenó en seco su vuelo y descendió unos metros. - ¡PARA! - Gritó Bulma.

- ¿Quieres dejar de gritarme al oido MUJER, ¿crees que soy sordo acaso? - gritó Vegeta después del último aviso de la mujer que llevaba entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento - musitó Bulma hablando bajito y mirándole a los ojos tiernamente.

- No importa, ¿Dónde está la bola de dragón? - dijo él irritado y sonrojándose un poco al notar la mirada directa de ella.

- Mmmmmm, está... ah, ya veo, está justo en aquel nido de Pterodáctilo de allí, en la cima de la montaña. - En el nido había una mami Pterodáctilo que guardaba celosamente unos huevos, de entre los cuales, uno, era nada más y nada menos, que una Bola de Dragón. Vegeta extendió la mano apuntando al monstruoso animal. Bulma lo miró de pronto observando la bola de energía en la palma de su mano.

- DETENTE - Gritó haciendo que el tiro saliera disparado al aire.

- ¿QUÉ PASA AHORA MUJER? - rugió él fuera de sus casillas.

- ME LLAMO BULMA, y pasa que no puedes matarla, es una mami, no lo vés, sólo tienes que aturdirla un poco y cogeremos la Bola. Pero por Dios, no serás capaz de matar a una madre que cuida su nido, ¿verdad?. - Vegeta apretó los dientes y puso una expresión de asombro.

- Y a ti qué más te da que la mate... es sólo un monstruo estúpido... - afirmó él con total desenfado y con algo de incomprensión dentro de sus neuronas hacia la mujer escandalosa.

- Vegeta, ¿es que nadie te enseñó nunca que utilizar tu fuerza para dañar a los débiles era una acción despreciable? - Vegeta frunció el ceño, realmente la respuesta era que no sólo nadie le había enseñado tal cosa, sino que le habían enseñado que lo correcto era utilizar la fuerza para subyugar a los débiles.

- ¿ES QUE SÓLO SABES DECIR TONTERÍAS? - Gritó al borde de su exasperación cargando otra bola de energía para disparar contra el Pterodáctilo y arrojándola contra este sin miramientos ningunos.

- VEGETA NOOOO - fue demasiado tarde, el tiro de Ki alcanzó de lleno al enorme animal, desintegrándolo por completo. Bulma se retorció entre sus brazos golpeándo su pecho rabiosamente - ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer algo tan indigno?. No se como pude enamorarme de tí, no eres más que un asesino. -

- EXACTO, soy un asesino, un guerrero frío y calculador, soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y nadie jamás cambiará quien soy ni lo que soy. ¿Has comprendido eso mujer escandalosa? - Vegeta la tomó rudamente alejándo el cuerpo de ella y sosteniéndola frente a él con sus dos manos. - Y ahora dame ese maldito cacharro, seguiré buscando las Dragon Ball yo sólo, tu únicamente logras retrasarme. - sus palabras eran cortantes, frías, despiadadas. De los ojos de Bulma comenzaron a manar pequeñas lágrimas de desilusión. Realmente ¿aquel era su destino, ¿vivir toda su vida al lado de un hombre despiadado incapaz de querer a nadie?. Era atractivo, sí, hacía el amor de un modo totalmente excitante, era el padre de su primer y único hijo, pero... ¿merecía la pena estár con alguien así?. Bra le había dicho que ella lograría cambiar el corazón de aquel asesino. ¿Cómo? - Instintivamente Bulma escondió entre sus manos el radar.

- ¿Quieres que Freezer destruya tu planeta?. - Siguió diciendo Vegeta fríamente no queriendo tomar el radar por la fuerza. Realmente él no comprendía por qué era tan condescendiente con ella. De haber sido otro ser cualquiera, él no se hubiera parado siquiera a razonar. Primero la hubiera eliminado, y luego hubiera cogido el radar sin mirar atrás. Pero ella era la madre de su hijo, la mujer con la que unió. Y además estaba llorando desesperadamente... ¿porque él había matado un monstruo? - Deja de hacer escándalo, ¿quieres, era sólo un monstruo estúpido... - dijo más suavemente. - Dame ese radar, es la única esperanza, VAMOS. - gritó más acaloradamente al ver que Bulma no se movía ni un ápice y le miraba fíjamente con una mirada que él sentía que se le clavaba en el alma.

- Si eres tal asesino, ¿por qué no me matas y coges el radar?. - Los ojos de Bulma destellearon analizando un pequeño ápice de humanidad en el guerrero que la sostenía. - Sólo tendrías que soltarme y caería al vacío. Moriría y cogerías el radar... ¿Por qué no lo haces?. - Presionó ella un poco más.

Vegeta se sintió descubierto, realmente aquella mujer tenía la cualidad de leer sus pensamientos más internos. ¿Cómo podía hacer tal cosa?. ¿Era porque estaban unidos?. Vegeta descendió sin dejar de mirarla, se posó en el suelo con ella, frunció el ceño, la aferró hacia sí rudamente. Bulma chilló al notar la crudeza de sus acciones, segura de que su provocación había sido desastrosa y ahora la mataría. Pero entonces Vegeta la besó con pasión... Bulma quedó en el choque con aquella acción inesperada. De todas sus reacciones, era la que menos esperaba. Ella correspondió el beso con igual pasión aún temblando por el miedo pasado. Cuando se separaron, Vegeta cogió el radar suavemente de las manos aún temblorosas de Bulma y se elevó por los cielos dejandola ensimismada aún con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de recuperarse del trance de aquel beso.

-----------------------

**La lucha de Bra y Reecom:**

Bra quiso comenzar la batalla, ya que ella fue la que incitó aquella propuesta. Jees y Botter seguían la lucha con sus scuters. Los demás guerreros observaban con precaución el desenlace den enfrentamiento.

- Sólo tiene un nivel de pelea de 10.000 unidades y quiere vencer a Reecom que tiene 33.000 unidades - se burló Jees despectivamente, ignorando el poder real de Bra, que ascendía a 30.000 unidades, algo inferior, no obstante, al poder de su oponente.

La imagen era realmente desoladora, el David contra Goliat, el gigante contra aquella minúscula mujercita con cuerpo delgado y endeble. Sin embargo ella parecía no preocuparse en absoluto por este detalle.

**En el espacio, orbitando alrededor de la Tierra... **

La lucha de Reecom y Bra era seguida por Freezer y sus secuaces, desde dentro de la nave, que se elevó tras la salida de las 'fuerzas especiales' para liberar varios satélites espías sobre el planeta, con los cuales saciar la curiosidad del tirano hacia aquella nueva raza descubierta.

Dodoria reía entre dientes observando la escena de la batalla desigual.

- Ahí estás, pequeña... Zarbón, quiero que ordenes a la fuerzas especiales que bajo ningún concepto se atrevan a matarla. Pueden herirla pero no matarla, ¿entendido?. - sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida preferida - he tenido tanta diversión con ella que no quiero que la eliminen, me gustaría conservarla como mascota una vez que termine con este maldito planeta... - El guerrero azulado gruñó de rabia al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero obedeció la orden.

**Volviendo a la lucha...**

- Reecom, tenemos órdenes de no matarla, así que diviértete, pero no la mates o te las verás con Freezer... - advirtió Ginew a su subordinado riendo levemente y provocando que Bra atacara de inmediato al gigante. Raditz también escuchó aquellas palabras y sintió hervírsele la sangre, pero se contuvo ocultando su verdadero poder. Realmente él no debía luchar hasta que Freezer aterrizara. Sería sencillo para el tirano acabar destruyendo el planeta sin más, ocasionando la muerte inmediata de los guerreros. Había que tenderle una trampa, matar a sus subordinados hasta que sólo quedara él para vengar la humillación de verse sin sus mejores hombres, y entonces es cuando podría liberar su poder en estado Super Saiyajin. Entonces es cuando podría vengar su pueblo.

Bra voló a toda velocidad haciendo que las piedras del suelo saltasen a los lados formándose un surco en la tierra debida la gran energía liberada. Su puño se incrustó en la barbilla del guerrero alcanzando su fuerza un nuevo pico de ki.

- Es increible, ahora su fuerza ha aumentado a 20.000 unidades - susurró Jees sorprendido.

Reecom fue lanzado al suelo violentamente dejando un surco enorme para terminar estrellándose contra una gran piedra de cabeza. Bra sonrió satisfactoriamente. Había dado en el blanco. Reecom se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su traje.

- No ha estado mal, jajajaja - rió - pero no podrás nada contra el gran guerrero Reecom, de las 'Fuerzas especialeeeees' - gritó poniendo una serie de poses ridículas. - Mi turno. - rápidamente se lanzó a atacar a la chica. Bra se defendía bastante bien, sin embargo en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo llevaba las de perder, ella tenía que utilizar su inteligencia si quería vencer a un ser tan inmenso. Por desgracia el poder extra del cual gozaba el guerrero por encima de ella hizo que le encajase a bocajarro un golpe que le alcanzó brutalmente en el estómago lanzándola hacia atrás. Con mucha velocidad el guerrero se dispuso a aparecer detrás de ella para golpearla, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo ella logró girar su cuerpo en el aire y golpear con sus piernas la garganta de la mole de músculos. Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo recuperando energías tras aquellos ataques terribles. Bra escupió algo de sangre.

- Su poder de pelea fluctúa rápidamente. en el último ataque ha alcanzado las 25.000 unidades. - volvió a anunciar Jees sin creer que eso fuera posible de lograr.

Ambos guerreros se levantaron a la vez.

Bra gritó alzando sus manos con las palmas al frente - GAAALIIIIKKKK HOOOOOOOO - La respuesta de Reecom no tardó.

- ERASER CANNOOON - Un rayo de energía salió de su boca potentemente encontrándose de frente contra el ataque que inició la chica y ganando posiciones a la misma.

- ¡La va a matar! - gritó Tien viendo como la energía de él se aproximaba a Bra peligrosamente. Raditz preparó una bola de energía nada dispuesto a permitir tal cosa, pero de pronto Bra desapareció y reapareció efectuando una nueva técnica. En su mente trató de visualizar más lentamente la rápida acción. _Bra había hecho una acrobacia apoyandose en su propio rayo de energía, había dado una voltereta en el aire dejando que el caño de ki de Reecom saliera despedido libremente. _El salto la había situado arriba, justo arriba de Reecom, y ahora se disponía a efectuar otra técnica mortal. Raditz sonrió levemente relajando su puño y ahorrando su energía de nuevo.

- Renzoku Energy Dan. - Cientos de bolas de ki salieron de las palmas de las manos de Bra lanzándose contra su oponente. Todos los guerreros se apartaron del terrenos que quedó en kilómetros a la redonda desolado. Sin embargo Reecom permanecía de pié aguantando los ataques con sus fuertes brazos cruzados delante de su rostro protegiéndose como podía. Bra lo había herido, pero no lo suficiente. Ahora venía su respuesta, y esta sería terrible, porque por primera vez el guerrero estaba enojado, terriblemente encolerizado.

- Su ki ha vuelto a subir a 30.000 unidades, esto no me gusta - afirmó Jees estrechando sus ojos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Reecom voló a toda velocidad hacia ella - SPEED UP - Gritó apareciendo de pronto detrás de ella. - Reecom Kick - gritó lanzando un rodillazo muy potente que estalló en la columna vertebral de ella que salió despedida hacia arriba. - Speed up - con una velocidad asombrosa para un ser tan enorme, volvió a aparecer en la trayectoria del golpe y al son de - Reecom Kick dos - encajó un golpe con sus puños que la volvió a lanzar hacia el suelo creando un gran crater en su caida. Esta vez si la había logrado herir, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Raditz contuvo de nuevo su puño, sabía que no debía intervenir, pero la situación era exasperante. si seguía así iba a transformarse en Super saiyajin sólo de rabia.

- Tranquilo Raditz - gritó Bra que había sentido como el poder de esta había aumentado sensiblemente, temerosa de que desvelase la trampa que tenían prevista para Freezer. Raditz frunció el ceño pero volvió a ocultar su ki.

Bra alzó dos dedos para efectuar la nueva y destructiva técnica, una vez que volvieron a quedar frente a frente ella y Reecom. - Bakuhatsuha - La energía desprendida era debastadora, Bra se elevó en el aire empujando el caño de energía inesperada contra el gigante. El volvió a resistir con sus brazos cruzados al frente, pero poco a poco se iba enterrando en el crater cada vez mayor ocasionado por la energía que le empujaba. Entonces efectuó de nuevo su - SPEED UP - para aparecer detrás de Bra, pero ella le esperaba y le recibió con un fuerte golpe en el punto central de su pecho, un punto estratégico muy doloroso al ser golpeado. Sin embargo él volvió a contraatacar fuertemente - ERASER CANOOOON - gritó tomándola por sorpresa con un rayo emitido por su boca. Esta vez, por más que ella quiso quitarse de enmedio el rayo le alcanzó en el hombro haciendo que se desplomase en el suelo malherida.

- NO - Goku paró a Raditz antes de que interviniera - si ella no puede con él ya me encargaré yo... - aseguró Goku con una mirada de confianza sosteniendo el brazo de su hermano y ganando una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de este. - Pero dejémosla, estoy seguro de que tiene más poder del que demuestra, algo en ella hace que ese poder no salga, es como si algo dentro de su mente frenase su energía, como si algo la turbase de algún modo... y bloquease gran parte de su ki. - Piccolo atendía la conversación con sus oidos finos. Sin duda era cierto, Bra debía tener más poder escondido, de todos los guerreros saiyajins, ella era la que menos avances había logrado durante este año de entrenamiento, pero... ¿por qué, ¿qué era lo que la enturbiaba de aquella manera impidiéndole armonizar su energía?. Su ki parecía alterado. Estaba luchando bien, pero de un modo muy inferior a lo que ella podría lograr. Nadie sabía la respuesta, ni siquiera Bra era consciente de que cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, su mente, en lugar de centrarse, su cuerpo ne lugar de hacerse más inmune a los golpes, enfermaba más y más impidiéndole alcanzar sus ansiadas metas.

Reecom bajó donde ella estaba tendida aún sin lograr recuperarse. - "No puede ser" - pensaba ella - "¿Cómo puedo ser tan inutil?" - El guerrero la cogió de la ropa y comenzó a propinarle una dura paliza. Cientos de puñetazos, rodillazos, una lluvia de golpes rápidos y brutales que no dejaban a la chica siquiera reaccionar, y que hacían las delicias del grupo especial. - Ultra Fighting Miracle Attack - Aquel ataque debía ser terrible, la energía se acumulaba en sus puños enormemente antes de ser liberada contra ella. Raditz se volvió hacia Goku pidiéndole con la mirada una intervención inmediata, pero se le adelantó Krilín.

- KIENZAN - Gritó lanzando una energía cortanto que cortó la cabeza de Reecom de cuajo matándolo en el acto. Todos quedaron congelados ante aquella acción. - Esa chiquilla no debería subestimar la fuerza de los demás guerreros... - musitó Krilín ganando la aprobación de Yamcha y Tien.

Bra se incorporó a medias furiosa - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a meterte en mi pelea? - Ella no lograba levantarse por más que lo intentaba. su cuerpo estaba demasiado dolorido como para eso. De pronto Ginew lanzó una bola de energía directa a Bra para vengar la muerte de su compañero, pero esta vez fue Yamcha quien la cogió de improviso salvándola de una muerte segura. Goku avanzó hasta Ginew.

- SOIS UNOS MALDITOS TRAMPOSOS - Gruñó el capitán exasperado al igual que el resto del grupo especial al ver que su golpe mortal falló y la chica estaba a salvo.

- Sueltame... no pedí tu ayuda miserable... - dijo entre dientes ella liberándose de los brazos de Yamcha. Raditz apareció interrumpiendo la contienda personal y Yamcha se alejó de ellos rápidamente musitando palabras de protesta hacia la muchacha desagradecida que había salvado. - Esta ayuda miserable te ha salvado la vida -

- Arreglemos esto tu y yo - dijo Goku conciliadoramente ofreciendose a continuar la batalla.

- Bien, morirás, y después morirá ese engendro de Saiyajin híbrido - Gritó Ginew.

**En la nave de Freezer...**

La pantalla gigante mostraba las imágenes de la batalla.

- Un momento... - de algún modo la forma de actuar de Bra le había recordado a Freezer la personalidad de Vegeta. - ¿Dónde está Vegeta?. - dijo estrechando los ojos en busca de su figura entre los asistentes a la batalla. - Poned en funcionamiento los Satélites espías. Quiero que localicen inmediatamente a Vegeta. ¿Qué estará tramando ese mono estúpido? - susurró el lagarto.

----------------------


	30. No me dí cuenta

**Shadir**, gracias por la crítica constructiva, jajajaja, realmente son pifias por escribir rápido, ¿por qué no tendré un poquito más de paciencia?. Soy un manojo de nervios. Pero es que tengo tan poco tiempo para escribir y tantas ganas de ir sacando a la luz lo que mi mente ha creado, que muhas veces no puedo permitirme el lujo de ir repasando linea a linea lo que escribo, por dar prioridad a la actualización. Pero espero en este capítulo no meter esos patones. La culpa la tiene el teléfono. De pronto estoy escribiendo, me llaman, me interrumpen y yo voy y meto unas pifias terribles, como la frase esa del... ¿como era? 'energía cortanto que cortó'. Realmente quería haber escrito 'energía cortante que decapitó'. Pero tu opción me gustó más, cercenó, suena bien ¿eh?. La muletilla 'entonces' se me ha escapado demasiadas veces parece, trataré de corregirlo. De nuevo gracias guapetona.

**Saturno**, gracias por decirme que no soy previsible, es lo que más me gusta: 'sorprenderos'. Por cierto, en la línea del tiempo normal han pasado 9 días tan sólo. Vegeta (padre) partió hacía 3 días atrás, lo cual indica que llegará al Planeta Tierra del año 757 del Dragón, dentro de unas cuantas horas más. Me alegra que te gustase la redacción de las peleas, yo en cambio pienso que podrían quedarme mejor aún. Hoy pensaba en la pelea de Bra y podría haberme recreado más en las expresiones de las caras, los pensamientos... aunque si voy tan detenidamente el fic será interminable, claro. Pero aquí veo que no se aburre la peña, porque las estadísticas me dice que tengo un grupo de lectoras fieles. La pena es que sólo unas poquitas me dejais reviews. A ver si se animan los demás y me dicen algo, porque me hace mucha ilusión. Comencé a escribir hace apenas 2 meses atrás, esto de los fanfic son cosa nueva para mi y me agrada mucho dedicar parte de mi tiempo a esta labor de escribir historias, pero sobre todo me agrada porque veo que encuentro gente que la aprecia con cariño y a la que le gusta leerlas tanto como a mi escribirlas. Besitos.

**Shadowhao**, gracias por esos triples wao, jeje, eres un sol, realmente confieso que me estoy documentando bastante acerca de la psicología de los adictos, de los síntomas, la forma de pensar que llegan a tener. La droga que elegí en principio, quise que fuera una de las peores, y buscando en la red di con la tal 'polvo de angel'. Sin embargo, rebuscando acerca del síndrome de abstinencia, di con una web que hablaba de las 'anfetaminas' . Es increible lo que pueden hacer esas porquerías. El extasis, las pastillitas estas de adelgazar... su dependencia llega a ser terrible, y los efectos son terribles a nivel neurológico. Realmente falta información de todo esto. Se dice que las drogas son malas, pero no se cuenta todo lo que llegan a hacer internamente, es terrible. Respecto al tema de la violación sigo profundizando un poco más en ese sentido. Te confieso que al principio del fic me surgió un gran miedo, y era no saber manejar en absoluto cuestiones tan difíciles. Joer, si yo ni siquiera me he emborrachado en mi vida, ¿cómo podría describir los sentimientos de alguien bajo los efectos de las drogas?. ¿Cómo podría describir los sentimientos y secuelas de alguien que ha sido torturada y violada?. Por suerte, la red es un centro interesante en el que se puede leer testimonios de víctimas, opiniones de expertos, etc. Fue difícil, pero quería crear un fic así, era un reto, y bueno, sigue siendo un reto, porque las escenas de batalla siempre me han costado mucho hacerlas y ya ves que ahora estoy inmersa en ellas. Bueno, no me enrollo más. Es bonito escribir, de verdad. Gracias por seguir mi historia, los 29 capítulos SEGUIDOS. WAO. Ahora yo te dedico un triple WAAOOOO.

**Darth Maferius**, GRACIAS, no sabes la ilusión que me hace recibir vuestros mensajes. Y más uno tan halagador, para alguien como yo, que sólo lleva escribiendo fics 2 meses. Estoy encantada de ver la aceptación que este fic está teniendo. Con respecto a los personajes, te confieso que antes de comenzarlo, yo tenía en mi mente muy cláramente la personalidad de cada uno de ellos. En cierto modo, me pongo en el pellejo de cada personaje imaginando, segun su caracter como reaccionarían ante distintas situaciones. Respecto a la actualización, ya ves que cada uno o dos días voy actualizando. Por cierto, he leido 'Lazos que unen', Escribes muy bien. Pero no te perdono que le pusieras otra hija a Vegeta, grrrrrrrrrrr grrrr grrrrrr jajaja ya, es broma, está muy interesante, te dejo Review en tu fic.

**Capítulo 30: No me dí cuenta.**

- Vegeta... - Susurró Bulma tristemente abriendo los ojos en medio de las montañas y observando como su guerrero se marchaba y era ya un pequeño punto luminoso en el cielo.

De pronto su ceño triste se iluminó, sus ojos brillaron, secó sus lágrimas apresuradamente, con una sonrisa hizo estallar una cápsula. Se trataba del aerocoche. Seguidamente hizo estallar otra cápsula que desveló un objeto con forma de baúl. Comenzó a rebuscar malhumoradamente... - Donde estará... vamoosss... - En el baúl parecía haber toda clase de chismes diversos. - Por fin, jajajaja, que inteligente soy. - Cerró la cápsula del baúl y subió al aerocoche con mirada decidida. - Es por allí. - Su mirada se fijó en el horizonte al arrancar el coche. Unos extraños símbolos aparecieron ante uno de sus ojos en color rojizo. El artilugio que había localizado era uno de los scuters que le dió Bra _'por si algún día lo necesitase'_. Durante la estancia en la sala del Tiempo, Bulma lo había analizado detenidamente y después de entender su funcionamiento lo había guardado en el baúl de los chismes raros. Pero sí, ahora lo necesitaría... De nuevo Bra tenía toda la razón. - Vegeta, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente. - Sonrió maliciosamente aumentando la velocidad en busca del ki del padre de su bebé.

Bulma sonrió feliz pensando en Bra, realmente haberle contado su futuro era algo tranquilizador. Además, tenía un bonito nombre. - El día que tenga una hija la llamaré Bra, ¿Pan Briefs? Naa, suena fatal, me da igual lo que piense Vegeta al respecto... cuando nazca nuestra hija la lla... - De pronto frenó en seco. - ¡No es posible!. - OoO. Su rostro se hizo azulado de pronto. - ¿En qué he estado pensando todo este tiempo?. Bra... ella es idéntica a mí, y bien mirada, tiene los ademanes de Vegeta, ella... ella tiene que ser nuestra hija futura. OoO DIOS MIO, ¿pero por qué no habrá querido decírmelo?. ¿Tan mala madre soy en el futuro que ni mi hija confía en mi?. Ella dijo que era amiga de mi hija, y yo le creí, supongo que en realidad la historia era tan increible... yo no asimilaba que una hija mía pudiera tener colita de mono... ni tampoco asimilaba que me enamoraría de Vegeta y tendría un hijo con él. Luego el embarazo me absorvía todos los pensamientos, y después el parto, luego... con el bebé a cuestas durante este més... no había tenido un sólo segundo para ponerme a pensar siquiera en estas cosas. Dios mío, soy una mala madre... ni siquiera la he reconocido. Es normal que nadie la reconociera, porque nadie sabía que ella venía del futuro. ¿Quién iba a creer algo así de todos modos?. Pero yo no tengo excusas... sabiendo que era del futuro, siendo tan inteligente como soy y viendo que era tan parecida a mi, por mucho que tuviera cola de mono, tenía que ser hija mía, SOY UNA IDIOTAAA. - Bulma golpeó el volante del coche con rabia. - Y sólo tiene 16 años. Pobrecita, mi niña... - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Ha pasado un año infernal entrenando rodeada de brutos y ahora... - Un sobresalto la sobrecogió pensando que algo malo le sucediera en la batalla. - Tengo que encontrar a Vegeta, tengo que decírselo, tiene que saber que es nuestra hija, ¡tiene que ayudarla!. - Bulma volvió a conducir aceleradamente aumentando la velocidad de su aerocoche alocadamente, siguiendo el ki de alguien que seguramente iba a sufrir un infarto de miocardio al saber que no sólo tenía un hijo, sino dos. O.o' y ¡con la mujer escandalosa! OoO.

---------------------

**Mientras tanto...**

- Arreglemos esto tú y yo - dijo Goku conciliadoramente ofreciendose a continuar la batalla.

- Bien, morirás, y después morirá ese engendro de Saiyajin híbrido - Gritó Ginew.

Goku avanzó decididamente hacia el Capitán de las Fuerzas especiales de Freezer. A diferencia de Reecom, el aspecto de este distaba mucho de parecer humano. Su piel era de color morada. Su estatura era enorme de unos 2 metros. Su cuerpo extremadamente musculoso, era proporcionado. En su cabeza, se destacaban dos cuernos negros que nacían de los lados. Carecía de pelo, y en su lugar, una piel arrugada y llena de venas conformaba su coronilla. Ambos se disponían a lidiar su combate.

Durante un minuto se observaron mutuamente esperando el primer movimiento del contrincante. Ninguno de los dos parecía moverse, pero en sus miradas fijas y en sus rostros se observaba una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Por fin Ginew comenzó el ataque. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó siendo favorable para el guerrero de piel morada, pero después de encajarle unos cuantos golpes a Goku, la cosa comenzó a ir tornando. Ahora estaba igualados ofreciendo un magnífico espectáculo de destreza y fuerza.

**En la nave de Freezer...**

- ¿Quién es ese luchador?. ¿Es un habitante de este planeta?. Su poder es superior al de los otros guerreros que le acompañan y su rostro me resulta familiar... se que lo he visto en otra ocasión... - los ojos de Freezer se estrecharon tratando de recordar - y su poder de pela es grande. Supera en 5000 unidades a Ginew. Mmmm. ¿Dónde te he visto antes?... - El tirano no dejaba de pensar en la cara tan familiar para él que tenía Goku. No en vano, él era el vivo retrato de su padre, Bardok. Pero Freezer aún no se había percatado de tal cosa.

**A unos metros de la batalla de Goku y Ginew...**

Bra se recuperó un poco de los golpes propiciados, rechazó tomar una habichuela senzu temiendo que pudiera ser valiosa a lo largo de la batalla. Sólo tenían 3 semillas mágicas y no podían ser desperdiciadas. Pero así no podía continuar, Reecom la había dejado muy malherida, de modo que tenía que llegar hasta la Corbeta y utilizar la cámara de regeneración. El problema era que no podía casi moverse.

- ¿Por qué no quieres tomar una semilla mágica? - Se quejó Raditz con irritación observando los esfuerzos fallidos de Bra por levantarse.

- Yo se por qué hago las cosas. Además hay una cámara de regeneración ¿no, pues voy a ir a la Corbeta y ... ahh - se puso de pié pero se volvió a caer, sólo que esta vez la tomó entre sus brazos Raditz.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo entre dientes ella.

- Te llevaré a la cámara de regeneración, tu sóla no puedes hacerla funcionar. - razonó seriamente el guerrero.

- Esta bien. - suspiró ella dejando de protestar.

Durante el camino a la Corbeta Bra se aferró al pecho de Raditz. Se sentía tan miserable, tan deprimida por no haber podido vencer siquiera a ese mastodonte descerebrado. Había quedado en ridículo siendo salvada por los más débiles del grupo. Le salvaron la vida. Ni siquiera era mejor guerrera que ellos. Sus avances fueron pobrísimos durante este año... - "No, no debí haber sobrevivido aquel día, debería haber muerto, hubiera sido mejor para todos. O mejor aún, no debería haber nacido siquiera." - Ah, cómo deseaba beber un sorbo de su 'medicina' para calmar el sufrimiento. Pero delante de Raditz no haría tal cosa, no, ella no quedaría más indigna de lo que ya era. Bra se aferró más fuerte al guerrero como si quisiera con ese abrazo robarle un poco de esa fuerza que él siempre parecía tener detrás de ese muro infranqueable de tranquilidad, seguridad en sí mismo, sobriedad... Raditz, instintivamente, al notar su aferramiento, la abrazó también más firmemente rezando interiormente por alargar ese momento en el que ella quedaba rendida en sus brazos. Estaba obsesionado, la amaba de un modo tan intenso que llegaba a ser enfermizo, se acostaba pensando en sus intensos ojos azules, sus cabellos ondeando en la lucha, su cuerpo de figura estilizada y ágil... se levantaba pensando en ella, la había idealizado, había creado en su mente una Bra curada de las secuelas de la tortura, una Bra que un día le amaría y se entregaría a él sin reservas, soñaba con recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, muchas noches incluso había pensado aparecer en su habitación y seducirla despiadadamente, aparearla y realizar el ritual con ella... Así sería suya para siempre... pero sus ideas locas fueron desterradas de su mente enseguida, y relegadas a imaginaciones constantes. Sabía que actuando fríamente sólo ganaría su desprecio, y el no quería eso, quería que ella sintiera hacia él algo tan fuerte que la aturdiera el alma. Que pronunciara su nombre, que le admirase y lo desease tanto que sintiera quemarsele los labios. Tanto como él sentía cada noche quemárse los suyos recordando aquella vez que se besaron. Después de la batalla sería suya, no cedería hasta lograr su propósito. Tenía que ser su compañera. Toda su vida había deseado demostrar que era algo más que un guerrero de tercera clase, y allí estaba él, había logrado ser el Super saiyajin legendario. Ahora era el más fuerte, mucho más que el mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Pero le faltaba algo más para ser completa su victoria sobre tantos años de humillaciones y desprecios. Le faltaba una compañera poderosa, tener como compañera a la guerrera más fuerte, la mejor hembra, la única hembra saiyajin sobre la faz del Universo. Con ella su descendencia sería la más fuerte. Bra, ella era el culmen de sus empeños, de sus desvelos y ansias, la protegería por encima de todo, era suya, no importa si ella no lo sabía aún, tampoco importa si ella no lo desease aún, ella lo desearía, ella lo amaría, ella sería su compañera, la madre de sus descendientes. De sus labios brotaron una nueva cita del 'Libro sagrado' de los Saiyajins.

_-" Hijos de Vegetasei,_

_dondequiera que esteis,_

_¡Sentid su furia estallando!._

_Su cuerpo se transformó en llamas,_

_de energía rodeado._

_Qué terribles son sus ojos,_

_azules como dos rayos._

_El más fuerte jamás nacido,_

_será el Super Saiyajin legendario._

_Hijos de Vegetasei,_

_¡Sentid su grito desgarrado!._

_Ya viene..._

_tormenta asolando._

_Se acerca..._

_rugidos a su paso._

_Está aquí..._

_piedras que tiemblan,_

_Ocaso._

_Horror desatado._

_Nadie puede hacerle frente,_

_todos saben que ha llegado..._

_El asesino de pueblos,_

_será por fin derrotado._

_Hijos de Vegetasei,_

_dondequiera que esteis,_

_¡Sentid su fuerza! _

_¿Llegó la hora del tirano!. " -_

**Mientras tanto, Goku peleaba contra Ginew...**

- No lo haces nada mal - Reconoció Ginew parando un poco a ver si lograba recobrar el aliento.

- Tu tampoco lo haces mal, no me gustaría tener que matarte, eres un buen guerrero. - La mirada de Goku era decidida, pero sus facciones se relajaron un tanto. Antes que atreverse a matarle, tenía que intentar hacer que se retractase en su error. Darle la oportunidad de cambiar.

- Gracias, pero tus halagos no harán que tenga piedad contigo. - Rió sonoramente.

- ¿Por qué habeis venido? - Siguió insistiendo.

- Hemos venido a destruir este insignificante planeta y a todos sus habitantes, pero antes tenemos permiso para entretenernos un poco. - Volvió a reir.

Goku frunció el ceño. Él no podía permitir tal cosa. - Óyeme, si te retractas ahora mismo de esas pretensiones y os marchais del planeta no sufrireis ninguna baja más, pero si te quedas, aunque no me agrade la idea, no tendré más remedio que matarte. - La advertencia fue firmemente expresada. La respuesta de Ginew marcaría su destino.

- JAJAJAJAJA - Esa fue su respuesta. - Qué manera más estúpida de pedir clemencia... retiro lo que dije antes, no eres más que jajajaja un gusano patético. Solicitaré a Lord Freezer que me permita aniquilar personalmente varias ciudades antes de que él mismo destruya el planeta por completo. JAJAJAJA -

Goku volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez no había vuelta atrás, destruiría a ese malvado.

**En la Corbeta...**

- ¿Qué haces? - Bra casi estaba desmayada por la paliza recibida anteriormente y por los efectos que sentía ante la necesidad de un poco de su dosis habitual.

- Te estoy quitando el traje para meterte dentro de la cámara de regeneración. - Contestó Raditz con su tono de voz inexpresivo.

- No te atrevas. - Gruñó ella inutilmente.

- Ya te he visto desnuda antes y no creo que puedas desvestirte sola. - Un nuevo razonamiento aplastantemente cierto.

- Hmmpp - Única respuesta posible.

- Bra... - Susurró en su oido. - Deja que te ayude, yo puedo hacer que lo que te atormenta el alma desaparezca por completo. - Sonaba tan embriagador...

- Nadie puede hacer tal cosa, estoy condenada, lo mejor sería morir luchando en esta batalla. - Aquellas palabras sonaban desgarradoras.

- Lo mejor sería destruir a nuestro enemigo, yo eliminaré tus tormentos interiores. - Afirmó mientras seguía desnudándola con duidado.

- Raditz, debes tener cuidado, no hables nada con Freezer, ¿escuchas?. No hables nada, sólo lucha contra él y mátale, pero no dejes que te enrede con sus palabras. Prométeme que acabarás con él. - La voz de Bra desvelaba tanta angustia.

- Te lo prometo, lo haré por tí y por nuestro pueblo, pero yo... también quiero pedirte algo. - Raditz la tomó entre sus brazos. Estaba complétamente desnuda. Con una de sus enormes manos sujetaba la cabeza de ella obligándola a mirarle directamente a esos ojos azabaches tan expresivos, y que ahora delataban desesperación.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?. - Bra cerró los ojos incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Quiero... - Raditz apartó con una mano parte de su traje de combate a la altura del cuello y estrechó a Bra entre sus brazos de modo que sus labios quedasen a la altura de su cuello. - Muérdeme. - Bra dejó escapar un pequeño gemido con esta afirmación. - Yo no voy a morderte si tu no quieres, Bra, el día que eso suceda serás tú quien me lo pida como yo te lo pido hoy. Vamos, hazlo. - Bra no entendía por qué Raditz quería que ella hiciera algo tan salvaje.

- ¿Por qué me pides esto?. ¿Es un ritual en el combate? - Raditz la separó un poco. ¿De verdad no sabía que ese era el ritual de apareamiento?. ¿De verdad ella era tan inocente?. Sabía tantas cosas de Vegetasei y los saiyajins y no conocía algo tan básico...

- Es un ritual, si... me dará mas fuerza en la batalla. - El no sabía por qué mintió de esa manera, pero temía su rechazo, el quería pertenecerle, aunque ella aún no le perteneciera, era su adelanto de lo que vendría después. Se contendría, no la mordería, pero hoy comenzaría la primera fase de la unión que se consumaría después de la batalla. Bra estaba desconcertada.

- Pero... ¿Quieres que te muerda?. No lo entiendo, ¿qué quieres que haga?. - De nuevo esa inocencia tan abrumadora que excitó sobremanera al experimentado guerrero.

- Suavemente... coloca tus labios en mi cuello, déjate llevar por tu instinto... muérdeme y bebe un poco de mi sangre. Eso es todo... me dará la energía que necesito para destruir a Freezer. - Bra estaba demasiado aturdida como para cuestionar ese ritual. Quería ver destruido a Freezer. Si esta acción haría a Raditz más poderoso, ella lo haría.

- Lo haré, pero tú no me muerdas. - Advirtió ella ganando una pequeña risa entre dientes por parte de él.

- No, no te morderé, hasta el día en que tú me lo pidas. - Sin saberlo, aquella frase iba a ser una de las más dolorosas jamás pronunciadas por Raditz.

El guerrero volvió a abrazarla contra su cuello. Bra sintió su olor, embriagador... su piel, dura y firme, pero tan suave en esa zona de su cuerpo. Sus labios se posaron como un beso. Raditz mordió sus labios para evitar que sonara el gemido que interiormente había estallado en su interior. Bra clavó sus dientes aún sin atreverse a morderle - Hazlo. - Musitó él impacientemente rozándo la base de su cola casi instintivamente. Ella sintió una pulsión en su columna vertebral, una excitación repentina, su olor era más intenso aún. clavó sus dientes. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Raditz cerró los ojos y la abrazó más fuerte conteniéndose para evitar morderla también. Pero debía cumplir su promesa. No pudo evitar un gemido cuando sintió el instinto de Bra desatarse mientras se deleitaba mordiéndole. Ella sintió por primera vez una excitación recorrer su cuerpo por completo, una oleada de placer inundándola y sacudiendo sus sentidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. ¿Qué clase de ritual era ese?. ¿De verdad era un ritual para darle más fuerza en la batalla?. ¿Por qué se sentía tan excitada?. Esas preguntas no tenían respuestas en esos momentos. Sus energías se gastaron rápidamente y se desmayó.

**En la nave de Freezer...**

- Ya se a quien se parece... es ese guerrero saiyajin... ¿Cómo era su nombre?. Ah, no recuerdo el nombre de ese pobre diablo, pero entonces... el guerrero que lucha contra Ginew... ¿es un Saiyajin?. ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso?. -

- Maestro, hemos localizado a Vegeta. - Informó Dodoria. - Está recogiendo unas extrañas bolas amarillas. No se qué pretende con eso. -

- Si las está recogiendo es porque deben tener bastante valor, y conociendo la mente totalmente centrada en la batalla de los saiyajins, estoy seguro de que de algún modo está reuniendo esos objetos para obtener más poder... Interesante... Dodoria, quiero que Zarbón y tú salgais al encuentro de Vegeta y averigüeis qué está tramando y qué poder tienen esas bolas. -

**En la batalla...**

Goku estaba dando una soberana paliza a Ginew. Pero en un descuido, el capitán, sintiéndose acorralado, paralizó con su mirada a Goku, realizando su mejor técnica. El intercambio de cuerpos.

Ahora Goku estaba en el cuerpo machacado a golpes de Ginew y el malvado esbirro estaba en el cuerpo fresco de Goku... ¿Quién podría hacerle frente ahora?

-----------------------------


	31. Cogidos entre las cuerdas

**Darth Maferius**, tienes mi mismo lema preferido.Que la fuerza os acompañe. Soy forofa de Star war. Me encanta, jeje, gracias por tu Review. Vegeta ya verás... uyyyssss.

**Shadir**, has dado en el clavo niña, un ataque conjunto. Me leiste el pensamiento, aunque por otro lado, ¿qué más podrían hacer?. Ya veremos... Lo del Libro Sagrado es algo que estoy escribiendo de a poco. Por ahora sólo tengo escritos 3 fragmentos. En este fic espero incluir algunos fragmentos más. En el fic de la madre de Vegeta incluiré otros tantos téxtos. Me alegra que te gusten.

**Saturno**, que gracia me haces, ¿no te irás a volver lesbi ahora?. Mira que yo yuris no escribo. Eso si que no, un yuri de Saturno y Bulma, nononono. Yaaaa, deja de ponerte roja como un tomate, que es broma, mujer. Si te ha afectado lo de Raditz y Bra, cuando veas como va a hacer sufrir Bra a Goten, ahí si que te vas a afectar... Pues mira, yo estoy también con intención de hacer un poco de deporte. Me hace faltita. Nos vamos a poner 'cuadrás'. Besitos.

**Bulma-chan**, me alegra que te gustase el lemon de Vegeta y Bulma, realmente es excitante, es verdad, pero me temo que por ahora no tendrás tu regalito. en cambio si habrá más adelante algún otro lemoncito, pero no te digo de quienes. Raditz, más que amor, lo que tiene es obsesión. Ah, mira, si te gusta conocer la cultura saiyajin, espera mi próximo fic "La madre de Vegeta" porque te vas a hartar de conocer cultura saiyajin. La muerte de Freezer no puedo contártela, sería una mala escritora si desvelase ese secreto, jejeje, pero ¿quién sabe qué pasaráaaa?. Se admiten porras. Y yo espero sorprenderos nuevamente. Hasta pronto, y gracias por tu review, me hace mucha ilusión.

**Shadowhao**, así que te puse a investigar, jajaja, yo el otro día pasé verguenza, porque llegó gente al cuarto del ordenador y yo estaba buscando 'sindrome de abstinencia'. Cerré las ventanas como loca para que no vieran lo que andaba investiganto, no se, me dió verguenza no sea que pensaran que yo andaba en esas, jajaja. Leí tu review justo cuando iba a actualizar el capítulo este, y decidí que te escribía algunas lineas dándote las gracias por tu fiel lectura. Besitos.

**Capítulo 31: Cogidos entre las cuerdas.**

**En la batalla...**

Goku estaba dando una soberana paliza a Ginew. Pero en un descuido, el capitán, sintiéndose acorralado, paralizó con su mirada a Goku, realizando su mejor técnica. El intercambio de cuerpos.

Ahora Goku estaba en el cuerpo machacado a golpes de Ginew y el malvado esbirro estaba en el cuerpo fresco de Goku...

- Eh, pero... oh no, es lo que me advirtió Bra, acaba... de cambiarme... el cuerpo... que tonto he sido, no me di cuenta... - Goku pronunciaba con dificultad debido a su estado lamentable ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás guerreros Z. ¿Cómo podían atacar el cuerpo de Goku?. Le harían un daño terrible. ¿Darle una semilla mágica al cuerpo del malvado donde estaba Goku ahora?. Eso podía ser una solución, ya que Raditz no estaba presente en esos momentos y nadie podía hacerle frente. Aún así, el cuerpo de Goku era más potente que el de Ginew. Le vencería igual. Goku se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente después de un terrible golpe.

- Atentos, tendremos que luchar todos contra él - advirtió Piccolo poniendose en guardia demasiado tarde. Un rayo de energía le arrancó el brazo de cuajo. - AHHHHHHHH - Todos se horrorizaron viendo el miembro mutilado mientras que Ginew (en el cuerpo de Goku) se reía. Por suerte Piccolo tenía la cuelidad de regeneración. El nuevo brazo apareció enseguida haciendo cesar las risas de los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales.

- MALDITO. ¿Qué clase de bicho eres tú?. - Preguntó Ginew al borde del histerismo.

- Es un Namek. - Contestó Jees. - Son unos bichos extraños, como vegetales con piernas y brazos. Pueden regenerarse, pero no tienen demasiada fuerza. - Piccolo frunció el ceño con este último comentario, pero luego sonrió. - Veremos... - contestó el aludido valientemente.

- AHORA. - A la voz de Piccolo, todos los guerreros Z atacaron a un mismo tiempo.

- Bakurikimaha - Piccolo puso su mano derecha delante, sujetandola con la izquierda. Un rayo de ki inmenso salió hacia Ginew-G dispuesto a atajarla sin problemas.

- Kame... Hameee... Haaaaaa - Krilín se sumó en el ataque con la consabida técnica aprendida por Goku y él en su infancia.

De las manos de Yamcha surgió una gran esfera de energía - Sokidaaaaaaan -

Tien juntó las puntas de los dedos de sus manos, formando con sus pulgares un triángulo. De la parte central conformada surgió un poderoso disparo de energía - Kiiiikouuuuhoooooou** -**

Los 4 haces de energía salieron disparados a la vez hacia Goku con el máximo de poder disponible. Ginew-G. aguantó el impacto. Una nube de polvo de levantó ante tan tremendo choque. Por desgracia, la risa del malvado se escuchó demasiado tarde. Por entre la nube de polvo apareció el capitán dispuesto a probar las habilidades de su nuevo cuerpo, mientras que Goku permanecía derrumbado en el suelo inconsciente.

- CUIDADOOOO - Piccolo advirtió, pero Yamcha ni siquiera lo vió llegar. El puño del enemigo se incrustó en su estómago atravesándolo. Ahora si había sido efectivo su ataque, cobrándose como víctima al más débil de ellos. Yamcha expiró al derrumbarse en el suelo. Ninguna habichuela mágica podía salvarlo. Su única esperanza era ser revivido con las Bolas de Dragón, si es que lograban salir airosos de la batalla.

Raditz, en la corbeta sintió un ki suprimirse. Tenía que volver de inmediato a la batalla. Algo iba demasiado mal.

El siguiente en ser atacado fue Tien. En vano intentó defenderse. La rapidez vertiginosa de Ginew con su nuevo cuerpo de 125,000 unidades de poder, le otorgaba una ventaja absoluta y aplastante sobre las 1,834 unidades de su víctima. - AHHHHH - El grito del guerrero fue terrible al notal como su columna vertebral había sido quebrada de sopetón. Krilín esperaba su turno, ahora sería él. ¿Que modo habría elegido ese monstruo para matarle?. se armó de valor. Tenía que ganar algo de tiempo.

- Piccolo, cuidado - advirtió mientras tomaba la posición perfecta ya conocida por el Namek - TAIYOKEN - Un haz de luz surgió de sus manos cegando por completo a las fuerzas especiales, y sobre todo, a Ginew, que se retorcía de dolor en el aire enviando bolas de energías en todas direcciones para prevenir cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

Raditz llegó de inmediato sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Era su hermano?. No actuaba como Kakarotto...

- Ginew ha intercambiado el cuerpo con Goku, tienes que hacer algo. - La desesperación en la voz de Piccolo era evidente. Dos muertes iban ya, y dos más habrían en caso de seguir así. Pero Raditz tendría que luchar contra su propio hermano. Tenía que hacer lo posible para que volviera a tener su cuerpo de nuevo. Pero de momento, lo esencial era frenarle...

Raditz avanzó hacia Ginew que ya recobraba la visión y le estampó un golpe terrible en la mandívula. Siguió con una serie de golpes terribles, procurando no caer en la misma trampa que su propio hermano. Bra les había advertido. ¿Cómo permitió que eso sucediera?. No tenía que mirarle, debía luchar sin mirarle a los ojos, pero también debía estar alerta a cualquier maniobra extraña. ¿Cómo hacía el intercambio de cuerpos?. Era algo que Raditz ignoraba por completo.

------------------

**En la corbeta de Freezer...**

- NO ES POSIBLE - exclamó el lagarto enviando un golpe con su cola en el suelo. - Raditz no puede ser tan poderoso, es imposible. Tiene 150.000 unidades de fuerza. Hace dos días apenas tenía 1.200. ¿Qué clase de burla es esta?. ¿Tendrán algo que ver las bolas esas que Vegeta intenta conseguir?. - La corbeta de Freezer volvió a aterrizar en tierra firme, aunque algo alejado de la pelea.

-----------------

**En la batalla... **

- ¿No eres tú Raditz? - Preguntó Ginew tratando de hacer una pausa, y logrando sólo más golpes. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? - El aludido seguía sin mirarle. Ahora la prioridad era dejarle incapaz de hacer más daño.

Cuando estaba casi inconsciente Raditz lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a su hermano, que ahora llacía sin sentido dentro del cuerpo del antigüo Ginew. - Ahora, vas a ser buen chico y vas a devolverle el cuerpo a mi hermano... - amenazó Raditz.

- ¿T...tu hermano? - El espía de Freezer captó esto.

------------------

**En la corbeta de Freezer...**

- ¡SU HERMANO!. Ese maldito es el hermano de Raditz. Estaba en lo cierto, es un Saiyajin. Este planeta es un nido de saiyajins, algunos debieron salvarse y se alojaron aquí, ya voy entendiendo todo... pero eso no explica el gran poder que tiene ese gusano... - Freezer estaba muy enojado por los acontecimientos.

-------------------

**En la batalla...**

- Es.. está bien... intercambiaré el cuerpo con él, pero ¿prometes no matarme? - suplicó Ginew.

- Claro - rió Raditz. - Lo prometo... VAMOS - Ginew intercambió el cuerpo con Goku de nuevo, que recobró el sentido al hacer el intercambio.

Raditz alzó una mano hacia el capitán de las fuerzas especiales - Pro... metiste... no... matarme - el guerrero sonrió cínicamente - Mentí - de su mano salió un rayo de ki que exterminó a Ginew en el acto.

Los demás miembros de las fuerzas especiales sufrieron la misma suerte que su capitán. en apenas unos segundos más fueron eliminados.

- FREEEEEEZEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR ESTOY ESPERANDOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - Gritó Raditz con rabia.

----------------

**En la Corbeta de Freezer...**

. Todo a su tiempo... todo a su debido tiempo... Raditz... - susurró Freezer con una sonrisa sádica - Pobre iluso. ¿Piensa que con 150.000 unidades de fuerza me derrotará? -

----------------

**Mientras tanto, en una isla...**

- Estoy cerca de la última de ellas... ¿eh? ¿Qué hace la maldita mujer aquí? - Vegeta se volvió a ver en la dirección en que el aerocoche se aproximaba. - Parece que no sólo viene ella, Zarbón y Dodoria vienen en esa otra dirección. ¡Maldita sea!. -

- VEGETAAAA - gritó Bulma.

- HUMANA ESTÚPIDA, te dije que te marchases, ¿no tienes que cuidar del mocoso? - gritó el príncipe.

- Vegeta, no es momento para tonterías, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. AHHH - Por suerte Vegeta la apartó de la trayectoria de la bola de energía que llegó de improviso hasta ellos.

Zarbón y Dodoria aterrizaron frente al príncipe, el cual sonrió ante la pequeña venganza personal que iba a realizar contra aquellos malditos que tanto le habían humillado en el pasado. Puede que aún no fuera un Super Saiyajin, pero si que era bastante más poderoso que antes. Su poder era de 300.000 unidades. De sobra para darles una buena paliza. Comenzó a reirse entre dientes. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. Parece que han venido el sapito y su mascota rosa... - Este comentario ofendió muchísimo a los esbirros del malvado.

- Te vas a tragar tus insultos, mono, ¿Qué son esas bolas? - interrogó Dodoria estrechando sus ojos en busca de alguna respuesta al mirarlas.

Vegeta comenzó a reirse de nuevo - Muy pronto lo comprobareis... MUEREEEEEEEE - gritó mientras desintegraba a Dodoria.

Zarbón retrocedió un poco al ver las lecturas de poder de su scuter. 100.000 unidades. Ni siquiera transformado lograría llegar a ser tan fuerte como para vencerle.

- ¿Cómo es posible esto?. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte ahora?. - dijo temblando de miedo.

- Ya ves... SAPO... y ahora... tu también encontrarás la muerte... - Zarbón fijó su mirada en la chica de cabellos azules que observaba todo detrás de Vegeta. Era muy parecida a Bra. Pero los lectores de su scuter indicaban que carecía de fuerza. Utilizando su super velocidad, apareció detrás de ella, utilizándola como escudo ante el ataque que preparaba Vegeta.

- SUELTAMEEEEEEE - Gritó Bulma histéricamente golpeando sin mucho éxito a Zarbón. - VEGETAAAA este tipo quiere violarmeeeeee ahhhhhhh - Zarbón no dejó de sostenerla como escudo aunque parecía irritado de sus gritos agudos. No estaba demasiado seguro de que a Vegeta le importase mucho matarla, de hecho, seguramente los mataría a ambos, pero en esos momentos tenía que intentar algo para salvar el pellejo.

- Sueltala... sapo... - la voz de vegeta sonaba sepulcral.

- Si te acercas la mataré. - Advirtió Zarbón.

- Bien. Hazlo. - Se cruzó de brazos. - No te servirá de nada utilizarla como escudo, os mataré a ambos. -

- VEGETAA - lloró Bulma - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - la peliazul estaba totalmente consternada con esa respuesta. Vegeta levantó una mano dispuesto a ejecutar su advertencia, pero sintió esa mirada profunda, ese azul mar lleno de lágrimas en sus ojos. Dudó un segundo. De pronto, una bola de energía le llegó de improviso haciendo que se desplomase en el suelo inconsciente.

- Maestro, gracias - pronunció Zarbón arrodillándose ante Freezer y soltando a Bulma en ese momento. Ella corrió hacia Vegeta tratando de reanimarlo.

------------

- ¿Habeis sentido eso? - Piccolo agudizó sus orejas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Raditz olió el aire y partió a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el Ki poderoso de Freezer.

Los demás guerreros Z le siguieron.

------------

**En la isla...**

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - susurró Freezer sonriendo ante la visión de una mujer extrañamente similar a Bra, aunque de apariencia más madura. - Dime... ¿qué son esas bolas? - Bulma tembló al sentir la mirada clavada del lagarto. - Te advierto que tenemos métodos muy... efectivos... cuando queremos averiguar algo... - Ahora no sóo temblaba, ahora estaba aterrada.

- Vegeta, despierta, vamos... - lloró ella abrazándole.

------------------


	32. Freezer ha muerto Ave

**Shadowhao**, ya veo que le tienes aprecio al 'lagarto'. Jajajaja, y no está mal que estudies, toma ya, vais a hacer cátedra todos vosotros en secuelas de tortura, violación y drogas, que para eso he investigado yo, para hacer algo lo más veraz posible. Me gusta esa vena guerrera que te sale, de verdad, me estoy planetando incluirte en el fic. Próximo capítulo: la venganza de Shadowhao. ¿Te imaginas?. Que punto... pero no, me matan los demás... deja, mejor sigo la historia como debe seguir. Por cierto, a Chaoz lo quitó de enmedio tien antes de la batalla para que no le matasen. Es como su hermanito chico y no quería que le hicieran daño, así que Chaoz no está. Ya no me digas que actualice rápido que no te va a servir... Ya está bien por hoy de actualizaciones, joer. Os dije que os sorprendería...

**Capítulo 32: Freezer ha muerto... Ave Zarbón.**

**En la isla...**

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - susurró Freezer sonriendo ante la visión de una mujer extrañamente similar a Bra, aunque de apariencia más madura. - Dime... ¿qué son esas bolas? - Bulma tembló al sentir la mirada clavada del lagarto. - Te advierto que tenemos métodos muy... efectivos... cuando queremos averiguar algo... - Ahora no sóo temblaba, ahora estaba aterrada.

- Vegeta, despierta, vamos... - lloró ella abrazándole.

Pero era inutil, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, y Vegeta permanecía sin sentido en el suelo. Zarbón sujetó a Bulma con fuerza. - Dinos de inmediato qué son esas bolas... - Amenazó.

- Está bien, no ireis a hacer daño a una chica tan bonita como yo, ¿verdad?. Os diré lo que quereis saber... claro... - pronunció ella nerviosamente.

- ¿Y bien? - susurró Freezer en su oido.

- Son... son souvenirs... si... jajajaja son bonitos ¿verdad? - De los rostros de Zarbón y Freezer nacieron sendas gotas de sudor.

Freezer observó la pose amorosa de la chica sobre Vegeta. Sin dua ella debía sentir algún aprecio por el guerrero. - Bien, si te niegas a hablar, le mataremos y luego... dejaré que mis hombres jueguen contigo hasta hartarse. - Bulma se congeló ante las afirmaciones. ¿Cómo podía salir del paso?. Era terrible la situación. Si les decía lo de las bolas de dragón, ¿qué deseo pedirían?. Si no les decía, matarían a Vegeta y quién sabe qué le harían a ella. Había otra posibilidad. Y era hacer que el dragón apareciera, y pedir ella el deseo. ¿Qué deseo pediría?. Que Vegeta fuera más poderoso que sus enemigos. Si, eso iba a solicitar...

- Está bien - Se apresuró a decir ella observando con inquietud como el lagarto sostenía una potente bola de energía apuntando directamente al cuerpo de su amado. Freezer sonrió levemente.

- Veo que no eres nada tonta... ¿Qué edad tienes? - Su curiosidad le podía, aquella mujer era demasiado parecida a la híbrido.

- Ve... ve... veinticuatro años - Musitó ella casi sin voz. El lagarto gruñó. Demasiado joven para ser la madre. ¿Sería hermana de la híbrido entonces?. - ¿Eres una guerrera? - preguntó melosamente.

- N..no... - Contestó Bulma en un suspiro. Definitivamente, aquella chica no era como Bra. Parecía aterrada, mientras que la híbrido era brava hasta en la sesión de tortura. Bulma tenía su forma de luchar, era guerrera con su inteligencia, pero no podía competir a nivel físico con semejantes monstruos, así que estaba muerta de miedo, por ella, por el padre de sus hijos, y por su recién descubierta hija.

Freezer dejó el interrogatorio de momento, percibiendo que era mejor ir al grano y satisfacer su curiosidad más tarde.

- Bien... eres muy hermosa, no tanto como la híbrido, pero muy hermosa, ¿no crees Zarbón?. - El aludido casi no podía contener su rabia. Su amante no dejaba de ponerlo celoso. Le torturaba profundamente ser desvalorizado. Estaba harto de esa situación. Estaba celoso, si, celoso a más no poder, y lo peor era que estaba celoso de una mona de 15 años. No podía contestar esa pregunta. Sus dientes se clavaron en un cierre hermético, y sus brazos afirmaron con despiadada fuerza a Bulma. - AHHHHH - Gritó ella sintiendo el asimiento terrible.

- ZARBÓN - El guerrero verde aflojó su agarre un poco al notar la cólera del tirano. Bulma se desplomó en el suelo con los brazos doloridos. - Bueno, muestranos el poder de las esferas... - susurró Freezer de un modo frío y calculador, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa.

Bulma reunió las bolas e invocó al Dragón mágico dispuesta a jugarse la vida al pedir el deseo.

De pronto el cielo se oscureció, del centro de las bolas surgió un tremendo haz de luz que se elevó en el cielo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

El gran Dragón Sheng-Long se detuvo en el aire y pronunció con sonora voz. - ¿Por qué me habeis molestado?. ¿Cuál es vuestro deseo? -

Freezer sonrió abiertamente.

Bulma se dispuso a hablar rápidamente - Deseo que Ve... - Zarbón la golpeó en la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Freezer sonrió ante esa rápida intervención, y ahora el mismo tomó la palabra.

- Deseo... AHHHHHH - Raditz apareció de repente cruzándole la cara con un tremendo puñetazo que lo apartó del dragón.

Zarbón observó la contienda que comenzaba a fraguarse entre Raditz y Freezer. El Saiyajin se había convertido en un Super Saiyajin. Si nivel de pelea era igual que el del Maestro. Su Scuter mostraba que la pelea sería terrible entre ellos dos. Podría ganar cualquiera.

De repente su mirada se fijó en el Dragón mágico esperando la petición de su deseo.

- VAMOS, no tengo todo el día. Si no formulais vuestro deseo me marcharé. - aseguró Sheng-Long haciendo alarde de su mal humor.

Un destello malicioso se apoderó de la mirada de Zarbón, su sonrisa sádica se aclaró en un rostro hasta ahora serio y analítico. Ahora él tenía la sartén por el mango. - DESEO... Ser más poderoso que el Maestro Freezer y que el Super Saiyajin. - Gritó.

Los ojos del Dragón se iluminaron - Deseo concedido... - Zarbón notó como su cuerpo era inundado de poder. Una maléfica carcajada se disparó de sus labios. El Dragón volvió a entrar dentro de las Bolas, haciendo que estas se dispersaran por todo el Planeta de nuevo, con la imposibilidad de ser utilizadas durante un año.

Freezer y Raditz seguían combatiendo en una batalla desigual para el Lord, debido a que aún no se había transformado. Inmediatamente llegaron Goku, que había consumido una habichuela mágica para reponerse de las heridas, Piccolo y Krilin.

Zarbón de pronto apareció en la espalda de Freezer y le aventó de cuajo un golpe que le arrancó la mitad del cuerpo.

El lagarto se volvió a mirar al autor de semejante golpe traicionero, descubriendo que su propio hombre de confianza, su amante, su mejor mascota había sido la autora de tal traición.

- ¿Por... qué... ? - Susurró al borde de la muerte con ojos incapaces de comprender semejante acción.

Zarbón besó su mejilla y abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos contestó su pregunta susurrándole al oido ante la mirada atónita de los presentes - Has sido mi Maestro, mi mentor, mi amante... pero yo ¿qué he sido para ti?. Sólo he sido tu mascota... TU MALDITA MASCOTA A LA QUE PONER CELOSA, a la que pedir pruebas constantes. Hice cuanto me pediste, satisfice tus más íntimos deseos y ahora querías cambiarme, lo leí en tus ojos, querías cambiarme por esa híbrido de saiyajin... ESA PUTA... pero ahora que soy el más fuerte y hermoso guerrero del Universo, ahora no te necesito, estaba contigo porque me gustaba el poder. No sabes cuanto me costó lograr escalar puestos hasta llegar donde lo hice. Hasta me vi obligado a fusionarme permanentemente con una bestia horrible para poder aumentar mi poder de pelea. Lo planeé todo, logré muchas cosas gracias a mi belleza, y otras tantas gracias a mi fuerza e inteligencia. Logré cuanto me propuse, era ambicioso, eso te gustaba de mi, ¿verdad Maestro?. Fui tu mano derecha, la mano derecha del GRAN EXTERMINADOOOOOR, jajajajaja, el tirano más grande jamás conocido, jajajaja, pero ahora ha llegado mi turno, ahora, seré yo quien gobernará el Universo... Ocuparé tu lugar, instauraré el REINADO DEL TERROR. Y mataré a esa híbrido puta de un modo largo y doloroso. Yo hubiera dejado que fueras mi mano derecha, hubiera permitido que fueras mi amante... te hubiera considerado algo más que mi mascota personal... es más de lo que tú hiciste por mí Maestro. - Freezer agonizaba y de sus labios brotaba abundante sangre que asfixiaba el balbuceo de palabras que trataba de pronunciar. - Pero tú la considerabas más hermosa que yo, la considerabas más preciosa que yo... y eso es FALSO. Yo soy el guerrero más hermoso y fuerte del Universo. Pero dejaré que vivas para ver como acabo con todos ellos. Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí, Maestro... Observa como se hace MI VOLUNTAD. Jajajajajajjaa. - Zarbón estaba inundado por el poder, había perdido el juicio preso de los celos. Lo irónico era que ni siquiera eran celos justificados. Freezer sólo jugaba con él, del mismo modo que jugaba con todas sus mascotas. El alma corrupta de Zarbón había desatado cuantos macabros deseos internos se habían fraguado durante años al servicio del Tirano. A sus órdenes perpetró las más horrendas acciones y crímenes. Pero estaba cansado de ser la mascota del Lord, y de ser humillado en su belleza, despreciado en sus artes de cama. Ahora se había convertido en el anticristo del Universo, y por desgracia, era más poderoso que Raditz, y que todos los presentes.

De repente Raditz intervino y envió un rayo de energía hacia Freezer eliminándolo por completo. Zarbón sintió hervírsele la sangre. Realmente él no quería que Freezer muriera, ¿o sí quería?. Su mente se confundió por unos instantes.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso MISERABLE? - Gritó histérico con lágrimas en los ojos. El era el único que tenía derecho para acabar con Freezer, no debía haber muerto hasta que no viera cómo era de poderoso, hasta que no reconociera que él era el guerrero más hermoso y fuerte del Universo. Debía morir pronunciando su nombre. Pero el mono saiyajin lo había arruinado todo. Pagaría por ello, acabaría con él, y luego... acabaría con Vegeta, le haría pagar por haberse atrevido a rechazarle en el pasado. Y luego, por último... acabaría con la híbrido cruelmente. La reservaría para el final apoteósico.

- Ahora mi pueblo ha sido vengado... - Pronunció con orgullo y altivez el guerrero de cabellos dorados - y el siguiente en morir serás tú. - Zarbón se lanzó hasta Raditz en un ataque terrible.

--------------------------


	33. La muerte de la Esperanza

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: HE REFORMADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. POR FAVOR, VISUALIZARLO, Y DARLE AL BOTÓN DEL EXPLORER QUE TIENE LAS DOS FLECHITAS PARA ACTUALIZAR LA PÁGINA. DE ESTA MANERA PODREIS VER LOS ARREGLOS. **

**Cuidado, este capítulo tiene escenas fuertes aludiendo a la tortura y violación de Bra. Si eres menor de edad no debes leer esto.**

**Agaue **, gracias por tus comentarios y encantada de conocerte. Dentro de poquito Bra tendrá que volver a su tiempo, y cuando eso suceda... jejeje, sabrás lo que va pasando con Pan, Trunks, Mirai... incluso entrarán en escena Uub y Marrón. Espero que te gusten los capítulos próximos y disfrutes de la batalla que seguirá.

**Shadir**, de nuevo me haces ver un error grande, que acabo de subsanar, gracias amiga, parece que me hice un lío entre Porunga y Shen-Long. Eso me pasa por querer actualizar demasiado rápido, joer. Pero ya solucioné el fallo. De ahí me cuentas. Creo que en sí el capítulo anterior me quedó más coherente ahora, incluso.

**Darth Maferius**, papí Vegeta tendrá que llegar, pero por ahora el pobre ni asoma, así que se las tendrán que apañar sin él... Pero cuando vengaaaaa... oohh ohhh ohhhhh.

**Demona**, gracias por lo de 'morir de intriga'. Respecto a Bra, estamos deacuerdo, a partir de ahora se verá más su lado adolescente. Sobre todo cuando vuelva a su tiempo. Me alegra que te guste el 'Libro sagrado'. Yo también estoy entusiasmada con él. Quiero escribir más fragmentos. Besitos, me alegra que aún sigas mi fic.

**Shadowhao**, mira que ya me estás asustando, tu si que tienes vena sádica ¿eh, debí dejar que me asesorases en las escenas de tortura, joer, se te ocurre cada cosita...

Capítulo 33: La muerte de la esperanza.

Bra despertó de la máquina de regeneración. Sintió como el líquido templado se vaciaba de la cápsula. Su alma estaba intranquila. Había aguantado mucho tiempo sin tomar su dosis, y su mente no podía soportar más el estado de nerviosismo. Salió de la cámara regeneradora y corrió a sus ropas en busca de la cápsula que contenía su bebida. Al levantár las ropas vió que se desplomaba en el suelo un libro. Era el 'Libro Sagrado' de los saiyajins. Sobre él había una nota. - Raditz... - Bra se sintió turbada al recordar los instantes anteriores en los que le mordió el cuello. ¿Qué había hecho?. ¿Qué tipo de ritual era ese?. Tenía que leer la nota y salir de dudas. Estaba escrita en saiyajin, pero no fue escrita con tinta, sino con sangre. Decía así.

_" Ha llegado la hora del tirano que destruyó nuestro pueblo Saiyajin. Vengaré sus muertes, le haré pagar por las torturas que soportaste, y cumpliré la promesa que te hice. Quiero que guardes este libro. Sabes cuanto significa para mi, y no deseo que se estropée mientras lucho con el maldito. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué vibraste de ese modo cuando hiciste el ritual. La respuesta se encuentra en este libro, en tu naturaleza saiyajin, en tus más íntimos secretos, yo mismo te recitaré los versos esclarecedores cuando termine la batalla y estemos sólos. "_

Bra no terminaba de comprender lo que había leido. Su mano comenzó a temblar acusando la debilidad mental que empezaba a sufrir. No podía pensar ahora en tantas cosas a la vez. El libro se desplomó en el suelo muy a su pesar, sus manos sujetaron su cabeza y limpiaron un poco el sudor frío de su frente. Luego averiguaría que era aquel ritual extraño que ni ella misma sabía cómo es que fue capaz de hacerlo. Sus dedos se hacían torpes debido a los temblores de sus manos, por fin, después de varios intentos fallidos y desesperantes asió la cápsula que contenía las dosis y logró abrirla. Tomó un sorbo de uno de los tubitos, ni siquiera lo mezcló en agua, estaba demasiado alterada como para contenerse más, lo necesitaba urgentemente, aunque procuró no extralimitarse para evitar los terribles efectos secundarios de las dosis altas. Enseguida sintió el alivio que necesitaba. Se vistió rápidamente y guardó dentro de su armadura el Libro, junto con su cápsula más preciada.

Alzó el vuelo en dirección hacia la batalla.

-------------

**En la batalla...**

Raditz trataba inutilmente de sobrepasar el poder de Zarbón, pero ahora su nivel era superior al suyo. Bulma llacía inconsciente cerca de Vegeta, el cual aún no se había recuperado de las heridas producidas por el terrible ataque de Freezer.

Goku se acercó a ellos dándole una semilla senzu a Vegeta y otra a Bulma. Las dos últimas que quedaban. Ambos despertaron inmediatamente observando horrorizados como ahora el cuerpo de Freezer se había convertido en un montón de despojos. En el aire luchaba Raditz, en inferioridad contra un Zarbón super poderoso.

- MALDITA SEA, ese sapo asqueroso ha debido pedirle al Dragón hacerse más poderoso... - murmuró entre dientes y lleno de rabia el príncipe. Un asonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin embargo, observando los restos del malvado tirano.

- Vegeta... - la voz de Bulma era desesperada.

- Déjame en paz, mujer, ¿no ves que intento seguir la batalla, ¿quieres marcharte de una vez de mi presencia?. Por tu culpa, ahora mismo estamos en desventaja con el enemigo, ¿te parece poco?. - Escupió con total enfado.

- VEGETA - Gritó ella armándose de valor. - Me iré, pero antes me vas a escuchar. - Bulma se cuadró con mano en la cintura y pié que golpea el suelo sacando el genio más saiyajin que una humana podría tener.

-Hmp - Esta pose si que era inesperada. Realmente en esos momentos era cuando Vegeta estaba seguro de qué era lo que le había hechizado en aquella mujer.

- Bra es nuestra hija. - Lo soltó de sopetón temiendo que de nuevo él la cortara y no la dejara explicarse. Vegeta arqueó una ceja, luego abrió los ojos, y después frunció el ceño. Estaba loca. ¿Cómo iban ellos a tener una hija con 16 años?. Tendrían que haberla concebido con 9 y 10 años respectivamente. Absurdo.

- Mujeeeerrr... - Él cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por contener la ira desatada ante la estúpida afirmación, mientras que una vena se hinchaba en la frente. Por su parte, Goku y Piccolo seguían la batalla agenos a la conversación de ellos.

- Ella viajó del futuro Vegeta, en una máquina especial, por eso sabía todas esas cosas, es hija nuestra, ¿acaso no lo ves, tiene tus poses, tiene mi físico, es medio saiyajin. ¿Es que estás ciego?. - Vegeta estaba confundido. Viajes en el tiempo... Bolas de Dragón que conceden deseos... Zarbón más poderoso que un Super Saiyajin... Una hija que le aparece del futuro... espera... ¿Otra hija?. ¿Acaso él en el futuro no acabó con la vida de la mujer escandalosa y del bástago nacido, ¿acaso él no les abandonó sin más volviendo al espacio para seguir una vida de mercenario?. ¿Había formado una familia con esa humana débil?. Lo peor de todo es que él sabía que aquello que Bulma le había contado era cierto. Se había estado engañando a sí mismo todos estos meses, ignorando esas punzadas en el corazón cada vez que la chiquilla se derrumbaba llorando en el suelo después de algunas sesiones de entrenamiento especialmente crueles. Aquella niña que Raditz se había atrevido a tocar... era su propia hija. - RADITZ... - Un guerrero de tercera clase tocando a su descendencia. Un nuevo insulto a sumar a la lista de insultos de ese bastardo. Pero eso importaba poco, porque Zarbón le estaba dando una soberana paliza, y él no movería un dedo para ayudarle. Dejaría que le matasen, y luego se enfrentaría contra Zarbón. Después de recuperarse de las heridas producidas por Freezer, debía ser más poderoso que antes. Vegeta estaba seguro que ahora si que lograría convertirse en un Super Saiyajin, y sería mucho más poderoso de lo que había logrado aquel inutil de Raditz. Cuanto todo acabase interrogaría a Bra, esta vez sin tapujos ni tonterías, sin mentiras... Hija de Broly, menuda patraña... desde luego la chiquilla había salido con facilidad para inventar historias.Pero en el fondo a él no le había engañado, había demasiados cables sueltos en las historias que contaba... Y sobre todo, lo de Cárrotte, aquello fue la clave de la cuestión. Ella no pudo haber sabido que Cárrotte era su madre a no ser que él mismo se lo hubiera contado. Por otro lado, su estilo de lucha tan cuidado y elegante era digno de toda una Princesa de los Saiyajins. Sus técnicas, extrañamente similares a las de él mismo... Vegeta pensaba que la niña le estaba imitando durante los entrenamientos. Seguramente él mismo la entrenó en el futuro, y había hecho un buen trabajo con ella. De no haber sido destruida Vegetasei Bra sería la hembra mejor guerrera. Otra cosa a tener en cuenta... la chica dijo que su padre había logrado transformarse en Super Saiyajin y por eso sabía las condiciones necesarias para lograr la transformación. Eso quiere decir que él mismo lo había logrado en el futuro. Eso era una excelente noticia. Ahora si que estaba seguro, era su momento, se transformaría en super Saiyajin y vencería a Zarbón. Vegeta miró a Bulma. Lo mejor que podría hacer es marcharse de allí inmediatamente. Debía estar con su hijo.

- Mujer, márchate, aquí corres peligro. - Bulma se conmovió con esas palabras, aunque rudas y pronunciadas sin mirarla siquiera. Por primera vez de verdad reconocía que se preocupaba por su seguridad.

- Prométeme que cuidarás de nuestra hija y no dejarás que le pase nada malo por favor... - Pidió ella con mucha angustia. - Y prométeme que volverás... - Pronunció con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vegeta cabeceó con una leve sonrisa y expresión seria. Bulma accionó la cápsula del aerocoche y salió a toda velocidad de allí.

--------------------

- No podrá vencerle. - Aseguró Piccolo observando la paliza que estaba recibiendo Raditz.

Goku asintió. - Tenemos que ayudarle. Vegeta... si unimos nuestras fuerzas quizás tengamos una oportunidad de derrotarle. - El príncipe le miró despreciativamente y se cruzó de brazos.

- No tengo por costumbre meterme en las peleas de otros... si es tan inutil que no es capaz de vencerle es su problema. - Rió burlonamente. Vegeta estaba completamente seguro de que lograría convertirse en Super Saiyajin y acabar él mismo con Zarbón. Toda la gloria sería suya. No iba a pelear junto con esos insectos.

- VEGETA - Goku estaba indignado. Con tal de contentar su orgullo era capaz hasta de consentir que el enemigo ganara la batalla.

Piccolo le miró con igual desprecio. - Goku, olvídalo, no podemos contar con él. Tendremos que hacer algo nosostros. Además, siento el ki de Bra acercándose, ya debe estar repuesta. - Vegeta frunció el ceño. Nadie iba a utilizar a su hija para contradecir sus planes. De pronto sintió un ápice de culpabilidad por como la había tratado todo este año. Palizas, desaires, humillaciones, golpes, gritos, insultos... No había tenido piedad de ella. Sin embargo Bra había soportado todo eso estoicamente, no había duda de que era su hija. Sintió una ira terrible al recordar en qué estado la había encontrado cuando la rescató en la sala de Freezer. Era una gran guerrera, no había duda, soportó las torturas más terribles, torturas durante horas y horas, Vegeta sabía demasiado bien en qué consistían esas torturas, él mismo había realizado algunas cuando apenas era un niño. A Freezer le divertía tanto ver como un niño podía ser de cruel y despiadado... Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pensando que su propia hiz fue víctima de técnicas de tortura que él mismo ideó cuando era un mocoso. No obstante, a pesar del horror que vivió y aún después de cómo la trató el en la Sala del tiempo, Bra estaba dispuesta a luchar valientemente. Se sintió orgulloso de ella. - Mi hija... - Jamás pensó que tendría una hija. Las leyes saiyajin prohibían a los descendientes de la familia Real tener más de un hijo, y este debía ser varón. El varón más fuerte nacido en vegetasei. De lo contrario debía ser eliminado. Y él había tenido dos hijos en el futuro... Increible.

Raditz se desplomó en el suelo con el último golpe de Zarbón. - "Noo, padre, tengo que vencerle... me he transformado en Super Saiyajin, debo vencerle... no puedo dejar que me derrote así... aunque me cueste la vida tengo que acabar con él..." - El guerrero conservaba aún sus cabellos dorados, pero tenía un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sin duda no podría mantener ese estado mucho más tiempo.

- KAAMEEEE HAMEEE HAAAAAA - gritó Goku.

- Bakurikiiiiiiimaaaahaaaaaaa - Ambos guerreros intentaron combinar sus ataques más poderosos contra Zarbón. Los haces de ki se unieron en un tremendo disparo potentísimo. Zarbón se rió al desviarlo como si fuera tan sólo un balón lanzado por unos chiquillos.

Vegeta permaneció impasible aunque desagradablemente sorprendido por el poder demostrado por el sapo.

Raditz voló hasta Zarbón tomándolo por la espalda. A sabiendas de que no podría vencerle pensó que si se hacía estallar acabaría con la vida de él.

- Goku, Piccolo, lanzad vuestros ataques a mi señal - Gritó mientras que Zarbón sonreía vilmente.

La energía de Raditz comenzó a crecer espeluzanantemente. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desintegrarse. Las piedras se quebraban, un crater comenzó a formarse a los pies del guerrero. Zarbón intentó zafarse, se había confiado y ahora estaba en un serio apuro.

- Va a sacrificarse. - Exclamó Vegeta retirándose del lugar. Piccolo y Goku le imitaron apartádose un poco de la zona y dispuestos a lanzar un ataque final.

Raditz pensó en su padre, en el día en que le entregó el Libro Sagrado, en el día en que le entrenó, sus enseñanzas, sus ideas tan distintas a las de los demás saiyajins. Todo lo que le quiso inculcar... Bra... su ansiada compañera... "_Hijos de Vegetasei, dondequiera que esteis, ¡Sentid su fuerza!. ¡Llegó la hora del tirano!. " _- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Todo el cuerpo de Raditz se hizo una bola de energía luminosa inmensa. Piccolo y Goku lanzaron sus respectivos ataques contra ambos guerreros. - HAAAAA - La explosión asoló todo en kilómetros a la redonda. La onda expansiva hizo que los guerreros fueran empujados con terrible fuerza, muchos metros mas atrás de lo que ya estaban.

Bra llegó en ese preciso momento - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritó ella sintiendo como la energía de Raditz era totalmente aniquilada tras esa explosión. Puede que ella le tratase mal, puede que ella le evitase, pero Raditz había sido su único amigo allí dentro, la había cuidado aún cuando ella rechazaba su ayuda. ¿Por qué ella le trató así?. Estaba demasiado rabiosa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de él por ganarse su confianza, ella tenía un miedo atroz a que ser seducida. Tenía miedo a ser tratada como una puta, que sólo la quisiera para un rato. Tenía miedo a que le hiriera del mismo modo que la hirió Goten. Goten... había estado presente en su mente todos estos meses, cuánto le había odiado. Por su culpa ella había pasado el infierno más terrible que pudiera imaginarse. Raditz... él estaba muerto, ¿cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de él hacia ella?. ¿De verdad quería ser su amigo?. ¿De verdad su amabilidad no estaba basada en un deseo meramente sexual?.

El humo se disipó. Visiblemente herido, pero en pié apareció Zarbón, que se desplomó en el suelo de repente. Bra abrió los ojos incrédulamente. - Zarbón... - No, no era Freezer quien estaba allí delante, sino Zarbón... El ejecutor de gran parte de sus más horribles torturas. Se ensañó con ella, disfrutó torturándola, y ahora había acabado con Raditz... Raditz... Bra comenzó a llorar. No podía soportar esa situación, era demasiado para ella. Zarbón había acabado con Raditz... Era más poderoso que él. Ahora no había esperanzas. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle sufrir ahora?. Se lo dijo... cuando ella vomitaba desesperada por el asco de lo que hizo. Su mente se perdió en los recuerdos más terribles de su vida.

_Freezer se acercó a ella - Excelente, lo has hecho muy bien, has sido una puta muy obediente y excitante. - le susurró en su oido lascivamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera un buen perrito. - Zarbón, estás haciendo un buen trabajo enseñándola como hay que hacer estas cosas... hasta creo que en apenas una clase te ha logrado superar... - rió el lagarto mientras pasaba su cola por todo el cuerpo dolorido de la chica. - Inyéctale un poco más de afrodiciaco. Dejaré que disfrutes de ella un buen rato. Se buen chico, quiero ver si eres capaz de hacer algo excitante con una hembra. ¿No la encuentras raramente hermosa? jajaja - Zarbón frunció el ceño, estaba alteradísimo. Primero le había dicho que ella era mejor que él, luego, a sabiendas de que a él no le gustaban las hembras, le pedía que le hiciera una demostración de 'hombría'. Y encima con un ser tan horrible para él. Pero encima la encontraba hermosa. En todo este rato sólo la había halagado. La había tratado incluso con delicadeza administrándole un calmante para el dolor, un reconstituyente para darle un poco de energía y luego un afrodiciaco para excitarla. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con eso?. Se trataba de torturarla... ¿Acaso Freezer la estaba prefiriendo?. ¿Pensaría el Maestro dejarle por ella?. Los pensamientos de Zarbón eran insanos. Realmente el lagarto sólo quería quebrar la mente de la chica del mejor modo posible, y este era, haciendo que disfrutase de su propia violación, que después de tanto dolor soportado en las torturas, sintiera alivio, deseos y hasta excitación por hacer de puta. Pero Zarbón no veía esto, estaba demasiado alterado por los constantes desprecios de su amante. - Claro, Maestro. - Sonrió Zarbón dispuesto a realizar una sádica acción macábramente excitante con aquella hembra. - ¿Tengo carta blanca para disfrutarla como deseo? - Preguntó tramposamente al Lord. El asintió muy intrigado por saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Zarbón empujado por sus celos. Bra no supo que fue peor, si sentirse una verdadera puta obediente del lagarto, o continuar con la tortura a manos de Zarbón. Después de su intervención horrible, todo su cuerpo era un erial de sangre y dolor de nuevo. Luego vino el turno de Dodoria, que optó por la línea de Freezer, sólo que ahora su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado después de lo que le hizo Zarbón, que el dolor se hacía insoportable. De nuevo no la dejaron desmayarse, y el culmen fue de nuevo el lagarto. Ella lloraba, suplicaba que la dejaran, suplicaba que la matasen, horrorizada por lo que estaba padeciendo rezaba internamente para morir. Gritaba, lloraba, jadeaba, nadie la ayudaría, estaba sóla, sóla por completo. Ellos se reían, la atormentaban con sus humillaciones. Ya la habían quebrado la mente por completo. Ahora sólo cabía el desprecio. Zarbón la hizo sentir el ser más despreciable del mundo, recordándola lo obediente, lo rastrera, lo puta que había llegado a ser, lo indigna que era, lo estúpida y horrible. Durante toda su intervención le decía palabras y frases envenenadas que la hacían sentirse terriblemente culpable de no haberse dejado comer por las ratas, de no haberse quitado la vida cuando estaba a tiempo. Pero no la dejaban morir, Freezer, después, la tomó sin piedad. De nuevo la obligó a hacer cuanto quiso hasta hartarse de satisfacer sus deseos. Bra cedió ante él, al menos le administraba calmantes, hasta se sentía agradecida porque con él dejaba de sentir ese horrible dolor. Pero no, era peor, era peor, porque se sentía más sucia, más indigna. Luego, Bra sintió que le marcaban con algo punzante la espalda. La tatuaron... como si fuera una cabeza de ganado, justo en el hombro izquierdo. El sello de Freezer. Era su esclava personal, su puta, su nada... y permanecería con él días, meses, años... ya no había esperanza para ella, había muerto, estaba muerta en vida... - Ahora ningún macho te tocará, porque todos sabrán que eres mía. - Susurró el lagarto mientras la embestía despiadadamente. Por fin su cuerpo llegó al límite y se desmayó._

- Ojalá hubiera muerto aquel día - Lloró ella sintiéndo un terrible dolor en su alma. Bra necesitaba más de su dosis. No había esperanza. Ahora todo estaba perdido. Por suerte había dejado el tubito fuera, sujetado con su cinturón. Ella había aguantado todo este año sujetándose a la vana esperanza de que pudieran vencer a Freezer. La vana esperanza de salvar el planeta, de salvar a su padre, a su madre, a su hermano. Quería ser tan valiente como todos en su familia. Quería demostrar que ella también era capaz de salvar el Universo. Pero no, ella logró justo lo contrario. Por querer vivir había arriesgado la vida de su familia, y ahora su planeta sería destruido. - Soy una inutil, soy una débil, una puta - Lloró ella desesperadamente. Alcanzó la bebida roja como la sangre y bebió todo el contenido. Al menos, si enloquecía, dejaría de ser consciente de la realidad. Ya no había esperanza. Raditz había muerto, y pronto morirían todos. Ella misma moriría atacando a Zarbón. No le daría el placer de capturarla con vida. Había tomado una dosis tan fuerte que su cuerpo se acabaría colapsando en la batalla y moriría sin remedio. Su mente comenzó a perderse terriblemente inmersa en la locura. Su puño se cerró rompiendo el tubo entre sus dedos y haciendo que la sangre brotara de los cortes producidos. Toda ella estalló en ira y se lanzó a atacar a Zarbón al límite de sus fuerzas.

------------------------


	34. Al borde de la muerte

**Linna**, encantada de conocerte, con lo rápido que actualizo no creo que mueras de impaciencia, jajaja, gracias por seguir mi fic y animarme con tus palabras. Besitos.

**Agaue**, a Raditz le resucitarán con las Dragon Ball dentro de un añito, por eso no te preocupes, lo malo es que se va a llevar el berrinche de su vida cuando vea que Bra no está en ese tiempo... mmm Si quieres saber por qué Bra está sufriendo tanto en este fic, lee mi perfil, en relación al estilo psicológico del fic Padre-hija. Te darás cuenta de que existe una mayor profundidad y trasfondo detrás de la mera historia. Así que mil años en leer el fic. Es que tiene ya casi las 100.000 palabrejas. Si sigo así, voy a tener que escribir una tetralogía, jo.

**Shadir**, deja los síncopes y hagamos mejor síncopas... que son más musicales. Gracias de nuevo porque debido a tu corrección quedó mejor el fic mucho más coherente y logrado. Me encanta como eres de observadora. Saber que eres tan meticulosa me hace apreciar más tus palabras de elogio a lo que escribo. Gracias amiga.

**Karo**, yo no se si Sheng Long puede conceder más poder al guerrero o no, de verdad que ahí no me meto, pero ya no puedo variar más el asunto. En cualquier caso, te agradezco de veras tus informaciones, porque son muy interesantes. Si te das cuenta, el capítulo 32 está reformado. Sólo dale a actualizar página y verás la versión que quedó. Shadir se os adelantó a Saturno y a tí indicándome el metidón de pata que hice al ponerle 3 deseos al dragón en lugar de uno, y al recordarme que no bastaba con juntar las bolas para que saliera. Mirai Vegeta está a una cuadra de salir. Y su reacción no te la puedo contar, mala escritora sería si lo hiciera. Mejor no me tires de la lenguaaaa jejeje

**Saturno**, con qué vengativa ¿eh, grrrrrrr, jajajaja, ¡si eres un sol de persona, como me voy a tomar a mal nada de lo que digas. Una pregunta, ¿qué te ha hecho Raditz a tí para que le odies tanto?. Si el pobre no ha dejado de pasarlas burras desde que nació, pobrecito mío, de verdad que me da una pena dejar a mi niño así muertecito... Pero que sepas que dentro de un año lo resucitan, conste. Pero si, Bra tendrá próximamente algunos capítulos con Goten. No te aseguro que sean precisamente románticos... pero todo llegará.

**Shadowhao**, miel con limón para la garganta. ¿Cómo podían caerte bien Freezer, Zarbón y Dodoria?. Por Dios, menos mal que hice algo al respecto para cambiar tu opinión... jeje Lo del tatuaje va a traer cola, si, ya verás... y no sólo eso, recordemos la nota de Raditz escrita con sangre y... con palabras tan comprometedoras para Bra, y el Libro Sagrado de los Saiyajins que está en poder de nuestra protagonista... Ese libro contiene más misterios en su interior de lo que nadie se pueda imaginar... y no adelato más. Por supuesto que habrá un final feliz, me linchariais colectivamente si no terminase bien la historia. jeje. Hasta pronto.

**Son Vegetzu**, te incluí en mi messenger. No lo tengo activo porque siempre hay mucho gamberro/a suelto, y no se, prefiero conocer un poco a las personas antes de darles mi email, aunque sea un hotmail. Me alegra que te gustase la escena del ritual entre Raditz y Bra, sabía que te iba a encandilar... de hecho tu petición me hizo reconsiderar la opción de incluir esa escena... Respecto a Raditz, siento haberle matado, pero tenía que ser así. Ahora, lo que se le ocurra hacer al loco ese cuando resucite, es cosa que ni se me ocurrió imaginar...

**Capítulo 34: Al borde de la muerte.**

Su puño se cerró rompiendo el tubo entre sus dedos y haciendo que la sangre brotara de los cortes producidos. Toda ella estalló en ira y se lanzó a atacar a Zarbón al límite de sus fuerzas.

Vegeta se levantó del suelo sacudiendo el polvo y los escombros que tenía encima por causa de la terrible explosión. Goku y Piccolo le imitaron. De pronto, los ojos de los guerreros se abrieron de par en par. Bra apareció de la nada acudiendo rabiosamente a atacar a Zarbón. ZARBÓN. El sacrificio de Raditz no había servido para matarle, pero al menos estaba algo herido. Había que aprovechar esa momentanea debilidad.

Bra encajó una serie de fieros golpes en el guerrero. Zarbón estaba aturdido aún por la tremenda descarga de energía que había soportado. Tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, pero no las suficientes como para detenerle en sus propósitos. El problema era que aquella mona le estaba atosigando a golpes, y él aún no recobraba siquiera sus sentidos. Una tremenda patada lo lanzó hasta el suelo. Luego una serie de ki blast, al más puro estilo paterno, salieron de las manos de Bra alocadamente, fuera de control, golpeando contra el suelo intempestivamente a Zarbón. Vegeta observaba la escena con cierto agrado al notar que su hija tenía ese dominio de las técnicas. Sin embargo, esta no era la batalla de ella, esta era su batalla, así que él se enfrentaría y derrotaría a Zarbón.

- BRAA. No te metas, esta pelea es mía. - Amenazó el Príncipe. Sin embargo ella no parecía escucharle en absoluto y seguía machazando contra el suelo a Zarbón con infinidad de bolas de energía. Estaba fuera de control. No era consciente de sus acciones. Los demás notaron también el estado de ira que inundaba su batalla.

- Si continua gastando su energía de esa manera alocada va a terminar muriendo. - Aseguró Piccolo.

- Hay que hacerla entrar en razón, ha vuelto a enloquecer. - Goku ya la había visto en alguna otra ocasión en estado de locura. Al final acababa colapsandose su cuerpo y caía al suelo casi al borde de la muerte. Pero en esta ocasión parecía aún más enloquecida. Estaba más fuera de control de lo que jamás antes lo había estado.

Vegeta escuchó los comentarios. No, su hija no iba a morir de un modo tan estúpido. Con gran velocidad se situó a la espalda de ella, incapaz de reaccionar siquiera ante su aparición. Ni siquiera lo vió. Él le propinó un golpe inofensivo pero certero en la sien haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Ahora seguiría el mismo la lucha contra Zarbón.

El malvado aprovechó el cese momentaneo de la lluvia de bolas de energía para atacar a Vegeta. Bra se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo de la batalla, mientras que ahora su padre era duramente enfrentado por Zarbón. Las tornas se volvieron a invertir. Zarbón había logrado recobrar sus sentidos y estaba dando una paliza al Príncipe, que estaba ya en las últimas de sus fuerzas. En un rápido movimiento lo atrapó del cuello. - Vegeta... me rechazaste... no supiste lo que te convenía... me humillaste tratandome de mal guerrero por deleitarme con los placeres de otros machos... ya ves que no tiene nada que ver, las preferencias... con el combate. Te ofrecí la oportunidad de ser mi amante, y la rechazaste cruelmente, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para tí. Por más que me supliques que te perdone la vida, por más que clames para gozar de mis placeres, nada va a arruinar mi venganza. Vas a morir. - Zarbón lo arrojó contra el suelo

- Ja, mira sapo, preferiría ser el amante de un gusano antes que rozar siquiera a un bicho tan feo y repugnante como tú. - Se burló Vegeta.

- Lo pagarás caro... - Murmuró entre dientes el aludido mientras preparaba un terrible ataque contra él.

Goku intervino atacándole por la espalda, pero causando muy poco efecto en su ataque.

Zarbón se volvió para acabar con él. Esta acción era perfecta para los planes de Vegeta. El príncipe se puso en pié mientras que Goku recibía una terrible paliza. Extendió una mano, sujetándo su brazo a la altura d ela muñeca con la otra mano. Con un gran esfuerzo, creó una extraña bola luminiscente y la lanzó hacia arriba, elevándola en el cielo haciendo que brillase como si fuera una luna. Sus ojos se concentraron en la luz, sus dientes comenzaron a crecer, su mirada se tiñó de rojo intenso, su cuerpo palpitaba terriblemente ante la transformación que estaba a punto de obrarse. Su talla fue haciéndose más grande cada vez, hasta que por fin el Ozaru surgió. su poder de pelea había aumentado ahora 10 veces. Había pasado de 350.000 unidades de fuerza, a 3.500.000 unidades de poder. Goku por su parte, comenzó a transformarse también, adquiriendo un poder de pelea de 1.400.000 unidades. Zarbón, por su parte, contaba con un poder de 4.000.000 unidades de poder.

Vegeta, en su nuevo estado como mono gigante, atrapó en un puño al malvado esbirro del ahora muerto Freezer. Lo comenzó a presionar entre sus dedos con el fin de romperle los huesos antes de enviarlo al infierno.

- Ops, parece que ya no eres tan gallito... oh, que tonto soy, debí haber dicho... sapito... jajajaja - la risa grave y sonora de Vegeta sonaba realmente tétrica.

Zarbón trataba en vano de zafarse del agarre.

-------------------

Goku también finalizó su transformación entrando en un estado de locura irracional, arrasando todo a su paso. Poder controlar el poder cuando se está en la fase de Ozaru requería, sin duda, un entrenamiento especial. Goku no lo había recibido, razón por la cual ahora estaba fuera de control. No era útil para la batalla, por mucho poder que alcanzase en ese estado, ya que, un poder sin una inteligencia que lo gobierne, difícilmente podría perpetrar una acción dañina para el enemigo. Incluso podría ser dañino para el bando aliado. - Tengo que cortarle la cola a Goku, de lo contrario va a acabar con el planeta. - Piccolo se dispuso a frenar a su otrora enemigo. Sabía muy bien que para frenarle debía actuar rápida y concisamente. Con todo su poder envió un rayo de energía cortante que sesgó la cola de Goku haciendo que volviera de inmediato a su estado original, perdiendo el sentido al hacerlo.

---------------------

El ahora en desventaja, suplicaba con desesperación por su vida - Vegeta, déjame vivir y te daré lo que me pidas, ¿quieres poder?. ¿Quieres gobernar el Universo?. Yo te ayudaré, te serviré fielmente, olvída mis palabras pasadas... - Zarbón podía llegar a ser tan rastrero... ahora suplicaba por su vida. Vegeta se reía viendo como había vuelto la tortilla, y mientras se carcajeaba aflojó un poco la mano. De repente, sintió una energía estallándole en la mano y lo soltó de inmediato. Zarbón se había transformado en un horrible sapo berrugoso. Ahora su nivel de pelea ascendía a 7.000.000 unidades de poder y superaba en mucho al confiado Príncipe.

De nuevo retomó el ataque contra él. - ¿De verdad te creíste mis palabras mono? - Se burló ahora Zarbón enviandole terribles golpes por todo el pecho. La mole enorme en que se había convertido Vegeta se desplomó en el suelo adolorido. En ese instante su cola fue cortada despiadadamente, perdiendo por completo su fuerza, y volviendo a sus 350.000 unidades de poder. Zarbón pisó su pecho restregandole la suela de los zapatos al romperle las costillas. - AHHHHHHH - El grito era desgarrador al sentir como era aplastado vilmente. No, no se había transformado en Super Saiyajin. ¿Cuál era su fallo?. ¿Por qué Raditz lo logró y él no pudo hacerlo?. La rabia inundaba su corazón inmensamente de verse en tan deplorables circunstancias, al borde de la muerte...

Piccolo observaba la escena aterrado, no podía hacer nada, el enemigo era demasiado poderoso como para que un Namek le hiciera frente. Él tenía sólo 3,400 unidades de poder. ¿Qué podría lograr contra los 7.000.000 de Zarbón?. Bra seguía inconsciente al igual que Goku. Ellos dos eran la única esperanza. Vegeta estaba demasiado malherido en estos momentos, siendo machacado cruelmente. Estaba sufriendo mucho, sus gritos de dolor asolaban el macabro escenario. La noche había llegado, el viento arrastraba ese olor inconfundible y metálico a sangre, y vísceras... La destrucción, los escombros a su alrededor, los remolinos de cenizas, transportaban quizás los restos desintegrados de Raditz y Freezer, aún luchando en la atmósfera. Allí estaba él. Años atrás se había creido poderoso, había sido terrible, malo, el Príncipe del mal. Ese había sido Piccolo, pero Goku le cambió el alma. Había llegado a amar algo de un modo poderoso, el Planeta Tierra. Amaba cada minúsculo resquicio en él, desde el infierno de los volcanes, hasta la frialdad de la cumbre de las montañas más escarpadas. Su alma había encontrado la paz que ansiaba, se había apartado del mal, pero... ahora todo estaba perdido, al menos, su alma moriría con paz, al menos, había logrado darse cuenta de tantas cosas que antes eran estúpidas e insignificantes para él. Pero no... no se rendiría hasta que se jugaran todas las cartas. -Goku... GOKUUUU - Gritó zarandeándolo en el suelo. Goku se revolvió musitando remolonamente - Chi.Chi, déjame dormir un ratito más, vamos... - Su súplica fue contestada con un fuerte puntapié en la cabeza. Al fin el guerrero despertó, con un sonoro - AYYY - y dos lagrimones en los ojos, mientras que Piccolo observaba su última esperanza con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Vegeta escupía sangre con cada aplastamiento. Si seguía torturándole así lo mataría en breve espacio de tiempo. Goku apareció de pronto lanzando un disco cortante hacia Zarbón en su terrible forma de sapo berrugoso, que le cortó de cuajo un brazo. Piccolo y vegeta sonrieron un tanto al ver aquello.

El monstruo verde avanzó hasta Goku muy enojado incrustándole un puño en el estómago. El golpe terrible atravesó al guerrero de parte a parte. La pequeña esperanza, se transformó ahora en desesperanza de nuevo, en apenas unos segundos. Goku estaba casi muerto.

Pero no era su momento aún. La joven saiyajin que momentos antes había estado sin sentido en el suelo fue despertada por Piccolo. La visión de la luna artificial le causó el mismo efecto que a sus congéneres y se transformó en Ozaru, un mono gigante, sólo que de color azulado verdoso. El problema era que si bien en su forma humana estaba fuera de control, ahora, en su forma ozaru, estaba más fuera de control aún. Sin embargo, la providencia, o su fijación terrible contra aquel maldito que la torturó, hizo que avanzara con terrible fuerza hasta Zarbón. Ahora ella tenía un nivel de batalla de 400.000 unidades. Por desgracia, no bastaba para superarle. Un nuevo y rápido golpe de este hacia ella le arruinó la cola, haciendo que volviera de nuevo a su estado humano, perdiendo otra vez el conocimiento.

Goku se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, agonizando. Vegeta era incapaz de moverse debido a que tenía rotos casi todos sus huesos. Bra, llacía de nuevo inconsciente. Piccolo veía llegar su hora cada vez más rápidamente. Sin embargo Zarbón no lo tomó en cuenta.

- Ahora acabaré contigo de una vez, Principe de los monos... luego me encargaré de tus amiguitos... - Se burló.

Zarbón ascendió en el cielo portando un terrible haz de energía en una de sus manos. Iba a arrojarlo contra Vegeta. Lo iba a matar. Piccolo volvió a despertar a Bra, era la única opción, esa niña tenía más poder del que demostraba, sólo tenía que dejarlo salir, desbloquear su mente.

- VAMOS DESPIERTA, TIENES QUE LUCHAR - La increpó. Bra abrió los ojos. En sus pupilas cansadas se vislumbró la imagen de su padre, a punto de ser masacrado por su torturador. El haz de luz salió de la mano de Zarbón. Ella desapareció del suelo y apareció interponiéndose entre su padre y la llamarada de ki, aguantando con los brazos cruzados al frente en pose defensiva la terrible descarga que quemaba sus brazos.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, allí estaba su hija, iba a morir por salvar la vida de su padre. El, que la había tratado tan mal, él, que no lo merecía siquiera... era salvado por ella. Su pose firme, sus dientes apretados, aquella muchachita endeble aguantaba al límite de sus fuerzas sin quejarse. En realidad ella no sentía dolor alguno a pesar de estar casi calcinándose, pero no podría aguantar más, estaba condenada, nadie podía ayudarla ahora, moriría desintegrada en pocos segundos más, Zarbón sólo tenía que aumentar un poco la potencia de su ataque. Pero no lo hacía, y no la aumentaba porque quería que ella sufriera, que muriera lentamente abrasada por el fuego. Ella no se movía ni un ápice. De los ojos de Vegeta brotaron lágrimas, él iba a morir, su hija iba a morir, no había logrado ser el Super Saiyajin, no había logrado proteger a su propia hija, no vería crecer a su hijo Trunks, ni vería de nuevo a la mujer escandalosa que le había robado el alma. Unos segundos más y morirían todos, el planeta quedaría destruido. Su propia esposa, su hijo, serían también destruidos junto con el planeta. Por un segundo sintió amor, y una energía poderosa se instaló en su corazón purificado con el sacrificio de Bra. Sus cabellos se tornaron dorados, su cuerpo ganó fuerza, pero sus huesos no respondían a su fuerza, intentó levantarse, pero no podía... casi estaba en pie, sólo un poco más. Piccolo lo observaba estupefacto. Goku rezó en su interior para que lo lograse. Todas las esperanzas estaba puestas en él ahora mismo. Su fuerza, el amor, su furia desatada al ver como mataban a su hija. Pero no podía, tantos huesos rotos le impedían siquiera levantarse a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos. Si tan sólo hubieran guardado una aluvia senzu más, ahora habría una esperanza, pero las gastaron todas, fueron unos inconscientes. Bra se los advirtió, que no las gastaran tontamente, ellos no hicieron caso de sus advertencias, no las gastaron tontamente, pero podrían haberlas ahorrado utilizando la cámara de regeneración al menos en el caso de Bulma. Vegeta se desplomó al suelo con abundantes lágrimas, ¿es que iba a morir así?. Desesperación, se leía en las mentes de todos, mientras la risa del tirano inundaba con un eco ensordecedor kilómetros y kilómetros de debastación, muerte, destrucción...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Bra se desplomó en el suelo con la mirada perdida, su cuerpo estaba seriamente dañado, aunque la armadura del ejército de Freezer la había protegido el tronco de las quemaduras abrasantes de su piel. No respiraba, el rayo de ki había cesado. Los ojos de Zarbón eran enormes, locos, sádicos, terribles... Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... luego, la sangre, la sangre brotó de su boca aún sonriente, justo antes de estallar.

Piccolo no daba crédito a lo que presenció. Goku veía apenas borrosamente la imagen del Super Saiyajin que acababa de matar a Zarbón. Vegeta no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Una llamarada de ki poderosísima desintegró lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Zarbón. Mirai Vegeta había llegado.

El padre desesperado abrazó a su pequeña niña, no importaba si ella era ya casi una mujer, siempre sería su princesa, su niña pequeña a la que proteger de todo, a la que cuidar. Estaba destrozada por salvarle la vida. Sus fuertes manos temblaron al abrazarla creyéndola muerta. Pero un pequeño pulso demostraba que vivía, más al borde de la muerte que de la vida, pero aún estaba viva.

- Princesa, soy papá, tóma esto, vamos... - Susurró dulce y angustiosamente dándole a comer una semilla senzu. - Vamos... - Ella no reaccionaba, incapaz siquiera de tragarla, el presionó un poco su mandívula obligándola a masticarla y la inclinó hacia atrás para que la tragase, mientras le daba un poco de energía para evitar que muriese. Durante unos segundos nada pasaba, ella seguía sin respirar, sus ojos seguían abiertos, perdidos en una mirada de horror, quemados aún por la energía abrasadora que soportó para salvarle. Por fin su piel volvió a regenerarse, por fin sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo se relajó en los brazos de su amado padre. Mirai Vegeta respiró profundamente a sabiendas de que sólo un segundo más tarde la hubiera encontrado irremediablemente muerta. Sus ojos vidriosos se contuvieron, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver como su pequeña volvía a abrir los preciosos ojos azules que siempre que miraba llenaban su alma de ternura, amor y paz.

- Princesa... - Susurró acariciando su pelo azul.

Ella por fin lo vió, debía ser un sueño, había muerto, estaba en el cielo... no... no podía ser el cielo porque su padre no estaba muerto... entonces ella estaba loca, y confundía al Vegeta de este tiempo con su padre. Pero la había llamado princesa. Bra le miró con ojos confundidos y aterrada ante la idea de estar siendo presa de las alucionaciones de la droga. ¿Y si estaba abrazando a Zarbón?. Ella se apartó temerosa de esa posibilidad, pero Vegeta la abrazó como nadie más sabía abrazarla en este mundo. - Soy papá, ya está todo bien, no tengas miedo princesa...- Bra comenzó a llorar sin creer aún que fuera cierto. - Tu madre construyó una máquina del tiempo y vine a por tí. Ya está todo bien. - La consoló sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de su yo del pasado, Piccolo y el mismísimo Kakarotto (Goku). Piccolo apareció para mirar de cerca al nuevo guerrero, era el padre de Bra, pero era igual a Vegeta, sólo que con algunos años más de edad. Realmente la naturaleza saiyajin evitaba que acusara los 38 años de diferencia que separaban a ambos Vegetas.

Mirai Vegeta frunció el ceño sin dejar de abrazar a su hija y le dió el resto de semillas senzu, clavando una mirada furiosa en su yo pasado, que presenciaba la escena con la boca abierta.

- Papi, llevame a casa, quiero irme a casa, sácame de aquí, me quiero ir a casa... - Gritó la muchacha entre lágrimas, muy angustiosamente, haciendo que el corazón de Mirai Vegeta se estremeciera de pena de verla tan afectada. - Llevame a casa con mami, con Trunks, con Mirai, quiero irme a casaaaa. - Siguió llorando. Mirai Vegeta quería encararse a sí mismo, quería encarar a Goku por permitir que su pequeña casi muriera, pero no podía eludir la petición desesperada de ella. Sólo dijo una frase a alguien, que estaba tan asombrado que enmudeció sólo observando.

- Descubrirás que la vida te deparará muchas sorpresas, ofreciendote oportunidades que jamás pensaste. No desaproveches esas oportunidades para reformar tu vida. - Con este último consejo abrazó fuerte a su querida niña, y se elevó en el aire sosteniéndola, para alejarse en la distancia.

Cuando llegaron a un descampado lejano hizo estallar una cápsula, y de ella surgió la máquina del tiempo que construyó Bulma. Subió acomodando a su hija, que no quería ceder en abrazarse a su papá, temerosa de que al hacerlo desapareciera, y accionó la máquina volviendo a su tiempo.

------------------------

Próximo capítulo... en la línea del tiempo real...


	35. La máscara

**Linna**, muchas gracias por lo de escribir un libro. Ahora, como verás, comienza una nueva fase en la vida de Bra. Lo que leerás en este capítulo será sólo el preludio de los capítulos siguientes.

**Bulma-chan**, tenía que ser corto el cara a cara de Vegeta vs Mirai Vegeta, porque de lo contrario, le hubiera contado que la torturaron, y eso no hubiera sido bueno para el fic. Mira, me has cogido respecto a la cola de Goku, no me acordaba que la tenía cortada, pero bueno, hazte caso que le creció. La linea del pasado... quizás se vea alguna referencia breve acerca de ella más adelante, pero poco más.

**Shadir**, ya se lo dije a Bulma-chan, se me coló lo de la cola joer. Aunque a tí se te coló señalarme otro error, pensaba que te darías cuenta, releí el capítulo y en una parte hice referencia a 'su esposa'. Debí decir 'su compañera', ya que Bulma y Vegeta habían tenido un niño sin estar casados... jeje fallitos. La que tiene alzeimer soy yo, será la edad chica...

**Agaue**, suerte con tu examen, espero que saques un aprobado super saiyajin, jejeje. Si, pobre Raditz... yo le amor, de verdad... si fuera Bra creo que mandaba a Goten a freir espárragos, pero el amor es ciego, ayyss y Bra ama a Goten. Bueno, ahora más bien le odia... en fin, nadie es perfecto.

**Darth Maferius**, por Dios, ¿de verdad que estabas llorando?. ¿No me engañas?. Te agregué al Messenger, a ver si te pillo en una de esas en linea y hablamos un ratillo.

**Majin Lu**, encantada de conocerte. WoW. Brasilll. Tienes un país maravilloso, de verdad, he visto imágenes impactantes. Me encanta la naturaleza salvaje. Un abrazo.

**Irina**, naaa no te comas las uñas mujer, que eso está muy, pero que muy feo... Yo ya digo, que Raditz al final me lo quedo yo... me encanta también, tan alto, tan fuerte... ¿Vegeta? Naaa, paso de príncipes, me quedo con Raditz. Mi tesoroooo...

**Shadowhao**, que gracia tienes para expresarte. Te imagino como un personaje de animé puro por como escribes, jajaja. Bueno, tal y como dices, ahora viene la parte dura. A ver quien saca a Bra de la droga, porque la cosa se va a liar de lujo...

**Son Vegetzu**, me encantó hablar contigo por messenger. Besitos, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 35: La máscara.**

Era noche cerrada. Bulma despertó de pronto debido a una pesadilla.

En su sueño, su hija volvía a casa, rescatada por Vegeta, todos eran felices, pero cuando ella corrió a abrazarla, escuchó la risa sádica de Freezer, y Bra murió en sus brazos. - Que horrible pesadilla, Dios mio, que mi niña esté bien, por favor - Rezó en alto bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Allí encontró que no era la única con problemas para dormir. Trunks y Mirai tomaban té y algunas pastas. Ella se sumó conformando un terceto no muy feliz. Vegeta llevaba ya 3 días fuera. Debería haber vuelto con Bra hace tiempo. El no tendría problemas para vencer a alguien como Freezer con su fuerza actual. Le debería haber llevado a lo sumo unas horas, pero 3 días... era demasiado tiempo como para tener un mínimo de esperanza. Ninguno quería derrumbarse ante los demás, pero esa noche nadie podía dormir en así que el hambre nocturna fue la mejor excusa para pasar el rato.

De repente, un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó fuera. Todos sabían qué significaba eso. Había vuelto. ¡Vegeta había vuelto!.

Corrieron al jardín con el corazón en un puño, Trunks abrazó a su madre temiendo lo peor. Mirai agudizó la vista adelantándose un poco, se veían dos siluetas. Rezó interiormente para que la otra silueta no fuera el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. Su respiración se congeló unos segundos incapaz de concentrarse siquiera en sentir el ki de los tripulantes, presa del miedo. Los ojos de Bulma escudriñaban las siluetas del interior. Nadie parecía querer respirar o moverse siquiera. Los ojos de Mirai brillaron observando movimiento, el movimiento de las dos figuras. Volvió la vista a Trunks y su madre queriendo enticiparles la alegría. Sus rostros se iluminaron cuando la puerta de la máquina se abrió. Vegeta salió de la cápsula con su niña abrazada como una lapa a él. Los rostros de todos volvieron a ser terribles al observar el estado en que se encontraba la chiquilla. Si en algún momento ella había parecido toda una mujer, ahora sólo aparentaba ser una niñita de 3 años asustada y llorosa. Las almas de todos se estremecieron al ver las ropas de combate quemadas, y el armazón de combate otrora color claro, ahora negro, no estaba roto, pero si casi calcinado. Bra no les miró siquiera, ella estaba demasiado preocupada aferrandose a su padre. Necesitaba sentirse protegida, había soñado tantas veces que su padre la salvaría y la sacaría de ese infierno. Su sueño se hizo realidad. Tenía miedo de que si le soltaba despertase de ese maravilloso sueño y volviera a la horrible batalla. Vegeta la abrazaba con fuerza sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir para hacerla reaccionar. Bulma corrió a abrazar a su niña. En el último instante recordó su pesadilla y sintió miedo de hacerlo.

- Dios mío ¿Está herida? - Preguntó al ver de cerca los restos de sangre.

- Está bien. - Vegeta contestó rápida y certeramente.

- ¿Freezer...? - siguió mirando a los ojos a su esposo y besando a Bra en el pelo sucio y enmarañado.

- Está muerto. - Contestó él seriamente. Vegeta no había estado en la batalla, pero mentalmente había podido seguir los acontecimientos últimos desde la nave espacial, en cuanto se comenzó a acercar al Sistema Solar. Bulma posó su mano en la cabeza de su hija menor.

- Bra... cariño... cielo... mi niña, no llores, ya pasó todo... - Trataba de reconfortarla, pero ella seguía refugiándose en el pecho de su padre con ansiedad. No escuchaba a nadie, sólo lloraba como una niña pequeña.

No hacía falta ser un psicólogo para darse cuenta de que estaba en un estado mental deplorable, propio de alguien que ha vivido experiencias sumamente traumáticas. Debió haber pasado un infierno, y para ser sinceros, por sus reacciones, parecía que no estaba en su sano juicio.

Mirai se estremeció comparándo la niña que había ante sus ojos con la chica desenfadada y risueña que conoció al llegar. Sintió deseos de subir a la máquina del tiempo y marcharse de allí. Todo esto había pasado por su culpa. Nunce debió haber venido, o de haberlo hecho, no tenía que haber intervenido en sus vidas... Pero no debía hacer tal cosa ahora mismo, era mejor esperar algunos días más, al menos hasta estar seguro de que su hermana se recuperaba un poco.

Vegeta clavó su mirada en su hijo del futuro, y como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos, pulsó el botón de encapsulado de la máquina y la hizo añicos entre sus manos. Ningún hijo o hija suya viajaría en el tiempo nunca jamás. JAMÁS. Mirai Trunks le miró desconcertado y hasta furioso, pero decidió que no era el momento para encararlo.

Trunks no sabía que hacer o decir, se acercó a Bra tratando de hacerla razonar de algún modo. Le tocó el brazo suavemente, ya que toda ella era acaparada por el abrazo de sus padres. - Ehh, hermanita, ya no llores más ¿quieres?. Estás en casa y no dejaremos que te pase nada malo. No sabes como te hemos extrañado. Mañana vendrán Pan, y Goten... y... - Bra reaccionó al escuchar la palabra Goten. GOTEN. Goten... El no la vería llorar... no iba a permitir que la viera llorar, su orgullo ya había sido suficientemente dañado como para que ese bastardo se alegrase la vista viendola llorar por él. Goten tenía que encontrarla risueña como una princesa, despreocupada por su rechazo. Iba a demostrarle lo poco que le importaba como hombre. Goten no era nada para ella. Mentira... era demasiado para ella, por eso lo odiaba... Con un esfuerzo enorme se separó de su padre, tomó aire. Si era un sueño, no servía de nada pasarlo llorando. Si era realidad y la veían llorar así, comenzarían a hacerle preguntas, PREGUNTAS. NO, ella no podía contarles lo que pasó. Nadie tenía que saber lo que hizo. Tenía que fingir, pondría una careta feliz, sonreiría aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Nadie debía saber lo que pasó. Secó sus lágrimas con las manos. Todos se aliviaron al verla recuperar su tono.

- Cariño... - Susurró Bulma.

- Hola. - Sonrió Bra fingiendo estar bien. - disculpadme por lo de antes pero es que os he extrañado tanto... - su voz sonó lo más convincente que pudo a pesar de las lágrimas que aún fluían de sus ojos.

- Mi niña... ¿quieres comer algo? - Ofreció Bulma con su voz más cariñosa y melosa.

- No. - Contestó ella tratando de contener la emoción y las lágrimas de su voz. - Gracias. -

Bulma le propuso algo que sonaba bien. - Será mejor que tomes una ducha calentita, te cambies de ropa y descanses un poco. - Bra miró a los ojos a su padre dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, pero se estremeció cuando notó la expresión turbada de él. Estaba preocupado por ella. Esa mirada significaba 'preguntas', quizás no ahora mismo, pero... no... tenía que evitar contestar a sus preguntas. Ya idearía algo. Su padre no podía saber la verdad, la odiaría si lo supiera. Bra volvió a abrazar a su padre cariñosamente, esta vez sin llorar, con una gran sonrisa. Vegeta pareció salir del trance con ese nuevo abrazo. Sonrió un poco al notar que su pequeña estaba mejor. Todos en realidad se sintieron aliviados al notar eso, aunque fuera sólo una máscarada.

Bra entró en el baño de su habitación, se sobresaltó al ver sus ropas quemadas en el espejo. Ni siquiera recordaba que pasó después de tomar aquella dosis. Entonces recordó su cápsula, ¿se habría dañado con los golpes?. Tembló sólo de pensarlo. Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su armadura. Por suerte o por desgracia, el material era tan resistente a altas temperaturas, que había protegido la cápsula, y no sólo eso. También el 'Libro sagrado' que le dejó a recaudo Raditz. Bra sintió mucha pena en su alma al sacar aquel libro. Ahora jamás lo recuperaría su dueño. Era una pena, ese Libro significaba demasiado para él. Lo mejor que podría hacer es cuidarlo, pero debía esconderlo. Si su padre viera el Libro le haría preguntas, y ella no quería tener que mentirle... Además, era casi imposible mentirle al Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Con 25 años le pudo engañar, pero con 63 años, imposible. Y pensar que su papá sólo aparentaba unos 40 años... Bra se desvistió y entró en la ducha. Por primera vez en más de un año podía tomar una ducha calentita. Era tan reconfortante. Estaba en casa. Dios mio, estaba en casa. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, procurando hacerlo silenciosamente para no ser escuchada. Estaba agotada. Sus ojos casi se cerraban mientras el agua limpiaba los restos de sangre y polvo incrustados en su piel. Olió el perfume de su champú preferido, de su gel de baño. Estaba en casa... Salió de la ducha relajada. Se puso un precioso pijama color celeste de material muy suave y cálido. Le encantaba ese tacto. Guardó dentro del bolsillo del pantaloncito el Libro y la cápsula. Cerró el botón y salió del baño. Todos la esperaban fuera. Ella se sintió avergonzada al ver a toda la familia con expresión seria en su cuarto. El rubor subió a sus mejillas.

- ¿Es que no teneis otra ocupación que hacer esta noche? - Se quejó cruzándose de brazos en pose paterna. Todos recordaron que era hija de Vegeta, no podía negarse.

Mirai y Trunks le dieron un beso de buenas noches. Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron con ella un rato más.

- Tienes el pelo mojado, ven, te peinaré. - Bra se sentó en su cama. Vegeta se sentó junto a ella con mirada escudriñadora. La observaba con esos ojos profundos como queriendo averiguar qué le habían hecho. Bra lo tomó del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en él mientras que su madre la peinaba y secaba su pelo con el secador canturreándole una canción que no había escuchado desde que era una bebé casi. Poco a poco, el ronroneo del secador, el aire calentito, el canto de su madre, sumado al fuerte brazo de su padre, la hicieron caer en un profundo y plácido sueño.

-------------

Abrió los ojos. Había una cálida luz en la habitación. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche. Las 4 de la tarde. Había dormido como 12 horas seguidas. Se sentía bien despertar en su cuarto. Hizo la cama y depositó el Libro debajo de las sábanas. Se vistió con unos jeans ajustados azules y una camisa rosa de fantasía. Los pantalones le quedaban algo sueltos. Había adelgazado. Genial, tendría que remediar eso, o de lo contrario parecería un suspiro. Ella ya era bastante delgada. Pintó sus labios de color rosa, la línea de sus ojos en negro, resaltando aún más con el contraste el azul de sus pupilas. Se fijó bien. La camisa le quedaba más ajustada en la parte del pecho. Claro, había pasado un año, ella ya tenía 16 años. Ya era una mujer. Eso si que tenía que decírselo, para que dejaran de tratarla como a una cría. Un temblor involuntario se asentó en sus manos al depositar la barra de labios en la mesilla. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Cerró su puerta con pestillo y abrió la cápsula apenas mojando sus labios con la bebida funesta. No quería que nadie notara nada. Sólo serían unas gotitas. Nadie se daría cuenta de eso.

Bajó las escaleras sintiendose bien. Estaba en casa. Olía bien. Ya debían haber almorzado todos. Entró en la cocina. No había nadie. Estaban en el salón todos. ¿Estarían hablando de ella?. Bra ocultó su ki dispuesta a espiar la conversación que sostenían. Siempre había sido hábil en ese tipo de cosas.

Su oido saiyan le fue muy útil cuando lo posó en la puerta del salón.

- ¿No ha despertado aún? - Preguntó Vegeta.

- No, acabo de ir a mirar, y dormía plácidamente. - Respondió Mirai.

- Vegeta, no has querido contarnos nada, dime... ¿cómo estaba cuando la encontraste?. - Interrogó Bulma.

Vegeta la miró inquisitivamente. Realmente no deseaba contarle que de haber tardado un sólo segundo más la hubiera traido de vuelta muerta, pero tampoco quería mentir. - Estaba luchando valientemente, ella sóla, contra el enemigo. - pronunció con orgullo. Era mejor decir la verdad, pero sin entrar en detalles escabrosos.

Bra se sorprendió al escuchar aquella afirmación orgullosa de su padre. ¿Realmente hizo eso?. No lo recordaba. Pero era genial. su padre hablaba con tanto orgullo de ella. Bra sonrió un poco.

- Anoche estaba tan afectada... ¿crees que le hicieron algo malo? - Esa nueva pregunta de Bulma dió justo en el clavo de los temores de toda la familia. Bra tenía que intervenir antes de que comenzaran a elucubrar cosas, así que entró en la habitación sobresaltando a todos, y sonriendo para evitar delatarse a sí misma en su furtiva escucha.

- Buenos días gente... bueno... mejor dicho, buenas tardes, parece que dormí más de la cuenta. - Sonrió ella. - ¿Hay algo de comer?. - Todos sonrieron con esa afirmación. No había sido una salida demasiado elegante, y por otro lado, era una pregunta más propia de Goku, pero Bra no encontró una mejor frase para romper el drama que aquella pregunta anterior había causado en los presentes.

- Venid, os conteré mi aventura en el pasado. - Era mejor ofrecerles una versión light para contentarlos, que no decir nada y dejar que se pusieran a imaginar dramas. Todos se miraron y la siguieron a la cocina.

- ¿Que va a querer de comer mi niña? - Preguntó Bulma cariñosamente. Ahora que la había recuperado, se permitiría mimarla un poquito más de la cuenta.

- ¿Puede ser un estofadito de ternera? - Por supuesto, su petición sería atendida enseguida. Bulma pegó la oreja a la conversación mientras cocinaba. Todos miraban fíjamente a Bra, esperando el relato prometido.

- Bien, jajaja. - Rió ella al sentirse tan observada. Bra pensó unos segundos. Hacía más de un año de los hechos que relataría, pero los recordaba como si hubieran pasado ayer mismo. - Pues, resulta que llegué al Planeta Freezer 79. Al principio no sabía muy bien donde estaba, pero cuando sentí los kis, y comprobé gracias al manual de mamá los kis del Planeta, me di cuenta de que aquello no era la Tierra. Un comentario de Mirai poco antes del 'accidente', me hizo pensar que pudiera estar en el planeta del lagarto. Bueno, pues al poco de llegar, vino Kiwi y quiso luchar contra mi, le dejé ciego, pero como vi que había espías por todas partes, pensé que era mejor acudir a la base y arreglar las cosas como si yo misma hubiera querido entrar en el ejército de Freezer. al principio pensaron que era una espía, pero les conté mil patrañas, y utilicé mis conocimientos acerca de aquel planeta que era desleal al Imperio, dije que la máquina que me trajo era de teletransportación. Lo malo es que me pidieron las cápsulas y me ví obligada a destruir la cápsula que contenía la máquina del tiempo para evitar que la utilizasen. - Todos se quedaron pasamados ante el desparpajo que había demostrado tener ante semejantes circunstancias. - Bueno, no me mireis así, ¿qué iba a hacer yo?. Total, que después de eso solicité incorporarme al Escuadrón Saiyajin. - Vegeta saltó de su asiento al escuchar aquello, mirándola con una expresión indescriptible.

- WOOOW - Susurró Trunks.

- Bueno, he de reconocer que papá me lo puso difícil al principio, pero luego logré convencerle para que fueramos a la Tierra. Así que robamos la Corbeta de Freezer y... - Vegeta la escuchaba atentamente. Bra lo miraba de reojo y procuraba sonreirle al mirarlo para tranquilizarle. - y fuimos a entrenar a la Sala del tiempo, a sabiendas de que teníamos un día de ventaja sobre el lagarto y sus secuaces. - Ahora las expresiones de todos se congelaron. - Como podeis comprobar... - dijo ella poniendose de pié. - Ahora tengo 16 años. Pasé un año entrenando con papá y los guerreros Z. - Vegeta aún la miraba con los ojos fuera de ls órbitas. Bra le abrazó y se sentó en su regazo para que dejara de poner esa cara que podría delatarla ante todos. Sin duda él debía saber que todo no había sido tan sencillo, pero Bra rezaba interiormente para que no dijera nada a nadie de sus sospechas. - Y lo demás, para que entrar en detalles, es la parte más fea, la batalla se complicó un poco, pero bueno, al final vino papá, derrotamos a los malos y volví a casa. Eso es todo. - Toda la familia respiró tranquila. Sus mentes deseaban creer lo que la muchacha les contaba. En cambio Vegeta pilló un fallo en el relato. Kiwi le había dicho que Bra había sido declarada prometida de Zarbón. Y eso es algo que ella había omitido de su relato. Como si hubiera leido los pensamientos de su niña, prefirió no preguntar nada más en ese momento.

El plato de estofado estaba en la mesa. Los demás saiyajins se apuntaron a otra ración para acompañarla.

Bulma suspiró... - Saiyajins... Acaban de almorzar y repiten de nuevo... lo peor de todo es que encima, con todo lo que comen no engordan, y una haciendo dietas... ni tampoco envejecen... que suerte la mía... con lo joven y bonita que yo era... -

- Parece que mamá ya está refunfuñando. - Rió Bra dorándole la perdiz a su padre de nuevo, a ver si aplacaba sus sospechas. Vegeta sonrió un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- AAAHH - La mesa salió volando hasta el techo con una patada conjunta de Vegeta y Bra al escuchar el grito de su madre. Todos los miraron asombrados.

- MUJERR. - Rugió el Príncipe. - MAMAAA - Rugió la Princesa al mismo tiempo. Ambos cruzándose de brazos sonrojados por su acción repentina.

- Perdón, ja ja ja. - Rió falsamente ella observando la mesa incrustada en el techo agrietado de la cocina. - Es que se me ocurrió... que Bra ha pasado un año fuera y ya ha cumplido 16 años, con lo cual no pudo celebrar su cumpleaños como Dios manda, de manera, que creo que sería una buena idea organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños. - Declaró resolutivamente.

Bra no tenía muchas ganas de fiestas en esos momentos, pero pensó que era mejor no desvelar su mascarada. Además, invitarían a Goten, y cuando el apareciera, ella se presentaría como la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- GENIAL, organízala cuando quieras mami. Pero... ¿podrías servirme otro plato de estofado? - Preguntó con pena Bra.

- Claro... - Susurró Bulma, incapaz de armar uno de sus berrinches por lo de la mesa, dadas las circunstancias. Su niña había vuelto, le concedería mimos extra, por como la trajo Vegeta, por como traía las ropas de combate, ella sabía que casi la pierde. Había vivido demasiados combates como para dejarse engañar fácilmente.

-----------------------

**Mientras tanto... en el más allá... (cielo).**

Un Raditz transformado en super Saiyajin y apuntando con una bola de ki, increpaba al señor que llevaba el libro de registros. - A ver si me he explicado correctamente... - Pronunció con voz sepulcral. - Le he pedido que compruebe... si ha ingresado una joven de cabellos azules llamada Bra... no es una petición difícil ¿verdad? - La laaaarga cola de almas que esperaba su turno para entrar en el cielo silbaron haciendose los locos cuando Raditz les miró con cara de 'aqui al que tenga prisa lo mando al infierno de cuajo'.

- Está bien, no te pongas así, ya lo miro... - Musitó él gigantesco encargado de las puertas celestiales consultando los últimos expedientes de entrada.

- Mmmm. No, no ha entrado. ¿No habrá ido al infierno?. -

- ¿ESTAS LOCO?. Compruébalo ahora mismo. - Amenazó aún más enojado Raditz.

- Espera... tranquilo... haré unas llamadas... ¿vale? - Susurró limpiando unas gotas de sudor de su frente con el pañuelo.

----------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: Perdón... No pude resistirme... Amo a Raditz...**


	36. Susurros ponzoñosos

**Capítulo 36: Susurros ponzoñosos.**

Bra aún estaba en la cocina terminando con su postre preferido: triple bola de helado de nata y nueces bañado en chocolate templado. Su hermano estaba a solas con ella en esos momentos. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Ahora vengo - Trunks saltó corriendo de la silla. Al paso de medio minuto Pan se lanzó abrazando a su amiga.

- Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AHHSSSS No sabes como estába de preocupada por tí todo este tiempo... que bien que estás aquí, te he extrañado tanto, ahhhhhh - Pan la abrazaba gritando de alegría mientras que el pobre helado estaba poniéndose más lacio que una medusa al sol.

- Está bien, valeee, ¿me quieres matar acaso? - gruñó Bra, aunque sonriendo en tono afable.

De pronto vió algo que jamás pensó ver. Pan se abrazó a Trunks. Trunks abrazó a Pan y la besó en la mejilla justo cerca de los labios. Pan se giró un poco y se dieron un besito, un piquito, así como así. ¿Pan y Trunks se habían dado un pico en los labios?. Por la expresión del rostro de Bra, la pareja pensó que mejor le decían ya.

- Bra. - Tosió Trunks.

- Trunks y yo somos noviiooooooooooooooooos - Gritó Pan abrazándola de nuevo sin dejar explicarse al chico.

El helado se terminó de caer al suelo, la boca de Bra se abrió. Ella había estado fuera 9 días en el tiempo real, más de un año en su tiempo vivido, podría haber muerto, de hecho, casi muere en varias ocasiones, sin contar que pasó un infierno peor que la muerte, y ellos, ELLOS, se habían dedicado a darse besitos y a salir como novios... NOVIOS ¿Ahora con quién iba a salir ella de farrandeo, ¿con su hermano y la novia de su hermano?. Ya no era su mejor amiga, ahora era... la novia de su hermano. Y no es que ella no se alegrara de su felicidad, es que ellos habían decidido comenzar a salir juntos justo cuando ella estaba siendo violada y torturada... ni siquiera pudieron esperar a que volviera. O quizás no querían que volviera, quizás ellos aprovecharon para salir juntos cuando no estaba porque les estorbaba. Eso es, ella era un estorbo para ellos... por eso se liaron cuando la dieron por muerta. Esperaron a que se quitara de enmedio para liarse...

- Bra, BRAA, BRAAAA - Pan y Trunks la zarandeaban preocupadísimos porque parecía absorta de la realidad. Se había perdido en esos horribles pensamientos. Su mente estaba cada vez más corrompida y dañada. No podía pensar con claridad. Es como si la droga, le susurrara cosas terribles para engancharla más y más en el círculo vicioso. Por supuesto que sus pensamientos no eran reales, tenían una pequeña base real, pero eran pensamientos enfermos, sin sentido. Si ella hubiera podido ver a Pan llorar cada noche rezando para que su amiga volviera sana y salva. Si hubiera visto las noches de desvelo de Trunks... Bra reaccionó al fin a los zarandeos y gritos de ellos.

- ¿QUE PASA CON VOSOTROS? DEJAD DE MOVERME. Mirad, por vuestra culpa se ha caido el helado. Ah, espera, quereis que os diga algo lindo. Bien. Felicidades por vuestro noviazgo, ¿para cuando es la boda? - Sus palabras eran cortantes, secas, incluso irónicas.

- Bra... ¿qué te pasa? - Pan no podía creer que su mejor amiga actuase así al enterarse de la noticia más feliz de su vida.

- No me pasa nada, me alegro por tí Pan, por fin, después de años de babas caidas al verle lograste tu objetivo. Siempre logras lo que quieres. - Trunks y Pan estaban demasiado asombrados como para enojarse siquiera por sus palabras, y esta actitud humilde de su parte sacaba más de quicio a Bra.

- ¿Quereis dejar de mirarme de esa manera? "Me mira con lástima, porque yo no tengo novio y ella si lo tiene. Ella logró transformarse en Super Saiyajin, logró al chico de sus sueños. Todo lo que se propone lo logra, y a mi todo me sale mal..." - La peliazul intentaba por todos los medios ocultar la turbación que sentía.

- Pero Bra, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? - Rugió Trunks en un tono desagradable viendo como Pan estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Se ve que habeis estado muy preocupados por mi... pues lo siento... no me he muerto... -

- Espera - Trunks la sujetó del brazo, pero ella le arrampló una descarga de ki en plena mano haciendo que la soltara.

- No me toques bastardo, y tú... - dijo con rabia señalando a Pan. - no te atrevas a acercarte a mi. - Diciendo esto se marchó. Pan comenzó a llorar abrazada a Trunks, que intentaba consolarla.

- ¿Qué le han hecho?. Bra no era así... - Lloró su hasta hace poco mejor amiga.

- Tranquila, lo ha pasado mal y supongo que necesita un poco de tiempo para superarlo. No te preocupes, pronto volverá a ser nuestra Bra de siempre, ya verás... - La consoló él.

-------

Bra cogió una lata de bebida, bebió un poco del contenido y se encerró en el baño de su habitación. Hizo estallar la cápsula, y vertió el contenido de un tubito en la bebida. De pronto sus ojos se centraron en una horrible visión. Sólo le quedaba un tubo más. ¿Qué haría cuando se acabara?. Se iba a morir, no lo podría soportar, se derrumbaría y todos sabrían lo debil que había sido, lo patética que resultó ser la Princesa de los Saiyajins. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera sosteniendo la lata. Mientras sujetaba su cabeza con una mano trataba de pensar en una solución a semejante problema. Ella podía dejarlo, pero es que ahora no podía dejarlo aún, necesitaba un tiempo más. Un tiempo hasta que pudiera estar tranquila en su interior, y lograse dejar de sufrir. Cuando curase su alma, entonces dejaría eso. Tenía que encontrar un sustitutivo, y pronto, antes de que la falta de una dosis le hiciera acusar los sudores, los horribles temblores y efectos de la abstinencia. Sin su dosis no podría fingir, se derrumbaría por completo en la depresión y acabarían por saberlo todo. ¿Qué podía hacer?. - Ya lo pensaré. - pronunció antes de beber un pequeñísimo sorbo. Ahora que estaba en casa procuraba beber más de a poco con tal de que nadie notara nada, sólo que bebía con más frecuencia. Dosis menores, pero menos espaciadas. Por suerte para ella, los efectos en su personalidad eran más que evidentes, aunque por desgracia, nadie imaginaba siquiera que su tremendo cambio se debiera a esa causa: la droga.

Salió del baño, una sombra sobresaltó su alma, justo en el balcón. Salió corriendo a enfrentar al autor de su pánico, y se topó de bruces contra el pecho de Goten.

- Bra... - Sonrió él. - Estás bien, no sabes la desesperación que tenía sólo de pensar que algo malo te hubiera sucedido por mi estupidez.

Ella sonrió levemente viéndole tan dócil. - ¿Estabas preocupado Goten? - preguntó mirándole seria y directamente a los ojos vidriosos.

Goten la abrazó. Ella se congeló, eso si que no lo esperaba. - Perdóname por favor, he sido un idiota, ¿podrás perdonarme?. - Permaneció inmovil en el abrazo, fría, sin mover un sólo músculo.

- "Le doy pena, por eso me abraza, su pequeña sobrinita postiza, esa soy yo, su primita, su hermanita... me abraza el muy idiota para humillarme más aún, pero no se lo permitiré, no me hará más daño" No - Su palabra se clavó en el alma de Goten como si hubiera sido una espada afilada.

El se apartó un poco para comprobar sus ojos, pero ella no lo miraba siquiera, Bra miraba un punto lejano, tratando de evitar la mirada que tanto la había turbado siempre.

- Bra, se que jamás lo que pueda decirte compensará lo que debiste sufrir, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, no como una hermana, ni como una prima, es algo que no supe hasta que pensé que te había perdido. Te Amo. Sólo... quería que lo supieras... ojala me puedas perdonar un día... - Una vez confesados sus sentimientos Goten se dispuso a alejarse de allí.

Bra frunció el ceño - "Está jugando conmigo, quiere que me confíe, se lo pensó mejor, ahora que soy una puta quiere disfrutar de mi, y luego tirarme, pero no lo hará... seré yo quien se burle de él. Seré yo quien le utilice y luego le tire, y le humille. Sufrirás Son Goten, como yo sufrí." ESPERA - Goten frenó su paso antes de salir volando fuera del balcón y volvió a mirarla.

- Demuestralo. - Susurró ella gélidamente.

- ¿Cómo? - El se sentía confuso por esta petición.

- Demuestrame que me amas. Bésame... - Pronunció seductoramente.

- Bra... - Goten se acercó. - ¿De verdad quieres que te bese?. Pero aquí... podría vernos alguien, ¿y si entra tu padre?. -

- ¿Tienes miedo? - Se burló.

- NO. - Gritó ofendido.

- Bésame entonces y demuéstrame cuánto me quieres... - Volvió a susurrar.

Goten se aproximó a ella, rodeó su cintura con su mano izquierda y sujetó su cara con la mano derecha. Suavemente la tomó y la besó en los labios con ternura y amor. Ella jugó más duro colocando su rodilla en la entrepierna de él. Goten dejó de besarla.

- ¿Qué haces? - Ella sonrió ante su desconcierto.

- Demuestrame tu amor... - Susurró sensualmente colocando su mano nuevamente en la entrepierna de él y sintiendo como crecía su virilidad presa de la excitación del contacto.

Goten estaba aturdido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Bra?. Actuaba de un modo extraño. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que él la iba a abordar así recien llegada, que se iba a colar en su habitación y la iba a hacer el amor?. ¿Era eso lo que ella quería?. - Bra... aquí no puede ser... quiero que tu primera vez sea especial. - Goten daba por sentado que ella era virgen, la conocía de toda la vida, no había tenido novio antes. Bra era tan precipitada... Vegeta sabía bien lo que hacía cuidando de ella. Era una chica apasionada. Goten sonrió levemente apartando su mano y besándola con ternura para que no se sintiera rechazada.

- "De nuevo me está rechazando... ni siquiera me quiere para un rato... ni siquiera le satisface esto..." - Los susurros en la mente de Bra la atormentaban constantemente. No quería ceder, no podía ceder. Quería volverle loco y luego machacarle el corazón. - Ven... - Le atrajo hasta el baño. Goten se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sabía lo que ella quería, sabía que no debía darle lo que le pedía, que no era correcto, que algo estaba mal, pero sabía también que si la rechazaba ella se sentiría en el orgullo enormemente. ¿Cómo podría salir de esa situación sin dañarla?. Cuando quiso acordar ella había cerrado la puerta del baño.

Bra le besó apasionadamente, él correspondió abrazándola y besándola. Ella bajó la cremallera de su pantalón. Goten quiso apartarla un poco, pero ella elevó su ki un poco para evitar que se apartara. Él no quería elevar su ki. Si Vegeta los descubría era hombre muerto. Así que no intentó apartarse... aunque por otro lado, el amaba a Bra. ¿Qué había de malo en besarla?. No se estaba aprovechando de ella... ¿o sí?. No, algo le decía que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Ah, ya está, la excusa perfecta... - Bra... tenemos que aplazar esto para otra ocasión, no tenemos anticonceptivos. - Susurró el sonriéndole y acariciándola suavemente.

- Jajjajaja - Ella se rió. - No importa, no harán falta ahora mismo... - Bra hizo que él se sentara en la bañera desconcertadamente. Aprovechando su extrañeza se agachó bajándo sus pantalones. Goten no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Bra comenzó a realizarle una felación. ¿Qué sabía ella de eso?. Goten era demasiado caballero como para permitir que su primera relación fuera esa. No, eso no estaba bien, y menos en la propia casa de sus padres, en el baño de su habitación, con sus padre pudiendo aparecer en cualquier momento. ¿Qué pensarían de él si lo vieran en esa pose con su niña?. El la levantó y la besó profundamente, apasionadamente, acariciando sus senos y su cuerpo para hacerla notar que la deseaba.

- Bra, ¿por qué no salimos este fin de semana?. - pronunción entre besos - Iremos a mi apartamento y seguiremos esto... y si quieres, más... pero ahora debo marcharme... - Trató de ser lo más amable posible, lo más caballero imaginable. Pero eso a ella no le bastaba. Era un nuevo rechazo.

- ¿No te gustó como lo hice acaso? - preguntó enojada. - ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?. - ronroneó.

Goten se volvió a sorprender por esas preguntas - Bra... ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Claro que me gustó. Casi me muero de placer, pero no es el momento adecuado, ahora... no puede ser, porque si sigues haciendo esto me vas a hacer enloquecer de amor, me tienes loco, totalmente loco, amor mío, no sabes cuanto he pensado en tí, cuando he deseado besarte y decirte mil veces que te amo. Pero si sigues volviendome tan loco, acabaremos haciendo algo indebido, recuerda que no tenemos preservativos... Hay que ser responsables. Y yo no podré contenerme porque estoy enamorado de tí perdidamente. Estos días han sido los peores de mi vida. Quiero que sea especial, Bra, deja que haga por tí algo especial... TE AMO - Ella se contentó un poco con aquellas palabras halagadoras y amorosas.

- Bien, saldremos este fin de semana, y acabaremos lo que empezamos... - Ella se levantó como si nada, enjuagó un poco su boca con elipsir bucal. Goten le dió un último beso y se marchó por la ventana agradeciéndole a Dios que nadie les pilló haciendo aquellas cosas, y estando feliz de que la chica que amaba ahora lo sabía y le correspondía. Su conflictos interiores existían aún. Cuando Vegeta se enterasa de su relación, seguramente le odiaría, pero él enfrentaría cualquier cosa por Bra, ella le correspondía, el la amaba. Les dirían su amor a todos, como hicieron Trunks y Pan, al principio sería duro, pero terminarían por aceptarlo.

Cuando Goten se marchó, Bra se derrumbó en su cama, se sintió sucia. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente aferrada a su almohada. - "¿Por qué he hecho todo eso?. Ellos tenían razón, soy una puta... sólo eso, y Goten me quiere porque se lo hice bien... pero no importa, sea como sea, lo haré enamorarse de mi con locura, y luego le haré caerse de su nube. Le humillaré del mismo modo que él me humilló a mi. No importa lo que digan de mi. Ya no me importa nada... Ojalá me muera un día... ojalá me duerma un día y no despierte más..." -

----------------------


	37. Amistades peligrosas

**Capítulo 37: Amistades peligrosas.**

Bra siguió con su mascarada el resto del día y de la noche, la cual pasó casi desvelada dentro de su habitación. Se había acostumbrado a dormir apenas 3 horas, estimulada por los efectos de la droga que consumía. La noche se le hizo larguísima. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para estar acostada en la cama. Decidió que al día siguiente iría al instituto. Miercoles. No habían ningunas ganas de volver al instituto después de más de un año sin haber estudiado nada. Muchas cosas las habría olvidado. Por otro lado, en su clase estaba Pan. Bra había querido desde niña acudir a un colegio público, el mismo que su mejor amiga. Para que ambas pudieran estar en la misma clase, Bra se esforzó para ser adelantada un curso. Su nivel intelectual era bueno, así que no hubieron problemas para hacer tal cosa. Ya estaban en el Instituto, sólo que ahora Bra no quería tener que ver la cara de Pan cada día. Mientras se vestía, sus pensamientos divagaban en el modo de evitar verla ese día. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Todos la miraron asombrados. Pensaban que volvería al Instituto el lunes, que descansaría el resto de la semana, recuperándose de todo lo que pasó. Después de todo, había llegado del viaje sumamente trastornada.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella observando como todos la miraban. - Hoy es miercoles ¿no? - Se aseguró de no haberse equivocado de día.

- Si, claro, hija, ¿vas al Instituto? - Bulma fue la primera en reaccionar.

Bra arqueó una ceja y miró a su padre inquisitivamente para que dijera algo acertivo. Vegeta comprendió enseguida. Entre ellos, siempre habían tenido una cierta complicidad.

- Mujer, ¿es que no estás viendo?. ¿Dónde más podría ir un miércoles a esta hora?. - Pronunció tranquilamente.

- Gracias. - Susurró al darle un beso de buenos días justo antes de sentarse a desayunar. Él sonrió un poco detrás del gesto de duro que ponía siempre que su hija le abrazaba delante de todos.

--------------

Por fin llegó a su clase. Todos le preguntaban si estaba mejor del catarro. Menuda excusa... 9 días sin clase por un catarro... (suspiro).

Allí estaba Pan. Sentada justo donde siempre lo hacía. Volvió su mirada levemente para comprobar el gesto de Bra al notar que la miraban. La peliazul miró en otra dirección haciéndose la tonta y se sentó en el otro extremo. Lo más distante posible de ella. La primera clase fue un examen sorpresa de matemáticas. GENIAL. Ni siquiera podía librarse de hacerlo alegando que había estado enferma, porque era de repaso del primer trimestre. Sólo que para ella el primer trimestre fue hace muuuchos meses atrás.

Segunda clase... Literatura... el señor Mutimoti entró en clase. Era un buen profesor, algo duro, pero justo con sus alumnos. Al igual que el resto de profesorado, tenían en buena estima a la joven Briefs, ya que era la mejor alumna del Centro. Lo malo es que siempre la ponían de ejemplo para los compañeros, y eso molestaba a algunas envidiosas. A Bra nunca le preocupó que la llamaran 'empollona', 'enchufada' y motes similares cuando sacaba las mejores notas. Ni siquiera se preocupaba de aquellas que se dedicaban a decir que si sacaba buenas notas era porque era la hija de Bulma Briefs, una millonaria escéntrica que tenía comprado al profesorado del centro. Miles de rumores se sentían acerca de Bra, su padre, y su extraña familia. Pero hasta el momento, la amistad con Pan había sido lo más importante, y aquellas historias estúpidas no habían amedrantado a la muchacha.

- Buenos días. - La voz sonora y grave del profesor resonó en toda la habitación. - Hoy leeremos un poema muy interesante. Por favor, señorita Briefs, usted siempre ha recitado muy bien los poemas. Haga el favor de leerlo a sus compañeros. - Bra se levantó de su sitio poniéndose delante de sus compañeros. Mutimoti le entregó un libro indicándole el fragmento a leer.

- Este poema se titula "La máscara" - Pronunció Bra con voz seria. Ella adoraba recitar, le encantaba la interpretación. Había hecho los papeles principales en todas las obras de teatro de su colegio durante la Primaria, pero la poesía era su fuerte. Le encantaba recitar.

_- Cerré los ojos anoche_

_y quise no despertar mañana..._

_Dos surcos de dolor callado,_

_me asolaron cuando llegó el alba._

_Quise ser el viento... _

_huir lejos..._

_o ser agua y renacer de nuevo_

_en el rocío tras la batalla._

_Ser una rosa moribunda,_

_hermosa..._

_efímera..._

_tranquila..._

_ingenua..._

_pura..._

_Pero soy carne devastada por la pena._

_Soy un erial de sueños imposibles,_

_de recuerdos que atormentan_

_el alma..._

_la vida..._

_dolorosa..._

_Cerré los ojos,_

_sonreí mientras lloraba._

_Y nadie vió el dolor que tras la risa se ocultaba._

_Engañosa..._

_Veo mi cara..._

_¿quién soy yo?_

_cuando muera y sea enterrada,_

_¿a quién llorarán la lápida?_

_Me llorarán a mi, o a la máscara..._

_Quise ser..._

_y nada soy tras esta infamia._

_Ya no se quien me gobierna,_

_ni si soy yo quien habla..._

_¿Quién soy yo tras esta máscara?_

_No soy nada. _

_Nada más que...- _

La voz de Bra se quebró incapaz de continuar el poema. Todos en la clase tenían las bocas abiertas por la impresión de el dramático recitado. De pronto unos cuantos aplaudieron. Pensaron que había sido una de las interpretaciones magistrales de Bra. Ella siempre se metía en su papel cuando recitaba, pero esta vez, había sido demasiado genial. Les había logrado sobrecoger. Hasta las envidiosas de la clase aplaudieron por no quedar mal, aunque sin muchas ganas.

- Eso ha estado muy bien Bra, por favor, continúa. - Alabó el profesor.

- ¿Cree que soy su mono de feria? - La voz de ella se hizo fría tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que luchaban por asomar en sus ojos. Todos dejaron de aplaudir. El profesor de congeló tras esta contestación.

- Señorita Bra, MAS RESPETO - gritó enojado el viejo profesor.

- UNA MIERDA - Gritó ella más fuerte. - Estoy harta de sus estúpidos libros de poesías. Esta es su clase, no un teatro de actuaciones. Si quiere verme actuar, haré una sesión y cobraré la entrada. -

- BRAA, te advierto que si no pides perdón por tu comportamiento te abriré un parte de incidencias y tendrás que asistir al aula de castigo. -

- Que miedo me das viejo... - Bra salió corriendo de la clase en dirección al cuarto de baño. Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que llorar.

Una hora más tarde, Bra estaba en el aula de los castigados, haciendo tareas extra. Otra chica entró en la habitación. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, sus ojos marrones. Era un año mayor que Bra.

- Hola... tu debes ser la chica que puso al cascarrabias de Mutimoti en su sitio esta mañana. Todos hablan de tu hazaña en los pasillos. - Rió la recien llegada hablando en bajo para que no les regañasen más. Bra se limitó a ignorarla. No estaba de humor para tonterías. - Ahora avisarán a tus padres, lo típico. ¿Estás asustada?. Mi nombre es Karin. - Sonrió.

- Menos charla Karín, Bra... teneis deberes que hacer mientras localizan a vuestros padres. - Karin levantó una mano.

- Perdón, pero me niego a hacer tareas mientras que localizan a mis padres. - se burló. Bra la miró arqueando una ceja, y el profesor que atendía la clase especial frunció el ceño a punto de contestar, pero la chica siguió su discurso.

- Es que mis padres están muertos, señor, así que si pretenden que haga tareas hasta que les localicen... ¿debería pasar el resto de mis días en esta sala?. - Aunque su tono era irónico y divertido, aquella afirmación era demasiado fuerte como para contestarla a la ligera. El profesor tragó saliba.

- Karin, se avisará a tus tutores legales. Ahora continua con la tarea. - De nuevo la chica levantó la mano.

- Disculpe... no tengo lápiz. - Sonrió.

El profesor estaba al borde del histerismo con tantas ocurrencias. Rebuscó en los cajones y no había ni un sólo lápiz de repuesto. - Bien, enseguida vuelvo... Espero que os comporteis bien... - Sentenció duramente con mirada inquisitiva.

- Claro profesor, somos buenas chicas, de verdad. - Dijo con pose de santa Karin. Bra sonrió un poco viendo el desparpajo que tenía.

El profesor salió d ela clase dejándolas solas.

- Ayyss por fin se fue el muermo ese... pero no importa, si piensa que localizando a mi tío va a lograr algo... jajajaa - Bra estaba intrigada por aquel último comentario.

- ¿Qué has hecho?. -

- Por fin hablaste, pensé que eras muda... - Bra frunció el ceño. - Es broma, mujer. No lo tomes a mal, jajaja. Yo no he hecho nada malo, pero una idiota malnacida se chivó de que en mi maleta tenía de estas cosas. - La chica de pelo castaño rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó unas pastillas. - Y ahora van a avisar a mi querido tiito... somo si le importase, JA. - En el tono de voz de Karin se leía cierto resentimiento escondido.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Bra estrechando los ojos.

- ¿No sabes lo que son?... mmmm, eres más inocente, mejor que ni lo sepas, no sea que me acusen de corromperte... niña... - Se volvió a burlar.

- Oye, ya está bien de idioteces, no soy ninguna niña, sólo quería hablar contigo para pasar el rato, pero no merece la pena. - Rugió Bra.

- Tranquilaaaa, fiuuu, pero que geniecito. Mira, son anfetas, ¿no has tomado nunca una de estas?. Toma, si quieres probar una... te regalo esta, para que veas que me has caido bien. - Karin sonrió mientras le daba una de las pastillas a Bra. - Pero como digas que yo te la di... - Advirtió.

- ¿Qué hacen estas cosas? - Preguntó intranquila tomándola en sus manos.

- Te hacen sentir bien. En las nubes, son mágicas. Eh, pero si no quieres no tienes que tomarla. Dame, será mejor que no lo hagas, no sea que luego digas de mi que te incité a tomar cosas prohibidas... - Bra cerró el puño. - Ah, así que quieres probar... oye, ¿sabes qué?. Me caes bien. Si quieres pasarlo bien ven esta noche a la fiesta de Brad. Será genial. -

- ¿Quien es Brad? -

- ¿No sabes quien es Brad?. Bueno, es mi amor platónico. En realidad hemos tenido ya algún roce, pero nada oficial... en una de esas lograré que sea mi novio. Organiza las fiestas más chulas del Instituto. Aunque claro, no se si el ambiente sea adecuado para una 'niña bien' como tú. - Bra volvió a fruncir el ceño para contestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera la chica respondió sonriente. - Mira, si te animas a venir, este es mi teléfono movil. -

- Dijiste que no tenías lápiz. -

- Bah, Sólo lo dije para librarme del 'perro' -

- Ah, muy habil. -

- Toma, si quieres venir me llamas y te indico como llegar a la fiesta. Aunque será un poco tarde, a eso de las 11 de la noche. Pero dado que seguramente te expulsarán 3 días... mañana no tendrás que madrugar. Bueno, eso contando con que tus padres no te encarcelen. -

Bra no sabía demasiado bien donde estaba pisando, pero sabía que si se juntaba con aquella chica tendría acceso a un sustitutivo posible para su adicción, y ya que sólo le quedaba un tubito de dosis, aquella chica le vino en gracia totalmente.

- Iré. - Contestó con displicencia la peliazul.

- Pssstt que viene, haz como que estudias. - Ambas chicas se pusieron en pose estudiosa y concentrada.

------------

**Mientras tanto... en el Cielo...**

- Mire, me acaban de comunicar que no se encuentra en el infierno, y como tampoco está en el cielo, es de suponer que debe estar con vida. - Aclaró Enma.

- Entonces lo logré, logré acabar con él. - Raditz se sintió sumamente aliviado y feliz.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para verla? - Enma volvió a secar el sudor de su frente con el pañuelo ante la nueva petición.

------------


	38. Sentimientos desbordados

**Darth Maferius**, el poema es mío 100. Yo siempre he tenido vocación de poetisa. Realmente mis únicos escritos hasta que empecé los fics hace 2 meses, habían sido poemas. También son míos los poemas del Libro Sagrado de los Saiyajins. Celebro que te gusten. Si, Trunks es un buenazo en el fondo, aunque es pelín cascarrabias... Bueno chica, "sigue el camino de la fuerza..." (insertar tono épico al pronunciar la frase) WoW, quedó bien ¿eh?.

**Shadir**, ya me extrañaba a mi que se te escapara algo. Eres un lince para los detalles, me encanta. Niña, ne me hables de piernas, que me lo como... le voy a poner un fanart de Raditz a mi marido en la mesita de noche y le voy a decir "así, cielo, así te tienes que poner tu de cachas..." ouuuchhhh me muerooooo. Besitos.

**Shadow**, si que estás estudiando ¿eh?. Preparate bien, que hay examen sorpresa... jajaja es broma, no te asustes. Ya... pues estos capítulos últimos han sido tranquilitos, prepárate, porque comienzan los follones. YA. Ufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.

**Agaue**, ¿tan sádica me encuentras?. Dios mio, es el fic, de verdad, lo avisé en cuanto Freezer comenzó con sus maldades... el hecho de que imagine a esos personajes sádicos, no me convierte en sádica, de verdad... quítatelo de la cabeza porfis, que me estás asustando... lo último que quiero es que piensen que soy sádica. Plof.

**Bulma-Chan**, no se que hacer con Goten, de verdad, me ha caido tan bien Raditz, que me he enamorado de ese personaje... joer y ahora Goten me cae peor también... yo que creía tenerlo claro como el agua... pero ya se que voy a hacer, está todo pensado y maquinado en esta cabecita... jejeje. Ya verás.

**Saturno**, mira, a mi Goten me encanta, pero el Raditz de esta historia lo amo. Tranquila, controla el pulso, respira, 1, 2, 1, 2... ya... ¿recuperada del susto?. Lo amo, lo siento, y será çel quien termine la historia... solo te diré eso. Jejejeee malaaa que soyyyyy... Besitos amiga mía.

**Capítulo 38: Sentimientos desbordados.**

- Karin, ya hemos hablado con tu tío, puedes marcharte, serás expulsada 3 días del Instituto. - Sentenció una profesora entrando en la sala con expresión apenada.

Karin sonrió y dedicó una mirada de triunfo a Bra - ¿Lo ves?. Mi tío me castigará sin cenar, y ya está. Oye, cuando vengan tus padres niégalo todo, di que fue culpa del profesor o los compañeros. Siempre funciona... jajajaja. - Bra asintió no demasiado convencida de ello.

---------

Pasó media hora más y Bulma llegó a la sala de castigados, junto con Vegeta. En otras circunstancias, no hubiera podido traerle con ella, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, ambos estaban muy preocupados por su hija como para no darle importancia a este suceso. Los ojos de Bulma se clavaron en Bra de un modo serio. Bra apartó su mirada buscando los ojos de su padre. Estaba preocupado por ella. Esta vez su padre era más transparente que su madre, la cual parecía un tanto enojada por su comportamiento. Bra corrió a los brazos de su padre.

- Papi. No fue culpa mía. - Siguió el triste consejo de Karin, lo último que quería era que su padre se enfadase con ella en esos momentos. Bra siempre había sido 'la niña de papá'. Siempre había admirado y preferido a su padre, al contrario de Trunks, que había sido 'el niño de mamá', y había preferido a su madre. Esto es algo que todos en la familia veían ya hasta normal. Por supuesto que ella y su hermano querían mucho a sus dos padres, pero no podían evitar sentir ese pequeño apego especial sobre cada uno.

Vegeta se quedó inmovil, pero desde luego iba a averiguar por que su niña estaba siendo castigada. Y mejor que fuera por una buena razón. - ¿Qué ha pasado?. -

- Papi, es que el profesor quería que leyera un poema, siempre me pone a recitarlos, parece que le gusta verme, es un viejo verde. Me puso en evidencia con mis compañeros, el poema era terrible, y como él no dejaba de mirarme 'raro' - ese 'raro', fue enfatizado para que sonase 'raro' y Vegeta se puso rojo de furia sólo con escucharlo. - pues me negué a continuar. El se enfadó y me gritó. Yo le contesté, se que no debí hacerlo, pero tu me dijiste una vez que no debía dejar que nadie me faltase el respeto, y él lo hizo. Y para vengarse fue y me envió al aula de castigos... Ha sido horrible... - Bra comenzó a gimotear abrazada a su padre, que tenía una vena salltada en la frente y estaba a punto de estallar. Bulma sin embargo, conocía lo suficientemente bien al señor Mutimoti como para saber que no era ningún viejo verde, y que jamás hubiera castigado a su hija de no haber sido un caso serio de indisciplina. Sin embargo, la cara de su marido requería una actuación rápida.

- Ohh, señorita - dijo a la misma chica que había anunciado a Karin la noticia de la expulsión. - nos marcharemos ya, no la traeremos en 3 días, no se preocupe, la regañaremos, no se volverá a repetir y... -

- ¿COMOOOOOO? - Rugió el príncipe. - Mi hija no volverá a este Instituto de perdedores y carcamales obscenos... Debería destruir este lugar por completo por...mmmmm - Bulma tapó su boca antes de que continuara mientras que le susurró al oido a su marido.

- Si no te controlas, yo tampoco me controlaré y acabaré destrozando tu Cámara de Gravedad cuando llegue a casa... - Vegeta sabía que la amenaza iba en serio. - NOS MARCHAMOS YA. - Gritó ella sobresaltando a medio instituto con el eco repentino y haciendo que padre e hija se tapasen los sensibles oidos saiyajins.

- Si, papi, vamonos. No ha sido para tanto... - Terminó de convencer Bra, con algo de remordimiento de conciencia.

- Bien, pero mi hija no volverá a este Instituto para insectos y es mi última palabra. - Su voz era baja y heladora. Vegeta siempre tenía que decir alguna frase apoteósica... Bulma había ganado una mano, pero la otra la ganaba él. Así era siempre, empate, tablas... Ninguno de los dos cedía, ni Bulma, ni Vegeta, aceptaban una derrota moral. Lo más que aceptaban es una doble victoria. Así que en esta ocasión Bulma asintió dócilmente, sabiendo que de no hacerlo él tampoco se atendría a razones respecto a lo de destrozar el Instituto... Vegeta sonrió un poco y dió media vuelta con su hija abrazada para marcharse de allí. Bulma sonrió también recordando que ella había logrado salirse con la suya amansando a la bestia... y se sumó a la retaguardia de la familia dejando a la profesora con una expresión de horror en la cara.

- ¿Que le vamos a pedir a los chicos?... con estos padres... - Suspiró.

--------------------

Bra no fue castigada siquiera. Bulma hubiera sido dura con ella, pero pensó que era demasiado pronto después del 'accidente', había pasado una situación traumática y se trató de acomodar demasiado rápido a su vida anterior, siendo que llevaba más de un año perdida, entrenando con una panda de brutos y sufriendo quien sabe qué. Sería mejor darle un respiro.

Después del almuerzo, Bra comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no se atrevía a gastar su último tubito, de modo que decidió probar la pastilla. El efecto fue similar, aunque algo más liviano. Se sintió capaz de todo. No era insensible al dolor como con la bebida, y sintió que pronto necesitaría otra pastilla de esas, pero por el momento, le había calmado la ansiedad y los temblores que comenzaban a aparecer. Tenía que ir a esa fiesta como fuera... y ella sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

- Bra, ¿tienes un minuto? - Trunks apareció en la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres imbecil? - El recibimiento fue terrible.

- Quiero que me aclares por qué de pronto Pan y yo somos tan despeciables a tus ojos... ella está sufriendo mucho ¿sabes?. Estás actuando muy extraño, Pan me ha llamado hace unos minutos y me ha contado lo que... -

- Ah, así que ahora anda cotilleándote cosas de mi esa idiota... pues déjame decirte que lo que te dijera me trae sin cuidado, y si, sois despreciables, mientras que yo podría haber estado muerta vosotros os dedicasteis a daros besitos y a hacer declaraciones de amor, y por mi, podeis pudriros en el infierno, porque lo que es para mi no existís. - Sus palabras fueron súmamente gélidas.

- Estás siendo injusta, no sabes... - Trunks fue interrumpido con un portazo en sus narices y una advertencia.

- Como me sigas molestando se lo diré a papá... - Trunks saltó de sus casillas, ese comentario de niña pequeña era el colmo. ¿Qué le iba a decir a papa?.

- Oye, si piensas que te va a servir esa treta como cuando eras pequeña... - su tono se hizo más agresivo mientras que giraba el picaporte de la puerta rompiendo el cerrojo.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Gritó ella.

Vegeta estaba en su habitación, se había duchado y puesto la equipación de entrenamiento para volver a la sala de gravedad.

- ¿Qué pasa aqui? - Rugió haciendo que Trunks soltara de golpe el pomo de la puerta, el cual acabo en el suelo debido al forcejeo de uno tratando de abrirla y de otra tratando de que se mantuviera cerrada.

Bra salió del cuarto. - Papá, mira lo que ha hecho el idiota de Trunks, acaba de romper la puerta de mi habitación... - Acusó con brazos cruzados.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja mirando a su hijo mayor. - ¿Qué ha pasado aqui? -

- La 'niña' esta, que está actuando de un modo extraño todo el rato, no se que pasa con ella, quise arreglar las cosas y me recibió con insultos y un portazo... - Se defendió con pose ofuscada.

- Y tu decidiste que lo mejor era forzar la puerta de la habitación... ¿verdad? - Ahora la pose ofuscada de Trunks se tornó a una de desconcierto.

- Papá, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? 'Bra'... 'está'... 'actuando'... 'raro'... - Separó cada una de las palabras con una pronunciación acentuada como si quisiera demostrar la incapacidad de su padre para captar mensajes claros. Bra omitió una sonrisa en sus labios al sentir el ki de su padre elevarse.

- ¿Qué edad tienes Trunks? - Tono helador en la voz... y un hijo que traga saliba.

- 29 años - Contestó mánsamente bajando la mirada.

- Bien... 29 años... ¿y qué debería hacer para que dejaras de comportarte como un retrasado mental?. - Trunks frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, pero no se atrevió a contestarle. - Estás actuando como cuando tenías 17 años. Debería darte verguenza ser tan hombre para algunas cosas y tan infantil para otras. No se qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza Trunks, pero ya que actúas como un mocoso, tendrás un castigo de mocoso. Te quiero ver en la sala de gravedad en 5 minutos. Entrenarás conmigo después del trabajo toda la semana. - Bra contuvo la risa. Ella sabía que el castigo era ineludible con un padre como Vegeta. Si se negaba a cumplirlo le haría entrenar aún más duramente de lo que le tenía pensado entrenar. Y eso significaba de por si, que en la próxima semana, su hermano tendría 0 vida social, 0 Pan, 0 Goten, 100 por cien sufrimiento... Trunks miró a su hermana enojado y se marchó a su habitación cerrándola con un portazo. Bra se abrazó a su padre nuevamente.

- Gracias papa, eres mi heroe. - Tras el comentario le dió un beso en la mejilla. Vegeta la abrazó también, quería hablar con ella, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que lo que había contado a todos era sólo la punta del iceberg. El mismo había sentido unas punzadas en su alma por el sufrimiento que sintió en su hija. Pero ahora había castigado a Trunks con entrenarle en 5 minutos. Ya no podría hablar con Bra hasta mañana. Sin embargo, es verdad que estaba actuando extrañamente. Ella siempre se le abrazaba, pero desde que llegó en todo momento le buscaba para que la protegiera. En el instituto, en casa, en miles de pequeños detalles desde que llegó, ella buscaba su mirada cómplice y su abrazo protector. Seguramente le había hecho mucha falta en ese año que pasó, y su yo pasado, no debió ser demasiado amable con ella. Vegeta tenía un poco de miedo a hablar con su hija, a conocer quizás verdades dolorosas de sí mismo al hacerlo. Tenía miedo de descubrir cosas terribles que podrían haberle sucedido a su pequeña. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que Freezer debió haberle hecho algo malo, pero el grado de daño que pudo hacerle ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Prefería pensar que intentó jugar mentalmente con ella. Si, eso debió haber pasado. Pero aquellas punzadas en el corazón... Padre e hija permanecían abrazados. De repente Bra abrió los ojos con expresión desesperada y llena de terror se aferró fuertemente a él con la mirada clavada en el fondo del pasillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. - Vegeta no sabía muy bien qué era lo que parecía asustarla tanto.

- Una rata... al final del pasillo... - Contestó aterrada respirando rápido. No era la primera vez que veía alucinaciones. Durante su estancia en la Sala, muchas veces había sufrido ataques de pánico, brotes psicóticos repentinos, paranoias. Sobre todo en los últimos meses de estancia. Raditz y Goku se las ingeniaron para lidiar con esas cosas lo mejor posible, pero Vegeta no estaba preparado para ver a su pequeña niña en ese estado. El miró al final del pasillo buscando lo que pudo haber confundido con una rata.

- Ahí no hay nada, Bra. Debió ser el gato de tu abuelo. - Bra comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

- No, era una rata, una rata, me quiere morder, mátala. - lloró aferrándose al pecho de su padre. Mirai salió de su habitación y vió la escena.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó preocupado.

- Mátala, mátala, no dejes que se acerque a mi... - Seguía llorando Bra, mientras que Vegeta no sabía que hacer al verla en ese estado.

- Cálmate, ya... voy a matarla. - Dijo con su mirada desencajada y un golpe en el alma, entregando a su niña en los brazos de Mirai, que parecía tan desconcertado como él.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? - Preguntó el muchacho del futuro mirandole con extrañeza.

- Nada, quédate con ella, voy a comprobar algo. - Vegeta no quería reconocer que su hija estaba alucinando. No, debió ver algo y confundirse, y él averiguaría qué era lo que vió.

- Tranquila, hermanita, psss, ya está, no tengas miedo. - La consoló Mirai con tristeza. El era más consciente en esos momentos del estado lamentable de salud mental de su hermana.

Vegeta revisó el pasillo y volvió hasta ellos. - Ya se fue. - Dijo a su hija.

- No... ¿no la ves?. Está allí al fondo, me esta mirando... llamará a las otras para que vengan a comerme... - Bra hiperventilaba del terror que sentía. Padre e hijo se miraron con los ojos desencajados. Mirai la abrazó más fuerte.

- Bra, ahí no hay nada, ven, vamos a acercarnos, y verás que no hay nada,¿deacuerdo?. - Mirai intentó que su voz fuera suave y tranquilizadora, a pesar de estar muy nervioso y alterado.

- No, no, no, papi, papi, no quiero acercarme... mátala - Ella se zafó del abrazo de Mirai y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

Vegeta volvió a mirar al final del pasillo. - ¿Dónde está?. - Bra señaló con el dedo tembloroso. El extendió la mano y envió una ráfaga de ki en esa dirección a sabiendas de que no había nada allí. - Ya está muerta. - Mirai miró a su padre con más miedo aún pensando que aquello estaba llegando a ser locura colectiva, pero la expresión descompuesta de su rostro mientras abrazaba a su niña, delataba que él era bien consciente de la situación.

Vegeta conocía perfectamente las torturas de Freezer. Una vez, cuando el tenía 7 años, lo llamó a una de esas sesiones horribles. La víctima era un espía de la resistencia planetaria contra el Imperio de Freezer. ¿Cómo podían hacerle hablar?. Vegeta pensó una solución, meterlo en una sala llena de gusanos. Su peor pesadilla... pero al final en lugar de gusanos metieron ratas. Resultó ser muy efectiva aquella tortura. ¿Sería la locura de Bra originada por esa experiencia traumática?. Pero si eso fue así, significaba que la habían torturado previamente. Lo de las ratas se hacía después de horas de torturas.

- Cuida de ella. - Vegeta entregó a Bra en los brazos de Mirai sin mirar siquiera a su hijo y se marchó de la C. Corp. En sus ojos habían cientos de lágrimas rabiosas que él luchaba vanamente por encarcelar dentro de su alma.

Mirai la llevó a su habitación y la acostó, se quedó cuidándola un buen rato.

Trunks por su parte había bajado a la Cámara de gravedad encontrándola vacía. Se puso a entrenar el sólo pensando que si no lo hacía, su padre al volver pensaría en un castigo peor. Definitivamente tenía que independizarse. Ya tenía edad para vivir solo. Era cómodo vivir en casa de sus padres, y el tenía ya un apartamento por ahí que utilizaba con sus ligues, ahora con su novia formal, pero era más cómodo vivir con mamá y papá, sin preocuparse de nada más que ir a su trabajo y divertirse.

Vegeta apareció media hora más tarde por la ventana del cuarto. - ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó observándola dormida.

- Al final se calmó y se quedó dormida. - Afirmó arropándola.

- No digas nada de esto a nadie más, ni siquiera a tu madre. - Vegeta no quería tener que dar explicaciones, él solucionaría ese problema, hablaría con su hija y averiguaría qué le hicieron. La ayudaría a superar esos fantasmas que la atormentaban, pero ahora era mejor dejarla descansar. Mañana la vería.

- Déjala descansar. ¿Quieres entrenar?. - Mirai, encantado de poder sacar parte de su rabia interior y de su sentimiento de culpabilidad, accedió de buena gana.

Unas horas mas tarde, Bra despertó, era noche cerrada. Las 12. Ella rebuscó en un cofrecito que utilizaba de joyero. Sacó unos pendientes con forma esférica y se los puso. Activó un objeto redondo que colocó en su cama. Puso varios cojines y la almohada como bultos. Se cambió de ropa y salió rápidamente por la ventana en dirección a la fiesta...

---------------

**Mientras tanto... en el cielo...**

Raditz había llegado al planeta diminuto de Kaito.

- Si quieres algo de mi tendrás que contarme un buen chiste... - Sentenció el hombrecito regordete con antenas y gafas de sol.

- ¿Está de broma? No estoy de humor para chistes... - Replicó Raditz enojado.

- Entonces olvídalo... me gustan la gente con sentido del humor... O me cuentas un buen chiste... o nada. - Sentenció U.U.

-----------------


	39. Sueños hechos realidad

**Bueno, poco a poco, nos acercamos al final del Fic. Os aviso que ya quedan pocos capítulos... Y el próximo será "La madre de Vegeta". Como veis Vegeta tiene que salir en todas mis historias... **

**Shadow**, deseo concedido, este capítulo será muy bonito para Bra, aunque comenzará un poco chungo...

**Shadir**... te ordeno que dejes de fantasear con mi niño... Raditz es mio, mi... tesorooo... (voz de Gandalf femenina), jajajaja mmm la otra linea... más adelante contaré que pasó con ellos...

**Linna**, Bra... tanto como su nieta, no podría, pero su hija... ejem, pobretico mi Raditz... Bra no deja de enredarse más y más... terrible, pero tiene que salir de esa mierda.

**Saturno**, vas a tener tu deseo concedido, espero que estés feliz y contenta... mmmm va a ser apoteósico... jejejeje

**Capítulo 39: Sueño hecho realidad.**

Unas horas mas tarde, Bra despertó, era noche cerrada. Las 12. Ella rebuscó en un cofrecito que utilizaba de joyero. Sacó unos pendientes con forma esférica y se los puso. Activó un objeto redondo que colocó en su cama. Puso varios cojines y la almohada como bultos. Se cambió de ropa y salió rápidamente por la ventana en dirección a la fiesta...

Después de dar unas vueltas con la moto de su hermano por algunas calles, al fin llegó a una casa que tenía unas luces en la puerta destelleantes. La música podía escucharse desde lejos a bastante distancia.

Bra entró con algo de inseguridad, tratando de localizar el diminuto ki de Karin. Por fin dió con ella.

- Ehhh Braaaa, pensé que no vendrías. - Dijo muy animada. - Ven, te presentaré a mi gente. - Bra sonrió un poco siguiéndola. Lamentaba no haber traido unos tapones para sus sensibles oidos saiyajins. La música hacía que retumbase toda la casa. Hasta el suelo parecía vibrar.

- Amin, esta es Bra. - El muchacho de ted morena y ojos claros la saludó con alegría.

- Eh, muy guapa tu amiga... - Una chica le dedicó una mirada de rabia tirando de su brazo. - Tranquila baby... relájate... por qué no te lias uno de estos, y yo voy ahora a acompañarte... - La chica tomó lo que le pasó.

- ¿Qué le ha dado? - preguntó Bra con interés.

- Ay, que inocente eres, de verdad, no se qué haces aquí... ¿te escapaste de casa para venir? - Bra la miró gélidamente. - Bueno, tienes caracter... hay que reconocerlo, chica... mira, le ha dado para hacerse un canuto, ¿sabes lo que es eso, María... - Bra arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Quién es María? - Karin se largó a reir estrepitosamente y Bra se dió media vuelta para marcharse, estaba claro que se burlaban de ella. pero Karin la agarró del brazo muerta de risa. - Es el diminutivo de Marihuana... de verdad, que risa, perdona, es que... jajaja. - Por fin utilizaba una palabra que Bra conocía.

- Deja de reirte de mi, ¿quieres?. - Bra se cruzó de brazos.

- Ok, perdona - dijo ella poniéndose seria.

- ¿Quienes eran esos dos?. - Preguntó Bra de nuevo.

- Amin y Mina, la parejita del año. Mina era una chica bien como tú, pero se enamoró de Amin, bueno, en realidad Amin la enamoró a ella. La verdad es que no creo que Amin la quiera, pero tienen un enganche raro esos dos. Lo malo es que Mina creo que lo está pasando algo mal, porque el le hace muchos desplantes, la trata como a una fulana, y ella ha dejado muchas cosas por él. Imagínate, hace unos días se fue a vivir con él. Ella tiene ya 19 años. Hasta ha dejado sus estudios en la Universidad y se dedica al negocio con él. -

- ¿El negocio? -

- Oye, de verdad no me entiendes o me estás bacilando. - Karin puso una expresión medio aturdida por tantas preguntas de evidente respuesta. Pero viendo la cara de enojo de Bra supo que no eran preguntas maliciosas. - El negocio, ya sabes... Amin vende... - Bra arqueó de nuevo una ceja. - Vende drogas... - Suspiró Karin.

- ¿Qué clase de drogas vende? - Preguntó Bra rápidamente. Ahora la que arqueó una ceja fue Karin.

- De todo, extasis, speed, maría, coca... anfetas... ¿probaste la que te regalé?. - Bra se sintió avergonzada pero contestó. - Si. Estaba bien. Quisiera probar algo un poco más fuerte que eso. - Realmente estaba comenzando a sentir el síndrome de abstinencia.

- No será gratis esta vez, te lo advierto, Amin es un buen tío pero... -

- El dinero no es problema. - contestó rápidamente la peliazul.

- WOW, eres genial tía, me encanta tu estilo, de verdad, eres la caña... - Bra suspiró mirando en otra dirección. Vió a gente fumando en corros y con los ojos adormilados. Por otro lado vió a gente bailando alocadamente. Otros sin embargo estaban tirados en varios sofas como dormidos. ¿Dónde estaba ella?. Aquello era una mierda. Tenía que salir de allí, pero debía conseguir lo que necesitaba, así que dedicó a Karin una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Gracias, tu también eres genial. ¿Qué podría tomar?. -

- ¿Qué efecto quieres conseguir? -

Bra meditó unos segundos. Estaba comenzando a sudar. - Como con la anfeta, pero que dure más tiempo el efecto... -

- ¿Coca? - Bra sintió un escalofrío.

- Si. - Musitó avergonzándose de su respuesta.

- Bueno... no eres tan inocente según parece... - Susurró Karín. - Ven conmigo, se lo diremos a Amin. -

Después de colocarse bailó eufóricamente en la pista de baile durante una hora seguida. Poco a poco, fue sintiéndo que la euforia bajaba. Entonces recordó que se había propuesto algo, y lo iba a cumplir. Se despidió de Karin, Brad, Amin y Mina. Sintió pena por Mina, realmente esa chica no parecía feliz, además casi no podía hablar coordinadamente. Se marchó rápidamente sin saber por qué se quedó tanto tiempo, y por qué de pronto aquella fiesta le gustó tanto, en dirección al apartamento de Goten.

--------------------

Goten salió a abrir la puerta, eran las 2 de la noche. Sólo llevaba puesta la parte de arriba del pijama, que era tipo camisa, y unos boxer sin costuras - ¿Bra? - Sus ojos de sueño se despejaron de pronto al verla a esas horas en su puerta. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. Pasa. - Bra entró. El salón estaba decorado con muebles tipo diseño moderno italianos. Una alfombra peluda color beige adornaba el centro del salón, y sobre ella, una mesita. Un sofá justo detrás, un mueble delante con el equipo de música y la tele. Un ámplio ventanal que dejaba entrever las magníficas estrellas. El apartamento era bonito. Goten se impacientó un poco al ver que ella no hablaba.

- Bra, ¿saben en tu casa que has venido aquí? - Ella sonrió.

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? - señaló a sus pendientes.

- ¿Unos pendientes? - Contestó él arqueando una ceja.

- Error... son un dispositivo que oculta mi ki dondequiera que esté. Mami me los hico cuando quise ir a un concierto con Pan y no me dejaba papá. -

- Pero si oculta tu ki, pensarán que estás muerta. - Dijo Goten poniendose azul.

- Error... en mi cama está un dispositivo repetidor de ki, que hace que todos piensen que estoy acostada en mi cuarto. - Bra sonrió maliciosamente. - He venido a terminar lo que empezamos. - Goten no sabía que hacer.

- Bra, no podemos así, mañana hablaré con tu familia, le diremos nuestra relación, será duro pero al final lo aceptarán. Así no me sentiría bien... - Bra le silenció con un beso apasionado mientras que hacía saltar los botones de su camisa por toda la habitación.

- No, no quiero que digamos nada por ahora, ¿comprendido, pero si que quiero hacer esto, y si me rechazas de nuevo juro que... - Bra estaba sumamente alterada y roja de furia. Esta vez Goten la silenció con un beso.

- Está bien... esta noche será nuestra, aunque mañana no viva. - rió él pensando en la clase de correctivo que aplicaría Vegeta de enterarse de lo que iban a hacer. - Pero deja que yo haga todo. Quiero que sea especial, quiero hacerlo especial para tí, Bra... siéntate un segundo en el sofá. - Bra hizo un gesto de complacencia al ver que se salía con la suya y se sentó. Goten tomó la mesita que estaba sobre la alfombra y la retiró a un lado de la habitación. Luego encendió una lámpara con unas tiras de fibra óptica de colorines y apagó la luz del salón. Seguidamente puso un cd en el equipo de música. Bach. Aquella música de ensueño sonaba como una fiesta de princesas y príncipes de cuento. Luego se arrodilló ante ella y besándo uno de sus pies retiró suavemente el zapato rojo, mientras deslizaba su mano recorriendo su pierna y hasta la altura de los muslos. Bra sintió una onza de placer al sentir los dedos acercándose a la cara interna de sus muslos. Luego, Goten hizo lo mismo con el otro zapato de tacón. Sus manos masajearon el pie de ella besándolo tiernamente. Quería que todo fuera mágico para ella, que su primera vez fuera perfecta e inolvidable. Ya habría tiempo para pasiones locas y morbosidades, ahora, debía ser tierno, hermoso, dulce y lleno de amor. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Ella estaba excitada, se sentía tan c´moda y sencillamente feliz, que olvidó sus deseos de venganza, sólo disfrutó de la mágia del momento.

Goten se levantó. - ¿Me concede este baile princesa Bra? - Preguntó en gesto galante. Ella sintió electrizársele la espalda al darle la mano y sentir su abrazo caballeroso, era como si ellos fueran Ginebra y Lanzarotte, bailando en la soledad de un castillo inmenso sólo para ellos. Las luces de colores, la música relajante, el ambiente limpio, que olía a frescura de la noche y jazmines. Todo era perfecto y maravilloso. Dos siluetas danzaban abrazados, sonreían con cada pequeño beso recibido. Goten besó sus labios dulcemente, léntamente, luego la comisura de sus labios, sus párpados, su cuello. Bra sintió otra nueva pulsión de placer al notar como rozaba su cuello chupándolo levemente. Pero esa noche no era noche para mordiscos, todo debía ser tierno y dulce. Luego bajó hasta su garganta y volvió a subir hasta sus labios. Ella puso su mano en la entrepierna de él, pero Goten se la apartó. - No tengas prisa... todo llegará, déjame hacer a mi, amor mío... - Bra se sentía totalmente a su merced. El hombre que había amado desde que era una niña de 10 años, el hombre que tanto había deseado, ahora era suyo. No podía pensar en nada más que en eso. Se dejó querer, se dejó acariciar cada milímetro de su escultural cuerpo. Léntamente las notas de la música, las vueltas de su baile, el tacto de la alfombra peluda bajo sus pies descalzos, los besos incesantes de Goten por toda ella, hicieron el efecto de un bálsamo en su alma. Se sintió amada, deseada... pero sobre todo amada, querida, soñada, como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaba leer de pequeña.

- Bra, te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida. - Susurró él en su oido. Bra se ruborizó furiosamente. El se apartó un poco y le sonrió mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el vestido dejando que uno de los tirantes de desarmara sobre su hombro, luego el otro tirante. Con lentitud premeditada, al ritmo de la música embriagadora, bajó el cierre del vestido, el cual sólo necesitó un pequeño toque para desplomarse sobre la alfombra. - Dios... Eres tan hermosa... - Susurró él mirándola de arriba a abajo. Ella permanecía inmovil. No sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba tan nerviosa y a la vez tan emocionada, que temblaba, y no era por efectos de la droga, sino porque este momento lo había soñado infinitas veces, y ahora se cumplía su sueño maravilloso de amor.

Goten deslizó sus manos desabrochándo su sujetaror, se agachó besando sus pechos, luego bajando por su cintura, lamiéndola, soplando y haciendo que ella se estremeciera con el frío y el calor desatado. Luego bajó su tanguita lentamente, besando su sexo y sus vellitos azules, aspirando su aroma femenino que casi lo vuelve loco de pasión. Pero se contuvo, sería muy hermoso, sería inolvidable. Dulcemente volvió a subir. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, el la besó sonriendo. - ¿Quieres que siga?. - Bra asintió. - Si... - Susurró abrazándolo. El se quitó su camisa destartalada por la acción anterior de ella, luego sus boxer. Se separó de la chica de sus sueños para que ambos pudieran mirarse, contemplarse desnudos.

Luego la volvió a abrazar y la cargó en sus brazos sentándose sobre la alfombra con ella entre sus piernas. Sus manos vagaron de nuevo por sus muslos, por sus pechos, por sus nalgas... sus labios en los suyos, su lengua golpeando suavemente la de ella. entrando léntamente en su boca, eróticamente... de nuevo bajó a su cuello, lamió y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola escapar un gemido de placer. Su mano se deslizó al medio de las piernas de ella notando la humedad propia de la excitación intensa que sentía. Ella volvió a gemir, y Goten sintió una pulsión de placer al escuchar aquellos gemidos maravillosos en sus oidos.

La acostó sobre la alfombra cálida, siguió besándola tiernamente y se colocó sobre ella. La pénetró con lentitud. Ella no hizo gesto de dolor ninguno con la primera entrada, muy al contrario de lo que cabía esperar siendo su primera vez, pero Goten no se preocupó de eso. Ella era feliz, ella supiraba y susurró. - Goten... Te amo... - El la abrazó fuerte contra sí. - Te amo, mi bella princesa. - El ritmo siguió siendo tortuosamente lento. Ambos gemían de placer al sentir tantos oleadas de placer. Era como si cada contacto de sus manos les hiciera llegar al extasis. El ritmo fue acelerándose imperceptiblemente. La música se mezcló con sus gemidos constantes y sus húmedos besos . Era poesía pura, era sublime. La primera vez que Bra sintió algo así, tan maravilloso, tan hermoso. Tanto amor derrochado en cada susurro, en cada caricia, en cada beso. Sus manos se entrelazaron. Las fuertes y grandes manos de Goten, enredadas en las delgadas y artísticas manos de su amada, sosteniéndolas detrás de su cabeza. Ella arqueó su espalda para acercarse más a él. El aumentó el ritmo. Sus gemidos eran más rápidos, su respiración entrecortada. Ella sintió la sensación más maravillosa de su vida liberando su excitación con oleadas de placer intensas que recorrían su cuerpo. El al mismo tiempo, sintió el culmen de su amor. Ambos gimieron fuertemente, con un sonido que parecía mas animal que humano, más saiyajin que humano. Goten se contuvo para no morder su cuello. Bra le abrazó. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y calientes permanecieron abrazados besándose intensamente.

Pasados unos minutos, Goten la hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas a horcajadas. La penetró de ese modo y hicieron el amor de nuevo.

Cuando terminaron esa segunda vez, maravillosa, y hermosamente tierna, Goten se percató de un pequeño detalle.

- Bra... amor mío... no sabía que tenías este tatuaje en el hombro... ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?. - Preguntó dulcemente sin dejar de besarla.

Bra comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, ¿te hice daño?. ¿por qué lloras?. - Preguntó abrazándola.

Había sido tan hermoso, tan distinto a lo que vivió con Freezer y sus secuaces. Hacer el amor era algo hermoso. Pero ese tatuaje le recordó que no era pura y virgen como Goten imaginaba, que había vivido cosas horribles que nadie debía saber... Si goten lo supiera no la querría. Freezer se lo dijo _"ahora ningún hombre te tocará, porque sabrán que eres mía". _

- Bra, no llores por favor, TE AMO, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar?. - Goten desesperado la abrazaba besándo su cara con ternura y acariciando sus largos cabellos azules.

-----------

**Mientras tanto... en el cielo...**

- Mira, cuéntame un chiste, algo así como este: "un hombre va a comprar puntillas, pero es tartamudo y pide... Deme pun, pun, pun, pun, pun, pun, punnnnntilllas... Y el señor que atiende le contesta... no puedo, las clavaste todas, JAJAJAAJJAJAAAA, que bueno... ¿lo coges? PUN, PUN, PUN, las clavó, era... jajajaja tartamudo, jajajajja y al pronunciar puntillas, jajajaja . - Kaito no paraba de reirse con las lágrimas saltadas. Raditz estaba horrorizado por semejante chiste horrendo, pero si quería ver a Bra tendría que contar un chiste como fuera... así que respiró hondo y...

- "Padre, si supieras lo que voy a hacer renegarías de mi como hijo..." - Su frente se llenó de sudor. su mandívula se contrajo... sus ojos se agrandaron en el horror... él, un guerrero que había llegado a ser el Super Saiyajin de leyenda, iba a contar un chiste... Su respiración se congeló, su cuerpo se tensó, se transformó en Super Saiyajin. Kaito le miró perplejo sin saber muy bien qué pensar de sus gesticulaciones faciales de horror. Sus dientes temblequearon, sus músculos se hicieron más voluminosos, su ceño se frunció... - Una vez, un guerrero era tartamudo. - tragó saliba y volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras el sudro le recorría a mares la frente. - En una batalla... le dijo a su exterminador... no me ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. - Cada repetición de ma era acompañada por gestos de dolor en su cara a punto de llorar por tener que hacer algo como aquello. - mates. - sonrió tontamente. - Y su exterminador contestó: está bien, no mataré a tu mamá... - Raditz suspiró al terminar de contar el chiste, fue el mejor chiste que se le ocurrió inventar, siguiendo el patrón del bicho de antenas. Kaito se puso azul, tragó saliba y le miró seriamente.

- Ese chiste no es nada divertido... no me gusta el humor negro... tendrás que contarme otro. - Pronunció serio con brazos cruzados nuevamente en pose inamovible. U.U Raditz directamente se desmayó.


	40. El rompecabezas

**Uyuyuyuuyyyyyyy aquí se va a armar unaaaaaaa... Panda de degeneradas, que Raditz es míoooooooooooooooooooo mio mio miooooo jajajaja... bromas aparte, que 'cuerpaso' ¡que me desmayo!**

**Agaue**, espero que tus exámenes salieran geniales todos. A mi también me cae bien Bra, y no te preocupes, que todo saldrá bien al final, pero aún me queda un poco más de embrollo... jejeje

**Darth Maferius**, gracias por los piropos hacia mi faceta de poetisa. Realmente yo siempre me he considerado poeta, y nunca había intentado escribir historias. ¿Te reiste del chiste?. Jo, realmente, lo gracioso es que el pobre de Raditz casi muere de infarto por tener que contarlo... estos saiyajins no tienen buen sentido del humor... grrr.

**Shadir**, MI Raditz si que es creativo. Mira como sacó un chiste ingenioso, un poco negro su humor... pero... jajjjajaja Pobre Bra, lo que necesita es algo que la haga reaccionar y darse cuenta de que lo mejor es que todos sepan lo que está sufriendo, sólo así podrán ayudarla.

**Son Vegetzu**, bueno, los traductores no son demasiado allá, que te voy a contar, pero está bien por ejemplo cuando no te defiendes bien en un idioma. Yo leí el fic de Bra en frances. Os recomiendo a todos este fic, porque es la caña. La Saga de Bra, donde Chibbi Bra va al pasado también, sólo que acaba conociendo al Rey Vegeta y a su padre cuando Vegeta era Chibi. Está genial. Podeis traducirlo con el traductor Promt, del francés al español, gratuitamente. Kaito nunca se caracterizó por tener un humor excesivamente comprensible, de hecho, creo que cuenta los peores chistes del otro mundo, pero oye, el es feliz ¿no?. Pues eso. Raditz se muere de nuevo en una de esas...

**Saturno**, Marron y Ubb saldrán en breve, ya veras que lío más gordo... Así que te llamas María, como la de 'West Side History'... tonight, tonight... ¿has escuchado esa canción?. Jejejee Pan, pobrecita, claro que lo está pasando mal. Su mejor amiga de toda la vida parece odiarla a muerte. Atenta, porque nuestros personajes van a ir juntando piezas del rompecabezas...

------------------------

**Capítulo 40: El rompecabezas.**

Vegeta, Mirai y Trunks seguían entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. Trunks se preguntaba en qué momento se iban a cansar de utilizarle como saco de golpes, estaban practicando una lucha de 3 contra 3. Un todo vale, todos contra todos. Y su contraparte del futuro, cielos, era tremendo. Mirai le superaba bochornosamente. Claro que él debió enfrentarse solito a terribles amenazas, mientras que Trunks se dedicaba a vivir una vida más bien cómoda y tranquila. A las 4 de la madrugada, Trunks se desplomó en el suelo agotado. Mirai y Vegeta continuaron sin prestarle atención siquiera, de modo que nuestro amigo, hizo un breve mutis por la puerta trasera y se fue a dormir, si es que podía dormir con todo lo que le dolía el cuerpo al completo. Gravedad 900, ¡qué bestias, y combatiendo a ese nivel durante tantas horas... ufff. Todos en su familia parecían estar locos menos él. ( Suspiró).

A las 5 de la madrugada Bra entró sóla en su habitación. Rápidamente deshizo los bultos de la cama, desactivó el dispositivo y se quitó los pendientes. Los guardó de nuevo en el cofrecito. Su cara era de nuevo compungida. Entró en el baño y se duchó mientras lloraba pensando en cómo la despreciaría Goten si supiera que ese tatuaje significaba que ella era la puta de Freezer.

Vegeta y Mirai habían terminado de entrenar en ese preciso momento. Ambos parecían tener el mismo pensamiento de entrar a ver como estaba Bra, ya que sus trayectorias se dirigían al mismo lugar. Vegeta le miró de reojo. - ¿Dónde vas mocoso?. - Mirai sonrió internamente comprobando que su padre tenía una vena cariñosa para sus hijos bajo ese semblante serio y duro. Decidió no ponerle en aprietos, así que hizo un gesto con los dedos señalando la verdadera dirección de su cuarto y se marchó dejándole frente a la puerta del cuarto de Bra.

El príncipe entró en la sala, en la cama no había nadie, eso le sobresaltó, pero por suerte escuchó la ducha. Bra estaba tomando una ducha, menos mal. La esperaría, ya que estaba despierta, para hablar con ella, así que se sentó en la cama. El entrenamiento había sido agotador. Mirai era bastante fuerte, casi podía igualarle en fuerza. No en vano era más joven que él, que ya contaba con más de 60 años, por muy bien llevados que fueran. Se acomodó un poco en la cama, estaba cansado. Al hacerlo, la almohada giró dejando caerse al suelo un viejo Libro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquella reliquia de Vegetsasei. ¿Pero cómo es que Bra lo tenía?. Al cogerlo, se desplomaron al suelo dos notas. Una de ellas era antigua, de color amarillenta, la otra era más reciente. Vegeta abrió la segunda y la leyó. Estaba escrita en saiyajin.

_" Ha llegado la hora del tirano que destruyó nuestro pueblo Saiyajin. Vengaré sus muertes, le haré pagar por las torturas que soportaste, y cumpliré la promesa que te hice. Quiero que guardes este libro. Sabes cuanto significa para mi, y no deseo que se estropée mientras lucho con el maldito. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué vibraste de ese modo cuando hiciste el ritual. La respuesta se encuentra en este libro, en tu naturaleza saiyajin, en tus más íntimos secretos, yo mismo te recitaré los versos esclarecedores cuando termine la batalla y estemos sólos. Raditz."_

- "Raditz, ese maldito... ¿Qué ritual?." - Había varios rituales posibles que su hija hubiera realizado con Raditz, pero si ese barriobajero sin clase, había apareado a su niña, el acudiría al más allá sólo para matarlo lentamente una y otra vez. Sin embargo había otro detalle. Hablaba de 'las torturas que soportaste'. Por lo tanto, quedaba confirmado que Freezer la torturó. Un escalofrío le recorrió el alma, acongojándolo profundamente.

Luego tomó la otra nota, de considerable antigüedad. Tambiéne staba escrita en Saiyajin.

_"Estimado guerrero Bardok, _

_Es necesario que un cambio se frague en Vegetasei. Y ese cambio profundo debe partir de entre nosotros mismos. Durante meses le he instruido para que eduque a los de su clase, le enseñé a leer y escribir saiyajin, le mostré piezas de nuestra cultura, vedadas para guerreros de 'clase baja' como lo es usted. Se cuanto de comprometido es todo esto, y cuan peligroso resultaría que se enterasen los adeptos de la 'Logia Suprema', ellos lo dominan todo, y han influido durante siglos en la mismísima familia Real. Nos acusarían de traidores, acabarían con nosotros denunciándonos al Tribunal Sagrado. Ambos sabemos lo que eso significaría, pero es necesario correr estos peligros si queremos que renazca un nuevo Vegetasei, libre de esa hipócrita Organización maldita. Los tiempos han cambiado, y nosotros hemos evolucionado enormemente, no sólo a nivel tecnológico, sino mental. Debemos respetar al Rey Vegeta, es un gran Saiyajin, y hace todo por el bien de su pueblo, durante años pensé que él debía ser la cabeza misma de la Logia, pero ahora se que no es así. Los verdaderos responsables de las injusticias de nuestro pueblo son esas caras que permanecen en la sombra manipulando todo. Estoy muy emocinada al comprobar que nuestro movimiento de liberación se va extendiendo rápidamente. Espero que podamos ver el día en que no existan Saiyajins de primera, segunda, ni tercera clase, el día en que ningún padre tenga que exterminar a su hijo basándose en cuestiones tan inmundas como su escaso nivel de pelea. Todas nuestras luchas a ese respecto, han movido hilos en altas esferas y han logrado, al menos, que esos bebes no sean eliminados, sino enviados a planetas por conquistar. Se que no es mucho, pero la vida de cientos de pequeños saiyajins será salvada. Los Saiyajins no somos unos bárbaros, no somos unos perros de pelea sin alma, como nos considera el maldito Freezer. Tengo miedo del futuro de nuestra raza. Freezer no tendrá reparos en destruirnos en cuanto vea que podemos ser una amenaza para su Imperio. No seríamos los primeros ni los últimos en sufrir esa suerte. Debemos actuar con inteligencia y rapidez para poder afrontar los tiempos difíciles que llegarán tarde o temprano. Creo que él mismo tiene infiltrados dentro de la Logia. Desconfío concretamente de Paragus. Es traicionero, y su corazón parece inundado por una maldad suprema. Pero no podemos acabar con él. Es demasiado poderoso, y además... puede sernos útil para llegar hasta los demás miembros de la Logia._

_Debo comunicarle, que por desgracia, los próximos meses me será imposible volver a encontrarle, me encargaré de infiltrarme en el palacio, será muy arriesgado, pero cuento con cierta protección extra en mi beneficio... Espero poder enviarle otro mensaje con prontitud. Mientras tanto, quiero que tenfa Fe en todo lo que estamos haciendo, y que siga su labor inculcando estas nuevas ideas en nuestros congéneres. _

_Atentamente, Cárrotte. "_

- Madre... - Vegeta se quedó congelado. Aquella carta la había escrito su propia madre. Iba dirigida a Bardok. - Claro... ahora comprendo muchas cosas... - Bra salió del cuarto de baño vestida con su pijama. De pronto vió la sombra sentada sobre su cama y se sobresaltó. Vegeta salió de sus pensamientos internos después de leer la carta. - Bra. -

- ¿Es que quieres que me de un infarto?. - Gritó ella aún recuperando el aliento tras el susto. - ¿Qué hacías en mi cama con la luz apagada?. - Regañó a su padre. Vegeta se sorprendió y se sonrojó un tanto al verse regañado por su hija menor, que adoptó la pose a brazos cruzados que heredó de él. Pronto recuperó la compostura y la seriedad.

- ¿Y este Libro? - Bra se congeló de pronto.

- Me lo dió Raditz para que se lo guardaba mientras luchaba. - Contestó con tristeza.

- Comprendo... no pude evitar leer esta carta. Habla de un ritual... ¿qué ritual hiciste?. - Preguntó con prudencia.

Bra se encogió de hombros sin recordar ya casi lo que decía la carta. - Mmmm, no se. - Contestó despreocupadamente. - El... dijo que era un ritual para tener más fuerza en la batalla. - Contestó ella con llaneza.

- Ah, era ese ritual. - Vegeta respiró tranquilo, pero luego volvió a tomar aire para afrontar la peor parte.

- También menciona en su carta que Freezer te torturó. - Ese comentario le dolió en el alma a la peliazul. Debió haber incinerado esa carta, o el mismísimo Libro.

- ¿Y? - Contestó tratando de guardar la compostura, haciendo alarde de su máscara más dura.

Vegeta se levantó y caminó hacia ella. - ¿Qué te hizo? - Su voz delataba una rabia inmensa que se contenía por estallar.

- Bah, eran unos aficionados... no pudieron conmigo. - Rió Bra para tranquilizar a su padre. Lo que ella no sabía es que esas palabra lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo alteraban más y más. Vegeta sabía que Freezer no soltaba una víctima hasta destrozarla. Mientras más se resistía, era peor, porque él se empeñaba en quebrar su espíritu.

- Bra... -

- Papá, si no te importa, estoy cansada, son las... - Miró su reloj. - 5 y media de la madrugada. Querría dormir. No tiene importancia lo de la tortura, lo pasé mal, si, pero al final tu me rescataste y nos fuimos a la Tierra, lo demás ya lo sabes. Por favor, no quiero recordar más todo lo que pasé. Deja de preguntarme y de elevar tu ki hasta las nubes. Aunque gracias por secarme el pelo. - Volvió a reir ella, haciendo alarde de su máscara risueña. Vegeta se había transformado en Super Saiyajin casi sin darse cuenta.

Al notarlo, bajó su ki drásticamente. - Está bien, pero... Bra... se que no estás bien. Puede que no quieras reconocerlo, maldita sea, eres tan orgullosa y obstinada como yo. Tenías que salir a mi. - Sonrió levemente con orgullo. - Pero sólo el día que seas capaz de hablar acerca de lo que te pasó, podrás liberarte de los fantasmas que te atormentan. - Tras decir aquello abrazó a su hija y la besó en la frente susurrándole. - Te quiero princesa. - Y se marchó de la habitación.

El día siguiente Bra despertó muy tarde por la mañana, con mucho malestar. Vomitó y el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba vivir. Mirai y ella se encontraron en la cocina.

- Buenos días. - Dijo el animoso.

- Hmmm - Musitó ella gruñendo por su tono de voz elevado al saludarla.

- No tienes buena cara. ¿Estás bien?. - Bra le miró con expresión apática.

- Hmmm - Su nueva contestación.

- Veo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar. Quizás si fuesemos de compras al centro comercial te animarías un poco. - Bra se sentó en la mesa y cerró los ojos con irritación.

- Oye, ¿puedes dejarme en paz? - Contestó de un modo cortante.

Mirai borró la sonrisa de sus labios. - Oye, hermanita, ayer... -

Bra no le dejó continuar, símplemente refunfuñó algo initeligible y se marchó de la cocina llevando algunas cosas con ella para desayunar tranquilamente en algun lugar donde nadie alterase su cabeza dolorida por la resaca.

- Dale tiempo. - Bulma apareció detrás de él sorprendiéndolo. - Es como tu padre, se que ha sufrido más de lo que nos contó, estoy segura, y le cuesta mucho digerir todo eso. Pero es tan Vegeta para sus cosas, que no quiere pedirnos ayuda. Es por eso que debemos estar a su lado y esperar a que ella misma de el primer paso para abrirnos su corazón. Tarde o temprano lo hará. - Mirai asintió. Toda la familia optó por la táctica de Bulma y convinieron en darle un tiempo para recuperarse de las heridas emocionales que debió vivir.

--------------

**En el apartamento de Goten, una visita inesperada... **

- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina preferida?. - Rió.

- En realidad... Goten, estoy preocupada por Bra. - Goten se estremeció al escuchar aquello y ver la expresión triste en la cara de Pan..

- ¿Por qué?. - Preguntó él con premura recordando el buen rato que se la pasó llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos la noche pasada.

- Está actuando de modo muy extraño. Me odia. - Balbuceó entre sollozos.

- ¿Bra?. ¿Odiarte?. Debes estar bromeando. Si Bra te quiere con locura, eres su mejor amiga y... - El trató de tranquilizarla.

- Eso fue antes, ya no. - Dijo entre lágrimas. Pan le contó a Goten todo lo que pasó en casa de Trunks la mañana que le comunicaron su noviazgo, y luego, el incidente del Instituto. Goten escuchaba y a la vez se sentía terriblemente mal por haber hecho el amor con ella la noche anterior. Debió esperar a que estuviera más recuperada. entonces recordó que comenzó a llorar después de comentarle acerca del tatuaje.

- Pan, ¿tu sabías que Bra tenía un tatuaje?. - Pan arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Un tatuaje?. ¿Dónde?. - Goten se sonrojó y rió tontamente sintiéndose pillado.

- Es que el otro día cuando la vi llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y vi que en el hombro tenía un tatuaje. - Suspiró viendo que salió del paso.

Pan le miró aún con recelo. Pero entonces pensó en el tatuaje. - ¿No se lo habrá hecho durante su estancia en el pasado?. ¿Cómo era el tatuaje?. Dibújalo. - Goten tenía buenas actitudes para el dibujo, así que lo reprodujo con facilidad.

- Mmmmm, parece como un símbolo raro, como unas letras en idioma desconocido... Quizás Vegeta sepa algo de esto... le diré a Trunks que le pregunte, sin decirle de donde lo sacó. A lo mejor descubrimos por qué está actuando tan extrañamente, ¿no crees?. - Goten asintió.

----------------

Esa noche, Bra recibió una llamada de Karin citándola en una dirección para una fiesta privada entre amigos.

La peliazul hizo la misma trama de la noche anterior con los pendientes y el repetidor de ki. Salió de casa a eso de las 12 de la noche, en dirección a la zona sur de la ciudad. Fue al apartamento de Amin. Necesitaba comprar algo más para pasar toda la semana. Una vez allí le presentaron a un muchacho llamado Ice. Era un chico alto, rubio, de ojos verdes, muy atractivo. Se lo habían presentado en la fiesta, incluso recordaba vagamente haber bailado con él durante un buen rato. El la saludó calusoramente. La visita que pensó que duraría apenas media hora se alargó con el ofrecimiento de fumar María. Los 6 formaron un corro. Bra aceptó porque le dijeron que era más sano que la coca, y que colocaba genial. Si era más sano que la coca merecía la pena probarlo. Pero de ahí pasaron a unas pastillas extrañas que le hicieron ver todo difuminado con colores extraños. Se sentía bien, no obstante. Se rió como una tonta al notar que alguien la besaba. En su ensueño pensó que era Goten, cuando en realidad se trataba de Ice. Ella se fue dando tumbos abrazada a Ice que la llevaba a una de las habitaciones. La puso sobre la cama y la siguió besando y manoseando. De pronto se escuchó un sonido terrible. La puerta de la casa había sido forzada y derrumbada en el acto. Dos figuras aparecieron entre la polvareda levantada. Ice frenó de besarla y se fue hacia fuera de la habitación. Bra escuchó el sonido de una navaja abriéndose al salir él.

- ¿Donde está? - Dijo una voz friamente. - Se que está aquí. Vamos. Ella se viene con nosotros, sois una mierda.

- Ella ya es mayorcita para cuidarse sola. - Rió otra voz.

- Sois unos mierdad, le habeis jodido la vida. - Gritó uno de ellos.

- AHHHHH - Luego se escuchó el sonido de otra navaja y seguidamente varios gritos masculinos. Luego todo pareció más tranquilo.

- Debe estar en una de las habitaciones. - Los dos muchachos avanzaron abriendo las puertas de la casa. De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Bra se abrió. Ella trató torpemente de incorporarse para ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Bra?. - Uub quedó estupefacto. La última persona que pensó encontrar en aquel lugar era a la hija de Vegeta. Bra ni siquiera parecía reconocerle. El se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces?. - Preguntó el otro muchacho sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Mina, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que Bra. - ¿La conoces?. -

- Si. Voy a sacarla de aquí. -

- Bien. Porque la policía no va a tardar en llegar, auque casi me gustaría que la encontrasen aquí, porque así les acusarían de perversión de menores. Cada vez las cogen más jovencitas. Son unos mierdas. - Pronunció con resentimiento.

- No, creeme, es mejor que la saque de aquí. - Contestó Uub seriamente mientras salían del apartamento.

- Me llevaré a mi hermana a la clínica. - Uub asintió.

- Bien, yo voy a llevar a Bra a su casa, deben estar buscándola como locos. - Bra escuchó esto último.

- No, a casa no, no quiero que me vean así. - Dijo en un momento de lucidez. - A no ser que quieras que acabe el planeta destruido. - Uub sabía que la cólera de Vegeta podría ser terrible y que no bromeaba cuando decía semejante advertencia.

- Te encontrarán por tu ki... - pero entonces se percató de que su ki parecía estar en Corporación Cápsula y no en sus brazos. De hecho, no parecía percibirse ki ninguno en ella. - Los pendientes... - Dijo ella casi si poder sostenerle la mirada.

Uub comprendió enseguida. - Está bien, te llevaré a mi apartamento, pero mañana por la mañana te acompañaré a casa, me temo que estás metida en un lío. - Bra acabó por perder el conocimiento.

-------------

**Mientras tanto... en el más allá...**

- Erase una vez una cucaracha cuyo nombre comenzaba por K y terminaba por To. Era muy estúpido y exigió pruebas estúpidas a un guerrero más poderoso que él, La cucaracha no se reía de ningún chiste que el guerrero le contaba, de modo que el guerrero acabó aplastando a la cucaracha hasta que por fin acabó riéndose. - Todo esto lo pronunció con una voz gélida, baja y cortante.

Kaito tragó saliba y sonrió a lo tonto más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa.

- Bueno, parece que por fin te hice sonreir... ahora... déjame verla de una maldita vez... o quizás prefieras que te dramatice el chiste ahora mismo... - OoO'

-------------


	41. El precio a pagar

**Estamos de felicitación, ya tenemos más de 100 Reviews. GRACIAS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS.**

**Linna**, siento mucho que suspendieras, pero como dicen por aquí, los cates son para los estudiantes. Ya verás como te pones las pilas y apruebas. Estoy segura de ello, vamos, que te envío un chorreón de energía positiva para que así sea. ANIMO. Al menos alguien se rió con el chiste de Raditz. Juas juas juas juas...

**Shadir**, Mira, bonita... te estás pasando ya... me estás empezando a molestar con esas posesividades... a ver si te enteras de que Raditz es... (viene Ameban y me da un golpe en la cabeza alegando a gritos MIOOOO). Es broma Ameban, jejejje. Ops. Uub la armó buena con sus despistes...

**Bulma-chan. MENCION DE HONOR POR SER EL REVIEW NUMERO 100, y por leer mi último capítulo la primera**. Esta chica es una fiera, de verdad, os lo juro a todos, queridos lectores. Bulma-Chan leyó mi capítulo 1 minuto después de subirloooooo y ya me hizo comentarios al respectoooo. Hiper velocidad lectora. Tremenda. KAO. El fic de la Madre de Vegeta comenzará cuando termine este fic. Seguro que te engancha... espero... U.o'

**Shadow**, mira que no reirte del chiste... la intención es lo que cuenta, pobrecito mi Raditz... El final os va a encantar... por lo menos yo estoy impaciente por escribirlo, porque es lo que más me gusta de toda la historia... jejeje

**Saturno**. Tu si no se muerden Goten y Bra no vives, jeje.

-------------------

**Capítulo 41: El precio a pagar...**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, Marron se levantó feliz y contenta. Esa mañana había quedado con su novio Uub para ir a pasar un bonito día en el campo. Krilin había salido unos días para visitar a unos amigos lejanos, mientras que C18 había optado por quedarse en casa con su hija. Las reuniones sociales, no eran su fuerte. Observó como su hija salía de casa canturreando despreocupadamente. C18 sabía que iba a ver a Uub. Realmente su hija estaba coladita por él. C18 sonrió un poco al ver a su única niña tan feliz después de años de desengaños amorosos.

Uub entró de nuevo en su habitación a comprobar como seguía Bra. Aún estaba dormida. La había acostado en su cama y él había dormido en el sofá. De pronto sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Si?. -

- Uub, es... terrible... - La voz angustiada entre lágrimas era desesperada y desgarradora. Se trataba del hermano de Mina.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. - Preguntó con premura él.

- Mina... está muerta, mi hermana... ESTA MUERTA, MUERTAAAAAA. - Uub sintió que el corazón se le asolaba al ver a su mejor amigo sufrir de aquella manera. No pudieron hacer nada por Mina. Ella se escapó de la clínica y se inyectó una sobredosis. Su última llamada había sido para el maldito Amin. Duración: 5 minutos. ¿Qué le habría dicho ese bastardo para que ella decidiera suicidarse?. Ninguno de ellos podía saber eso.

- LE VOY A MATAR, TE JURO QUE MATARÉ A AMIN. LE MATAREEEEE. - Ahora la voz del hermano de Mina era terriblemente alterada. Uub no podía dejar que él arruinase su vida también. Amin estaba ya en comisaría, pagaría lo que hizo, le condenarían por traficar con drogas. Pero no era suficiente eso, realmente no era una pena suficiente. El debió decirle cosas terribles a Mina para que la chica acabara con su vida. Era responsable de su muerte también, y su hermano quería sangre. Venganza. Uub tenía que estar a su lado en esos momentos. La venganza nunca solucionó nada. Eso es algo que aprendió de Goku. Todos tienen la oportunidad de cambiar. Quizás Amin reformaría su vida. Matarle no solucionaría nada, y su amigo viviría en su alma con el peso de una muerte. Olvidandose de Marron y Bra, Uub salió volando por la ventana para encontrarse con su amigo.

Bra despertó al poco tiempo. Su cabeza iba a estallarle. No recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. De pronto se estremeció. Estaba en una cama desconocida, estaba vestida, pero en un apartamento que no sabía de quien era. Trató de recordar algo, y se acordó de los besos de un chico. - Ahh, Dios mio, ¿Qué he hecho?. Soy una puta, ni siquiera se con quien he pasado la noche... no, no soy una puta, no... - Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se echaba en la almohada ocultando su rostro avergonzado de la mirada invisible de su conciencia.

En ese momento Marron abrió la puerta del apartamento. Ella tenía llaves.

- ¿UUB? - La rubia gritó su nombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bra casi se muere de la impresión. Uub. Ese era el apartamento de Uub. Se sentó en la cama y vió la foto del chico abrazado a Marron en la mesita de noche. Bra les conocía de las fiestas que organizaba su madre en la La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, haciendo que la sonrisa de Marron se transformase en un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Bra?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Dónde está Uub?. - Bra se quedó boquibierta. No podía pensar con lucidez, era como si su mente fuera torpe para pensar algo inteligente que contestar. Su cara de miedo sólo hizo que Marron confirmase la sospecha de otra nueva infidelidad. Terminó con su anterior novio porque le fue infiel. Nunca pensó que Uub le fuera infiel, pero Bra estaba en su cama, la cual estaba deshecha... y Ubb no estaba por allí siquiera para desquitarse todo el coraje que sentía. así que Marron estalló de rabia y descargó sus palabras hirientes en Bra.

- ERES UNA CUALQUIERAAA. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a acostarte con mi novio?. Cuando se lo diga a tu padre os matará a ambos. Eres una malnacida, una puta baja y rastrera... poca cosa... inutil... - Bra sintió que aquellas palabras la desbordaban el alma. Su mente se perdió en los abismos de sus recuerdos más terribles mientras era verbalmente atacada por Zarbón y Dodoria. "inutil, puta...". De los ojos de la peliazul brotaron lágrimas. Era como si no estuviera en casa aún, como si su pesadilla continuase. Sentía que la rabia la inundaba. Su ki se elevó inmensamente, y de pronto lanzó una ráfaga mortal que alcanzó inesperadamente a Marron. El grito desgarrador de la chica, que salió disparada por la ventana hacia fuera del apartamento, desplomándose en la calle, 3 pisos más abajo, despertó de su pesadilla a Bra. Ella se acercó al agujero que había creado su ráfaga de ki. Tembló cuando vió a Marron envuelta en sangre, muerta sobre los escombros. Cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas y voló a toda velocidad a casa. La había matado. Dios mío, su locura finalmente había ocasionado la muerte de alguien inocente. Era demasiado. Tenía que acabar con aquello. Se despediría por última vez de su familia y luego se quitaría la vida.

C18 sintió que el ki de su hija descendió drásticamente. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa... Cogió una habichuela mágica de reserva que siempre guardaba su marido en casa, y voló a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el débil ki. Encontró a un grupo de gente horrorizada tratando de aplicarle los primeros auxilios. Algunas personas llorando impresionados por la pena de ver a una chica tan joven y bonita al borde de la muerte. C18 apartó a todos de golpe y le dió a su hija la habichuela mágica. Marron recuperó el sentido y el agujero que tenía en el abdomen se cerró inmediatamente ante las miradas perplejas de la gente.

- Mamaaaaa. - Lloró Marron abrazándosele. - Ha sido Bra. -

- ¿Bra?. ¿La hija de Vegeta?. - C18 preguntó friamente.

- Si... - Siguió llorando ella.

- Marron, vete a casa de inmediato. - Marron la miró con ojos tristes. C18 la separó de ella y su voz se hizo más suave. - Vete a casa. - Su hija la obedeció y C18 voló hacia donde provenía el ki de Bra.

Bra llegó a su habitación. Deshizo de nuevo su trama con el repetidor de ki, y guardó sus pendientes ocultadores de ki en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego se sentó en el borde de su cama llorando desconsoladamente por la muerte de Marron. No obstante, sintió que el ki de ella volvía a elevarse. Sonrió un poco sabiendo que se había salvado, pero eso no cambiaría sus planes. Era peligrosa, perdía la cabeza y sus reacciones violentas podrían costarle la vida a alguien. Marron se debió salvar de milagro. De nuevo comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo sintiéndose incapaz de matarse a si misma, pero incapaz de pensar en otra salida.

Vegeta sintió un estremecimiento en su alma y subió a ver a su niña, sabiendo que algo no marchaba bien. Abrió la puerta. Bra estaba tendida en su cama llorando. Ni siquiera se percató de que él la observaba hasta que posó una mano suavemente en su espalda. Ella abrazó a su padre llorando como si fuera el último abrazo de sus vidas. Vegeta no dijo nada, sólo la tomó entre sus brazos y salió volando con ella. La llevó a un paraje hermoso, un bosque en la cima de unas montañas. Era un valle solitario, lleno de unas extrañas y hermosas flores blancas, con un precioso lago en el centro.

- Mira. - Vegeta descendió hasta el suelo lleno de flores. Bra sintió el aroma maravilloso, y abrió los ojos para mirar el lugar. Ella conocía ese sitio. Su padre la había llevado allí cuando era una damita de unos 6 años, y acudían de cuando en cuando a ese sitio para pasar un día de picnic exclusivo para Padre e hija. Era un sitio especial de ellos dos. Bra adoraba esos momentos. Tenía tan buenos recuerdos de aquellos días. Sus ojos se calmaron y su llanto cesó al pensar en todas las anécdotas que vivió. Caminó unos pasos y recogió una flor acercándola para olerla más intensamente. Corrió unos metros con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados por el prado. Era fantástico. Vegeta sonrió un poco viendo como se alejaba corriendo por aquel lugar como hacía cada vez que iban. Se sintió aliviado al ver que había logrado reconfortarla. Pero la paz de ese momento especial fue rota por una voz amenazante.

- Bra. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hija. - Una bola de ki salió desparada hasta la peliazul incapaz de reacciona siquiera ante ella. Vegeta se adelantó y la sacó de la trayectoria.

- ¿Estás loca montón de chatarra?. - Rugió rabioso el príncipe aún sosteniendo a su hija. Bra recordó a Marron. Su ki.. si, estaba viva, su ki estaba bien de nuevo.

- Tu hija casi mata a la mía hace unos minutos atrás. Apártate. - Advirtió C18 con un ademán violento e impetuoso.

- Tus circuitos deben estar oxidados... mi hija no ha salido de casa. - Se burló Vegeta.

- Mis circuitos están perfectamente, pero tu como padre parece que tienes los sentidos oxidados. Tu hija atacó a la mía hace poco. Bra, ¿me tienes miedo?. ¿No eres tan valiente?. Lucha si te atreves y zanjemos esto. - C18 sabía que la niña era tan orgullosa como su padre y trató de hacerla morder el anzuelo.

Vegeta se percató de la estratagema y se puso delante de ella. - ¿Estás loca?. Te he dicho que mi hija no ha hecho semejante cosa. - C18 miró inquisitivamente a Bra.

- Al menos ten la valentía de no dejar en ridículo a tu padre. Te está defendiendo mientras que tu eres una impostora, una mentirosa...- Bra miró dolorosamente a su padre, confirmándole con aquella mirada que las acusaciones eran ciertas. Vegeta se congeló al saberlo.

- Acabemos con esto. - Bra se lanzó llorando hacia C18 en un acto más suicida que guerrero. La androide era mucho más poderosa que ella y no le costaría nada eliminarla en un segundo. Vegeta sin embargo no podía permitir aquello. C18 sonrió un poco preparando la bienvenida a Bra, pero su puño fue agarrado por la mano de Vegeta, que utilizo su hipervelocidad para sostener a su hija sujetándola con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que retenía el ataque de la madre de Marron.

- ¿Es este el orgullo del Príncipe delos Saiyajins?. Deja que se enfrente a mi. ¿De que tienes miedo?. - Gritó C18. - TIENE QUE PAGAR. - Vegeta contuvo su furia ante tan humillantes afirmaciones.

- ¿Y tú?. ¿Has pagado ya todo lo que hiciste?. - C18 se quedó confusa ante aquella pregunta. El ataque hacia su hija había sido peretrado acaso por una venganza hacia algo que ella hizo a la familia de Vegeta. Que C18 supiera no había hecho nada a aquella familia...

- ¿A qué te refieres?. - Preguntó por fin la androide.

- ¿Cuántas vidas eliminaste?. ¿Pagaste por el mal que hiciste?. - C18 no podía creer que le sacaran en cara lo que hizo cuando era malvada. Ella era ya un ser totalmente reformado. Es cierto que había hecho cosas horribles, pero todo eso había cambiado.

- Muy listo, quieres cambiar de conversación para que deje a tu hija escapar, pero no te servirá de nada. -

Bra se soltó del abrazo de su padre. - Lucharé contra ella, papá, lo merezco, debo pagar lo que hice, es verdad... casi la maté... soy horrible... pero no quería hacerlo... - Sollozó ella cerrando los puños. - Deja que luche contra C18. Es lo justo. Debo pagar lo que hice. -

------------------

**Mientras tanto... **

Uub estaba con su amigo, había logrado calmarle. Le explicó que la venganza le convertiría en un ser despreciable como lo era Amin. Que debía marcar un ejemplo distinto. Tenía que creer en la vida, y en las personas, por muy despreciables que fueran. Cada cual cargaría con sus crímenes. Las personas malvadas acaban pagando el daño que hicieron tarde o temprano. De un modo o de otro, los crímenes se purgan, ya sean en esta vida o pudriendose en el desolador infierno. El hermano de Mina se consoló con aquellas afirmaciones. Si, la vida tenía una justicia propia más efectiva que la venganza.

De pronto Uub se dió cuenta de que había olvidado por completo a Marron, así que voló hasta donde estaba su ki, sin pararse siquiera en su agujereado apartamento. Marron estaba llorando en su habitación. Uub entró por la ventana.

- Marron lo siento, lo olvidé por completo... es que.. - Una bofetada cruzó su cara dejándole perplejo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con ella?. - Gritó ella. - Yo te quería, confié en tí, eres un hipócrita, tu filosofía, tus palabras... todo era mentira... me engañaste con otra... TU AMIGA CASI ME MATÓ. - Gritó de nuevo mostrándole el vestido ensangrentado que había en un rincón de la habitación tirado.

Uub se quedó perplejo observando la escena. Entonces pensó que había dejado a Bra acostada en su cama. Marron debió de encontrarla allí y todo este lío se había formado por un malentendido.

- Marron, yo no te engañé con Bra. - Contestó Uub seriamente mirándola a los ojos. La chica de pelo rubio quiso volver a abofetearle, pero el tomó su mano suavemente. - ¿Dejarás que me explique?. - Marron asintió ansiosa por escuchar algo que le demostrase que todo había sido un malentendido.

Uub le contó lo que hizo la noche anterior y cómo encontró a Bra en casa de los malditos traficantes. Le explicó por qué la acostó en su cama y narró con lágrimas en los ojos la muerte de Mina, y su salida acelerada para ayudar a su amigo en aquellos terribles momentos. Marron le abrazó y se besaron. De pronto la chica rubia se percató de que su madre había ido a vengarse. La pareja salió a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraban los kis de C18, Vegeta y Bra.

-----------

**En mostró a Trunks el dibujo de Goten. El tampoco sabía qué clase de símbolos eran aquellos, pero convino en decírselo a su padre a ver si averiguaban algo.**

--------------------

**En el valle...**

- ALTOOO. - Las voces de Marron y Uub llamaron la atención de todos. Bra al verles sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Si le decían a su padre más cosas horribles de ella, acabaría por odiarla. ¿Es que no podían dejarla morir sin mas?. ¿Debían atormentarla de aquella manera?.

- Mamá, ha sido un malentendido. Yo le dije a Bra algunas cosas muy feas y además no sabía que ella estaba e... - Uub le tapó la boca. No quería que Vegeta se desvocase. La situación ya era bastante tensa y los kis estaba demasiado alterados como para alterarlos más.

- Por favor, ha sido todo un malentendido, C18, yo amo a Marron y se lo que debió sentir, pero... - Sus explicaciones fueron cortadas por una suspicaz observación.

- ¿Y por qué mi hija fue atacada en tu apartamento?. ¿Qué hacía esa niñata allí, eh?. - Vegeta miró a su hija encontrando su mirada desgarrada. Uub y Marron se quedaron parados sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Debían contar lo de Bra?.

Uub tomó la palabra. - Marrón, habla con tu madre. ¿Puedo hablar a solas con usted, Vegeta?. - Bra sintió que aquella pregunta la golpeaba interiormente como una daga.

C18 se apartó a regañadientes para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle su hija a solas, y Vegeta hizo lo mismo con Uub. Bra no se movió un ápice de donde estaba, sintiéndo como su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco.

En cuanto Marron abrio la boca para hablar, en apenas dos frases, los ojos de C18 se abrieron en el asombro y se clavaron con expresión de lástima en Bra. Aquella mirada le dolió a la peliazul más que todo su odio anterior. Por su parte Uub dió más rodeos para contarle a Vegeta algo tan terrible.

- ¿Y bien?. - El príncipe nunca se caracterizó por la paciencia.

- Me temo que debo contarle algo muy penoso... - Pronunció serio y humilde.

- HABLA. - Gritó él sobresaltando a Bra, que les miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mi mejor amigo, tiene una hermana que es conocida de Bra... por desgracia Mina, falleció anoche... -

Uub comenzó a contarle cómo el hermano de Mina y él fueron a casa de los traficantes y encontraron a Bra allí. Omitió los detalles acerca del estado en que la encontró, si le dijo acerca de los pendientes ocultadores de ki. Con mucha dilomacia y tacto, le dejó caer que su hija había acudido allí por malas amistades y que la estaban conduciendo hacia el mundo de la droga... Vegeta abrió los ojos aterrado por aquel nuevo y horrible descubrimiento, casi sin poder creerlo. Sus ojos buscaron a su niña, tenía que aclarar todo aquello y ella debía responder con sinceridad y sin evasivas, pero Bra había desaparecido. Marron estaba con C18 hablando. El ki de Bra no estaba.

Uub notó lo mismo. - Son los pendientes... ella ha debido utilizarlos. - Alertó Uub.

Vegeta voló en busca de su hija con un dolor en el pecho que sólo podía significar que el alma de su niña estaba sufriendo enormemente.

-----------

**Unos kilómetros más lejos...**

El teléfono movil de Bra sonó. Era Goten.

-------------

**Mientras tanto... en el Mas allá.**

Kaito y Raditz trataban por séptima vez encontrar un rastro de Bra, pero no estaba ni en el cielo, ni en el infierno, ni en la Tierra, ni en ningún lugar del Universo... Ni en ningún portal interdimensional... - Esto es lo más extraño que he visto jamás... - Raditz cerró los ojos lleno de rabia recordando las palabras de Bra. _"Cuando todo esto acaba desapareceré y no podrás seguirme allí donde yo voy..."_

- Tienes que ENCONTRARLA. - Gritó sobresaltando a Kaito.

- Espera... es posible... hace muchos años vi algo parecido... puede ser... pero... es imposible... - El hombrecito regordete daba vueltas moviendo sus antenas perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Raditz seguía sin entender nada de lo que farfullaba.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?. - Dijo tratando de contenerse.

- Creo que ha debido viajar en el tiempo, es la única explicación posible... - Ahora el Saiyajin quedó perplejo. Viajar en el tiempo...

- ¿Dónde?. ¿A que tiempo?. -

- Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo, pero será arriesgado... - Dijo Kaito haciendo una mueca y sudando.

- Tendrías que entrar en un portal interdimensional en el que hay 3 puertas. Una de ellas pertenece al pasado. Otra al presente y otra al futuro. Detrás de cada puerta existe un guerrero guardián. El podría ayudarte a encontrarla, pero antes tendrás que derrotarle. Por otro lado, si lograses viajar en el tiempo, conseguirías revivir de nuevo. Lo malo es que jamás podrías volver a viajar en el tiempo y si te equivocas de puerta... Deberías saber al menos, si ella pertenece al pasado o al presente... -

Raditz comenzó a pensar detenidamente. Al pasado... no... aquella chica sabía muchas cosas hasta de su hermano, por otro lado era tan parecida a Bulma... pero aquella era la mujer de Vegeta... significaba eso que Bra era la hija futura del Príncipe. O.o' Algo le decía a Raditz que estaba en lo cierto... - Pertenece al futuro. Indícame donde están las puertas del tiempo, me enfrentaré a quien sea, y si es por volver al pasado, no te preocupes, que no tengo nada que perder... -

--------------------


	42. ¿Nada que perder?

**Capítulo 42: ¿Nada que perder?.**

Había anochecido en la ciudad. Una sombra caminaba entre las calles sin rumbo fijo. A su alrededor habían algunas personas que volvían a sus casas, sonrientes, charlando amenamente, haciendo que poco a poco, todo quedase paulatinamente vacío, mientras que la oscuridad sólo era perturbada por la escasa y pobre iluminación de las farolas. Bra llevaba dando tumbos desde la mañana. No había comido nada en todo el día. Se negó a contestar aquella llamada de Goten, apagó el teléfono hacía muchas horas ya. Volvió a mirar su movil con tristeza. ¿Habría cambiado algo si hubiera cogido el teléfono, o hubiera sido peor?. Su pié golpeó una piedrecita que se estrelló contra una papelera agujereandola como si hubiera sido un disparo. Bra se estremeció. Por suerte la piedra no golpeó a nadie. La calle era fría, el ambiente estaba húmedo, y la niebla se hacía cada vez más espera. Cuántas horas habrían pasado ya sintiéndose tan miserable, inmunda... Sabía que la buscaban todos. Sentía sus kis elevados dando vueltas por todas partes. Les huía como si fuera un criminal aterrado ante la idea de ser descubierto tras un crimen. Desearía no saber percibir el ki, para no sentirse tan culpable por la preocupación de todos. Dió una última calada de su cigarrillo, y compró otro paquete en una tienducha de aspecto poco recomendable. Sus ojos, en primer plano buscaban miradas acechantes. Se sentía observada, juzgada por todos los que pasaban por su lado. ¿Se le notaba en la cara?. ¿Sabrían que se drogaba?. Sentía deseos de gritarles y decirles que dejaran de mirarla de esa manera. Sus ojos delataban un miedo atroz. De su frente caían gotas de sudor, que secaba inutilmente con la manga de su chaqueta.

En realidad nadie la observaba más allá de lo que pudieran mirar a una bella jovencita que camina sóla por las calles. Algunos pensaron piropearla, pero la siniestra mirada clavada en sus ojos fue imposible de sostener, y hasta el más avispado y galante muchacho, quedaba mudo al notar el gesto doloroso de aquellos preciosos ojos vidriosos, sin atreverse si quiera a acercársele. Bra tenía miedo de que la reconociera algun periodista y luego hiciera daño a la imagen de su familia. Miraba a todos recelosamente, atisbando cualquier detalle de alguien que la siguiera con una cámara, un bloc de notas... Pero por encima de todo, quería acabar con el dolor de su alma de una vez por todas. Había sufrido bastante en su vida, ya era suficiente. ¿Por qué Dios permitió que naciera para sufrir tanto?. ¿Por qué había tenido que vivir tantos horrores, y soportar tantas maldades en su cuerpo, en su alma...?. Este mundo no tenía compasión, era un mundo frío, donde nadie parecía preocuparse por nadie más allá de los hipócritas compromisos. Las amistades, salvo Pan, todas interesadas. Era tan difícil encontrar personas auténticas, con sentido del honor. Pero, ¿cómo podía Bra pretender encontrarlas cuando ella misma se había convertido en un ser inmundo?. Ella... una... - Dios mio. - Bra se metió en un callejón para llorar sin que nadie la viera. No tenía nada que perder. ¿O si?. Debía acabar con su vida antes de que matara a alguien, antes de que destrozara la vida de toda su familia. ¿O debía pedirles ayuda?. No podía mirarles a la cara y reconocerles que era una drogadicta, que fue la fulana de Freezer. No sería capaz de enfrentarse a sus reproches, o sentir su lástima. Desesperación... Sentía las llamadas mentales de su padre tan claras como el agua. No quiso contestarlas, en cuanto lo hiciera la encontraría, intentaría salvarla, pero ella estaba condenada... murió aquel día... en el Planeta Freezer... el día que el malvado le rompió el alma, le destrozó el orgullo y le robó la inocencia. Nunca más volvería a ser aquella niña inocente que fue un día. Ya no... nunca más. Su mente fue aniquilada el día que cogió la cápsula con las drogas y se la llevó consigo. El día que no fue capaz de dejarlas al acabarse el último tubo. Las lágrimas calientes se derramaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan débil por no haber comido, que se sentó en un escaloncito para seguir llorando.

Apretó los puños y sacó de su bolso todas las dosis de coca y pastillas que había comprado. Tomaría todo a la vez y moriría. Eso haría, lo tenía claro, ¿o no?. Su mano tembló al sostener un puñado de pastillas cerca de sus labios. No pudo hacerlo. No era capaz de suicidarse. ¿Por qué no era capaz de suicidarse?. Bra pegó un puñetazo al suelo abriendo una grieta en el asfalto. - Maldita sea. He tocado fondo. - En sus manos, la droga que le pedía su cerebro. En su alma la pena y el dolor. En sus recuerdos la tortura. En su corazón el dolor de su padre y su familia buscándola al completo. Pan también la buscaba - Amiga... - Trunks, Mirai. - Hermano... Goten... - su madre esperándola en casa seguramente destrozada. Hasta Yamcha, Marrom, C18, Uub... todos buscándola, sin saber siquiera si podría estar muerta, ya que no podían sentir su ki. ¿Y si desapareciera y se marchase lejos?. Pero dónde iba a ir ella con 16 años... De nuevo acercó las pastillas a sus labios, sintió el contacto de ellas rozándola. Apretó el puño y se rindió en el suelo llorando desesperadamente. Se aterró con la idea de morir y ser encontraran en ese callejón. Destrozaría la imagen de su familia cuando la prensa se hiciera eco. "La más joven de la loca familia Briefs, murió como una cualquier, por sobredosis, en un callejón apestoso...". No, ese titular destrozaría a su familia. ¿Y si iba a un bosque?. Corría el riesgo de no ser encontrada y que su cuerpo fuera devorado por las alimañas, o por las ratas... Bra no podía dejar de llorar y sufrir horriblemente. Aquello era insoportable... no ver una salida... no encontrar un camino... Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer, necesitaba contár a alguien todo el dolor que estaba padeciendo. Guardó las pastillas de nuevo. Tomó el teléfono movil, lo encendió. Sobre la pantallita del teléfono caían gotas saladas provinientes de sus ojos. Marcó sin pensar el número de Goten antes de que se arrepintiera.

Su llamada fue escuchada. El frenó en seco su vuelo. Un golpe de esperanza le inundó el alma al identificar quien llamaba.

- Bra... amor mío... ¿dónde estás?. - Bra no se atrevía a hablar, sólo podía llorar, y eso era todo lo que Goten escuchaba durante unos minutos interminables, en los que nada de lo que dijera parecía resultar. - Sssss, todo saldrá bien... todo saldrá bien... No llores princesa... vamos... dime donde estás y hablaremos... - Le dijo dulcemente.

Bra no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. La angustia que sentía le oprimía el pecho impidiendo que dijera una sóla palabra, así que colgó avergonzada, sitiéndose miserable nuevamente. Su teléfono sonó. Goten devolvió la llamada.

- Bra, no cortes te lo pido por favor. - Dijo el desesperado.

- Estoy muerta... morí hace tiempo, déjame... - pronunció con voz sepulcral.

- Por supuesto que no estás muerta, estás viva, ¿no recuerdas como nos besábamos la otra noche?. Estás viva, y todo va a salir bien, sólo tienes que dejar que tome tu mano. Dime donde estás, tomaré tu mano y te sacaré del agujero oscuro en que está sumergida tu alma. No sufras así, estás dejando que tus lágrimas te impidan ver un futuro hermoso que te está aguardando... - Bra escuchaba sollozando aquellas palabras. - Se que ahora todo es negro y oscuro para tí, pero cuando se toca fondo, sólo se puede subir, sólo se puede mejorar. Todos te queremos, Bra... ¿me estás escuchando?. - Un llanto más agudo contestó la pregunta de Goten. El si, se ahogó y no salió de su garganta a pesar de querer pronunciarlo.

- Bra, cuando mi padre se marchó, yo me sentí defraudado. Él nos abandonó, nos dejó a nuestra suerte de nuevo... No fue la primera vez que nos había abandonado. Aunque te parezca increible, yo sentí a tu padre, más cercano que el mío propio. Os envidié como familia durante muchos años... Luego, cuando mi padre volvió, pensé que podría recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no, Bra, el se volvió a marchar, se marchó de nuestro lado para entrenar a Uub. ¿Por qué le prefirió entrenar a él en lugar de entrenarme a mi?. Un tiempo lo pasé muy deprimido. Sufrí mucho por ese motivo, y me atormenté hasta el punto de llegar a sentir odio por mi propio padre. Le odiaba, sentía un rencor insano cada vez que veia a mi madre llorar a sólas. Siempre sóla... Cuánto le necesité... - Goten también lloraba llegado este punto. - Un día compré una botella de Whisky, y la bebí al completo. No se ni lo que hice, pero al despertar, mi ropa estaba llena de sangre. Durante unos minutos, estaba aterrado ante la idea de haber matado a alguien. Me sentí tan miserable y estúpido. Me dolía la cabeza y apenas podía levantarme por que aún seguía ebrio. De pronto sentí que alguien me lanzó al agua de golpe. ¿Sabes quien era?. Tu padre. Sintió mi ki elevarse y acudió a ver que pasaba. Parece que durante horas luchamos. Cuando me despejé por fin, él me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré. -

- ¿Qué te dijo? - Preguntó en una voz casi inaudible ella. Goten sonrió un poco al ver que abrir su alma estaba sirviendo de algo.

- Jamás he hablado todo esto con nadie, Bra, ni siquiera con tu hermano... Él me dijo: _"¿Crees que la vida es fácil?. Pues lo siento, pero en la vida tendrás que enfrentarte a muchos problemas, y huir de ellos no los va a solucionar. Eres un saiyajin, y aunque seas de clase baja, eres mejor que cualquier maldito humano, tu deber es enfrentarte a los problemas y vencerlos, como si fuera una batalla. Quizás la más árdua de las luchas sean las que se lidian en el espíritu, pero recuerda que en tu naturaleza Saiyán está la cualidad de hacerte más fuerte después de cada batalla. Lucha, Saiyajin." _Luego se marchó volando dejandome pensando tantas cosas. Tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Realmente no me juzgó por haberme emborrachado, no me recriminó mi cobardía, ni mi bajeza, pero me dió un valioso consejo. No sabes cuánto hubiera querido que mi propio padre me lo hubiera dicho. Pero así es la vida. Es injusta muchas veces. - Bra cortó su discurso.

- Soy una cobarde... - Dijo con la voz quebrada por los sollozos imparables. - Estoy cansada... no quiero sufrir más... por favor... - Susurró sintiendo que sus palabras se ahogaban. - Diles que me perdonen... - Goten sintió que esas últimas palabras le atravesaban el alma.

- Bra, ¿Qué estás diciendo?. Nadie te odia, todos te quieren, te queremos, y yo te amo, te estamos buscando durante todo el día. Vamos, deja que te ayude, yo haré que dejes de sufrir, lo prometo. Nadie tiene que perdonarte por nada... - Bra escuchaba y lloraba detrás de la linea.

- Dices eso porque no lo sabes. - Gritó sacando de su bolso las pastillas nuevamente.

- Cuéntame lo que te atormenta... - Siguió diciendo Goten mientras trataba de concentrarse en percibir algo que delatara donde se encontraba. Escuchaba coches, el maullido de un gato... dirigió sus pasos a la zona centro de la ciudad.

- Me odiarás... - volvió a asegurar bajando su mano en una nueva tentativa.

- Te aseguro que sólo puedo amarte, eres lo que más amo en este mundo, vamos... confía en mi. - Bra recordó aquella frase de su padre: _"__sólo el día que seas capaz de hablar acerca de lo que te pasó, podrás liberarte de los fantasmas que te atormentan"._ .

- Promete por tu honor saiyajin que jamás contarás nada de esto a nadie. - Esa promesa era sagrada. Goten lo prometió y Bra se dispuso a hablar después de serenarse pensando que después de contar todo acabaría con su vida de inmediato. Quitaría sus pendientes justo antes de morir, para que la encontrarán y así no sería descubierta por nadie más que por su familia.

- No soy la Bra que todos piensan... Soy cobarde, soy débil... - Goten trató de interrumpirla en ese punto, pero ella le cortó con un grito. - Déjame terminar de hablar. -

- Te amo... - Sólo dijo eso.

- No lo hagas más difícil. - Sollozó de nuevo ella. Con mucho esfuerzo se serenó para proseguir. - Soy una drogadicta... ¿Que te parece?. No lo esperabas, ¿verdad?. La pequeña Bra... es una drogadicta, una yonki... y eso no es todo... - Su tono de voz se hizo más frío y helador. - ¿Sabes que hice en la base de Freezer?. Fui su puta. - Goten se estremeció con la crudeza de aquellas palabras. - ¿Recuerdas el tatuaje?. Es su marca... eso soy yo, no soy más que una puta drogadicta y... - Su voz se quebró incapaz de continuar.

- Freezer está muerto, y no importa lo que hicieras, tenías que sobrevivir, y fuiste muy valiente. Bra... quisiera abrazarte, quisiera que vieras mis ojos, poder reconfortarte entre mis brazos... Si vieras mis ojos sabrías que nada de eso que contaste me importa, que te quiero igual o más. Deja que cuide de ti. ¿Donde estás?. - Bra se sintió reconfortada con aquella reacción. Las palabras eran sinceras. No la había juzgado, no la había repudiado, ni odiado después de saberlo, seguía amándola. Cómo deseaba sentir su abrazo por última vez, sentir su beso antes de abandonar este mundo...

- No se donde estoy. Estoy perdida... - Sollozó ella.

- Cuando era niño, algunas veces me perdí en el bosque, y no sabía donde estaba, pero descubrí que siempre hay algo que nos puede guiar aún en la más absoluta oscuridad. Busca el nombre de una calle. Vamos... - Contestó esperanzado.

- Estoy cansada, estoy cansada, no quiero sufrir más... - Lloró ella de nuevo con voz rendida de dolor.

- Vamos... eres mi vida, mi amor... yo te ayudaré. Muy pronto te sentirás mejor. - La voz de Goten era tan dulce y serena...

- No, no me sentiré mejor, porque... yo... Ahora mismo tengo en mis manos suficientes drogas para mi último viaje... no tengo nada que perder... ¿por qué no debería hacerlo?. - Su voz era ronca, asfixiada, desesperada en este punto. Goten sintió un miedo terrible a que lo hiciera. Su respuesta conllevaba una responsabilidad tremenda.

- Bra, escúchame, se que debes estar destrozada, pero yo no podría vivir sin ti. Si tu te mueres, toda tu familia quedará deshecha. Tu madre no lo soportaría y tu padre... yo creo que después de destruir el planeta se marcharía para siempre y volvería a su anterior vida. No puedes hacer eso, por favor... Vamos... siempre hay una salida, siempre hay otro camino... búsca el camino... dime en qué calle estás... - Bra se levantó de donde estaba. Guardó la droga en el bolso y con la vista nublada vió el nombre de una calle.

- Promete que vendrás solo... - Él se lo prometió. - Estoy en un callejón de la Calle de la Luz. -

Goten voló a toda velocidad. Conocía esa calle, por suerte. Era céntrica. Cuando llegó encontró a Bra llorando, su mano sosteniendo las pastillas a punto de rodar por su garganta. Rápidamente cogió su muñeca haciendo que las pastillas se derramasen en el suelo. Ella se derrumbó en llantos. El la levantó abrazándola fuertemente y pisoteando aquellas malditas pastillas de muerte. - No lo necesitas. - Dijo sosteniendo su cabeza y besándola con pasión. Ella se rindió entre sus brazos. Estaba tan cansada. - Te amo, y nada de lo que has vivido o hicieras va a cambiar eso, ¿lo comprendes?. Te ayudaré. - Su voz era firme, pero desolada. Bra lloró en su pecho. - No puedo volver a casa. Ellos... -

- Ellos darán gracias a Dios porque volviste a casa. - Bra se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, y el hizo lo mismo. El callejón oscuro y frío se hizo cálido con la visión de aquellas dos siluetas que entre lágrimas se besaban como si aquellos besos fueran los últimos de sus vidas. Goten quiso tirar de ella hacia fuera, pero Bra estaba aterrada de que alguien les localizara. Sólo quería abrazarse a él, sentir sus besos, sentir su cálido corazón junto al suyo...

- Salgamos de aquí, vamos... hablaré con todos, nadie hará preguntas... nadie te juzgará... - Su voz estalla llena de esperanza. - No, no, no puedo... por favor... llévame a tu apartamento... no quiero ver a nadie... - Goten la abrazó fuertemente y voló con ella hasta su apartamento, que quedaba cerca de allí, entrando por la ventana. La sentó en el sofá y le trajo un vaso de agua fresca. Mientras ella bebió, el limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, besando sus mejillas. Luego se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Has comido algo?. - Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Soy un excelente cocinero, ¿no te acuerdas de aquella vez que nos quedamos Trunks y yo a cuidarte?. Tu debías tener como 4 años... nos pillaste en una situación comprometida, y nos amenazaste... te empeñaste en que querías cenar, sólo y exclusivamente, Arroz con marisco. Así que ahí nos pusiste a tu hermano y a mi a cocinar. ¿Te acuerdas de lo bien que cocinamos para ti?. - Bra se rió mientras lloraba al recordar la masa pastosa amarillenta y casi quemada que apareció aquella noche en su plato. Incomible... Al final se vieron obligados a llamar a un restaurante cercano para que trajeran el plato de Arroz con marisco para la pequeña chantajista.

- Ah, así que te ries... ¿eh, pillina?. - Bra le dió un golpe en el brazo por hacerla reirse cuando se sentía tan mal.

- Fiuuu, la que me espera... voy a ser un marido maltratado... me ofrezco a cocinar para tí, y me golpeas... nt nt nt. Mal asunto. - Aquellas cosas eran tan cómicas y desconcertantes que Bra sólo podía reirse por mucho que se empeñara en llorar.

- No vas a ser un marido maltratado porque no me casaré contigo, y eso es porque no voy a vivir más tiempo sufriendo así. - Goten se puso serio tras escuchar el tono duro y rasgado de aquella afirmación.

- Bien, entonces yo me mataré también. ¿Te parece buena la solución?. Ya que no puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin tí, me mataré para estar en el otro mundo junto a tí. - Bra frunció el ceño. La estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

- Tu no te matarías... - Gruñó.

- Estoy loco por tí, si te mueres no quiero vivir tampoco. - Aquella afirmación era tan estúpidamente hermosa... Bra ocultó su cara en el recodo del sofá cuando sintió su mente martilleándola por una nueva dosis, justo en dirección contraria a donde estaba sentado Goten.

- Eres un idiota, y te odio, todo esto ha sido por tu culpa... muérete si quieres, déjame en paz, esto no ha sido buena idea, me voy a ir de esta casa, me voy a ir de este mundo idiota, no quiero vivir más... - Bra se levantó, pero Goten la abrazó fuertemente.

- Se que ha sido por mi culpa, porque soy un idiota débil, porque no fui capaz de enfrentarme a mis problemas y a mis fantasmas interiores, porque no quería reconocer que te amaba cuando no podía vivir sin tí... y te rechacé, te herí en tu orgullo sin darme cuenta del lugar en el que estábamos. Fue mi culpa, tienes razón. Todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido por culpa mía, por eso, si aquí hay alguien que merece morir, ese soy yo, no tu, Bra, por Dios, no me hagas esto. Por favor... - La voz de Goten era suplicante casi. Sus brazos la aferraban fuertemente. - Si no lo haces por mi hazlo por tu padre, no sabes como está, Bra, ni siquiera puedes imaginar como está... -

- ¿Mi papá?. - Goten la miró serio.

- Te busca desesperadamente, no ha parado de buscarte en todo el día. No ha comido, no deja que nadie hable con él. Lo vi de refilón hará una hora atrás. Estaba llorando, Bra. Está destrozado. ¿Le has visto llorar alguna vez?. Siempre has sido su debilidad. Si no te encuentra se volverá loco... - Bra sintió que su alma se quebraba al escuchar aquello. Su padre, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, estaba llorando...

- Llévame con mi papá, pero sólo quiero hablar con él. - Bra se lo pidió, porque ella estaba demasiado débil y agotada mentalmente como para volar. Goten asintió y se la llevó en dirección al ki de Vegeta.

Cuando el Principe vio las dos figuras que se acercaban a él, Bra en brazos de Goten, inmovil, lacia, sin sentir su ki... pensó que estaba muerta. Su corazón latió más y más rápido mientras que volaba hacia ellos. Cuando estaban a pocos metros de distancia, se quedó parado con los ojos desencajados. Su corazón volvió a latir cuando su niña giró la cara llena de lágrimas para verle. El no se preocupó siquiera de que Goten le estuviera mirando. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas al abrazarla. Estaba viva, cuando el temía lo peor.

- Mocosa... no vuelvas a hacer algo así jamás... - Goten se elejó un poco de ellos. Bra comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre. Jamás antes le había visto llorar y sintió que su alma se quebraba al ver el daño que le había hecho al marcharse.

- Perdóname. - Dijo temblando. La falta de dosis le estaba comenzando a afectar terriblemente. - Lo siento, lo siento tanto papá, ¿podrás perdonarme? - Vegeta la abrazó más fuerte.

- Bra... no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu eres quien me debes perdonar. Toda mi vida he vivido como verdugo, en el pasado hice tantas cosas terribles... causé muertes y dolor. Pensé que te había perdido. Eres mi hija, nunca pensé que formaría una familia, jamás imaginé que el guerrero orgulloso, frío y calculador que yo era, llegaría a vivir una vida como la que tengo. He tenido tantas oportunidades. Ni siquiera he merecido todas las oportunidades que se me han ofrecido a lo largo de mi vida. Pero las tomé, cambié, y aunque se que no soy muy expresivo en cuanto a mi cariño por vosotros, os quiero con toda mi alma. Perdóname, hija mía, un día prometí que jamás permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño... pero no pude cumplir mi promesa. - Bra lloraba aferrada a él. Goten les miraba a lo lejos.

- ¿Me quieres a pesar de lo que te contó Uub?. Soy una débil, no soy digna de llamarme Princesa de los Saiyajins. -

- Te querría aunque estuvieras en el infierno mismo. - Contestó con firmeza descendiendo al suelo. Bra bajó un poco su chaqueta a la altura del hombro. Una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro al enseñar a su padre el tatuaje maldito..., Vegeta le recolocó la ropa y la abrazó con su alma hirviendo de rabia. Si Freezer estuviera allí delante le haría pagar lo que le hizo a su pequeña, pero el maldito estaba en el infierno. - Se muy bien lo que te hicieron esos bastardos. - Pronunció con ira contenida. - Y muy al contrario de lo que piensas, eres totalmente digna de ser la Princesa de los Saiyains. Porque soportaste cosas que cualquiera no hubiera soportado, se muy bien en qué consisten las técnicas de tortura de Freezer. Imagino lo que pasaste antes de que te tatuaran... Demostraste ser una gran guerrera. Después de lo que pasaste, supiste reaccionar con inteligencia para convencer a mi yo del pasado para ir a entrenar a la Tierra, lo cual aún no se cómo pudiste lograrlo... fuiste capaz de hacer que Raditz se transformase en Super Saiyajin, lo cual es más que una proeza, un milagro. - Sonrió levemente. - Conseguiste que la Tierra se salvara. Estoy orgulloso de tí. Y se que serás capaz de superar tus tormentos del alma. Yo te ayudaré a que lo consigas. Eres mi hija, eres la Princesa de los Saiyajins, y saldrás adelante. - Bra sentía unos escalofríos terribles y aunque esas palabras la reconfortaban y le hacían olvidar los pensamientos suicidas.

- Ayúdame... - Lloró ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

--------------------

**Mientras tanto... en el Cielo...**

Raditz acababa de batir al imponente Guardián de las Puertas del Futuro. En una mano sostenía un Kienzan cortante apuntando a su cuello. Lo apartó al ver la expresión de derrotado de su oponente.

- Está bien, noble guerrero, me has vencido... - Se levantó recobrando el aliento. - ¿A qué tiempo deseas dirigirte?. - Preguntó el gigante de color verde oscuro y un sólo ojo.

- Estoy buscando a alguien. Su nombre es Bra. No se en qué tiempo está exactamente... pero se que está en el futuro... - El puño de Raditz se abría y cerraba de modo muy tenso.

- Mmmmm. Con tan pocos datos no puedo localizarla. - Contestó apenado el gigante.

- Ella es medio saiyajin. Su madre es Bulma Briefs, y su padre es Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Al menos, eso es lo que creo... - Dijo él con esperanza.

- Ahhhh, entonces es sencillo... ¿Qué edad tiene?. - Preguntó sonriente.

- Debería tener 15 años, pero pasó en la Sala del tiempo un años, así que ahora tiene 16 años. - Aclaró él.

- Entonces será sencillo. Debes tomar la puerta de la derecha, luego la de la izquierda, luego de nuevo a la derecha, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, derecha... y saldrán por una puerta interdimensional en el Planeta tierra, justo en el tiempo de la chica que buscas. - Raditz tenía un brillo azulado en su rostro.

- Podría repetirme de nuevo el camino. - Preguntó el pobre saiyajin apesadumbrado. El gigante dejó escapar una gota de sudor...

- Será mejor que te acompañe... - Musitó suspirando.

---------------------


	43. El Final Feliz

**Bien, lo siento, pero hemos llegado al Capítulo final. Me siento emocionada, joer, después de tantos capítulos con vosotros... Pero pronto comenzaré el nuevo fic: "La Madre de Vegeta", y espero seguir en contacto con todos y todas, amigos y amigas, que me habeis animado todo este tiempo a seguir con esta pequeña obra.**

**Espero de corazón que os guste el capítulo. Está escrito con todo el cariño del mundo y tal y como os prometí, tiene un final feliz.**

**Me despido de todos vosotros, Shadow, Linna, Shadir, Darth Maferius, Bulma-chan, Saturno, Son Vegetzu, Agaue, Majin Lu, Irina, Karo, Demona, Lady Grayson, Ameban, Akiyoshi Tsubasa, Harukitaku, Ryka, así como de todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo este Fic. Os doy un gran abrazo. Gracias de corazón, se os quiere...**

-----------------

**Capítulo 43: El Final Feliz.**

Todos aguardaban en el salón de habían sentido el ki de la chiquilla en su cuarto, junto con su padre. Bulma salió a agradecerles su ayuda prestada. A pesar de tener los jos enrojecidos por el llanto, estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su niña. El médico llegó al poco tiempo. Bra estaba muy mal, temblaba, vomitaba, sudaba, ya tenía calor y ya frío. Vegeta no sabía muy bien como ayudarla, pero Bra le pidió por favor que nadie la viera así salvo él, así que Bulma, Mirai y Trunks esperaban fuera. Era un doctor de confianza. Llevaba asistiendo a la familia hacía años, y ya estaba jubilado, pero sólo él conocía suficientemente bien a aquella familia como para tratarles acertivamente. Hizo un reconocimiento a la muchacha, un análisis de sangre, y le formuló algunas preguntas. Luego le dió un sedante para calmarla, y le recetó unas pastillas antipsicóticas para evitar los efectos secundarios de las drogas. Por último, les dejó la tarjeta de su propia hija, una jovencita hermosa, de ojos miel claros y pelo rubio, que se había especializado en psiquiatría.

A la mañana siguiente Bra despertó con la visita de un rostro conocido. Estaba muy débil aún, así que ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la cama.

- Raditz... estás vivo. - El la abrazó con emoción.

- ¿Estás bien?. - Preguntó preocupado al verla postrada en cama con tan mala cara y con medicamentos en su mesita de noche.

- No, estoy enferma, pero pronto me recuperaré... - Dijo ella sonriendo tristemente con su máscara habitual. - Esto... es tuyo... - Ella alcanzó el libro que guardaba bajo su almohada. - Pensé que jamás te lo podría devolver... - Pronunció emocionada.

Raditz cogió el libro y lo abrió con gesto serio y ojos clavados en sus azules. Comenzó a recitarle unos hermosos versos en saiyajin.

_- "Dos cuerpos mezclados en un sólo ser._

_Entrega tu alma, mi compañero,_

_Entrega la tuya, oh, compañera._

_Esencia Saiyán,_

_dolor y placer..._

_Dos espíritus unidos en un sólo ser._

_Bebí de tu sangre,_

_bebistes la mía,_

_aún se ven las marcas,_

_te quise morder._

_Dos heridas abiertas en un sólo ser._

_Me perteneces,_

_te pertenezco, _

_Unión sagrada, _

_por la eternidad._

_Dos vidas enlazadas en un sólo ser." -_

Bra le miró con tristeza, descubriendo el significado de aquella mordida que le pidió en aquel recitado fantástico. Pero ella amaba a Goten.

El lo vió en sus ojos, casi podía leer sus pensamientos aunque ella no pudiera leer los suyos. El le pertenecía, por una trampa del destino, o por su propia estupidez. Pero no importaba eso ahora. El se lo dijo un día, permanecería a su lado. Era su triste sino. Era su honor saiyajin. Antes de que ella dijera nada él se acercó y se contuvo en besar sus labios, para besar su frente. Su orgullo le impedía caer tan bajo como para forzarla y morderla a la fuerza.

Vegeta sintió un ki junto al de su niña. Se fue enfurecido a la habitación encontrándose de frente con Raditz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí miserable?. - Su voz era fría y terrible, como si quisiera cobrarse en el guerrero todo lo que le habían hecho a su hija. Raditz quedó impresionado de ver a Vegeta, a pesar de saberlo, aún no podía creer que fuera el padre de ella.

- PAPAAAAAA. - Gritó Bra llorando antes de que su padre tocase a Raditz, que se puso en guardia transformado en super Saiyajin. - RADIIIITZZZ - Gritó haciendo que ambos parasen el enfrentamiento que estaba a punto de continuar.

Un sudor frío la inundó nuevamente, parecía estar peor. Vegeta olvidó a Raditz y le alcanzó la medicina que le había dejado el doctor la noche anterior. El otro guerrero abrió los ojos asombrado y casi sin poder creer que pudiera llegar a ver al Príncipe en pose tan amorosa.

- Marchate ahora mismo, y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, te juro que te mataré. - Le dijo en voz baja para no perturbar a su hija, mientras que ella bebía un poco de agua, sostenida en los brazos de su padre.

- No, papá, Raditz es mi amigo, fue mi único amigo en la Sala del Tiempo. Por favor... no me hagas esto, le necesito a mi lado. Por favor... - Los ruegos de Bra hicieron mella en su padre. No le gustaban esas compañías para su hija, pero no quería turbarla, así que dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos a Raditz y pasó a ignorar su presencia. El guerrero sonrió levemente y se dió media vuelta.

- Volveré a visitarte, Bra... - Dijo sonriendo de espaldas. Bra asintió con una sonrisa. El la miró de reojo y voló lejos de allí, pero dejando en la mesita de noche el Libro Sagrado de los Saiyajins. Vegeta gruñó con el último comentario, pero el abrazo de su hija le enterneció.

- Gracias... te quiero, papá... -

----------------

Los siguientes meses fueron terribles para Bra. La psiquiatra la ayudó mucho durante todo el año que tardo en recuperarse. Su tratamiento con antipsicóticos debería prolongarse durante 7 años al menos. La recuperación era lenta, pero su fuerza de voluntad y el cariño y apoyo de todos la hicieron sentir cada vez mejor, hasta que un día sonrió de verdad, no sonrió su máscara, sino ella misma. Ese día Bra se sorprendió a sí misma. Por primera vez en un año había sido capaz de abandonar la máscara maldita que ocultaba su verdadero yo, y se había atrevido a ser ella misma. Primero fue esa sonrisa, luego fueron algunos gestos, algunas palabras sinceras, hasta que poco a poco, su espíritu, su cuerpo, su corazón, se fueron restableciendo. Por supuesto, la herida de aquel horrible pasado, permanecería con ella durante años, pero había vencido, había logrado derrotar los fantasmas que la asustaban. Goten siguió siendo novio de Bra. La empresa de publicidad que regentaba como socio de Trunks subió como la espuma, y sus cualidades como dibujante, le valieron la creación de proyectos bastante interesantes. Volviendo con Bra, cuando logró vencer a aquellos fantamas interiores, una gran fuerza se desató en su interior, y llegó a convertirse en Super Saiyajin, haciendo realidad uno de sus mayores sueños. Muchos años después, ella se enfrentó a una terrible amenaza, llegando a salvar el Planeta Tierra. Su hija, casi clónica a Bulma, y heredera de la inteligencia e ingenio para los inventos de la misma, llegó a ser la Presidenta de C. Corp. y su nieto, Chibi Vejita, fue un clon perfecto de su padre, hasta en el caracter.

En cuanto a Mirai, os contaré, que se quedó a vivir en aquel tiempo definitivamente. En cuanto la vió, se quedó prendado de la joven psiquiatra que atendía a Bra, y se hicieron novios formales poco después. Mirai entró en la Universidad haciendo la prueba de acceso para mayores de 25 años, ya que en su tiempo no había podido estudiar debido a todos los problemas, y se matriculó en Derecho. Cuando terminó la carrera, dedicó gran parte de su vida a defender causas justas, y ya que tenía bastante dinero como para vivir, pasó muchos años defendiendo gratuitamente a personas necesitadas de justicia.

Trunks y Pan siguieron su noviazgo y se casaron. Pan se dedicó a la enseñanza de las Artes Marciales, con un Dojo propio. Trunks, por su parte, cedió a su hermana Bra la presidencia de la compañía y formó su propia empresa de publicidad, junto con su socio Goten, la cual tuvo un gran éxito. El trabajo creativo y expansivo, los horarios flexibles, eran su pasión. Como pareja, Trunks y Pan, tuvieron un niño guapísimo, de pelo negro y ojos azules, casi clónico a Trunks, salvo por el color de pelo; y un nieto maravilloso, idéntico totalmente a su tatarabuelo Goku, un año menor que su primo Vejita.

Vegeta, por su parte, estaba un día viendo la televisión junto con su hijo Mirai. Se trataba de un documental que hablaba acerca de los capos de la droga, de las plantaciones, del negocio... De pronto padre e hijo se miraron son una sonrisa genuinamente maliciosa y alzaron el vuelo sin mediar palabra con nadie. Puedo asegurar que no quedó ni una sóla plantación, ni siquiera de un metro cuadrado, de plantas productoras de drogas, no quedó ni un sólo laboratorio de drogas sintéticas. Y en cuanto a los mafiosos que osaron con sus ejércitos tratar de dañarles, se quedaron sin ejércitos, sin plantaciones, sin laboratorios, sin flota de barcos, ni aviones, sin casas, en la más absoluta indigencia. Y para no matarles y caer en la venganza, Mirai tuvo la genial idea de abandonarles desnudos por completo en el centro de las ciudades. Juntos, padre e hijo, acabaron totalmente con el negocio, pero como siempre estaban surgiendo laboratorios clandestinos, dedicaban todo su tiempo de 'padre e hijo' a su diversión preferida: cazar a los narcos. Cuando nacieron los nietos, Vegeta se hizo tan tierno que hasta Raditz pasaba verguenzas cuando lo veía.

Amin entró en prisión y cumplió 2 años de condena. Al salir se quedó sin poder hacer su negocio, ya que Mirai y Vegeta se encargaron de ello bastante bien, así que se tiró a la bebida, y acabó en un hospital con cirrosis. Prácticamente escupió el hígado por la boca antes de morir dolorosamente, sólo y desquiciado por la locura.

Bulma dejó el tabaco para solidarizarse con su hija, y trabajó junto con Gohan en una vacuna más efectiva para la enfermedad de la que les advirtió Mirai. Su relación con Vegeta fue a mejor totalmente, porque su Príncipe comenzó a ser más cariñoso con ella, aunque por supuesto, siguieron disfrutando de largas sesiones de discusiones, y de comentarios picajosos mutuos. Así como de unas sesiones de cama... apoteósicas... Cuando nació la hija de Bra, Bulma le enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca de inventos, ciencia y tecnología.

Marron y Uub se casaron poco después. Marron estudió enfermería, y trabajó junto con Gohan, ayudando a este y Bulma en su labor con la vacuna y otros proyectos importantes. Uub, por su parte, trabajó junto a Pan en el Dojo que ella regentaba.

Gohan se dedicó a la enseñanza en la Universidad, considerándosele como un eminente científico. Ganó el Premio Nobel por sus méritos en combatir el hambre y la miseria del tercer mundo. Gracias a sus investigaciones, se lograron crear campos de cultivo más resistentes, y con la ayuda de Bulma, lograron idear máquinas que controlaban el clima. Formaron una fundación benéfica para el desarrollo del tercer mundo, que logró su objetivo, haciendo que este mundo fuera más justo, y que no existieran nunca más inmigrantes ilegales que debieran salir de sus paises acuciados por la miseria y el deseo de una vida mejor. Gracias a ellos, todos eran felices de vivir en la tierra que les vió nacer. Videl ayudó a Pan en todo lo referente a la edificación y formación del Dojo, sintiéndose orgullosa de que continuara los pasos de su abuelo... no... no de su abuelo Goku... del otro abuelo... Ayyyssss, amor de hija... (Suspiro).

**Respecto a las contrapartes del pasado...**

Vegeta y Bulma se casaron. Trunks llegó a ser el mejor amigo de Gohan, que era un año mayor que él. Goten y Bra, crecieron como los mejores amigos también, siendo Bra un año menor que Goten. Se dieron su primer besito a la edad de 6 años (si es que se le puede llamar besito a un roce de labios por accidente). Cuando crecieron se hicieron novios, y ahí si que se besaron a basa de bien. Vencieron a los androides y Cell sin problemas, porque para cuando llegaron, ya eran todos Saiyajins de nivel 2. No soportaron los problemas de la enfermedad, porque Freezer no estaba infectado aún en aquel tiempo.

**En el infierno...**

Freezer se vió obligado de hacer de esclavo sexual para Zarbón, y soportó todas las torturas inimaginables, hasta que llegó Cell, y le dió a Zarbón paliza tras paliza. Hasta que llegó Broly, y los hizo picadillo a todos día tras día, tras día, tras día...

Dodoria se hizo entrenador personal de posturitas para los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales.

**Respecto a Raditz...**

Encontró trabajo como portero de una discoteca, y se encargó de darle una paliza a Ice, cuando intentaba violar a una chica a la que había drogado previamente. Acudía varios días en semana a ver a Bra, y la ayudó bastante a superar sus problemas. Sus reuniones consistían en recitados de uno y de otra, ya que compartían su afición por la dramatización. Cuando acabaron por hartarse de recitar los poemas del Libro Sagrado, Raditz comenzó a inventar otros textos de estilo similar. Bra descubrió que tenía ante ella a un genio, al poeta del milenio, con aquel estilo rudo, sensual, y aquellos vocablos tan... casi eróticos... Le ayudó con las traducciones de su poemas, escritos originalmente en idioma saiyajin, y la publicación de su primer libro fue un éxito que lo lanzó al estrellato. Un best seller. Las mujeres se volvían locas por él, siguió conservando ese aire salvaje y medio barriobajero, con adornos metálicos y el pelo largo (aunque lo recortó sólo un poco y comenzó a utilizar una coleta detrás...), no le costaba mucho complacer en la cama a sus muchas admiradoras, aunque, eso si, su alma seguía perteneciendo a Bra. Mucho tiempo después, ayudaría a Bra a vencer una amenaza terrible, y sería uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron de aquella batalla.

En uno de sus libros de poesías, en una edición especialmente hecha para Bra, venía un poema, que no apareció en las demás ediciones. Por suerte, ni Vegeta, ni Goten, eran aficionados a leer sus libros.

_-"Algún día,_

_te rendirás en mis brazos,_

_orgullosa princesa..._

_te tomaré salvaje,_

_te poseeré completamente,_

_hasta que me lo pidas..._

_Y beberé de tí,_

_uniendo para siempre nuestras vidas,_

_bella princesa..._

_Algún día..._

_serás mía..._

_para siempre..._

_vida mía..._

_y tendré tu cuerpo a mi merced,_

_cada noche._

_Cada día..._

_Algún día...".-_

**F I N**


End file.
